The Legacy
by Ramica
Summary: Mike is raising his four year old daughter with the help of his family. But what do you leave a child who may end up living alone in the world? Meanwhile has Leo met the girl to love for the rest of his life? A rewrite of the Original. Complete!
1. Rama

The Legacy

Rated PG

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter One: Rama

Michaelangelo:

I leaned in the doorway of the bedroom my eyes taking in the toys still scattered about the floor, the soft muted glow of the night light illuminating the child sleeping in the bed against the wall.

I smiled tenderly as I saw that she was sucking a bit on her thumb and had her stuffed Franklin turtle tucked in her other arm.

Ramiela, or Rama , had a thing for Franklin. In fact those two were a pretty hot item it was very rare to see one without the other in fact it was almost impossible to separate her from her toy turtle.

I shook my head as I silently reflected on the years of raising her, she would be four years old soon and I had to wonder where that time had gone as I looked on the huddled form.

There had been far too many times when I had been, almost, absolutely certain that she wouldn't make it to this age, what with the childhood diseases that we really weren't set up to treat. Or simply because as a baby I hadn't really understood her and needs as well as I did now and I often wondered if I might, just kill her by accident.

Course there were times in her terrible twos that I would have gladly of killed her purposely, sure I would have regretted it later but at the time it was, oh so, tempting.

She looked more like her mother every day Rama had Shay's dark almost black hair, Shay's natural colour at any rate, the grey green eyes and high cheek bones, that seemed to make her turtle beak all the more pronounced. She had also inherited her mom's five fingers and five little toes on each foot.

She had a lot of me in her too, she took after me in many ways. My influence was seen in far more then the turtle shell and her light green skin. Those were clearly the obvious that marked her as a hybrid of our turtle clan.

The not so obvious influence was seen and felt in her wild energy, that kid almost bounced off the walls at the best of times, and her cheerful bubbling little laugh that could melt even Raph's hard heart.

I sighed softly as I thought about Shay, Rama's mother. She had been a runaway street kid that I had managed to save from some punks one night. At first her and Raph hit it off but then that changed and she left Raph for me.

I loved Shay deeply, or I thought I had at that time. I was only sixteen and she was thirteen so I don't think either of us knew what love really was. In time Shay got pregnant and gave birth to Rama.

Yet after Rama's birth Shay didn't seem quite the same she grew distant and didn't seem to know the first thing of what to do for a child, Shay left one night to return to her own family.

She left me a note telling me she knew she had made many mistakes and she wanted to correct them and she wanted to get her own life together. She left me Rama to raise.

Shay often sent long letters or e-mails on rare occasions she'd phone. She would send small gifts for Rama, care of April and Casey's apartment. In fact Franklin turtle had been a gift from her mother on her third birthday.

Shay had written me a note saying ' Every little girl wants a doll to play with that looks a bit like them. I figured this might be the right doll for Rama.'

Shay had been, so right Rama practically ignored her other toy dolls.

I in turn often sent Shay the occasional photo of Rama it was all I could give her other then small updates of first words and other momentous occasions in our daughter's life. I was kind of glad that Shay still tried to be a part of Rama's life sometime to the point she would often send us a bit of money for her care. That really help ensure Rama got some of the things she could really use.

I admit Shay didn't write so often now, her letters and phone calls were becoming far more sporadic.

Of course Shay was almost nineteen and going to University, working two part time jobs and earning her own way in life. It seemed she had done quite well in turning her life around. In fact her last letter had mentioned a boyfriend, so it seemed her life was complete and she was leaving her troubled teen past behind her.

Still with how little we heard from Shay now I had to wonder if Franklin had been Rama's last gift from her mom. She hadn't sent anything for Christmas as she usually did, nor had she sent any money for awhile. Maybe she needed the money more right now.

Either way we would manage to care for Ramiela after all Splinter managed somehow to raise my three brothers and myself and that couldn't have been an easy task. I realized that the more time I spent with Rama causing me to have a deeper respect for my father.

Rama stirred kicking out and mumbled in her sleep. I smiled again as I pushed those thoughts from my mind.

Rama was a member of our family, the youngest, the most spoiled and treasured gift that had ever been bestowed on our family. She was well loved, even in her wild whirl wind of activity she seemed to tear down the lair itself and had the rest of us chasing our tails.

In fact Splinter probably regretted ever spouting that age old parents curse. That good one about ' I hope you have a child that is **just** like you so you know what I went through.' Splinter forgot one thing when he cursed me, and that was he would also have to live with the tiny terror of the sewers all over again.

I often heard him mumbling, "How could I?" when Rama had been teething course her favourite chew toy happened to be Splinter's tail.

As it was Rama's terrible twos had started early and ended awhile ago, though there was some time I had to wonder if she was still in them.

Yeah, I will admit she was a brat and a real handful but I didn't know what I would do without her not after the years of caring for her. I enjoyed slipping into her room and just watching her sleep peacefully in her bed.

Maybe because it was almost the only time she stayed in one spot and remained quiet and maybe it was because I just couldn't seem to get enough of my little girl.

However there was a patrol waiting for me, so I slipped out of her room and headed to work. It was time to get down to business.

….

" Daddy, daddy. Ake up daddy?"

I barely cracked open one eyelid to see Rama standing by my bedside. I groaned inwardly, " Hey Rama it is too early to be up. Go back to bed okay?" I mumbled sleepily.

" Daddy **up!**" she announced in a yell as she climbed up onto my bed and proceeded to jump on it. The movement alone jolted me into opening both my eyes.

Ah, well I knew getting her back to bed was a long shot anyways.

" Rama **stop** that you know better" I scolded her as I sat up rubbing sleep from my eyes with one hand.

She immediately flung herself at me, wrapping her thin arms about my neck, her momentum of her tackle caused me to fall back on the bed.

She giggled hysterically as her fingers reached under my shell to tickle me " Yaaah 'ickles."

I reached up an arm and sweeped her off of me pinning her to the bed beside me with one hand. She squirmed under my hand trying to wriggle free.

" Rama you forgot your **t** but you did get the **L.**" I laughed at her, " It is **t**ickle."

" Ticke" She laughed.

" I give up" I replied throwing my hands in the air releasing her as I did so. However I quickly crooked my own fingers wiggling them a little " I'm going tickle you." I threatened, " Best look out here comes the tickle monster. Whahahahahahaha!"

She gave a squeal of delight, as she fell back onto the bed writhing under my adept fingers as they tickled her. She slapped at my hands in vain for I moved them far too fast to be caught.

I finally eased up and tousled her hair.

" Daddy?"

" Yeah babe?" I wondered, now that the morning tickle fest was over she would have something else in mind.

" Story?" She asked looking up at me expectantly.

" Okay you go get a story and I'll read it to you" I agreed. Story was one word that Rama always seemed to remember her letter t on.

Rama grinned and scampered off to her bedroom while I fluffed up the pillows and yawned.

Typically Rama returned with more than one story, she had all four of her Franklin books for me to read as well as Franklin himself. I rolled my eyes knowing Rama wouldn't even sit still for one story never mind four of them.

Not only that I was bored of reading Franklin books what about good old Dr. Seuss but Rama had no interest in Sam-I-am.

Then again I suppose she couldn't really be blamed for her obsession with the turtle. After all she knew that four members of her family looked like grown up versions of Franklin, though personally, if you asked me, we could kick shell on Franklin any day.

I reached down and picked up Rama tucking her in beside me as I started to read Franklin.

In moments though Rama was up bouncing on the bed singing " Frankin, Frankin." She paused and looked back at me, while I was trying to figure out if it was even worth it trying to continue reading.

" Kiss Frankin daddy" She demanded holding the stuffed toy out towards me.

" Sorry babe, he's not my type" I replied.

" Why?"

Oh, no the dreaded why question, everything was why lately.

" I prefer to kiss cute little girl turtles better" I responded lying the book down and pulling her to me for a kiss.

Before I made it she asked " Why?"

" Just the way it is hon."

" Why?"

" Uh, Rama how would you like some breakfast now?" I asked hopefully.

It was fairly easy to distract Rama, but I had to wonder if we had bothered Splinter in such a fashion. Don probably would of, most of the time Don still asked why, but he was usually able to figure it out for himself.

" Hungry daddy I wan' breakfas." She agreed quickly.

" Okay. What would you like?" I asked as I threw back the blankets and began to pull on my gear.

" Eggs, oasies and jam pease daddy."

" Great breakfast it is, but you be quiet now because the others are still being sleepy heads. We don't want to wake them up" I told her winking at her as I tied on my bandanna.

" Sssh!" she hissed holding a finger to her mouth.

" That is right hon," I agreed as I took her hand to lead her out to the kitchen.

Rama tried to pull away from me as she saw Raph's bedroom door.

" I see Unca Raph" Rama insisted.

" Uncle Raph doesn't like being woken up so early in the morning." I warned her, " So you leave him alone."

Sure Raph was her favourite Uncle but he hated to be woken up by the bundle of energy that was Ramiela before his alarm had a chance to go off. Not that Raph would hurt Rama but he would sure make the rest of us pay.

In the kitchen I started scrambling eggs, making toast and that all important pot of coffee while Rama climbed into her chair and set Franklin on the table nattering away to him about, who knows what.

I knew the coffee would be greatly appreciated by the rest of my family as they came staggering out of bed.

Rama had her own time schedule and though I had tried hard and often to get her in sync with our schedule it just didn't seem to work. Especially when it came to sleeping Rama was eager to start the day, as a consequence I never had a chance to sleep in anymore.

I remembered the days when Leo would have to come in my room and, literally drag me out of my bed for morning practice. Now I was up earlier then he was and I often had this wild urge to haul his shell out of bed just for the sake of doing so.

Rama was soon busy eating, and she was still fiddling with her meal when Splinter came in.

" Good morning Ramiela." He said greeting her with a small bow.

" Rama Spiner" she corrected him scowling slightly.

I grinned at her as I took a bite of a piece of toast and placed the kettle on for Splinter's tea, " Rama llama ding dong."

She laughed at the nick name I had given her, and Splinter chuckled as well. That kid was silly enough she easily warranted a ding dong to her name that was for sure.

I had gotten it from an old fifties type song, sung by a group called the Edsels and once in a while I would sing the chorus to her. I wasn't much of a singer but Rama didn't seem to mind so much.

Splinter tousled Rama's hair " Good morning to you too Michaelangelo."

" Morning Sensei or it might be when I wake up."

Rama giggled suddenly hiding her big smile behind a hand as she did so.

I turned to look at her " What?" I had to ask, " Just what is so funny all of a sudden?"

" Piner Miangeo" Rama laughed uproariously as she tried her best to wrap her tongue into saying my full name.

I chuckled " And what is so blasted funny about Michaelangelo?" I demanded, " It just happens to be my name."

" No!" She protested shaking her head furiously.

" Yes it is my name that is why my brother's call me Mike or Mikey." I informed her.

She laughed harder and through her merriment managed to say " Mickey mouse. Daddy not mouse. Piner Mickey mouse." She tittered over her little joke.

I shook my finger at her as she took a large bite of toast and jam " You behave Michaelangelo is my name Ram-ie-La"

" No" Rama grinned " You daddy." She announced firmly letting me know she wasn't about to fall for that.

" Hmmm. You got me there, I am your daddy too" I admitted, " but Splinter happens to be my daddy, which makes him your grandpa."

Rama scowled as she munched her toast, it was clear from her puzzled expression that she was trying to figure out how her dad had a dad.

I shook my head " I wonder why she never picked up on my full name before, she had to of heard it a few hundred times before now."

" Perhaps she is starting to develop her sense of humour and she finds amusement in the longer name" Splinter suggested, " I seem to recall you started joking around at a fairly young age, mostly to get attention." Splinter smiled " It often worked. At any rate a child's humour is ever unique."

I smiled a little " In that case I think I'll get her a whoopee cushion for her birthday."

" Oh no Michaelangelo **not** that" Splinter protested.

I leaned against the counter as I sipped the hot coffee in my mug it was helping me get more awake and energized. Rama finished with her meal stood up in the her chair and prepared to jump, the movement was bound to topple the chair and her so I moved in to grab hold of her.

Rama immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a large slobbery sticky kiss on my face.

" Wuv you daddy."

" I love you too babe, but you are an honest mess so I have to declare bath time before you sticky up the whole lair."

" Kiss Spiner?" Rama asked.

" Not until you are clean Splinter doesn't need his hair all gummed up with jam" I informed her, " It is bath time now."

" No, nooooooo bath" Rama howled as I packed her off to the bathroom.

Her wails were quickly cut off when she was popped into a tub full of bubbles, toys and even some warm water. She squealed with delight splashing and playing in the water while I washed her hair and saw to it she did actually wash herself off. Often though I had to help her get the more difficult places.

Over half an hour later I pulled her protesting, every bit of the way, from the water.

" Rama bath."

" You did have a bath, stay in there any longer you will turn into a prune." I teased her as I wrapped her in a dry towel. Once she was dried off, I managed to get miss wiggle a lot to hold still just long enough to put a ponytail into her hair. I was now a master of ponytails. April had taught me the fine art of doing them. Once in a while when Rama was in a more agreeable mood, I could manage to give her pig tails.

I then released her so I could tidy the bathroom before morning practice. I heard Rama's delighted shouts coming from the lair " Raphie, Raphie." As I set to work.

I had no doubt she had sought him out and he was by now tossing her into the air and catching her, or swinging her about in circles or some other rough housing game that the two enjoyed.

Raph liked to act the tough ninja with the rest of us but around Rama he was just a big softie. It was clear to the whole family that little girl had him wrapped around all her fingers and toes. Raph was the only other turtle who really played with Rama. Don was too busy working on projects in his lab where Rama wasn't permitted to go. Leo played games in his lessons from time to time but Rama had learned that Leo's games were different from the sort of fun she had with daddy or her uncle Raph.

Leo would take no foolishness from her during lessons something that had often brought her to tears because she wanted to play. I had to tell her lessons were more important then play and she shouldn't play during her lessons.

Rama rather liked the games of punching and kicking that Leo showed her to play, but she had a hard time figuring out, why, those games were taught only in the dojo and any punching or kicking outside the dojo resulted in punishment.

Leo kept the lessons short two fifteen minutes twice a day and most of that time was often spent in getting Rama to perfect one move. Whether it was a stance a kick, or punch. Leo wanted it performed perfectly and to his orders. He had spent a year teaching the foundation of gymnastic and running games. Skipping rope and stuff like that to increase her stamina but now he had the fun of introducing her to early fighting arts.

Rama was his only pupil but she was easily distracted and sitting still wasn't her strong point so she often pressed his patience.

I often wished I could take her to a playground and let her be around children her own age, but I knew it was impossible.

In a world above, Rama like the rest of us, would be considered a freak and while human children enjoyed Franklin turtle I had a feeling they might find it harder to accept a child who looked like a living version of that turtle, except that is for her hair.

Even on the off chance children would welcome her, their parents might become afraid of the turtle child and end up causing trouble for our entire family.

I sighed I knew my family had done everything possible to make Rama feel safe and normal, but I knew of the dangers that waited out there, and I knew the sewers could only protect her for so long.

We had, in our efforts to give Rama a bit more natural childhood, built her a playground made of scraps we had hauled home from the dump and other places. It had a fort with a rope ladder, a small bridge that went to a platform with a pole to slide down, and a chain ladder that went up to the small wooden platform.

There was also swings a sandbox and a few other bits and pieces that helped for ninja training, all sorts of fun and games to play in her own private playground. Yet not a single friend to share it all with.

At least when I was you I had my brothers to annoy or play or fight with, but she only had adults to amuse her.

I worried a great deal about the fact that Rama was an only child, in a very big lonely world that just might hurt her if they knew she existed at all. I think my greatest fear for her was for Rama to end up alone in this world when the rest of us had died. She would have no one to help her or look out for her.

I wanted to know that she would be all right, I wanted to know that she would have a friend or family around to help her so she wouldn't have to face things alone.

I wanted to give her a legacy that would help her survive in the world she had been born into.

TBC


	2. Happy Birthday

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter two- Happy Birthday.**

I had asked Don to help keep Rama out of the way while I got some things done in the kitchen, it was April fifteenth, Rama's birthday and I had a cake to make and ice without her getting wise to me.

I would have asked Raph but he insisted he was busy, and had left the lair shortly after breakfast, knowing him he was probably going pick up some last minute items for presents.

I wandered out into the living room, where there was clear signs of how busy Rama had kept her Uncle Don, reading books, colouring books and toys were scattered about. Rama looked up from the television and announced quickly " I five."

" No Rama you are four" I corrected her.

" Five!" Rama yelled. As if by saying it louder it would make it true.

" No Rama you are only four. Trust me on this okay?" I replied as I picked her up and tickled her, " You are growing up fast enough honey, don't you go and make it faster now."

" Five" Rama squealed close to my ear making me wince a bit.

I glared at Don " Why did you teach her the word five?" I demanded knowing somehow it had to be his fault.

Don shrugged " Don't blame me" He said innocently refusing to accept the blame that was clearly his to take, " Blame Sesame Street today's number was five and Elmo had fun."

" Emo. Five" Rama cheered enthusiastically.

" Sesame street huh? If watching it can do this to her, then I don't know if I want to permit her to watch it any more." I muttered.

Don laughed, " Oh come on Mike Sesame street is educational and quite appropriate for a child of her age."

I refused to comment. Don had this feeling that Rama ought to only watch educational shows so that she wouldn't rot her brain.

Me, I felt that I turned out just fine from watching your regular cartoon shows and doubted they'd harm Rama's brain to any degree.

Rama bounced in my arms squirming " Daddy?"

I turned to look at her " Yeah, what do you want birthday girl?"

" Presen?" She asked hopefully as she pointed to the brightly wrapped gifts in a corner of the living room that were waiting to be ripped open. Rama probably preferred to play in the living room just to keep her eye on the gifts, and ensure they didn't get up and walk off on her.

" Later hon, you must learn to wait. When your Aunt April and Uncle Casey arrive then you can open gifts" I informed her kindly " But before that Don and I have to go to practice. Leo is letting you skip your lessons today but we can't" I sighed at that thought.

Leo had figured Rama would be far too hyped up to pay attention to her lessons today so he had excused her from them. I swooped her onto my shoulders to carry her piggy-back into the dojo, where she could watch our session.

Rama laughed as she saw Leo " Eonardo, Donaeo" then she looked around frantically for her last Uncle. Then saw Raph come up beside us " Raphie!" she said with delight.

I chuckled as I swung Rama off my shoulders " You know Rama llama ding dong you are probably the only one who can get away with calling Raph, Raphie. You really have to have some of your daddy's charm." I insisted.

Rama skipped over to where Splinter was waiting on the side of the dojo, he would keep her occupied and out of harm's way while overseeing our practice session.

Rama knew she was to be quiet when we practiced so she spoke quietly to Splinter now and again but mostly she watched, I think she was actually fascinated by the way we moved.

Only after our work out was complete did Splinter let Rama know it was now safe to join us on the mats. After a session we always took a bit of time for roughhousing with Rama, a bit of play fighting or some thing similar. However we had something else we had to do and with each of us holding an arm or leg we preceded to give Rama her birthday bumps.

……

Rama liked April and Casey course she had known them all her life, but only recently had she been raising questions about why they were so different from every one else she knew.

We had never allowed any of our occasional human quest to know about Rama so April and Casey were the only humans Rama really knew. They of course, spoiled her rotten seeing to it that she had many of the up to date toys and all kinds of goodies we could never afford to give her.

It was really no surprise then to see April and Casey entering our home with their arms loaded with presents.

I shook my head " You guys don't have to buy her the whole toy store you know," I informed them in a friendly joking tone.

" Until we have one of our own might as well spoil some kid. Might as well be her." Casey retorted.

April smiled " It won't be long before we will have our own to spoil" She announced quickly.

" It is about time you've been married what now? A few years at least. What took you so long Casey, took you that much time to understand the instruction manual?" Raph teased.

" So when are you due?" Don inquired as looked towards April.

I rolled my eyes trust him to be interested, of course Don had been Shay's doctor reading up on pregnancy, childbirth, and all related stuff to prepare for Rama. I could see he was quite willing to provide all kinds of advice to both the parents.

April and Casey added their gifts to the pile as April replied " Around December twentieth."

" A special Christmas gift for you then. That's great congrats to both of you." I smiled then looked at Rama " It could mean one play mate for her eventually. Better then none I suppose."

Rama ran over and hugged Casey's legs, he picked her up and she kissed him then reached out to April who gladly accepted her to receive her token greeting. Rama spied the large pile of gifts that had been gathered.

" Presen, Rama's presen?"

" Yeah they are all yours kiddo" Casey agreed.

" Yeah! I five." Rama insisted cheerfully.

" Really?" Casey asked arching an eye brow " Funny cause we brought this stuff for a kid whose four guess we got to take it back huh?"

Rama suddenly looked worried " Noooooo!" she howled shaking her head and writhing to be put down " Unca Casey Rama four." She insisted as he let her down.

" Oh. Okay then" Casey said.

Rama snatched up a gift and looked my way as if suddenly realizing that I might disagree.

" Go ahead and have at 'er Rama llama ding dong. You have been very patient, and well behaved." I agreed.

She gave a wide grin before turning to rip off the brightly coloured paper, tossing the remnants of paper to one side.

Sure enough April and Casey had bought her a wide array of gifts, there was new Franklin books, and Franklin videos, two simple board games, a stuffed toy dog, a Barbie horse and Barbie doll as well.

Then Rama got to open all of our gifts we had all pitched in to get her a Tickle me Elmo toy and we had individual gifts for her as well. I had got her a stuffed Mickey Mouse toy and Mickey Mouse video. Don had made a tape player, and bought some tapes of silly kids songs. It was a perfect gift for her as Rama loved to sing, and I rather liked the idea that he tried to encourage this talent.

Don had also made a small electronic keyboard and showed her how to play it. I could tell by the large grin on her face that she all ready **loved **it. I had a feeling we all might be getting some major headaches from that gift.

Leo had bought her some paint, paper, crayons, new colouring books and some coloured soft clay. Now that was the sort of stuff I could enjoy while I entertained my daughter.

Raph had bought her a small children's inflatable pool that might be useful to teach her to swim, and a small child's bike that had been junked Raph had found it and slowly been fixing it up. Now it looked almost as good as new and included a bell on the bars and a basket as well so she could take Franklin with her.

Splinter had bought her a couple of children's books about different turtle stories that ranged from Native American tales, to the Tortoise and the Hare. The books had large bright pictures to appeal to Rama.

All in all I'd say that my kid made out like a bandit and if this kept up we would have to get a larger home to store all of her gifts.

Don decided to talk to April about the baby and her pregnancy. Rama turned from her playing and she cocked her head a scowl coming to her face as she listened to them talk.

" Where baby? Wha' baby?" She finally asked.

April smiled at her " Your Uncle Casey and I are going have a baby. Right now it is in my tummy." April explained.

Rama scowl deepened " Baby come out. Wanna sees baby."

April shook her head " The baby isn't ready to come out yet Rama. It has to stay there until around Christmas time when Santa comes." April informed her picking her words very carefully.

" Why?" Rama wondered

April looked my way a hesitant smile on her face " Uh Mike?"

" You started it April" I reminded her, " Now you want me to bail you out" I grumbled lightly.

" Why?" Rama demanded again.

" It is just the way it is babe." I replied.

That answer wasn't good enough for **My** daughter.

" Why?" she asked again.

" The baby is very small right now. If the baby were to come out now it could get very sick. So it has to stay inside until it gets big enough to come out." I told her honestly enough.

" Why?" Rama persisted.

I sighed, " You know what I think?" I asked suddenly, " I think it is time for cake and ice cream. What do you say Rama?"

" Yeah, cake. I cream." Rama cheered for that idea accepting the diversion willingly.

" All right I'll go get it and you can blow out your candles to make a special birthday wish." I hustled out to the kitchen. Leo decided to come with me and help pack out the plates, forks and ice cream.

Behind me I could hear Raph and Casey encouraging Rama to join them as they sang " I scream, you scream we all scream for ice cream."

I placed the cake on the coffee table it was in the shape of a horse and I had used chocolate icing for most the cake but pink icing for the inner ears, with white icing mane and tail, there was a wreath of green leaves and red roses around the horses neck.

I lit the candles and Rama who was bouncing around on the floor paused only long enough to take a deep breath and blow out the candles as we sang the birthday song.

" Did you make a wish?" I asked her

She nodded as I let her cut the first slice under my watchful gaze " I wish a brudder."

I grinned weakly " You wished for a brother?" I asked unsure that I had heard correctly.

Rama nodded again to confirm things.

" Don't count on that one coming true babe."

" You got brudders." She pointed out.

" I didn't wish for them Rama, they just sort of came with me. I can't get rid of them now." I muttered wondering how to explain to a four year old that wishing for a sibling just wasn't enough. How was I to explain that she would need to have a mom and dad to get a brother. That talk just didn't seem right for her age. Not to mention Rama had no idea what a mom was.

All she knew was that we were all males, the only female Rama knew was April so to her way of thinking, females probably weren't all that important or necessary.

It made me realize even more then before, that I really had to figure something out for Rama and her future.

….

That evening after Rama was in bed and asleep I sat down to go over my options as I knew them. Even after puzzling it over for a while I realized that the possibilities just weren't that hopeful.

I, or one of my brothers could meet a female that we could become friends with and then allow nature to take its course. Though a snowball probably stood a better chance of surviving hell then that happening.

Don hardly ever left his lab except to eat, scavenge and practice. Leo was far too busy playing chunin to the clan, learning to become the leader, planning battles and every thing else to hook up with any one. Our great leader was too busy too allow himself time to relax and get to know a female to any extent. Plus Leo was very cautious when it came to people any ways.

As for Raph much as he loved Rama I couldn't think of many females who might want to stick with him on a long term basis, and personally I didn't want to be the one dealing with a broken hearted Raph. He was irritating and hard to get along with at the best of times.

Besides what female would be insane enough to want to deal with the wild moods Raph was prone to having from time to time.

As for me, well, whoever went for me would all ready have a daughter who was rambunctious and a handful. Sure she was cute and charming as well. But somehow I had a feeling that it just wouldn't work.

It seemed April and Casey's child would be Rama's playmate and at least their child wouldn't have to be deprived of other children. Though it might take some doing making sure their kid didn't slip up and reveal our secret.

Of course if that happened I'm sure April or Casey could pass it off as an imaginary friend. I chuckled a bit wistfully at the idea of being passed off as a figment of someone's imagination. Then sighed and shook my head I was really no closer to solving this problem.

When Splinter had us he could relax, somewhat knowing that with four of us there might be a good chance that we'd always have someone else to help us out but I didn't have that with Rama.

I groaned as I headed for Splinter's room I was in need of some fatherly advice. I knocked on his door and waited patiently to be invited in.

Splinter was looking over some Japanese scrolls but he looked up my way and gestured me to a chair by the go-ban table. " What brings you here my son?" he inquired as he places the scrolls away and came over to sit across from me.

" I just need to talk. I'm worried about Rama and her future" I gave him a weak grin, " I figured you might have some ideas or something that might help." I explained " You trained us to be able to act alone but that we could also rely on one another to ensure our safety."

Splinter gave a slight nod his tail twitched " Tell me what troubles you the most?" he asked simply.

" The most?" I repeated, " If I had to narrow it down I would say just about everything worries me sensei." I sighed, " Turtles are supposed to be long lived so barring the fact that we get killed in battle we probably have a long life ahead of us. I know if any thing were to happen to me, my brothers would care for Rama."

I paused normally I didn't even like to think of things like this but having a child of my own meant I was often thinking of things that I would normally have shied from.

" Splinter I know the sort of world we live in. I know the dangers Rama can face and as she gets older she will see more of it. She will be exposed to it simply by doing patrols and fighting with us. I also realize Rama might one day be alone and need help." I spoke the last words quietly and I felt something lodge in the back of my throat as I said those words aloud, for the first time giving voice to my greatest fears for Rama.

" I guess if I was human I could arrange for someone to take her but that just isn't a possibility."

Splinter smiled as he leaned forward and placed a hand on my shoulder he said nothing though, but his eyes and unspoken compassion and sympathy urged me on to finish purging myself.

" Rama might not have the protection in battle that she needs." My words chocked out.

"It is very important that she is trained well and learns to rely on herself and her own skills so that she will be powerful alone. I have all ready spoken to Leonardo about this." He assured me

I arched an eye ridge, though I didn't know why I was surprised. I should have known the Clans jonin would have all ready considered such problems and had been working out his own solution.

" No offence meant Master but Rama might need far more then ninjitsu to keep her safe." I declared.

" We can only provide so much my son" Splinter admitted kindly.

I had expected as much.

" You know today wasn't the first time Rama has hinted for a brother. She has never once asked for a sister. I don't think it has occurred to her that children come in two sexes."

Splinter chuckled a little " Why should she think there are boys and girls?"

I grinned myself " I really don't know what to tell her or what to do for that matter" I lamented.

" Ah, Michaelangelo, your daughter has helped you my most playful son, to become more serious and mature" Splinter replied casually, " Children, as I am sure you are learning, can be both a great joy and a heartache at the same time."

" Tell me about it" I rolled my eyes slightly at that particular fact.

" I understand your fears and concerns for Ramiela my son, she will be a kunoichi because she needs to be to survive."

I nodded in full agreement with that simple statement.

" However while it is good to consider the future, none of us can ever be sure what really lies before us. So be not to quick to shut all doors for it is possible that which you overlook as impossible might come to pass." Splinter advised, " It is possible for you or one of your brothers to have a child much as you might doubt it now. Look I never thought I would ever be a grandfather but you have proven me wrong and for that I am grateful."

I nodded slightly as I looked into his face, knowing that he had sensed both what I had said, and also that, which I hadn't spoken.

" So do not give up hope where a brother, sister or even a cousin is concerned." Splinter insisted. He shut his eyes for a moment before opening them again " I will meditate on this and see if I can find some answers. You are not alone my son."

" I know that Master."

" Sometimes when we are close to a problem though we fail to see what others can see very clearly because they are not caught up in the turmoil of the situation. Talk to your brothers about your concerns" Splinter urged me.

" Alright I will," I agreed. It might not help but it couldn't hurt and I was getting nowhere on my own anyways. One might say the wheel was spinning but the hamster was dead.

" Remember too, that while Ramiela is your daughter she is also a member of our clan. As such we will help both of you when you need it and ask."

" Thank you Sensei. You have honoured me greatly with your wisdom and advice" I said as I stood and bowed before him feeling at the very least like some of the weight I had been carrying had been eased off my shoulders.

TBC


	3. What is in a name?

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Three- What's In a Name? 

**Michaelangelo:**

I woke to hear Rama whimpering in her bedroom, no matter where I was in the lair, I could easily pick up any time Rama was in distress over something.

I glanced at my clock, it was only a little after three thirty in the morning and I had only been asleep for an hour since coming back from patrol. I swung out of bed to go and investigate.

I found Rama sitting up in her bed crying and wiping tears with the back of her hand as she held Franklin close.

" Hey Rama what's a matter? You have a bad dream hon'?"

Rama only nodded meekly sniffing a bit as I came and sat down beside her. Almost instantly she crawled onto my lap and snuggled close to me. Her breath hitching slightly from the crying she'd been doing.

Sometimes when Rama had bad dreams she would come into my room to be with me. Other times, like tonight, she would remain in her own room and cry. I think she was starting to learn that it was only dreams and it couldn't really hurt her. But every once in a while those dreams could be just scary enough that she didn't want to be alone.

She never talked much about her dreams, perhaps she didn't have enough words, or they faded on waking as dreams often do.

I held her close stroking her back as I whispered to her, rocking her a bit in my arms as she slowly stopped her crying. I wiped a few tears from her eyes as she took some deep shaky breaths and yawned a bit.

" You want to come sleep with me Rama?" I offered.

She nodded wrapping her arms around my neck and clinging to my in reply.

I packed her back to my bedroom and tucked her into the bed close beside me and she soon fell back to sleep.

….

I woke at five and was surprised to see that Rama was still fast asleep beside me; it looked like she was actually going sleep in for a change. I decided that I would just let her sleep herself out, that way I could get some peace and quiet.

We were about halfway through our morning routine when Rama came running into the dojo zipping out onto the mats before Splinter could intercept her, and she wasn't listening for his call to come either.

She made a bee line straight for me squealing with delight " I find daddy."

Leo and I had been in the midst of sparring and as Rama came to latch on my leg, he was swinging a kick my way. Leo did his best to correct the move and slow the momentum of the strike.

I grabbed hold of Rama and forced her down on to the mat, knowing if that blow did hit, it might harm her, even though it wouldn't have done a great deal against me.

Leo surprisingly enough, or maybe not so shocking when you realize **it was Leo,** managed to completely stop the kick though he almost unbalanced himself in doing so.

" That was too close" Leo muttered through gritted teeth. As he heaved a sigh of relief that Rama hadn't been injured.

I stood up picking Rama up she was smiling cheerfully as if that had been the most fun. I scowled at her.

" Rama you know you are not supposed to run in the dojo" I scolded her, the smile on her face instantly waned at my rebuke. " Even more important is you are not to bother us when we practice right?" I asked sharply

Rama's lip came out trembling slightly as she glanced around nervously " You mad daddy? Am I bad?" She whimpered a pout on her face and looking like she might start to cry.

I looked at her face and my heart softened she was still just a child and I knew how hard it had to be for her to remember **all** of her rules. I bent and hugged her close. " No Rama I am not mad at you and you aren't bad. It is just you have to be more careful, you could get hurt when we practice" I reminded her more gently " Now where are you suppose to be when we work out?"

" With Piner" she answered quickly.

" That is right over with Master Splinter," I agreed, " So why don't you go over and wait with him. We will be done soon then you can have a cuddle for a bit before we have breakfast. I love you Rama."

Rama grinned throwing her arms about my neck and resting her cheek against mine " Uve you daddy."

I gave her a kiss and tousled her hair before sending her over to Splinter. Then with her out of the way I glanced at my brother " So where we're we before we were interrupted?"

Leo glanced over to the sidelines to insure that Rama was safely where she belonged before returning to our sparring session.

When Rama had been around two years of age, she had been very upset to see us spar with our weapons, she had freaked out and run from the dojo crying about us getting hurt. It had taken a great deal to convince her that we were not going get hurt, that we were in essence only playing a game with one another.

Sure I didn't think practicing was that much fun or enjoyable but I had to set an example for Rama. The years of slacking off and skipping practice were long gone. I practiced harder then I had in my whole life simply because I wanted to be there for her, and I sure as well, didn't want my brothers coming home one night to explain to Rama why she might never see daddy again.

I wasn't going drill myself as hard as Leo did but I saw the necessity of keeping my skills sharp and dangerous.

After our sparring session Splinter allowed Rama to come and join us. She of course went after her favourite uncle first.

" Unca' Raphie" she threw a punch at his plastron. Raph instantly fell backward onto the mats as if her blow had caused it.

Rama blinked in surprise as her brow furrowed in puzzlement " Raphie?" she asked " Raphie you hurt?" She tiptoed over and leaned over top of him.

Raph suddenly leapt to his feet letting loose a roar Rama screeched jumping back in fear whirling around to run but she wasn't fast enough. Raph grabbed her and hauled her back into his arms as he began to tickle her.

" No ticke Raphie" Rama laughed.

Raph paused as he stared down at her, sprawled across his legs as she laughed uncontrollably, he arched an eye ridge " You give up then kid?"

" I gives" Rama agreed.

Raph stood her on her feet but before he got up she edged in close and tickled him under the shell.

" Oh that is it! You are in big trouble now" Raph growled as he took off chasing her around the dojo to Rama's squeals of delight.

I groaned so much for her rule of no running in the dojo we would never teach her, or get her to obey her rules for that matter, while Raph continued to do things like this.

" Raph run her around the playground at least" I ordered.

Raph paused and shrugged giving me a perplexed look "Why Mike?"

Rama looked up at her uncle before chiming in with " Why?" only her tone was more demanding.

" Don't you start her on that Raph, you know why. How in the world am I to teach her anything, like to respect the dojo, when you encourage her to break the rules" I insisted trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

Raph snorted and gave a dismissive wave of his hand " Aw come on Mike you used to love breaking rules" Raph rolled his eyes " Your not much fun since you became a father Mike." He scooped Rama up and spun her over his shoulders.

I guess that was what being a father did to you it made you responsible. Made you think and do things differently from when you yourself didn't have to worry about setting examples or things like that.

" Raphie. Raphie" Rama chanted obviously tired of being ignored by her uncle and wanting all of his attention.

Raph held her in his arms " How many times have I told ya kid to call me Raph?" he asked of her.

" Unca Raphie pway" Rama demanded ignoring his question.

Raph held her firm glaring at her " Raph. Just Raph. Not Raphie okay? Raph is good enough." He insisted.

" You Unca Raphie" Rama declared, pointing at him with one finger a grin on her face.

I knew Raph hated to be called Raphie however I couldn't resist teasing my brother a little " It looks like you are going to be uncle Raphie for awhile there bro."

" Dumb kid" Raph grunted as he tossed Rama into the air to catch her.

Rama laughed " Raphie name" she stated.

" My name is Raph." He corrected her.

Leo tried to hide a smile " Give it up it is obviously a lost cause" he warned Raph.

" Uh-uh Raphie name" Rama insisted stubbornly.

" I'm going drop you on your pointed head you keep that up" Raph threatened as he dangled Rama upside down by her legs.

I tried not to laugh knowing how Raph would resent that. It was rather humorous actually, him trying to act tough while amusing his niece at the same time.

I began to ponder Rama's refusal to call Raph anything but the name he so detested. If any of us called him that we'd have our teeth knocked out. As I turned things over in my mind I had an idea occur to me " Wait a sec Raph what if Rama is trying to say your full name."

" My full name is **not** Raphie," he snapped.

" Yeah but you know Rama has trouble saying anything with the letters **L **or** T** in it. Take the **L** off your name and you have Raphie." I declared.

Raph scowled before putting Rama down looking into her face " Are you trying to say my whole name kid?" he shook his head. " Don't ya know Raph works just as well"

"Raphie" Rama said simply as she hugged him a sweet smile on her face.

" Rama honey Raph-ie-**L**" I spoke the name slowly.

Rama gave me a questioning look " Raphie" she repeated yet again as she glanced back at her uncle.

" Raph-ae-**L**" I tried again really stressing the **L** this time for her sake.

Rama's brow puckered with intense concentration " Raphie-L" she said suddenly.

" That is right you got it Rama," I cheered for her.

" Raphiel, Raphiel, Raphiel" Rama chanted over and over again as if she was afraid she would forget that treasured L.

I saw a strange look cross my brother's face, one of pure astonishment at hearing that particular word from Rama. I'd only seen that look on Raph's face once before and that was the first time he ever heard Rama say his name.

Course if Rama kept this up she was bound to drive Raph batty and that could also be lots of fun to watch. Meanwhile I decided to go for broke and try one more L word.

" Rama?"

She turned and looked at me expectantly.

" Unc-Le Raphael" I said, holding my breath a bit in anticipation.

" Unca?" Rama tried.

" No Rama try it again" I coaxed, " Unc-LE" I repeated stressing the L sound for her.

" Uncle Raphiel" Rama yelled jubilantly.

" Good L's Rama. Just for that you can have whatever you want for breakfast." I told her figuring she had earned it.

" Pancake" Rama said quickly.

I kind of expected that Rama did love pancakes " All right guess I better make us some pancakes" I agreed.

" Uncle Raphiel gonna have pancake?" Rama asked looking up at Raph.

" Sure kid once dad gets them made" he replied as he picked her up tossing her in the air and then catching her and spinning around in circles.

Rama laughed when Raph paused she shook her head a bit as if to clear it from any remains of vertigo before glancing in Leo's direction.

" Uncle Leo-nardo" she announced a smug smile on her face as if she had just waiting to spring that on him. " Uncle Dona-ello."

Those two looked at one another seeming stunned by Rama calling them by their full names I smiled myself as I headed for the kitchen whistling a tune. It seemed Rama was on her way to saying her L's now the next trick would be getting her to say her T's.

I couldn't understand why Rama opted to go for Raph's full name, which we used very rarely. Only one who used it with any regularity was Master Splinter but I suppose that was her choice after all.

Maybe Rama wanted to say the full name simply because it was what Splinter used, she was young but even she was aware of Splinter's place in our family just due to the respect we gave him.

….

I sat and watched Leo working with Rama so far her lesson today was going quite well Rama was actually paying attention to Leo as he took her through the session.

Of course I had run her around the playground for a few hours before this in an effort to burn off some of her excess energy.

I knew though that Ramiela was easily distracted and it took a great deal of patience from Leo to get her to focus on what he wanted from her, not that Leo was an easy person to please, but he did make allowances for Rama.

He had started the lesson with some gymnastic moves and was now trying to teach her the front snap kick.

Leo shook his head at Rama's stance she had taken " Bend your knees a little more or you will fall on your rear." He cautioned her.

Rama giggled at his words as she shifted her position in an effort to comply with his orders.

" That is better. Now the back leg comes up snapping forward quickly." Leo encouraged her.

Rama obeyed his gentle orders but after a few kicks she started to relax her arms.

" Keep your arms in position Rama" Leo said as soon as he saw them start to drop. " Now try the other leg."

Rama switched and performed the kick to Leo's satisfaction " Good job Ramiela" Leo acknowledged allowing his pleasure to flow to her.

Rama gave a cheeky grin and I saw a mischievous twinkle spark suddenly in her eyes.

_Oh no now what is she up to?_ I wondered knowing that look all too well.

Suddenly Rama leaped up into the air and performed an air born snap kick before landing perfectly on the mat. A pleased look showing on her face, at her accomplishment.

I was stunned and I could tell that Leo was just as surprised as I was, when one realized very little could shake our leader up, it was easy enough to tell that Rama's manoeuvre had taken him totally unaware.

Leo quickly recovered though and masked his true feelings " Ramiela I have not taught you how to do jump kicks as of yet, so you shouldn't be doing them until you learn how to do it correctly. You might end up hurting yourself if you do perform moves that you haven't been fully taught in" he scolded her kindly.

" I know how. I watch you do it when you practice." Rama insisted.

She had a point she had seen all of us perform jump kicks in our work outs.

" It is good to watch and learn what we do" Leo allowed " however we move very quickly in our practice sessions. We move fast enough you might miss a crucial step in how to perform the move correctly and then injure your self" Leo explained firmly.

" I sorry" Rama mumbled hanging her head.

" I don't want you doing any more moves that I haven't taught you as of yet all right?" Leo ordered.

" All right Uncle Leonardo" she said meekly moving a foot in a circular pattern as she gazed up at him.

Leo smiled " That is a good girl. You have done a great job today Rama so I am going let you go early." He announced.

Rama grinned, this time she leaped into the air for joy, letting out a yell.

Leo scowled at her giving a mock glower at her even before her feet had landed back on the mat.

Rama hit the ground and froze hardly breathing as she watched Leo's stern gaze locked on her. She gulped a little and I could tell she wanted to fidgit but she remained still.

Leo kept her silent and still in one spot, with only his look, holding her for a few minutes before letting a smile flicker across his face. He bowed now officially releasing her from his silent reprimand.

Rama bowed lower in return as proper etiquette demanded of her " Ank you Sensay Leonardo" she replied. Then she turned to look at me " Did I do that right daddy?"

Leo laughed a bit.

" Yes Rama you did it right" I replied, " Just remember when Leo teaches you your lesson he is your Sensei and you should call him that. It is like saying your please and thank yous." I felt it was important for Rama to learn manners, besides being raised ninja meant she had to learn a few manners.

Eastern cultures placed a much higher value on such things, then those in the West but we would teach Rama manners of both regions since it was our tradition.

" Teaching your daughter respect Mike?" Leo teased me.

" Yeah well I wouldn't get too used to it if I were you bro, she is **my** daughter after all."

" No one will forget that." Leo declared as he scooped Rama up and placed her on his left shoulder, he couldn't give her much of a piggy back due to his katana handles getting in the way so he would just sit her on one shoulder.

" So what is for next lesson?" I asked curious.

" I think we will try some shuriken throwing." Leo decided.

I nodded, the practice shuriken were made of plastic so there was no way Rama could injure herself on them, however they would allow Rama to learn at an early age how to handle the weapon properly.

Leo would not permit Rama to touch real weapons, at least not until she was older and could understand better the implications of using such weapons. So the practice weapons came in handy for many reasons.

Rama would be taught at all times to respect the practice weapons as if they were real, just as we had been taught. Come to think of it I recall Splinter handing out some harsh punishments whenever he caught one of us handling a practice weapon inappropriately.

….

That night I relaxed on the couch watching TV but mostly thinking about the jump kick Rama had performed earlier in the day.

The more I reviewed the move in my mind the more I was certain of what I had seen her do. Rama had to of known what she was doing she did it perfectly. Not one flaw or mistake had I spotted.

She had done it without being taught and yet it was a move that was quite advanced considering where Rama happened to be at this stage of her training.

I decided that I wanted to talk to Leo about it, see if he had seen what I had or if maybe I was just feeling overly proud of my daughter; Rama had a way of doing that to me. Of course I couldn't talk to Leo right now as he was out on patrol.

I then pondered the idea that if Rama was capable of performing one move that was beyond her training, if she could also perform other moves that Leo hadn't taught her as of yet. It was possible the jump kick was not the only move she had learned from watching us over the years.

I knew that I could encourage her to show me what she knew but I also knew that she might hurt herself badly while she showed off her knowledge. She had been lucky today and it was only right for Leo to impress upon her the importance of not doing such things out of turn.

Rama was hard to figure out at the best of times Don insisted that Rama's intelligence was stunted to some degree saying that an average four year old had a better grasp of vocabulary then what Rama displayed.

There was nothing wrong with her hearing and she did grasp most things that were said to her and could follow a list of instructions that were given to her with no problem.

Splinter countered Don's arguments with a comment of his own " Each child is unique and an individual in their own right. As such it is not fair to judge her by the merit or abilities of any other child."

Me, I didn't know who to believe. I knew either one of them could be right but I sided a bit more with Splinter taking comfort from the fact our Master had raised all of us and we each had displayed our own personalities.

While Rama's vocabulary was weak she did seem strong in other areas, which I felt was normal I mean every body had strengths and weaknesses they had to deal with in life. So what if Rama did have some sort of speech problem, I think she would make up for it in other areas. Limited speech wasn't as bad as some problems Rama could have been born with.

Maybe Splinter was right and there was really nothing to worry about. So why was I worried about Rama?

I was pulled from my thoughts by the door opening and Leo striding in with a battered, bloodied female lying unconscious in Leo's arms.

I sat there, I am sure with a slack jawed wide eyed expression, in total disbelief. I blinked my eyes quickly but the view didn't change any.

Leo didn't go bringing girls home that he saved on the street. It just wasn't his way. No Leo obeyed every rule to the letter, and he fully believed that Splinter was right about humans who might want to exploit and harm us.

Any human was a potential threat to our family and our very existence, so it was far better to help those who needed it without revealing ourselves in any way. We were **never** let a human get wise to us.

Raph and I had brought home a few girls we thought could use our help, I had even brought back some very young boys who spent a lot of time on the street to avoid problems at home. However even the few we brought here were ones that it was a choice of doing so or letting that person suffer something serious.

Leo never had brought any one home though not until now and that meant one thing, Leo must have felt that he had no other choice.

" Mike get Don" Leo ordered sharply that immediately got me going instead of sitting like a lump on the couch, while Leo packed the woman towards the infirmary.

A while later we had the female bandaged and stitched up she was lying comfortably as possible in one of the two infirmary beds, her breathing steady.

I went over and placed a hand on my brother's shoulder " Leo you know I just feel that I have to say this." I began solemly, but couldn't keep the grin from my face " What is the big idea bringing her home with you? Don't you even realize the danger you are putting all of us into, when you go off and do things like this?" I demanded in a joking fashion " This will be held against you when it comes time to vote for leadership again…" I remarked casually.

Don came over and gave me a playful smack upside my head and gave a negative shake of his own heaving a sigh of exasperation, while rolling his eyes.

Leo meanwhile stood with his arms crossed his plastron giving me his ever calm, almost regal stoic glare.

TBC

Lioness-Goddess: Keep watching where there is a will there is a way and Mike just might find that way yet. A gratitude for your insight.

Reinbeauchaser: True Mike isn't his usual, or what is expected to be his usual self. But as you pointed out becoming a parent changes things, often, in more ways then one. Rama's birth and Shay leaving meant Mike grew up fast. I like the line about the hamster dead over the lights are on but no body is home. A gratitude for your insight.


	4. Karena

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians. I sort of own Rama or she owns me I'm not sure which.

Chapter Four – Karena 

**Leonardo:**

I knew that our home was closer then the nearest hospital and judging from her injuries she needed medical attention quickly.

I knew that any hospital would be able to provide better care then we could provide for her but I also knew that with hospitals came bills. I had no idea if she could afford the expense. So it was with some trepidation that I brought her down to our home because it was more important that she got the help necessary. Plus her wounds while numerous didn't look like it would require extensive care.

I now sat in the infirmary watching her, as I felt somehow responsible for her and her well being.

She had needed a great deal of stitching up and her eyes were swollen shut and discoloured under the compresses we had placed on them to ease the swelling.

She stirred, mumbling incoherently and I could see eyelid movement even under the compresses. It was clear signs that she was starting to wake, which was good.

I stayed still watching as she came slowly awake as she became more aware I could sense her panic levels rising as well as lingering traces of pain.

" Where am I, why can't I see?" she asked in a tremulous voice.

" You are safe and with friends. I found you beaten up in an alley and brought you to our home." I kept my voice low soft, soothing as I then explained about her injuries and why she was deprived of her sight at the moment, something that actually worked in our favour, as she wouldn't be able to see us and freak out over our nature. " We can remove the compresses after the swelling has gone down." I assured her

" Who are you?" she asked nervously shrinking a bit in the blankets that covered her.

" My name is Leonardo, but you may call me Leo as that is what most my family calls me. I brought you here as you had seemed to have lost quite a bit of blood." I replied offering her more information, " We sort of have a doctor in the family, though Don hasn't exactly got his degree nor does he have the equipment necessary to tend to real in depth work."

She scowled a bit at the news.

" What is your name?" I asked curiously seeking some information on her.

" Karena Rae Davis." She said slowly.

Karena Rae a very pretty lilting name. I liked the sound of it. I smiled knowing she couldn't see it but hopefully she would sense it or feel it as I did my best to reassure her with my other senses.

" Do you recall what happened to you Karena? Or would you rather not talk about it."

Karena nodded slightly and winced a bit " I remember what happened and I guess I don't mind talking about it." She shrugged licking her lips. " I moved here recently due to a job offer. I'm a teacher. I had the job a few months or so only things just didn't work out." Karena gulped her fingers fiddling with the edge of the blankets " Anyway unforeseen problems came up and the school I was in started to combine classes and cut back on a lot of things due to funding, they were trying to save what they could." She shook her head " Being new I was cut."

I had heard about the recent cutbacks in the New York school systems and in other schools in other places " Bad luck unfortunately" I said sympathetically.

" Yeah I seem to be having more then my share of bad luck" she snapped bitterly, " I mean I couldn't even find another job though I tried. I couldn't even make payments on my apartment I was living in. I figured only thing I could do was return home."

I could tell she was upset and angry about these difficulties but I also sensed a feeling of acceptance as if she knew that her anger would get her nowhere.

" So then what happened?" I asked curiously.

" I had my car packed ready to head home. Stopped at the bank to withdraw what little money I had in the account for the trip. Only someone must have been watching me." She sniffed a bit " I was grabbed and hauled into the alley, the bastards just took everything I owned and left me there." She fumed. " I've lost everything!" she moaned wearily her shoulders slumping.

I pondered her words " I'm sorry that things haven't gone well for you Karena my family can't replace what was taken from you but we will provide you a place of safety until you are better after that well, lets just take it as it comes." I didn't want to promise too much and get her hopes up. " Now are you in a lot of pain? Do you need any thing?" I asked knowing different people had different tolerance levels to pain and while what I sensed from her was sufficient to let me know that she was hurting. I had no idea how much pain she was willing to tolerate or put up with.

She wanted to use the facility, which I helped her to and then back to the bed before seeing if she needed any thing else.

" No I can handle the pain. It hurts yes, but in a funny way I like the pain it means I'm alive." She murmured.

" You are focusing on the right things then and that will aid your recovery" I agreed, " Now is there anything else I can do for you Karena?" I offered.

" A drink of water or juice."

" Of course" I said as I turned to the infirmary sink to get her some cold water.

" Strange" I heard her whisper softly behind me.

" Pardon, What is strange?" I couldn't help but ask.

" Your manners Leo you seem so polite for someone in this day and age where manners are all but forgotten." Karena replied.

" My father taught us to respect others and we were raised in a very old fashioned way with respect, honour and politeness as the core of our upbringing," I confessed.

Karena smiled a little, " It is nice to hear some parents still do that."

I know what she meant common courtesies truly seemed to be more a thing of the past now " My father is very strict but he is kind and fair. He had quite a bit raising my three brothers and I by himself" I sighed inwardly silently debating. " There is some thing you should know about us. I'll tell you now so you won't be surprised later. However what I have to tell you might take some time, so if you get tired and want to rest just let me know" I explained kindly.

She nodded " All right."

" Don't let me overtire you now. I know some of the things I might have to say you may have problems comprehending fully but I am **not** trying to pull your leg in any way shape or form." I assured her, " Also if you do wish me to stop I will pick things up later on. In no way do I want you feeling that you have been mislead by any of us, in any way."

" I appreciate that" Karena replied hesitantly.

She seemed slightly suspicious, not that I could blame her but there was also a feeling of curiosity, the need to know outweighed her insecurities at the present time.

With that I preceded to tell her our story how I, and my brothers became mutants and how our father had also mutated. She didn't bother to interrupt just listened as I kept my senses locked on her to insure I was not overtaxing her.

" Wait" She insisted suddenly " Did I just hear you say you are a turtle?" She scowled a bit her forehead wrinkling.

" Yes, my brothers and I are all turtles. My niece is also a turtle." I answered.

" A niece wait a minute, where did this niece come from you said there was only the five of you and now there is another?" She demanded.

" That is another long story" I confessed wryly, " I'll make it short. My brother Mike fell in love with a human and the two of them ended up having a child together" I explained condensing things further then any Reader's Digest book could " her mother being only fourteen when she gave birth realized that she made quite a few mistakes and returned home to set them right. She left Ramiela with Mike." I grinned slightly " with Ramiela being far more turtle in appearance it was probably for the best. Rama hasn't seen her mom since she was about six months old." I wondered silently where the time had gone it really hadn't felt like four years. " While we do our best to give Mike a chance for time to himself, he is the one who is mostly responsible for Rama's care."

I moved to get her some pain killers and more water as she had by now drank the first glass I had given her " Once you have recovered and have left here I hope that you will keep our existence a secret."

Karena was silent as if thinking and I allowed her that chance.

" I guess it is the least I can do for you Leo. I probably wouldn't be alive if you hadn't found me." She finally replied.

" Our lives depend on secrecy Karena so your silence will be greatly appreciated and the best payment you can give us in return" I handed her the glass and the pills " Now take these and rest a while" I encouraged.

The infirmary door opened and Rama came in she glanced at the lady in the bed then turned to me.

" Uncle Leonardo you late." Rama informed me pertly.

I glanced at the infirmary clock " Well so I am" I agreed " I was busy with our guest Ramiela and lost track of time. Did your daddy send you to find me?"

Rama nodded " Uh-huh. Daddy say you fire, You not look fire?" she gave me a puzzled look.

" Daddy was being silly Rama" I assured her as Karena chuckled a little. " So let us go to our lesson."

Rama beamed " We do shurien?"

" Oh you like the shuriken do you?" I asked glancing at Karena. I had told her Splinter had taught us martial arts to protect us but had not told her what form, I doubted that she would know what a shuriken was though.

Rama nodded eagerly " Yes, Sensay."

" Tell you what you behave yourself and pay attention and **if** you do that then we will do some shuriken practice. All right?"

" Yeah!" Rama cheered and raced off ahead of me out of the infirmary at top speed. I rolled my eyes Rama knew better, she was only to run on the playground but trying to keep that active energy confined to the playground was difficult.

" I will have to talk to you more later Karena I have a lesson to teach. My brother Don ought to be here shortly if you need any thing please ask." With that I excused myself and headed for the dojo.

As I neared the dojo I could hear Rama telling Mike in an excited voice that she was going to be doing more shuriken today.

I corrected her " I said if you behave and pay attention. So why don't you come over here on the mats and start your stretching exercises."

Rama obeyed willingly stopping to bow before doing her warm up.

After a few minutes of stretching I got her attention. " Lets do some review" I said knowing she tended to hate review. Rama wanted to learn new things and found review to be boring. However I needed to insure the moves stayed fresh in her mind and know that she was still performing them properly.

I would call out a move and wait for Rama to perform it, usually with varying degrees of interest. Slowly disintegrating into sloppiness.

" Focus Ramiela. Concentrate on what you are doing. **Not** what you would** rather** be doing. You must learn to be in the **now**, not the future or the past." I scolded her.

" Yes Sensay" she mumbled.

" Left arm upper block" I ordered.

Rama sighed moving her arm slowly into position.

This was getting me nowhere. It was clear to me that she was bored. I knew she wanted more shuriken practice but I wanted something out of her first.

" All right Rama enough reviews for now. Do you remember your katas?"

" Yes Sensay" Rama spoke eagerly.

She only had two very simple katas made up of blocks a few punches and a couple of kicks.

" Okay let us see them."

I knew Rama was young and mistakes might be all too common but she had a good memory for she rarely messed up on either of her two katas.

Today she performed them with her normal degree of efficiency proving to me that she was capable of performing the moves that had eluded her during her review. When she finished both she bowed and took a relaxed stance watching me expectantly.

" Good job Rama" I permitted " Now I am going to teach you a new kick and then you may go."

" Unca…I…Sensay the shurien?" She stammered anxiously.

" Will see there is still time for that. First things first" I informed her firmly " And I want you to do this first."

I knew our time was just about up but I figured Rama was old enough by now to allow for a bit longer sessions, so I was planning to extend her practice by five minutes here or there.

She had a great deal to learn and I could not keep her lessons short and simple for much longer. Though I considered it a pity that Rama would not have a sparring partner.

We could spar against her but we would have to deliberately throw a match for her to win and gain much needed confidence. Plus we had to ensure not to overwhelm her, giving her enough to learn from to become a better fighter.

There were advantages to being an only child, but for fighting purposes the only child could end up highly disadvantage simply by not having a proper sparring partner.

Rama scowled petulantly at me she didn't want to learn anything new. She stomped her foot " I want shurien **now!" **she yelled.

" And you are **not** going to get it if you act like this" I warned her glaring back at her, I softened my tone a little " I'm going to teach you a whole new kick. You like kicks don't you?" I coaxed.

She pouted a bit crossing her arms over her plastron.

I gave her a hard stony look of my own " It is your choice Ramiela but if you keep this up it will be a long time before you get to use the shuriken again. So what is it going to be?" I demanded to know.

" Shurien **NOW!"** Rama roared at me.

I narrowed my eyes stalking towards her, " Ramiela you are not the teacher, so you **do not** give orders" I barked at her.

She looked up at me a startled expression on her face at the tone in my voice, she backed up a few steps and glanced nervously towards Mike.

The look on his face said he wasn't too amused either and Rama turned back to face me as if she knew she was alone on this one.

She gulped a bit " Okay I sorry Sensay. I kicks I be good" she vowed trembling slightly.

I gave a grim smile in acknowledgement of her words " You best try hard for me" I growled.

She nodded furiously.

Now with her full attention I taught her the various steps that made up the roundhouse or tornado kick then got her to try it for me.

I had known times when Rama could get very stubborn and act up to avoid a lesson but it seemed that a bit of intimidation on my part and her father's clear disapproval had been more then enough of a reprimand.

" Very well done Ramiela" I gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze " I want you to practice that for next lesson okay?"

" Okay Sensay" She agreed obediently.

" Now why don't you get your practice shuriken and we can do a few minutes of them."

Rama squealed and hurried over to the cupboard where our weapons were stored and opened the drawer at the bottom that held all the practice weapons.

I spent the next few minutes working on her finger placement and throwing techniques with the throwing stars.

" All right Ramiela put your weapons away. You have had a good lesson for today."

Not exactly true but I had seen her much worse, " Now if you want you can stay a bit longer and I will tell you something special about ninja and shuriken."

Rama made a circle with her mouth " A story?" she asked hopefully.

" Something like that Rama" I admitted, " though you don't have to stay."

" I want to hear story though Sensay." She pleaded.

" Then put your things away and come back here."

Rama whirled starting to run but then as if remembering her rules switched to skipping before returning her weapons to their rightful place. Then coming back to the mats and sinking cross-legged to the floor, resting her elbows on her knees and cupping her face in her open hands she watched me with keen interest.

I dropped to one knee kneel in front of her as I fished out some real shuriken from my belt pockets.

Rama inhaled a bit then gave a soft " Oooh!" as she caught sight of the real throwing stars.

" You know what a ninja is right Rama?"

She gave a vigorous nod of her head her eyes never leaving the shuriken. " You and daddy and Uncle Raphiel and Uncle Donaello and Maser Spiner all ninja." She replied.

" That is right and one day you will be a ninja too. A female ninja has a special name they are called kunoichis." I informed her as I placed the shuriken in neat piles on the mat between us.

Rama looked up " They all different Sensay?"

" Yes Shuriken can be different shapes." I replied " Very smart of you to notice that not all shuriken are the same shape." I was impressed by her power of observation. " Now ninja like to carry small weapons, like shuriken in groups of seven. I have three groups of seven here, which means I have twenty one shuriken all together."

Rama smiled glancing up at me then back down casting her look at the projectiles I could almost sense her anticipation to touch them. In spite of her rule that forbid her touching weapons without my consent.

" A long time ago ninja believed that seven was a lucky number. So they felt that if they carried groups of seven with them when they went on a mission they would be extremely lucky." I smiled a bit as I thought of that superstitious thinking. " When a ninja was given an important assignment they would prepare in any way they could and one of the ways they prepared themselves was by doing things they thought might bring them luck." I began to tuck the weapons away before Rama got too tempted.

" Why seven lucky Sensay?" she asked.

" It isn't lucky anymore then any other number that I can mention, but at one time ninja did believe it would bring them luck. To this day ninja often carry smaller weapons in groups of seven." I explained.

She gave a puzzled expression biting her lip a bit as if she didn't understand.

" Many people Ramiela believe that certain items or objects can bring them good or bad luck. There is a special word for that. It is called superstition."

"A re you super…" Rama furrowed her brow.

I shook my head " No Rama I am not superstitious. I carry shuriken in groups of seven because it is traditional" I explained, " not because I believe it will bring me any kind of luck."

" Wha' radi…?" Rama paused stumbling over the word with the terrible T's in it.

" Tradition?" I repeated, " Is something you do because your family did it. Like celebrating Christmas or Easter."

Her eyes sparkled suddenly as if she finally understood.

" That is enough for now" I stood up and bowed to her and she got up returning my bow and thanking me before slipping over to join Mike.

" Sure Sensei, you are late but you keep her behind for it" Mike joshed.

I smiled Mike's way " It is the only way I can keep you in the dojo" I teased him back.

TBC

Lioness Goddess: After reading this you have a better idea who the lady is. If you are keeping up with The Enemy you have a better idea of who she will be. I'm sure you can put two and two together. A gratitude for your insight.

AjsHellCat: Welcome to the Rama fold. Glad you are enjoying the rewrite so much. A gratitude for your insight.

Reinbeauchaser: I would **never** hit you. I don't blame you there were a lot of Rama stories for you to catch up on when you came onto So rewriting gives me a chance to, hopefully make the story better. While you learn more about Rama. Rama meanwhile is quite willing to work for you anytime you want her. In fact she almost has her suitcase packed. A gratitude for your insight.


	5. A simple thing?

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter five – A simple thing? 

**Michaelangelo:**

I watched as Leo left the dojo before turning my attention to Rama " So Rama tell me babe, how come you were giving your sensei a bad time?" I asked her.

Rama stood in front of me " I wanna shurien" she said simply.

" Yeah I know you wanted to use your shuriken again and Leo also was well aware of that fact, but that doesn't mean you talk to Leo the way that you did." I informed her firmly, " Leo is your Sensei and that means you have to listen to him and respect him" I paused scowling at her " there is a lot more to being ninja then just throwing a shuriken and Leo has to teach you all of it."

Rama gave me her lost puppy dog look " But daddy…" she started to protest.

" No buts Rama!" I snapped sternly, " I don't want you giving Leo any more trouble. You have to **obey** him."

Rama scrunched her face up as she nodded her head, her bottom lip trembled a bit and she took a deep breath.

I smiled at her tenderly " Look Rama if you obey Leo and do what he asks you to do I'm sure he will let you do something that you enjoy doing as well. But you have to be good for him okay?" I hugged her a bit.

" Okay daddy I be good for sensay."

I kissed her " That is my girl. Trust me in this Rama you are going need all the ninjitsu that he can teach you."

" Why daddy?" Rama asked curiously.

" That is a little hard to explain hon." I began.

" Why?" Rama repeated.

I looked into her face and wondered how best to answer this question without scaring her.

" Daddy why?" Rama insisted as she climbed up on to my lap.

I knew I would have to tell her something but, what to tell her and how much I ought to tell her was what I had to try and figure out before I gave her my reply.

" Rama you might not understand all of this but I'm going try to explain to you so you understand. You know about humans right?"

Rama nodded " Aunt Ape-April and Uncle Casey are human." Rama replied.

" That is right and so is the lady in the infirmary that Leo found the other night. When he found her, she was hurt so he brought her back here so we could help make her better." I explained, " You also know that there are lots of people who live topside right?"

Rama made a face, she really didn't know what 'topside' was. She had heard about many things that could be found topside but she wasn't allowed to even leave the lair unless she was with one of us for a short walk in the sewer. Rama had to learn a great deal more about ninjitsu before being permitted her first trip above.

She would need to know to move quickly, to stay quiet and keep out of the light just for starters.

Then there was also the fact that Rama couldn't even begin to comprehend how many people there were topside so her puzzled look was fully understandable.

" Some humans Rama are like your aunt and Uncle they are very nice and they wouldn't hurt any one. Other people are not that nice and they want to hurt other humans or any thing else they find." I explained as I held her close, " Sometimes they do it for silly reasons, sometimes they are afraid and they hurt because they are scared. Because some people are so afraid they might end up trying to hurt us too."

" Why?" Rama wondered. For once she was sitting almost quietly in my lap.

I sighed shaking my head " Why what Rama?"

" Why hur us daddy?"

" Not all people would hurt us, but some might. Fear can do funny things to you and some people they get afraid real easy. We are so different from people that a lot of them might act and hurt us before they even got to know us."

Rama scowled I could see she couldn't quite understand what I was telling her, and the last thing I wanted was to scare her. I hugged her tightly " I love you" I whispered, " And you will understand better when you are older Ramiela."

In Rama 's bedroom was a picture of a sea turtle swimming in the water on either side of the turtle's head were the words ' If you talk to the Animals they will talk to you and you will know each other. If you do not talk to them you will not know them and what you do not know you will fear. What one fears one destroys – Chief Dan George.

I figured that summed up our whole existence with the human race quite nicely some people would take the time to talk to us and once they got to know us I had a feeling they would overcome their fears. Others would act on their fears first and in doing so would seek to destroy us.

The poster had a ray of hope in its simplistic words, and yet it was a grim reminder of man and his misunderstanding of his fellow man, and creatures that he shared his life with on our world.

I smiled as I pushed those thoughts from my mind " Come on Rama lets go play at the playground I feel an urgent need to go on a teeter totter." I suggested.

Rama smiled up at me and cheered " Yeah eeer oter" she agreed.

I had to laugh as she tried to say that word, especially as she had such a problem with her dreaded t's.

For the next hour I chased her around the playground and got her to play follow the leader encouraging her to swing off the ropes and follow me out on some of the balance beams. Rama squealed with delight as she came after me, her merry little laugh and exuberant yells a clear sign that she was having fun.

I finally decided that it was time to go make lunch for the entire family Rama followed me out to the kitchen demanding lunch for herself.

I gave her a peanut butter and jam sandwich with a glass of chocolate milk with an apple cut in slices and cored. She was easy to please, the rest of the family wouldn't be satisfied with that meal.

I made meat and cheese sandwiches and warmed up soup from last nights dinner knowing that our stock was getting low again. It was time to send April on a shopping trip with our money, problem with that was April and Casey often had a habit of bringing home more food then we had money.

It was a gift that was hard to accept because we were honourable but rejecting it would be considered rude, as gifts of any kind should be accepted.

Of course April always used the wonderful line " Think of Rama she needs it."

As if Rama would be the only one to benefit from her generosity. Still that line seemed to do the trick far better then any other excuse April gave when extras turned up in our groceries.

Money of course was scarce for our family. We recycled things using our human friends to collect and keep a small cut, or even hock jewellery that we found lost. Raph on rare occasions stole from thieves and drug dealers but Splinter didn't care for that money and wished that Raph would not add insult to injury.

Our main source of income was from Don he would repair any electronic item for April and Casey's friends for a small but reasonable fee. Don's clients left the items at the Jones' apartment and Don would pick them up repair and return the item with the bill. The money was left in April's care. Don allowed April a percentage of his earnings.

The rest of the money he earned went to groceries and other necessities that we might not have. He also gave each of us a few dollars each month for our own use.

Rama grinned as Don entered the kitchen and picked up a sandwich from off the platter.

" Hey Rama" Don muttered distractedly as he opened the fridge to get himself a drink.

" Unca Donaello" Rama cried out cheerfully as she watched her uncle curiously.

" What?" Don asked turning to face her the juice jug in hand.

" Unca Donaello have sandwich?"

Don nodded " Yes I have a sandwich thank you Rama."

Rama smiled " Wan' cookie?"

" No thanks!" Don replied.

I shook my head, " She wasn't asking you if you wanted one. She was asking if she could have one" I interpreted as I saw Rama scowl at his reply. I looked at her " Finish your apple then you can have a cookie."

She grinned in reply " Ank you daddy" she said as she munched on an apple slice.

My brother didn't seem to understand Rama course he didn't spend much time with her as he was usually busy in his lab. Don went to sit at the table beside Rama.

" I'm going have to run another test to find out…" he muttered to himself.

I sighed, " What is your problem now Don?" I asked interrupting his ramblings.

" Mike Rama is not at a typical four year old level. Her speech is rather stunted and she ought to be able to express her wishes better." Don insisted.

" Just because you don't understand her…"

" It isn't me Mike." Don declared, " Yes you might understand her but she ought to be able to express that she is the one who wants this."

" She did." I said.

" Not clearly." Don disputed.

" It was clear to me Don, if not to you." I returned.

" Mike you have to understand that Rama is not at an average four year old level when it comes to speech or communicating her desires and…"

Splinter entered the kitchen his ear twitched as he caught Don's words he placed a hand affectionately on Rama's head as he sat down in the chair on Rama's right hand side." What ever gives you that idea my son?" He asked kindly.

" Everything I have read and researched tells me that she is behind Master she talks more like a two year old might then a four year old." Don replied.

" Hmmm," Splinter hummed slightly as he rubbed at his chin " Yes but Ramiela is not a human child perhaps she progresses differently. Has that occurred to you my son?" He suggested after some consideration.

" Even so Master she ought to be showing further development then where she is at right now." Don disputed.

" Let me tell you something Donatello" Splinter said as he stared intently at my brother " I too, have read numerous books about child raising and development when you four were young." Splinter smiled at that memory, " I was often surprised by the contradictions that often would appear from one book to another, depending upon the author's view points." He sat back in his chair giving a rueful grin and a wistful shake of his head " Also there are many things children will do that are never in the books no matter how hard you search."

I almost laughed sure that Raph and I had presented many such problems for Splinter in our youth. I placed a bowl of soup and a cheese sandwich in Splinter's place and he thanked me before turning back to his debate with Don.

" Take it from me Donatello nothing can teach you about children quite like raising one or two, or even four of your own." Splinter chuckled " Besides children don't read the books my son, they are little people and as such they are all unique in their own ways. I think Ramiela is doing quite well for her age."

I noted Rama was almost finished her apple so retrieved a cookie for her while Splinter gave his only grandchild a loving look and a friendly tickle causing her to laugh.

" Master I don't doubt your words but Ramiela still acts noticeably young for her age" Don was picking his words carefully. He didn't want to call Splinter a liar and yet he was trying to point out how wrong our father might be. " I am sure that you have heard about children who do suffer certain challenges even from birth that make learning a bit harder for them and often slows their progress." Don pointed out delicately.

Splinter leaned forward " In all the test you have run on Ramiela have you found any indication that she may suffer from one of these difficulties?"

" No but…" Don began

Splinter shook his head and raised one hand to let him know he could stop right there.

" Donatello Ramiela has only been around adults. **We** have never spoken any sort of baby talk around her." Splinter noted calmly, " Nor does she play with other children meaning she doesn't pick up normal children speech. However it also means that she can not learn from her peers."

" Shouldn't she then be capable of better speech then Master?" Don wondered before taking the last bite of his sandwich. " If anything those points prove even more what I have been saying all along." He insisted after swallowing.

" It proves nothing" Splinter countered sharply, " Ramiela's hearing is adequate. She understands a great deal of what is said to her, far more perhaps then she lets on." Splinter murmured the last bit. I had told him this morning about Rama's jump kick. Splinter took a breath and continued, " She continues to increase her vocabulary and since she has learned her L's she has been speaking with great improvement." Splinter declared " I have a feeling when she learns her T's then we might know exactly where Ramiela stands."

Rama looked at her chair and over at Splinter " I sis a able no sands." She said quoting one of her rules.

Splinter chuckled. " Yes of course you sit." He agreed amiably before taking a spoonful of soup.

I went and took a sandwich for myself " I have been trying to get her on her T's but I am afraid I haven't had much luck so far" I confessed.

Don blinked " You think she is talking like a baby on purpose, or is holding back?" Don demanded his brow furrowing as if such a thought hadn't occurred to him " Kids don't think like that." He grumbled.

Splinter shifted in his chair " You are so certain then?" He watched Don as if waiting for an answer " Let me tell you something my son."

Rama had finished her lunch and lunged towards Splinter who took her into his arms hugging her close on his lap as she snuggled up against him. I think Rama enjoyed the fact that Splinter was a soft member of the family as opposed to us turtles.

Splinter stroked her hair as he began to talk " When all of you were not much older then three, Donatello I had my doubts about your ability to speak. Your brothers spoke in short simple sentences while you only said a few words." Splinter scowled at the memory " I worried that there might be something wrong with you. All the books told me was your brother's progress was natural. Therefore I felt the fault was in you my son." Splinter said softly " I tried to get you to talk and worried about what would happen if you remained behind your brothers." Splinter smiled a bit " All my worrying was for nothing for one day while your brothers played together, I noticed you were alone and sitting in a corner. I went over to see if you were all right." Splinter shook his head, " Imagine how shocked I was to hear you whispering a word over and over, very softly to yourself, yet my ears had not deceived me in any way."

Rama squirmed and kissed Splinter's nose before taking a bite of his sandwich " Spiner samwich good." She announced.

Splinter chuckled at her " When you finally spoke that word aloud for the first time you spoke it clearly and correctly. In that way Donatello you by passed the baby talk your brothers were more used to using." Splinter concluded, " So Ramiela hearing how we say things might be unwilling to speak baby talk much as you once refused to my son." ( A/N I had a nephew who did this when he was a child. So readers don't tell me that a child won't practice a word to speak it in an adult fashion.)

Don scowled it was clear to me that he hadn't even thought of that end of things. I brightened at the prospect.

" Then you think that Ramiela is just refusing to say those words or certain words for whatever reason?" Don inquired as he turned the idea over in his mind.

" It is only a possibility my son." Splinter stated casually.

I knew for a fact Rama could and did pick up words quickly her brief time of cursing like a sailor due to Raph had been proof enough of that fact. Then the family had to try and break both of them of the habit.

Splinter's brow furrowed momentarily " Michaelangelo you say that you have been working on her T's but perhaps the key to it lies in getting her to say a name, much as Raphael's name was the key to her saying her L's" Splinter suggested.

I nodded " I had thought of it Master but she won't say Donatello's name. Or more correctly she might say his name properly once and then forget her T's all over again." I complained.

Don tapped his fingers on the table top " What if it is Splinter's name though? After all he has both the dreaded L and T in his name. If I can recall correctly Splinter was one of Rama's early words like Raph and daddy." Don hinted.

I snapped my fingers " Your right Don she tried your name last it was Raph, Splinter, Leo then you." I realized.

Splinter had handed Rama the cookie she had abandoned at her place when she decided to cuddle up to him. She was now paying a great deal of attention to it as she nibbled away on her treat like a little mouse.

I went over and kneeled by Splinter's chair " Rama can you say Spli**t**er?" I asked stressing the t for her.

She shook her head " Not name." She said firmly.

" You don't even know the name of Splinter's Master Yoshi" I mumbled she gave me an odd look as she continued to nibble the cookie.

" No daddy. Massa Spinner." She scowled darkly as she said those words and banged a small fist on the table in frustration.

I gave my head a shake " Of course master Splinter because that is what we call him. Well that or Sensei."

" **No** Daddy" Rama corrected me " Uncle Leonardo Sensay. Spiner not sensay he more he mas…" her face contorted as she tried to say it again " Masser" her face fell and she whimpered hanging her head miserably.

It suddenly was clear to me she knew what she wanted to say but somehow those t's kept tripping her up.

Don laughed at her and Rama shot him a truly dirty look. I knew she was mad at her uncle because she thought he was laughing at her, in her failure to say the word she had tried so hard to speak. I knew Don hadn't laughed intentionally at her.

" Rama honey it is Mas-**T**er Splin-**T**er" I told her speaking the words slowly and stressing those T's as much as possible. I then repeated it a few times for her with her watching me very carefully.

" mas.Ter Spli. Ter." She repeated slowly cautiously being ever so careful with those t's. Then just as she had with Raph she began to repeat his name saying it over a few times. Rama beamed as she suddenly realized that she could say those words after all.

" Master Splinter" She announced loudly almost yelling it.

" I am deeply honoured Ramiela" Splinter replied as he hugged her close and kissed her.

Rama gave an impish grin " Master Splinter rat not Mickey Mouse. Ramiela daddy, and uncles are turtles. Franklin turtle." She stopped cheering her own accomplishment at these bold statements " Daddy and uncles have three fingers. Ramiela have five fingers" she boasted.

I swooped Rama off Splinter's lap and tossed her into the air it seemed Rama was fully capable of saying her T's and her L's now.

It had seemed such a simple thing and yet it had held her back frustrating her to no end and now that she had it I had a feeling we really might learn what Ramiela was fully capable of.

Splinter had been right after all it seemed with children anything was possible.

TBC

Reinbeauchaser: I have all ready confirmed that ninja superstition of seven. Yes Leo often has his hands full with teaching Rama but he is not about to let the student run the lesson. As for Karena and her thoughts that will come later. A gratitude for your insight.

Lenni: Yes this is Rama and her sai stealing story. I have a thing for writing Rama as she breaks her rules but that is just the sort of kid she happens to be. I hope this update was fast enough for you. A gratitude for your insight.


	6. Of Special Interest

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Six - Of Special Interest**

**Karena:**

I longed to be able to see with my own eyes, you know what they say seeing really is believing. With my eyes covered by the compresses, I was in a world of darkness and totally at the whims of who ever now had me.

My mind went through various scenarios, all of them probably, far more likely then the story Leo had woven about being a giant mutant turtle. I doubted him in spite of the sincerity of his voice because, well come on, there just couldn't be any such thing.

Sometimes I wished I could be alone with my thoughts but it seemed I was watched constantly for there was always some one with me. Usually the one called Don or Leo, I recognized both of their voices with ease at this point. However it only raised my suspicions.

However there was one with a gruffer voice, with a Brooklyn accent that had come in once or twice. He told me that his name was Raph. I also had heard the voice of an older person whose voice was soothing and gentle. Then there had been that one cheeky youthful voice that I recalled from the day I first woke up, Leo's niece, what had he called her again? She had never returned to my room.

I sort of wished she had visited just once more, for I felt I might learn more about my circumstances from her then from the others.

I just couldn't begin to fathom that four turtles who were capable of walking and talking actually existed, and had put my feelings to the test by touching Don's arm at one point. His skin felt slightly cooler then my own and a bit rougher but that was all I was able to distinguish.

Today though I would be able to see for myself, Don had promised that he would remove the compresses over my eyes. _Yeah, right watch him come up with some excuse for why it can't be done._

I heard someone enter the room " Morning Karena, I bet you can't wait to really get a look at us huh?" Don asked cheerfully.

" Yeah." I agreed simply.

" Let me just light some candles first then, and if you are up to it later today I'll take you for a walk around our home get you familiar with it, you'll probably have to stay with us a few more days until you have your strength back." Don informed me, " Though you are welcome to stay with us as long as you like." He assured me.

As he spoke I could hear him at different points in the room and then slowly drawing close to the bed.

" All right Karena it is time to remove those compresses and see how your eyes look."

With gentle hands that moved with ease he slowly took off the bandages around the eyes.

At first all I saw was a green blur and I blinked a few times, trying to focus.

Then I gasped stifling a small scream. Don gave a slight grin.

" Hey Karena, Leo said he told you what to expect." He said gently.

" I didn't think. I never thought…oh my god he wasn't lying was he?" I almost squeaked as I realized I was sitting next to a giant turtle.

" Leo isn't one to exaggerate or make things up for that matter." Don said, he smiled a bit " I know that we take some time to get used to. And this probably has been a shock to you to say the least."

" Oh yeah" I murmured unable to keep from staring at him. _It was real. They were real! _Suddenly all I wanted was to find out more about these strange and unusual beings that had suddenly, almost miraculously come into my life.

**Michaelangelo:**

Sure enough Rama was soon talking like crazy and I thought she was a chatterbox before, now she absolutely refused to shut up. She had something to say on just about everything involving her life, and she was all for letting us know what her opinions were. I was starting to wish she had an off switch or a remote.

Rama was at present colouring away in one of her books while talking a mile a minute to whoever would care to listen, or just to herself when Raph came home.

Raph was just getting home from being out all night, most likely he had spent a few hours crashed at April and Casey's place for he didn't look too exhausted from his night on the town.

He waved towards us " Hi Rama."

" It Ram-ie-la Uncle Raphiel .** Not** Rama." She informed him in a huffy tone.

Raph arched an eye ridge in surprise " Oh we're getting formal are we?" he asked surprised at her words.

" She decided this morning that everyone but me call her by her full name." I told Raph, " I guess she has so little control of the rest of her life she wants to control that. Either that or she feels if she can say our full names we can say hers" I grinned.

Rama got up and ran over to her uncle to give him a big hug. Raph bent to hug her back and tousle her hair suddenly I saw Rama jump away from Raph and caught a glint of something in her clenched hand.

" Ramiela drop it now!" I barked knowing she had snatched one of Raph's sais.

Rama had a thing for Raph's sais, and she had somehow learned how to get a hold of them, and out of his belt without him getting wise to her.

She had been stealing his sais since she was around three years old and by this stage of the game stole them on a weekly basis or close to it.

Rama took off as Raph lunged to grab her, she dodged left sidestepping him and laughing cheerfully as if this was a new game invented for her pleasure.

" Rama drop it!" Raph bellowed.

" Ram-A-LA" she yelled back over her shoulder as if trying to teach Raph how to pronounce her name correctly.

I edged my way around the chairs keeping my eye on her, I didn't want to startle her into hurting herself accidentally " Ramiela if you don't drop that sai **right now**," I warned her sharply " You are going be in the biggest trouble you have ever been in."

" No!" Rama spat out, " my sai." She declared as she went to make a run out of the living room.

Damn but that kid could be so stubborn. Raph moved to the right, I kept to her left and we closed in around her.

Rama glanced quickly from her uncle to me, knowing she was surrounded and she stopped in her tracks stomping a foot, a pout coming to her face as she tried to spin the sai in the same way she had seen Raph do numerous times, of course she didn't have the hand placement right and the sai slipped from her fingers.

Raph dived in scooping her up in one arm and getting his fallen weapon with the other hand. He handed Rama over to me with a wicked grin " All yours daddy."

" Don't remind me Raph" I growled as I took her from him.

Rama whimpered a bit and cringed in my hands as I packed her into the dojo, I placed her down in a corner.

" Stand up on your tip toes with your arms above your head and keep them there" I ordered her.

" Daddy?" Rama choked out.

" Don't you daddy me. Do as your told young lady" I snapped and she quickly went into the stretch.

" You are **not** allowed to touch weapons, **any** weapon unless Leo permits it during your lesson." I reminded her firmly as I noted she was starting to sink down to flat feet. " On your tip toes."

She ducked slightly and started to cry but obeyed my order. I kept her in that position for a couple of minutes.

" Now stand properly but stay in that corner. I don't want to see so much as one toe coming out" I insisted.

" Yes Daddy" Rama replied miserably through her sniffles.

I sighed inwardly, I really hated punishing her. I didn't care to act the bully or ogre with my own daughter and when she started to cry it just made it all the harder to remain firm. Her tears always made me feel as if I ought to be comforting her and I often had to force myself to not give in.

She **had** to learn not to touch our weapons. Weapons were off limits and it didn't matter that we carried our weapons on us during every waking hour, we could not afford to keep them locked up out of her reach, not the way we lived. So Rama had to learn to respect the weapons and leave them alone.

Rama though seemed determined to play with Raph's weapons and I had tried numerous forms of punishment to get her to ease up on her weapon stealing to no avail.

I watched her wondering what I could do to get my point across to her, as I silently ticked off the minutes in my mind.

" All right you can come out of the corner and sit down" I finally told her.

She obeyed hesitantly sinking down to the mats and looking up at me, her eyes all red from her crying " Sorry daddy" she whispered softly.

" I'm sure you are sorry Rama that is why you continue to do it on a regular basis huh?" I asked her, " You are old enough to know better Rama." I insisted.

Rama tried tucking herself into her shell, something she often did when she knew I was really angry with her and she wanted to hide from me.

I glowered at her watching her squirm on the mat " You have been told you can't touch any weapon. You do not touch any weapon for any reason. Weapons can hurt you Rama they are **not** toys" I scolded her, " What is even worse is you took off running with Raph's weapon and you could have fallen and hurt yourself on it badly."

Rama nodded her head and gave a heavy shaky sigh. She sat dejected at my feet a forlorn expression on her face as she listened to my ranting at her.

" Now I don't want you taking Raph's weapon again." I informed her curtly before taking a few deep breaths. " You are going to do fifteen summersaults, I'll count them for you. Then you can stand on your head for a bit." I said " After that I am going take Franklin and your Elmo away from you for today. You can have them back tomorrow morning **if** you behave."

Rama gasped looking up at me with a wide eyed look. I'd never taken away her favourite toys before but I figured if it broke her of this bad habit then it would be worth it.

" I also want you to apologise to Raph."

Rama busted out into a fresh round of tears " No daddy, I be good."

" Prove it Rama stop taking Raph's sais" I snapped, " Now start your summersaults." I ordered briskly.

Rama wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before doing her rolls, she could do ten with ease after that it got more difficult, so extras were always demanded when it was a punishment. It was Rama's version of the flips Splinter had us do in our teens.

After the punishment had been handed out I got her to sit down on the mat and kneeled beside her " You know what you did wrong right Rama?"

Rama nodded " I took Uncle Raphiel's sai" she admitted.

" Right and…?" I encouraged her

" Not sposta" she finished staring at the ground. She was hunched up in a ball and refused to look me in the eye.

" If you know it is wrong and you know that you shouldn't why do you even do it Rama?" I wondered.

Rama shrugged giving a negative shake of her head " I dunno."

I sighed " I think you do know Rama, for some reason you aren't saying" I corrected her but I also knew that I could not force it from her. It seemed I was still at a stalemate as to why Rama stole Raph's weapons in the first place.

" All right you go apologise to Raph now and I am going put your favourite toys away until tomorrow" I told her shooing her from the dojo.

Rama slowly got to her feet and walked by me suddenly she stopped and turned back looking at me " Daddy?" She asked in a shaky voice

" Yeah babe?"

' You mad at me? You don't love me now?" she sniffed.

I smiled a bit " Yes Rama I am mad at you" I confirmed, " But honey I will never stop loving you no matter how mad I get, I will always love you" I vowed.

She gave me a weak trembling grin as I came over to give her a hug. " Now off you get."

I hoped this lesson would end her weapon stealing, though I doubted it. She had seen us after battle a few times bloodied and cut up, though I tried my best to keep her from seeing the worst of it. I also knew this was a part of her life and she would have to learn it one day.

I exited the dojo to find Rama snuggled up close to Raph seeking some comfort from her Uncle after the torture I had just put her through.

" Want to go play at the playground Rama?" Raph offered.

" Ramiela Uncle Raphiel, and I don't wanna play there now." She sulked a bit.

Raph nodded understanding then spied her colouring book and crayons " Hey want to colour with me instead?"

Rama looked up at him " Yeah colour." She agreed, then she paused " Uncle Raphiel is there really sun and grass and flowers?"

" Sure there is kid. Your dad has brought you flowers once in a while right?" Raph said.

" Yeah, but daddy never brought me grass or sun."

Raph gave her a strange pitying look " The sun is far up in the sky no one can get it and bring it down to you Rama and grass doesn't look like much when you pick it. One day you will go topside and see them." He vowed.

" I wanna see 'em." Rama said, " Why can't I go topside now Uncle Raphiel?"

" It isn't safe for you. You are too little and topside is a big place very scary things can happen up there so we have to wait until you are older." Raph explained.

" Why?" She moaned.

" Just the way it is kid." Raph muttered reaching out with one hand to stroke her hair.

….

By lunchtime Rama was back to her cheerful active self. She had a way of ignoring me after I punished her.

I was in the midst of preparing lunch when Don and Karena came into the kitchen. Don had obviously been giving her the tour of our humble home. Her bruises were still showing wonderful colours and her eyes were mere slits, where she was unable to open them fully due to the bruising around them.

She was about five four in height, looked like she had green eyes and she did have blond hair that came to her shoulders with a slim build. She was probably a fairly pretty lady under regular circumstances.

" Hi there Karena, nice to finally meet you. I'm Michaelangelo" I held out my hand to her " I just happen to be the head cook of the household, which is for the best, because if any of my brother's cooked we'd end up with food poisoning" I teased.

I could see Rama watching the woman warily, but with some curiosity as well. Considering her contact with humans was fairly limited, she probably had good reason to be feeling both emotions.

" You know while I had my eyes covered I learned everyone by voice but I can't say I recognize yours. Though I'm glad to actually see you."

Don chuckled " I don't think she really believed Leo."

" Can you blame her Donny?" I raised an eye ridge, " So how badly did you react when you saw Don's mug?" I joshed.

Karena shrugged " Well, I didn't believe what I heard from Leo but I was sort of just used to your different voices and I think that made it a bit easier for me."

Don grinned, " She didn't go into hysterics nor did she faint. So all in all I'd say Karena's reaction was one of the most relaxed I've seen."

" Good!" I declared, " Sorry I didn't get in to visit you too much Karena. I kind of have my hands full with my daughter, and she isn't the sort to let others rest too much" I explained, " Don here felt it was more important that you recuperate."

Karena gave a warm smile as she glanced at Rama. Rama stared at her suspiciously then she smiled " I'm Ramiela what is your name?"

" My name is Karena. How old are you Ramiela?" She asked sitting down at the table a few chairs away from Rama's chair.

" I'm four." Rama told her proudly as she took a bite of sandwich.

" Really, four is such a fun age. Are you going be going to school soon?"

Rama scowled and looked towards me " Daddy what school?" she asked quickly.

" School is where you go to learn things Rama and in another year or two Don will start teaching you all kinds of school lessons" I explained, " he will teach you to read, write, learn math, history, science, and other languages." I concluded.

Karena turned to glance at Don " You are going teach her all of that?"

Don gave a shy grin and shrugged " Well we can't exactly send her to regular school and so I get to be her teacher for home schooling purposes."

" Don't be so humble Don." I smacked him on the back " Don here, Karena happens to be a real genius. He could probably put university professors to shame."

" Mike!" Don snapped suddenly.

" It is true bro," I declared.

Karena laughed, " It seems like you have it worked out."

" Well Ramiela does need an education and as Mike pointed out" Don glowered at me, " I sort of won the honour by default."

" Once Rama is in school I can get time to myself" I gloated cheerfully.

Leo entered the kitchen " That free time might just be taken up by Don telling you what trouble your daughter has been getting into." Leo smirked, " She is a handful of trouble that is for sure."

" I not trouble Uncle Leonardo" Rama flatly denied his words.

" I know you don't mean to be trouble Rama but you can be very stubborn. Now can I expect better out of you this afternoon?" He asked arching an eye ridge as he looked at her.

" Maybe. And it Ramie-LA!"

" Rama not so loud there is no need to yell" I chided her quickly, " Leo might I suggest you call her by her full name, she might be more cooperative for you, though I can't promise a thing" I offered tactfully, " As for you Ramiela you best behave for Leo I have had enough trouble out of you for one day."

I knew Rama only wanted Leo to call her by her full name but it didn't mean his lack to do so gave her the right to be disrespectful towards him.

Rama had ignored Leo this morning refusing to do anything he asked of her, when I had asked her why later her only explanation was " He don't say **my** name daddy."

Rama was a very stubborn child at times and this was clearly going to be one of her stubborn points.

Leo went and kneeled by her chair " I will try my best to call you by your full name Ramiela but if I forget, and call you Rama instead, by mistake then I ask that you understand and be patient" Leo smiled at her, " Just as I have to understand and be patient with you when you have a bad lesson. Okay?"

Rama nodded humbly almost looking ashamed, as if she hadn't thought of that, " Okay Sensay Leonardo. I try to be good. You try me name."

" You have a deal Ramiela. Shake." Leo offered his hand.

My daughter, with a huge smile and fully displaying my sense of humour, ignored his hand as she flopped around on her chair shaking her whole body.

Karena laughed at the sight holding up one hand over her mouth but unable to prevent some of her mirth breaking loose.

Leo rolled his eyes and stood up glancing Karena's way " It is good to see you up and about Karena" he gave her a warm welcoming smile.

Our leader ever the conservative.

I saw something in Karena's eyes a slight flicker of interest. Ah, the poor girl, if she only knew the number guest that had fallen for our leader only for them to give up the chase feeling thoroughly rejected.

Leo's calm noble almost gallant air had girls falling for him. I think the only guest we ever had that wanted nothing to do with Leo, was Shay. Shay wasn't Leo's type and she had no interest in him either. She found him far too stuffy and bossy. Come to think of it I hadn't even been Shay's type at first.

Karena would soon learn what all our guest had learned before her. Leo our fearless leader had **no** time for a relationship. He would never allow himself the privilege. Such a thing was far down Leo's list of priorities. He had a job to do, and if Leo was firm on one thing it was sticking to what he knew he had to do.

TBC

Lenni: A chapter with sai stealing as you love it so, and because it is time. Reading it a zillion times? Geesh now I feel deeply honoured. A gratitude for your insight.

Reinbeauchaser: Ah yes the road blocks to life and things that end up frustrating parent and child. I recall my sister being very worried for my nephew when he wasn't speaking at his level, only to catch him practicing words later on his own, the inspiration for Splinter's insight and Don's problem in his childhood. Splinter is just made for snuggling. A gratitude for your insight.


	7. Discipline

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Seven - Discipline**

**Michaelangelo:**

Later that night I had a talk with Splinter and Raph about Rama's sai stealing problem, hoping that maybe if we put our heads together we could find a way to outfox that wily daughter of mine.

I leaned back on the couch " I don't know what to do to get her to stop taking your sais Raph, and this new stunt she has of taking off when she grabs hold of them really worries me" I confessed, " she** knows** she isn't suppose to have it." I shook my head in frustration " I really don't know what to do with her."

Splinter cocked his head " Perhaps Michaelangelo you ought to do nothing."

I jerked my head a bit and blinked in surprise at Splinter's suggestion he couldn't really mean that " Tell me you are joking Master, this is not a rule I can go easy on or ignore" I declared, " I mean it isn't like her rule of picking up her toys when she is done playing with them."

Splinter laughed the tip of his tail tapping the floor in his amusement " What I meant my son, is that perhaps it is Raphael who ought to be the one to deal with her." He clarified turning his head to gaze at Raph.

" What?" Raph wondered. " She ain't my kid Master."

" No but it is your weapon that she takes and you encourage her to break other rules" Splinter pointed out, " Ramiela is also aware that you don't care to discipline her, that plus the fact you are quick to comfort her after she has been punished tells her many things" Splinter gave Raph a shrewd look " Mostly that you are a pushover." He smiled " Now if you were to discipline her it might take a bit but once she saw you didn't approve of her behaviour then she might drop the game."

" I don't know the first thing about disciplining her" Raph disputed, " Sides doesn't she have enough adults jumping on her."

Splinter laid back his ears and his hair bristled slightly " It takes a village to raise a child Raphael."

" Beside discipline isn't that hard Raph take away a favourite toy for awhile, stand her in the corner or make her do some exercises" I listed off some samples " Yell at her Raph, I know you are good at that you do it with almost every one else in the house." I teased a bit, " The important thing is not to give in to her."

" Come on Mike she is a kid and you know what we were like when we were her age." Raph stated.

I nodded wincing inwardly as I gave Splinter an apologetic stare. I was sort of surprised the old rat hadn't turned prematurely grey with some of the antics Raph and I had pulled in our youth. It had seemed what I didn't think of Raph did and the two of us together was a sure bet that some chaos would rein somewhere soon.

" Yeah I remember we pushed and Splinter didn't give into us, at least most of the time he didn't." I gave him a grateful smile for his patience and perseverance with the two of us " Rama will push too and she happens to know who the weakest link happens to be."

" All right all ready" Raph growled.

I knew he was angry and really didn't want to be a part of this he was agreeing more to get us off his back.

" Raph look I don't want you to feel bad if Rama was to get hurt somehow when she takes your sai off you. I don't want her being 'blooded' that way." I soothed.

Blooded was the clans term for the first time our blood was spilled in battle. It was when you really learned the games you played as a youth had so much more to give you. While in this instance the term wasn't quite correct it was still adequate.

" I want to stop her before she is hurt Raph and for some reason you don't seem to know or realize that she does it." I insisted.

Raph sighed a bit crossing his arms over his plastron, " I don't know how she does it. How she can get away with it as often as she does but I don't want to see her getting hurt either Mike." Raph admitted.

I sensed that he really was, confused by the matter and that it was beyond him still I also felt that he was resigned to stopping her before she accidentally injured her self.

" All of us must learn to live with rules Raphael, by helping us you are showing Ramiela that even the breaking of a single rule could mean tragedy for our family." Splinter explained " Ramiela must learn to obey many rules in the years to come that is why it is so important why she learns now."

Raph nodded slightly " I'll try it. I just hope it works" he muttered more to himself then to us.

Personally I was also hoping that it would work because if Raph failed to get the point across then I knew that Leo, as her Sensei, would have the right to discipline her and he wouldn't go easy on her because of the seriousness involved with the weapon rule, plus the fact she had been punished before for the infraction, meant that Leo would throw the book at her.

…

I went to Rama's bedroom before calling it a night, I didn't have to patrol tonight so I was looking for a chance to catch up on some sleep, only I found Rama sitting up in her bed a sulky look on her face.

" Hey babe, have a bad dream?"

" No. Can't sleep daddy" Rama replied sniffing a bit.

I went and sat on the edge of her bed " Why can't you sleep?"

" No Elmo, No Franklin" She heaved a sigh and gave me a forlorn look " I needs them to sleep daddy" she insisted " Please!"

" Nice try Rama I liked how you used your please too" I assured her " But the answer is **no** I told you that you could have them back in the morning."

Rama's face crumpled and she started to cry. I wrapped my arms about her as she sobbed letting her know I was there, that I still loved her but also that I was going remain firm.

Splinter had warned me before Rama had turned two years old what to expect he had cautioned me that a child learned very quickly who was in control.

" A child needs to learn that a parent is willing to follow through and keep his word no matter what. You give in when she cries or throws a fit and she will control you my son and then we will all have a problem." He counselled me " Therefore whether you promise a treat for something well done or a punishment for incorrect behaviour follow through and she will learn the value of truth and she will trust you more."

I found it very easy to keep my promises to her, following through on disciplinary measures took a great deal more resolve on my part, especially when Rama acted like this.

Besides there were a few times that I felt I had gone overboard and been hard on her, expecting too much from her and she had seemed repentant enough.

" I hate punishes" Rama whimpered tears in her eyes and her breath hitching slightly.

" I hate them too Rama" I agreed.

" Then don't do them daddy." She said.

I laughed a bit " If only it were that easy Rama. I have to punish you when you are bad it helps you to know when you've done some thing wrong" I explained tenderly " I know it is hard to be good all of the time Rama llama ding dong, but in a strange way when I punish you I am telling you I love you and care for you."

Rama pulled back giving me a strange look like she couldn't quite figure that one out.

I cupped her round face in my hands " I do love you Rama and I will always love you no matter what." I kissed the top of her beak " Want to sleep in my room tonight Rama?"

" Can I daddy?" Rama asked quickly.

" Sure you can Rama" I told her. I hadn't said that she had to sleep in her room tonight I had only told her that her favourite stuffed friends were going be put away so I felt that I wasn't going back on anything.

" Shell ride?" Rama wondered.

I laughed, " Climb aboard hold tight" I agreed. " Next stop is daddy's bed."

Rama sniffed one last time as she went and clung to my carapace for a ride into my bedroom.

I packed her into my room and tucked her into my bed beside me it didn't take long at all before she was fast asleep.

…

I was woken up by her jumping on the bed, " Daddy, daddy can I have Elmo and Franklin now pleeeeeease." She begged.

" All right let me get my eyes open at least" I mumbled.

" It morning **you said**" Rama insisted petulantly.

" I know what I said. I am up okay?" I grumbled as I sat up in bed.

_How or where in the world, does she get so much energy this early in the day?_ I mused to myself as I rubbed sleep from my eyes as I went to retrieve her toys, knowing Rama wouldn't leave me alone until I had done so.

**Splinter:**

I woke early in the morning, as was my habit and my eyes immediately fell on the rubber snake that I had found in my bedding before going to sleep.

I knew Michaelangelo was far past such childish pranks but I would not put it past him to urge his daughter into such stunts.

I also knew that it was quite possible for Ramiela her self to come up with the idea on her own, she did have quite a sense of humour and she took a very keen interest in jokes of all kinds much as her father had when he was her age.

There was a great deal of Michaelangelo in my grand daughter for I knew she could make her father feel as guilty over punishments as he once had made me feel. I figured in a few more years she'd be conning her way out of most of her punishments. I only hoped that Ramiela would show more interest in ninjitsu then her father had.

So far things seemed to be favourable in that light.

I pulled on my kimono and picked up the snake before heading out to the kitchen as I entered the room I spotted Ramiela sitting at the table enjoying her breakfast, she turned her head and giggled merrily.

" Master Splinter found present" she chortled.

" What present?" Michaelangelo demanded suddenly turning to see me.

I held out the toy snake " This _present_ I found it in my bedding."

He tried to keep his face stern but he failed miserably for his lips curled up into an inevitable smile " Did you really do that Rama?" he asked of her sounding almost pleased.

I lashed my tail " I would **not** encourage such behaviour my son." I cautioned him sternly.

" Of course Master" He bowed towards me but I could tell he was having the hardest time keeping a straight face and I knew that disciplining Ramiela would be totally out of the question if he broke.

Once a child has earned laughter, from any adult, they know they have the upper hand. I had learned that the hard way with Michaelangelo.

Ramiela smiled at her father " Yup left present for Splinter" she replied almost innocently but I caught a glint in her eye that told me it was far more then that, even to her.

" Rama it isn't nice to play tricks on your sensei or on a Master for that matter" Michaelangelo finally managed, however he didn't sound very sincere. Then he chuckled " Good one Rama! But we are going have to teach you to play these tricks on Donny, or better yet **Raph!"**

" Michaelangelo!" I barked as his stern lecture turned to praise, but alas I was too late.

" Master she is my daughter, so she must be allowed to let her 'creativity' out some where but I will try to keep it from you" He laughed, " A snake in the bed."

I rolled my eyes as Ramiela's smile grew and she started to laugh as well, knowing that her father had now given his approval of her joke in more ways then one.

" Did I ever think of that?" Mike wondered.

" No you had other ways, which I refuse to speak of at the moment, for fear of further encouraging your daughter."

Michaelangelo gulped as he got himself back under control " I am really sorry Master I just couldn't help it" He confessed.

I gave him a hard stern look, which softened a bit as I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder " Don't worry a bout it too much I lost a few to you that way, though afterwards I'd resolve that **next **time you would not sway me" I smiled a bit " Sometimes you did sway me, sometimes you didn't" I smirked, " Just try to keep her pranks to a minimum my son."

" Yes Master" He obliged.

" I'm starting to wonder why I ever cursed you with the parent's curse" I sighed reflectively.

He grinned, " You mean the old I hope you have a kid just like you curse?"

" That is the one. She has too much of you Michaelangelo."

" I guess there is no denying whose kid she is." He spoke with pride.

Ramiela jumped down from her chair ran over to hug her dad " I daddy's girl" she said boastfully.

" Got that right babe!" Michaelangelo agreed as he swooped her into his arms.

TBC

Gemdrive2000: Welcome back to one of your favourites in re-write then. Rama's sai stealing is a classic or so it seems. A gratitude for your insight.

Reinbeauchaser: Ninja is indeed in the blood either that or poor Raph studied the abridged book of Ninjitsu. Many might remember that Mike has his own fun in the concerns of Leo and Karena and their possible future. A gratitude for your insight

Lenni: Yes your kind of fun and a few others as well, with more sai stealing and trouble to come. Glad you enjoyed the 'shake' joke. A gratitude for your insight.


	8. Sai Thief

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Eight - Sai Thief**

**Raphael:**

The whole time Shay had been pregnant I had dreaded the birth of the unborn child, I knew something like that could really change all of our lives. While I knew that the child could be mine, I wasn't really sure if I was ready for the responsibility of raising a kid.

I had enough to deal with as it was with patrols, protecting the city, fighting the Foot how was I supposed to add caring for a child into all that chaos?

I know, don't do the deed unless you are willing to do the time, but at the time the deed was done, the fact that a child could come of it hadn't really crossed my mind. I mean who would guess that mutant turtles and humans could bring forth a child? I could have been sterile from all the mutation, we could have been incompatible that way.

All I knew at the time was Shay offered me a special sort of companionship and I took it but we were too much alike, in our worst ways, and I suppose in the end it was only natural for us to break up and for her to go to Mike.

Mike had loved her since he had brought her home, and he was quite willing to accept the responsibility of raising the child, and was willing to do so no matter whose kid it was.

Still I couldn't help but think of everything we would lose when the kid entered our lives, screaming, crying and smelling up our home.

Our home didn't need any help in the smelling department that was for sure.

I was determined to have nothing to do with her, let the others fall all over her like a bunch o' idiots. I wasn't going to.

Then she was born a tiny helpless thing, Heck I swear we had sewer rats bigger then she was when she was first born, and I am not including Splinter into that.

Due to her having a great deal of turtle genes she was crawling around the lair in days and getting into everything, kept everyone on their toes the first little bit.

Mike and Rama's room was set off from the rest of ours, so there was less chance of us all losing sleep when she woke up screaming for whatever it was she needed. Mike was the only one who lost any sleep, except for when she was teething or sick then her screams could have woken the dead. Guess what they say about misery liking company is, oh, so true.

Of course Mike also missed a great deal of practice time as caring for Rama was the first priority.

But her appearance into our lives proved one thing, to me, that we weren't half as alone as we thought we were at first, that maybe there was a chance for us to have something more then the lives we had been living to this point, even if we couldn't live topside with the same rights as any other American citizen.

In spite of all my intentions to have nothing to do with her I found myself taking an interest in the kid, and yes liken the rest of the family I was quite willing to make a fool of myself over and about her.

The older she got the more attached I had become. I felt kind of bad for the kid knowing what kind of life she had been born into, the deck of life was all ready stacked against her, from the day of birth on and it wasn't likely that it would be any easier on her then it had been on the rest of us.

I figured with all the marks against her that I could at least be her friend, a partner in crime, someone who she could have fun with and not have to worry about a bunch of rules. Far as I was concerned rules were made to be broken.

Mike and I had always been the big rule breakers in our family, combine that with Mike's love of practical jokes and we were able to pull off some stuff that was just sheer genius. Splinter didn't always catch us in the act but if he found out any of our crimes later he would still lower the boom.

Of all of Rama's rules, and she had a great deal of them, the one rule I fully agreed with was the weapon rule. I could fully understand why Mike got hard on her when she opted to break that one rule.

Problem was I never knew when the kid was going make a play for my weapons, I could be wrestling with her in the dojo and the next thing I would know one of my sais was leaving with Rama. Or she could cuddle up close for a hug, kiss or a story from her favourite Uncle and in a wink of an eye I would be minus a weapon.

She didn't do it all the time, so it was hard to judge when she would next strike and I never, not once felt it, saw it or caught her at it.

The kid would have made one hell of a pickpocket course she was born a ninja, and for someone in the infancy of training she showed extreme stealth.

Next time she opted to play her sai stealing game though I would have to get mean with her, and I wasn't really looking forward to it.

I knew my sais were generally safe for about three or more days after a successful mission on her part, after that who knew when or where she would decide to strike again. Trying to be on guard 24/7 around her was just too much, especially when I wanted to relax.

In the interim Mike gave me an idea what to do when and if she decided to strike again constantly reminding me to be firm and to not give in.

I hoped Rama wouldn't do that to me, I mean I liked our relationship just fine as it was, if I started cracking down on her I could lose the favoured uncle status fast.

…

It was about five days later when she managed to do the deed again.

I had come home tired and exhausted from a long night of patrolling and was just wiped, I was planning on a quick bite to eat and hitting my bed for some shut eye for at least six hours.

Rama came over to me soon as I sat down at the kitchen table.

" Uncle Raphiel you sick?" she asked

I thought that was kinda cute that she seemed to be worried about me.

" No I'm just tired," I told her messing her hair up with my hand.

" Uncle Raphiel go to sleep and have a nap?"

" Yeah right after I have my toast" I agreed through a massive yawn.

She patted my leg " Okay kiss good night."

I bent down allowing her to give me a kiss.

" Love you," she whispered after kissing my cheek.

Now I tell ya, is that kid great or what?

Then I saw she had turned with sai in hand and was making off with it as innocent as could be. Damn kid!

" Rama drop it!" I roared at her.

She laughed as if I was joking and sped up her pace starting to run, but her steps caused her to bump into Leo who was just entering the kitchen, she smacked into his legs and the sai got dropped clattering to the floor the ring of the metal tines on the concrete causing an echoing effect.

Mike turned scowling darkly towards Rama then glance my way sending me a mental message _' It is time to step up to the plate bro!'_

Leo bent and picked up my sai " I figured that you ought to be trained enough to keep a four year old from taking your weapons Raph" he commented in his dry superior way.

Easy for him to say, he'd never been on this end of Rama's sticky fingers routine!

" That is it Ramiela I am fed up with this" I snapped sharply at her, actually I felt far more irritated at Leo at the moment.

Come to think of it I think I would prefer fighting with Leo, we were more evenly matched for one thing, but I had to deal with my kleptomaniac niece first before going after Leo.

Rama's eyes had grown large with surprise at my voice and words to her, her jaw dropped slightly like she couldn't quite believe that it was me; yelling at her.

" These are **not** toys to play with. You have plenty of toys" I snarked at her then grabbed her by the hand " Come on you little thief I am going break you of this sticky fingers bit, if it is the last thing I do!"

I hauled her into the dojo where I set her to a wide variety of exercises she very silently, without so much as a peep of protest went about the punishment I was dictating to her.

Only afterwards she refused to talk to me or her father, at least the kid was smart enough to include her dad in the silent treatment, she had probably figured out that it was because of him that I had acted in an uncharacteristic fashion towards her.

…

A few days later, only two days mind you, she did it again, this time while we were busy playing on the playground. She came up and tagged me on one side squealing.

" You gotta tags me now." Only as she left she was packing my sai.

Blast that kid, if she kept this up I was either going to kill her or tie her hands behind her back permanently.

This time while I scolded and punished her she turned on the waterworks.

" I be good Uncle Raphiel, no punishes. I loves you won't be bad" she told me through her tears and whimpers.

She said it so often that I started to feel sorry for her and was about to let her go, only I sensed Mike nearby, as if he had been expecting Rama to pull this on me, and he was silently reminding me to stay firm and do my job.

I have done a lot of hard things in my time, I have done things that I wasn't particularly proud of either, but standing there laying down the law to a distraught Ramiela was one of the hardest things I think I have ever done, she was breaking my heart with her sobs.

Being a bad ninja was one thing, I didn't mind that reputation, but I had never thought I would ever have to play the role to my niece.

I had to take the stance I most often took when Leo and I got into a battle over some thing, the legs slightly spread, my arms crossed over my plastron, a sneer of contempt on my face.

This posturing actually caused Ramiela to cringe before me.

Man, I was already sick of this and I had to wonder how Mike ever managed to stay firm with her.

After that she behaved her self for about four days and wouldn't you know it she snatched a sai right from under my beak while we were play fighting in the dojo. At that point I had reached my limit.

I mean this marked about the third time in a week.

I made her do some exercises then chased her into her bedroom telling her she could stay in there for the rest of the day except to come out for her lessons and to use the washroom.

Mike approved of the drastic punishment I had given he came up slapped me on the shoulder " You are doing a great job Raph, You really got a knack for this whole discipline bit."

I snorted, " I'll be happy if this breaks her of it Mike. After all being stuck in her room all day might show her how bored she can be when she acts up."

Mike laughed, " Not too bored most her toys are in her room, but you are right she is used to her freedom so it just might work."

Later that afternoon Mike and I both went in to her room to talk with her for a bit.

" Rama?" Mike said as he entered the bedroom.

She was busy playing with the keyboard Don had given to her for her birthday and didn't even bother looking up or acknowledging us in any way.

" Rama can we talk?" Mike asked.

" Go away, don't wanna talk. Hate you! Hate Uncle Raphiel too," She declared suddenly pouting slightly.

Hated me? She really hated me now? Great she used to love me now she couldn't wait until I got out of her sight.

Wonderful my punishing her had backfired she hadn't learned any thing other then to hate her uncle.

That was it I decided right then and there that I wasn't going to do any more of this crap. I didn't give a damn what Mike or Splinter said. I was as good as out of this deal, it was getting us nowhere, at least I couldn't see any sign of improvement in her behaviour.

Mike sat down on Rama's bed " You can hate us Rama, that is all right but we are **not** going away. You don't talk like that to us. You were the one who misbehaved and did something wrong" Mike insisted gently, then his tone grew harder and he raised a finger " Keep acting that way and you will find yourself in more trouble."

Sometimes I still couldn't get over the changes in Mike since he became a father.

Rama raised her head glancing at Mike who locked eyes with her staring her down, in seconds she bowed her head submissively before him averting her gaze.

" Sorry daddy" she whispered quietly.

Mike nodded accepting her apology. " Rama why do you keep taking Raph's sais?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders " Dunno" came her simple response.

" You know Rama, you said that you don't like being punished, but you also know that you get punished every time you take Raph's sais from him" Mike stated, " So I have to wonder why you do it."

" Cause" Rama said.

" Because why Rama?" Mike probed.

She looked up at her father and heaved a heavy sigh before looking away again muttering " Just cause."

Mike must have realized that he'd get no further with her because he gave a frustrated sigh of his own " All right Rama I'll leave it at that for now, But one day I would like you to tell me, why you keep taking weapons when you know it is against the rule."

Mike stood up gesturing me out of the room.

I waited until we got to the living room where Splinter was sitting enjoying a cup of tea while watching a nature show on TV.

" I have **had it**! I am not going to do this any more. She hasn't stopped, if any thing she is getting worse not better," I growled irritably.

" She is testing you Raphael, she is used to you giving in. If you stop now she will win and learn nothing. Now is the time to be strong and hold your ground my son."

" I don't care I am not going do this any more. She all ready hates me isn't that enough?" I demanded.

Splinter arched an eyebrow in amusement while Mike laughed, I gritted my teeth together hating the feeling that I was suddenly being laughed at.

" She doesn't really **hate** you Raph" Mike informed me, " We used to say that to Splinter all the time remember? She is just mad at you and doesn't quite know how to express it other then _I hate you!_ She doesn't really mean it. She still loves you Raph" Mike assured me, " And that won't change."

" I don't really care Mike" I snapped, " In one week she has done this stunt three times and I am **not** going to be doing this any more." I declared before storming out of our home.

True I didn't really want to see Rama get hurt on my sai but maybe it would be the only way to truly stop her. Like some kids didn't really understand the term don't touch it is hot until they got burned.

Perhaps it would take that much before Rama stopped, she sure could be a stubborn kid and that was one thing she had to of inherited from her mother, because Mike didn't get that mulish over things, sure he could be a little stubborn in some areas, but not that bone headed stubbornness that Shay and I both had.

TBC

Reinbeauchaser: What can I say the snake in the bed is an early sense of Rama's humour and forerunner of her April Fool's antics. Mike has his hands full with her, pity that I also have my hands full of her or so it seems at times. Yes children love to often play both ends against the middle when parent's are not on the same page. A gratitude for your insight.

Lenni: Very well then I won't mention that little joke again as it seems to spawn in you certain bouts of laughter. Then again laughter is good for your health. A gratitude for your insight.


	9. Gone Fishing

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Nine - Gone Fishing**

**Karena:**

I'd been down in the turtles subterranean home for about two weeks, and I was by now fully healthy. I knew that I was welcome to stay or leave but since I really had no place to go and no idea of how I would get there, even if I did, I was quite willing to stay.

April and Casey had been kind enough to loan me some money, they called it a loan with no worries attached; meaning I was to pay them back whenever I was able to do so. April was also kind enough to find me some spare clothes so that I wouldn't have to wear the same thing continually.

I knew that I didn't fell trapped or held hostage by the turtles and I had time to get to know all of the family over the last few weeks, though Leo had been rather elusive. I knew that I could leave but I really didn't want to as I wanted to learn more about my new friends.

I especially enjoyed Mike's daughter, gosh she was a handful sweet and endearing but at the same time a total terror. I had all ready begun to teach her simple jokes, like knock-knocks and why did the chicken cross the road, and she had learned them quickly.

I had to laugh at her many practical jokes or 'presents,' as she called them as if to make the recipient feel they were well thought of.

She seemed to give plenty of her 'presents' to Splinter and to her Uncle Raphael. The other day she had brought Raph a can of well shook up soda for him, while Splinter got chocolate sauce in his tea.

While I adored her lively antics I knew she wasn't the main reason why I stayed.

I knew in my heart that I stayed for one reason and one alone, any thing else I could think of was simply excuses. I knew that I stayed because of Leo, there was something about the whole way he handled himself that I just loved to watch or be around.

Funny thing was, he hardly seemed to know that I existed. Oh sure, he would pass my by and do polite conversation, the hi how are you sort of talk in passing then excuse himself to hurry off on some sort of business.

I found the closest I could get to him was when he was teaching Ramiela, yeah I only got to watch him from the sidelines but at least he couldn't escape from me.

I sat on a small bench in the dojo watching as Leo sat on the floor beside Ramiela.

" I want to play a game with you today" he told her.

I saw her perk up at his words.

Leo brought out a deck of cards and laid a few of the cards on the floor between them face up, " This is a special deck of cards Ramiela. Now first off I have to see if you know the pictures on each of these cards." Leo pointed to the card on his right.

" Shurien, Staff, sword, sai," Rama stated as he pointed to each card in turn.

" Very good. Now I am going hold up a card so you can't see it. I want you to concentrate, which means you must think **very **hard, and tell me what you think is on each card." Leo explained, " Your dad will write down your answers then we will see how many cards you got right."

" Okay" Rama beamed.

I was puzzled not quite understanding the lesson Leo was trying to teach with this game, but by the end Rama had gotten ten out of twenty five right, of course some of her correct answers had to be due to the odds of chance alone.

" Well done Ramiela but you have to concentrate much harder if you want to get them all right. Next time I want to see if you can get fifteen right okay?"

" All right Sensei, I try to get more right next time" Rama agreed.

Then Leo took her into the main part of her lesson so I assumed that the card game was Leo's way of getting her to focus and pay attention, pretty sneaky of him.

He definitely could get through to the rambunctious Rama and while I could tell that he cared for her, he knew when to draw the line or take command and it was clear to me that Rama was fully aware of it as well.

I had to admire Leo for so many little things that I saw. I knew that his brothers refer to him as 'the great leader' or 'the perfect son.' I could see how he had earned both of those nick names, for he carried a great deal of responsibility on his young shoulders but he did handle it well for the most part.

Yes, he was the reason I stayed but I wondered at times if I was just being foolish or perhaps was overstaying my welcome to some extent, in spite of how the family treated me, after all I was sure that the invitation to stay was not meant to last forever.

I wanted a chance to get to know Leo better but didn't know how I could manage that when he hardly gave me the time of day, so I decided to talk to one of the family.

Of course I didn't know if Splinter would approve my interest in Leonardo. I felt that Don might be difficult to talk to, not that he was difficult to converse with he was calm understanding but he often seemed so busy with his lab experiments and creations that I felt it might be wrong of me to disturb him. Raph was pessimistic, or perhaps realistic might be a more appropriate term. He was a hard bitter cynical as if he knew about life and the hand it dealt out, but he was a survivor and fighter. Still I had a feeling one did not talk to Raphael about in depth stuff unless you knew him well. Mike seemed easy to approach the most sociable of the bunch and he often joked that he do just about any thing for adult conversation.

It was easy enough to see where Rama got her sense of humour and I had rarely seen a father as devoted as Mike was to her.

I found Mike, Rama and Raph in the playground area, it was a large section of pipe, with the ceiling high above, I had been told by Don that while most of the sewer tunnels were just large enough for a human to stand in there were a few places that seemed large, open caverns. It made sense for the boys to utilize one of these caverns to make it a place to play.

At the moment the three of them were on a small thin board about six feet off the ground, between two fort like structures at either end. I knew Raph and Mike would not come to harm if they fell from such a height but Rama possibly could.

Mike spotted me and waved " Hey Karena come on up and play" he urged.

I gave a slow uneasy shake of my head " Uh, no thanks." I replied uneasily.

Mike gave an indifferent shrug before he did a back flip landing with ease on the board, that manoeuvre was enough to set my heart racing.

" Again daddy!" Rama squealed with delight clapping her hands and jumping up and down causing the board to wobble slightly, I winced sure that she was going to fall at any moment due to her antics alone.

" Again? Hmmm, Okay" Mike agreed with that he did a series of flips one after the other right to the fort's secure platform. " Come on Rama try to catch me" Mike urged gesturing to her.

Rama yelped and took off running nimble over the board and into her dad's waiting arms, Mike hugged her and then sprang to his feet leaping off the edge of the fort and grapping a rope, which he used to swing to the ground on.

" You sure you don't want to play Karena it is loads of fun?" he coaxed.

I gulped backing up and shaking my head " No I really don't think so, thanks any ways Mike."

He gave a little laugh, " Aw come on it is a real blast." He must have seen the look on my face for he grinned " or maybe not."

" Aren't you a little afraid of Rama getting hurt on some of that equipment or falling?" I asked curiously.

" Not really, it doesn't look that safe but trust me it is a lot sturdier then you think. Besides Karena children are always falling down and getting hurt suffering the occasional broken bone, scrape, cut or bruise, it is all a part of life" He replied, " Besides this is good training for her. Learning to be ninja is not a pain free profession."

Ninja, Ninjitsu that was the art form Splinter had trained the boys in or so I had learned but as far as I knew it was just another Asian fighting skill like many other martial arts one could find or learn from, whether it was karate, kung fu, tae kwon do or some other martial art, did it really matter? Probably not. I had watched only a small portion of one of the boy's work outs and had been amazed at how fast they had seemed to move, the force and the power they used had been more then frightening.

" So" Mike drawled rousing me from my thoughts and bringing me back to the present " If you don't want to play then what are you doing here?" He wondered.

" I was hoping we could talk alone." I replied simply.

" Oh!" Mike blinked once or twice then gave a wry grin, " gee, um you know this is all kind of a sudden there Karena…"

I laughed a little " No you have it wrong I want to talk about your brother" I corrected him.

" You dig Raph" he beamed, " Cool!"

I shook my head " No Leo" I informed him.

" Oh Leeeooooo" he said drawing the name out, " You go for the serious types do you?" He arched an eye ridge " I'm just kidding. Hold on a second Karena I'll be right back."

I watched as he climbed with effortless ease back up towards Rama and Raph, he spoke quietly with Raph before jumping straight down and landing with a cat like grace.

" Raph is going to keep Rama out of our way until lunch. Want some tea?" He asked as he steered me towards the kitchen and gestured me to sit down at the table.

" No I just want to know a little more about Leo." I confessed.

He shrugged " So, what do you want to know, I may not divulge all of his secrets but if you pay me enough I can promise you girl, you'll have some real incredible stuff on our fearless leader."

" I just want to know basics I guess. I mean it seems to me that Leo has been avoiding me and I was just wondering if I had offended him in any way. I haven't insulted him have I?" I asked. I was sure that I must have done something to cause Leo to be so distant with me now.

Mike paused in thought as he considered my question before replying with one of his own " You haven't maligned Splinter in any way have you?"

" No of course not" I was appalled that he would even think of such a thing.

" Then you haven't offended Leo. Quickest way to do that is to bad mouth Splinter" Mike assured me " Of course if you had let such a thing slip he would have informed you, quite respectfully mind you, that such a comment wouldn't be that polite of you."

I sighed with relief, then almost instantly scowled " Then why do I feel like I have done something wrong Mike?" I demanded to know, " At first when I was in the infirmary he would visit with me and we'd talk but all of a sudden it just stopped."

Mike nodded " Now it seems like he is far to busy to even bother saying hi, always seems to be pressed for time things to do" he stated knowingly.

" Exactly" I huffed sitting back in the chair and crossing my arms over my chest.

" The only reason Leo was with you in the infirmary to begin with was he wanted to figure you out. See if you were possibly a threat to us." Mike explained.

" How could I ever be a threat to you muscle bound guys, I don't even know self defence never mind the work outs you all do." I pointed out.

" No offence Karena but a single human could endanger our lives and existence, all it would take is for one person to harbour ulterior motives or talk to much generating suspicion and fear" Mike paused shook his head, " fear is a powerful motivator, but it does funny things to people when they get together. If Leo had felt that you were a threat he would have taken you to a hospital, after we had fixed you up."

" He told me all about you guys when I first came awake though, if he taken me to a hospital I still could have said something" I pointed out reasonably.

" True. However ninja have ways of changing others realities." Mike spoke mysteriously.

I looked for the familiar twinkle in his eye that would tell me he was having me on. I didn't see it but I knew every thing Mike said could not always be taken seriously.

" Besides a doctor hears you mumbling on about such a story, he'd put it down as head trauma, or subconscious dream state" Mike rolled his eyes and laughed " Nothing more then fig leaves of your imagination girl."

" Fig leaves?" I repeated.

" Very large green fig leaves" Mike nodded, " Leo also spent time with you at first, just to ensure you were going to be all right and didn't suffer any complications. Leo knows about complications, he has dealt with Raph after all."

I chuckled at that remark " So that was all it was, Leo just wanted to make sure I was all right, in more ways then one?"

" Fraid so Karena."

" So why doesn't he just ask me to leave?" I wondered aloud.

" It wouldn't be polite Karena. We have offered you our help, so until you leave our home, of your own free will, you are a welcomed guest" Mike explained, " You may stay as long as you feel it is necessary for you to stay. It would be dishonourable of us, to call you our guest, then insist you leave the moment we are bored of you." Mike sounded shocked, " That is your choice alone to make Karena, and you will know when it is time to move on. When you do we will give you our blessing and hope that our paths cross again in the future." He sat back contentedly in his chair.

" Have you ever had a guest you thought might betray you or cause you some problem later on?" I inquired.

" Yeah it does happen" Mike admitted, " not often thankfully we know most of our guests have a bit of the undesirable quality to them but we are intuitive and can pick up on stuff easily for the most part."

" What do you do if you are wrong though, I mean it happens right?"

" It has at least once had to use a bit of muscle and run the person out, get up and in their face, really intimidating and threatening, just enough to make them think twice." Mike answered " It is for the most part a risk we have to, and are willing to take. Look Karena we don't have a lot of time here, you asked to talk about Leo but if we get sidetracked you won't learn much." He declared casually as if it didn't matter to him one way or another. " But I am kind of interested in knowing are you in to him in kind of a romantic way?"

I could feel a warm blush rise to my face at that unexpected question. Mike chuckled a bit then whistled a few short notes.

" All righty then I think that answers my question. So when did it start, if you don't mind my asking that is?"

" I guess about the first time we talked, he was so composed so polite. He…I don't know. You have heard of love at first sight. Well for me it was more love at first hearing him talk" I was flustered and didn't know if I was making much sense but I continued my ramblings " I felt safe with him, and that I could trust him even though I was terrified."

I almost expected Mike to make fun of me but instead he gave me a knowing look.

" Leo does have that way about him, very charismatic" he smiled, " I think he reminds women of knights of old or the time when men were gentlemen and women were ladies. What ever it is Leo really ought to try and bottle it for selling, we'd make a fortune" Mike claimed. " Thing is though Karena Leo doesn't have a great deal of time for relationships he has to teach Rama, over see our workouts, keep tabs on what is going on topside and here at home," Mike began listing some of the duties Leo was responsible for " Arrange patrol shifts to guard the city, keep things running smoothly, care for problems that arise in the home between people, meditate, research things and that is only the tip of the iceberg" Mike exhaled " His priority to us comes first. No female guest has ever gotten Leo's attention though many have tried. Leo refuses to go there though, he won't date and doesn't want to get messed up in a relationship that might only cause problems for everyone." Mike cast me an apologetic look " He is our leader Karena and one day when Splinter is too old to continue or has past on he will be the head of our family and it will be up to him to make some very important decisions. That is where his training is taking him Karena."

" Leo has to take some time for himself though" I disputed.

Mike agreed quickly " Of course he does. That is when he can be found perfecting some training aspect, working out new katas, meditating or reading up on one of his favourite subjects."

_Ah, ha. Finally!_ I thought to myself before pouncing " So what does Leo read?"

" Books on strategy, fighting arts, meditation, enlightenment that sort of thing." Mike replied easily.

I shook my head in frustration and gave vent to a loud exasperated sigh " There is a whole world out there, things that Leo could be doing or…" I began.

Mike reached across the table and took my hands " Don't get me wrong Karena, but it isn't for Leo. Personally I think that it would do him a world of good to get into a relationship as long as it was with the right person." Mike soothed, " he could use someone that would be able to help him relax and unwind as well as take him away from all his responsibilities every once in a while. He deserves a break more then any of us do" Mike smiled and spoke almost reflectively " Leo has always taken his training far more seriously, then the rest of us took ours. For the rest of us it keeps us alive and we can care for ourselves, for Leo it always has been much more then that. Splinter took what Leo showed and helped him build on it, to make him who he is today, our leader." He gave a sad shake of his head " Leo really didn't get to have much of a childhood mind ya and much as I would love to see Leo in a relationship I wouldn't want it to be a fling or a passing fancy. If you get my meaning."

I looked him straight on " You mean the ones that love them and leave them category?"

Mike nodded slightly " See if someone wasn't serious about things, well, Leo could get hurt in the fallout. Leo is the sort that once he trust you, he will do so for life but he also is aware that by giving his love he is giving you the means to hurt him and his family." Mike paused his eyes took on a firmer look his tone became more serious " So word of advice Karena before you go chasing after Leo, figure out if you truly want to be with him for the rest of your life."

" Okay Mike" I nodded, " Hypothetically speaking, if after deciding that I do want to get involved how do I go about getting his attention?"

Mike smiled " Do you spar, can you handle a sword?" he shot out.

" No on both counts" I replied, " I told you I don't even know self defence" I reminded him.

" So you did" Mike admitted then smiled " I guess you aren't going to impress him that way then. Now if you could fight and offered up a bit of a challenge to him, then he** might**, just might, get intrigued by you" he gave a sad shake of his head, " it would take far too long to train you that point now. Don't even bother asking Leo for lessons on self defence it has been used before. Leo just gets Raph to teach the guest who ask him for lessons, so he doesn't have to waste his time with love sick pupils fawning all over him and not really learning anything." Mike laughed.

It seemed that what ever I felt for Leo might always be one sided, and yet I knew enough to know that I did care for him and wanted to learn more about him. Maybe though from, everything Mike said I just had to wonder if I was wasting my time.

I saw Mike give me a sympathetic look, and realized I must have shown how dejected and rejected I suddenly felt.

" Don't feel too bad Karena, Leo just has other priorities that demand a great deal of his time. If you somehow manage to do the impossible and do what no one else has ever been capable of then all I ask is, **Don't** hurt him." Mike's voice grew hard and his eyes took on a sharp menacing look as he said the last three words.

I almost detected a hint of a threat in them. It was clear to me that Mike had a fierce loyalty towards Leo, he might not show it or act upon it all of the time but there was no mistaking it either.

All playfulness was gone and for a brief instant I had no doubt that I had been warned and his warning was quite clear.

Suddenly, I wondered if he felt this sort of protection to all of his brother's or if it was just Leo? Perhaps after having Shay leave him the way she had, Mike might not want any of his brother's really, getting involved in spite of what he might say to the contrary.

To test out that theory I asked " What if I decided to go for one of you instead of Leo?"

Mike grinned " it wouldn't matter then Karena. We need Leo to be the calm controlled leader, ready to give us advice and take charge during serious problems, if he can't do that we could all be in major life and death problem" Mike explained, " Look Karena there is a gang or, clan, of ninja that operates in New York. The Foot clan is highly secretive and they pull off a lot of crimes in this city from smuggling, drugs, assassination you name it. We are the only ones who stand in their way. In many ways we are at war with the Foot."

I gasped at his words not sure if I could believe it or not but the way he spoke told me that he wasn't lying to me about it. Before I had a chance to fully grasp his last words he was speaking again.

" We could die in battle with the Foot if Leo doesn't have it together, the fact that we are still alive today says something for Splinter's training and Leo's role of leader to us." He smirked a bit, " In the same way though if you were to go with Don, Raph or even myself then bail out later it wouldn't matter so much. Sure we will be hurting and might not be acting at our best but it is part of Leo's job to hold us together or decide if we ought to sit out on some action."

Suddenly I understood the importance of Mike's words about why he didn't want Leo being hurt. I knew it would take time to understand everything he had told me to this point.

I nodded " Thanks Mike I think you have given me a great deal of information for right now."

" Good! You don't have to tell me what you intend to do with it Karena, that is really none of my business. Just keep everything I said about Leo in mind." Mike stated as he stood up to start preparing lunch for the family.

" I will Mike. I appreciate your insight," I admitted.

I realized two things then, first was I felt bad for Leo having so little time for himself, living the sort of hectic high stress life that could take years off the average person, and could very well be shortening his life span. He needed to take time for himself, to have some peace and quiet. He had more then earned it.

The other was I'd have to work harder then I had first thought if I was going try to get his attention, though that task now seemed far more daunting then it had at first. It was going be a challenge for me, but as I hadn't done anything to make him reject me, then I felt that I stood a fair chance.

Course the whole idea of them being at war was going involve some further consideration all on its own, and I ought to consider that first because if I wanted to stay out of the war then I'd have to stay away from the turtles themselves.

" You know Karena, I have to admit you are the first guest who tried to figure out what makes Leo tick. Most of our guests made fools of themselves and Leo knew what they wanted long before hand. He wasn't quite impressed by some of their antics either." Mike chuckled.

I smiled at his words; I had a feeling that talking to him about Leo had brought me up in his estimation at least.

TBC

Kitty Katty Blu: Thanks for the heads up on that one. I made the correction on it thanks to your eagle eyes. A gratitude for your insight.

Reinbeauchaser: That ah ha, moment as you call it won't be for awhile yet. I think it comes near the end of the story if memory serves me right. Course anyone familiar with Rama is fully aware of what the problem is at this stage of the game but, when I first wrote this everyone was in the dark and it was quite the mystery that I had to solve, myself before it could be revealed. Course I had help Rama told me. A gratitude for your insight.


	10. Ninja Life

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: Leo's talk on Ninja and clan life was researched from the book Ninja; Spirit of the shadow warrior by Stephen K. Hayes. Some people loved this chapter last time, others hated it.

**Chapter Ten - Ninja Life**

**Leonardo:**

Ramiela was doing well in her lessons, all things considered, she was doing her best to concentrate on the lesson plan. Of course the card game was helpful in that area, but it also laid the groundwork for mental abilities later on, children were quite psychic on their own as they grew older they often lost the ability, but by encouraging her to maintain it, the ability would grow.

However she seemed far more interested in weapons and the use of them. I knew as she grew older I would have to instruct her in the use of many traditional ninja weapons, so that she could know the strengths and weaknesses of each, and handle a wide assortment with skill, only after she had gained a vast knowledge and proven her efficiency with various weapons, would she be allowed to pick a weapon for her self.

I held back on her lessons on weapons though, simply because she seemed to show little or no respect for the weapon rule.

I often reflected on if I did bother to teach her more on weapons would she learn to respect them, or would it only encourage her to continue breaking the rules?

Of course, I fully realized that it wasn't all Ramiela's fault a great deal of the problem lay with Raphael. Raph was a trained ninja, or should be, therefore there was no excuse for how a child continually got the better of my brother on a regular basis. He ought to be able to pick up her intent feel her removing the weapon, some sort of warning bell ought to go off to clue him in to Ramiela's stealing his weapons out from under his beak.

Since we were a little older now, Raph and I didn't battle as often as we had a few years back in our teens, our age old rivalry had died down somewhat with time and maturity.

There were a few things I would go after Raph on and Ramiela's weapon stealing was one of the things I opted to lecture Raphael over.

I derided his skill as a ninja and informed him quite bluntly that I would insist that he practiced more often if he could not keep his weapon from out of Ramiela's hands.

Of course Raph did not take this well and it ended up in quite the argument between us.

Even Splinter could not understand Ramiela's fascination with Raph's sais, she never bothered to go into the dojo after the spare sais; Perhaps like her father she preferred to avoid the dojo at all costs. Or maybe she realized sneaking in and stealing a sai from the dojo wouldn't be half as easy as taking one from my inept brother.

Splinter didn't seem to see it that way though.

At the moment he and I were sitting across from one another playing a game of wei chi or go, in his quarters. The game was one of strategy played on a large table with intersecting lines, which became territory or ground the playing pieces held.

Splinter's room was small but always in order, he had his bed along a side wall, a bookshelf along the end wall that held favourite books and scrolls, a comfortable chair and lamp near the bookshelf. The go-ban table and two straight backed chairs near it were placed near the entry, there was a bedside stand, and woven grass mats on the floor. He was continually burning incense in his room as well as candles as he preferred their light to the harsh light given by light bulbs.

As usual we were discussing Rama's obstinacy over the weapon rule.

" I do not understand it Leonardo, children usually do not test adults to the extent that Ramiela continues to do over this rule."

" Yes but Raphael makes it too easy for her I think and she has turned it into a game Master." I pointed out " If he would just start taking notice of what she is doing, I doubt we'd have this problem."

" Do not be too hard on Raphael my son, he is not in ninja mode when he is with her. Even so a ninja can be caught unaware." Splinter refuted gently.

" I realize that Master" I admitted, " I know Ramiela has done a great deal in her own way of getting Raph calmed down temperament wise, he isn't as angry as he used to be." I agreed acknowledging the change that had come over Raph that the clan could only attribute to Rama. " But for her to catch him off guard so frequently as she seems able to do, doesn't add up."

Splinter scowled as he considered my words and the table " Perhaps she has learned to be sneaky my son" He suggested, " it is very troubling yes but I have a feeling Raphael does not wish to be in ninja mode to stop her." He smiled as he placed his black stone down " He would need to be constantly alert, on guard relying heavily on his instincts and acting quickly." Splinter shook his head " To do that might cost both of them more in the long run. In many ways Ramiela has made Raphael a better ninja my son, not a worst one."

" She is still only four. It shouldn't be all that difficult to keep her from his weapons" I refuted.

Splinter nodded " Perhaps. Michaelangelo informed me a while back that she preformed a jump kick in your class, which she had learned only through observation." He gave me a sharp pointed look " Having only adult ninja in the clan, means that she is possibly capable of doing ninja skills without having been taught, because she has watched all of you." He chuckled, " She could be more of a ninja at the age of four then you were at that age. An average four year old child would not be able to take a ninja's weapon from him."

" What are you suggesting?" I asked, though I had an idea.

" Play a ninja game of stealth, during the game she may reveal how she is able to relieve the weapon from Raphael."

I knew just the game that would easily put that theory to the test and answer that question once and for all.

It was a ninja game usually played with older children who had learned some stealth routines and how to move cautiously, Ramiela had no such lessons as of yet. The best one of those games was rigging up a dummy with bells near what was often known as trigger items, one had to remove the item without triggering the bell. If a bell rang the game was over. There were different levels of the game including removing the bells themselves without making a noise but the very early first stage ought to be sufficient.

" I think I might do that Master."

" Very well but when you test her I wish to be there and see it for myself." Splinter declared.

" I will make it her next lesson, which is fairly soon" I remarked playing my last stone and winning the game by surrounding the last area his stones occupied.

" Humph! Such insolence I get" he huffed but his eyes sparkled in a teasing fashion as I stood and bowed to him before leaving the room.

…

I said nothing to the others of what I had planned to do, and yet somehow the whole clan was aware of it.

Our whole family was highly intuitive, so Don and Raph might have sensed something of importance going on and materialized into the dojo before the start of Rama's lesson. Usually the only one to observe her lessons was Mike, Splinter on occasions would come and see how she was progressing, while Karena also seemed to be interested in watching the instructions. I assumed it was the school teacher in her that caused her to be so interested, after all she hadn't been after me to teach her a few lessons. As long as she didn't interfere with Rama's instructions she was welcome to watch.

Rama was sitting in the lotus position on the mats, she could hardly sit still and was practically bouncing on her seat as her eyes sparkled with anticipation.

She didn't know what was going on but she had clearly picked up on the excitement in the air, and the added spectators seemed to be a dead give away and cause for more fidgeting on her part. She might fail the test simply because she was so wound up.

Raph had grinned wide when he saw the dummy rigged up to go, he knew then what was planned.

" Ramiela we are going do something a little different today. It is a whole new game" I winked at her and walked over to the dummy. " My friend here, has three of your practice weapons in pockets, but near the pockets are bells. The object is to remove the practice weapons without ringing the bells" I explained, " It is very difficult to do Ramiela. You must move carefully to remove all three of the weapons without sending out an alarm."

I had purposely placed the bells at a spot where they would ring if jarred too much, but at the same time, give Ramiela a chance to hopefully draw one of the triggers without an alarm going off to betray her.

Though judging from her excitement alone chances were it was going be a challenge for her even with how simple I had made the task for her.

" You may start whenever you are ready." I informed her kindly as I stepped back and away from the dummy to watch how she went about the task before her.

She jumped up to her feet and ran towards the dummy stopping mere inches from it, then she paused cocking her head to one side, a scowl on her face as she took a good long look at the dummy. It was obvious to me that she was thinking about her next move.

She took a slow step forward her eye on one practice weapon, with extreme care she reached up a hand and grasped the handle pulling it from the pocket, the bell made not a sound.

I arched an eye ridge in surprise, how had she done that?

Perhaps it was only a fluke but she repeated it twice more without even a faint tingling from the bells to betray her moves.

I heard Splinter give a soft " As I expected."

It seemed I owed Raphael an apology. I had never expected Ramiela to do as well as she had, I was even ready to make allowances for her by saying if the bell didn't ring too loudly I would permit it. This was mind boggling.

Rama turned " Can we do it again Sensay Please?" She begged as she smiled impishly my way.

" All right, that was obviously far too easy for you. I think I will make it harder for you." I announced.

She grinned wide and cheekily at me as if to say, " Bring it on!"

I set the dummy up again this time I used three extra triggers and I moved the bells a lot closer, she would still have a chance to remove the triggers, but the margin for error was a lot smaller now, as the bell placement wouldn't allow much room for mistake.

I stepped back " Whenever you are ready Ramiela."

Rama once again paused to take a good long look at the triggers and bells before making her first move, two she removed with ease, two came out with only the faintest of sounds hardly even noticeable but the last two were the hardest and the bells rang loud enough to insure that she was caught.

Rama pouted and stomped her foot at the last two bells " Stupid bells!" she snapped at them.

" You did a wonderful job Ramiela, very few people could play the game the way you have proven that **you** can." I assured her.

" You wouldn't make the bell ring Sensay. Daddy wouldn't either" She retorted, " I not so good." She sniffed.

Her words proved to me that she had learned some ninja stealth by watching, she knew we could do it, or at least felt we could and thought that she was lacking. I gave her a compassionate smile.

" We have been at it for many years Ramiela, you have only been at it a short time and look how incredible you are at it. So tell me is this how you sneak Raphael's sais?"

Her only reply was to giggle behind a hand her eyes sparkling in amusement.

" How did you learn to get so sneaky Ramiela?" I inquired.

" Uncle Raphiel catches me if I not sneaky Sensay. I gots to be real sneaky wit him." She explained herself.

I nodded understanding now before Rama had turned three she had started trying to steal Raph's weapons, but in those early days Raph had always caught her and snapped at her for it. Telling her no and not to touch them. She had learned then to get his weapons she would have to try to get them without alerting him to her intentions. Her desire to get his weapon had taught her to use stealth.

" Why do you want his sai so badly?" I then asked curious.

Rama shrugged in response.

I nodded she wasn't going to reveal that, just yet. While I could push the issue with her I knew that by doing so I might make her feel that she was in trouble and the lesson she had would become tainted. As her Sensei, I had to decide what was of more value at the moment, so I let her sai stealing drop.

She had done as I had asked, she revealed her secret and she hadn't taken Raph's weapon so getting angry would only be counterproductive at best. I had to encourage ninja skills and training in her.

" Very well Ramiela you have done an exceptional job in your lesson and I think I will let you leave early."

She beamed and turned back towards the dummy, still wanting to play with it. As I turned and walked over to see Raph

" I'm sorry Raph, the thought that she was actually using stealth didn't cross my mind. I didn't think she was able to use such a thing this well at her age." I admitted.

Raph smirked " Apology accepted Leo. Kinda nice knowin' you don't know everythin'" he drawled.

I knew Raph just loved it when I was wrong and he was right. I let it go, knowing he would manage to hold it over my head for a while at any rate.

" Now we know how she does it we just have to figure out why" Mike declared. He was keeping a close and loving eye on Rama as she continued to play with the dummy trying not to ring the bells, or in some instances I think she purposely sent the bells pealing loud and clear.

" Maybe she does it just to be difficult," Raph suggested.

" No that is your style" Don corrected him.

Mike laughed at Don's sudden joke " I think Don has a point Rama really doesn't like being punished so she wouldn't go putting herself through all that. She has to have a reason, she just won't tell us what her problem is either because she can't or she won't."

Karena was staring at us with a look that was cross between contempt and confusion. She gave her head a brisk shake as if trying to clear it.

I understood what her problem was and understood the emotions she was giving off, like most outsiders she didn't understand about ninja and was probably trying to figure out why we bothered to teach, never mind approve a child using pickpocket skills, when most adults would, if they were proper citizens, instil into the child the fact that stealing was wrong.

Rama didn't spend a great deal of time near or around our guests, in fact most previous guest didn't even know Rama existed for the most part, but Karena was not as much of a threat as our usual guest and Rama was old enough to allow her some exposure to other humans.

Finally Karena spoke her mind unwilling to keep her unvoiced thoughts to herself any longer, and I had to smile just a bit when she did speak.

" Do you always teach children to be thieves? Have I perhaps fallen into the artful Dodger's lair where children are taught to steal?" She demanded sharply her displeasure thick and heavy.

Mike grinned, " Of course not, we'd treat Oliver right none of that gruel for breakfast and he would always be given a little bit more from us."

Don smacked Mike playfully for his comment " We are honourable Karena and would never stoop to steal to ease our own hunger." He remarked his tone though gentle seemed a bit pained as if her accusation had bothered him.

Knowing Don, it probably could have.

" Sometimes Karena it is necessary that a ninja remove information or something of use off another person without them being aware of it." I explained, " We do not condone stealing for that might lead authorities to our existence, which could mean trouble for our family."

" That brings conflict though, it has to. You can't just teach a child to steal in some instances and not in others," She snapped glaring hard at us.

I noted Rama looked up in her direction and knew that I might have to try and stop Karena from watching our lessons if she insisted on keeping to this disagreement of hers. Ramiela's training was more important.

" There is no conflict" Raph flatly denied, " Stealing is wrong appropriating information when needed is the difference between life and death."

Don scowled a bit " Karena you are privileged because most ninja clans would never allow an outsider to watch how they trained a student. Ninja are very secretive and they guard their secrets well."

Raph chuckled " We are worse then magicians that way."

" And way better" Mike boasted proudly as the three of them exchanged high threes.

I sensed their words had not appeased her for she still disagreed, but she had the look of one who realized that very little she said or did would cause us to change our minds. Nor was she willing to let the matter slide for her own morals clearly informed her we were in the wrong.

In other words she might not fight all of us on this detail, but she might try working on us, on a one on one principal. The old divide and conquer routine. Either that or she could try to tell Ramiela that such behaviour was bad and make her question her training.

Karena glanced over to Rama who had returned to her game with the dummy, she turned back switching the subject.

" Why not just let her use one of those toys to play with as a substitute so she doesn't go after Raph's weapon?" she suggested.

" Those are not considered _toys_ to be played with" I corrected her, " they are practice weapons, meant to be handled and treated as if they were the real thing. Toys are not supposed to harm children, weapons can cause serious injury to a child" I pointed out, " If we permit her to _play_ with her practice weapons like a toy she might never learn to respect the real thing."

" Why not?" Karena asked.

Raph went and retrieved a practice sai, it was a wooden one with a bit of paint on the grip and on the tines of the practice weapon. He returned handing Karena both the practice sai and one of his own. " See if you can figure it out."

" The wood one isn't as heavy and the paint also doesn't look the same." She murmured.

" Exactly and Rama knows that."

" Ramie-la!" Rama snapped sharply, " Uncle Raphiel's sais are better then mine" she grumped.

I heard Karena heave a sigh of frustration; obviously she was hoping to trick us into going down that path so perhaps she could pounce on our training methods later. She was becoming more resistant by the moment and I could sense a determination to stop us once and for all, if only because she didn't approve.

Of course a ninja didn't need the approval of an outsider. If the clan approved, especially the jonin himself, then that was far more important.

However Karena was a guest, which meant to bar her from lessons now would be considered rude, and would only cement, for her at least, our desire to teach Rama criminal or improper activities.

I weighed my options quickly " Karena I sense that you disagree with our training methods and I understand you disapproval. The way you were raised in, the moral and ethics you have come to believe in and accept are causing you some distress in how we teach."

" Darn right it is! You don't teach a child to be a thief Leonardo!" she claimed quickly. " It doesn't make sense."

" It doesn't make sense because you don't understand ninja or ninjitsu. Being a ninja means accepting a different way of life or culture then what is found here in the west." I agreed, " Perhaps if I told you a bit more about ninja and their life you might be able to understand better. Either way I ask that you at least, reserve judgment until you have more information on the subject." I made it sound like a question, " to be open minded means that you look at both sides of the coin."

" Oh no" Raph moaned, " Leo's going give his ninja speech."

" We are doomed, run Karena" Mike advised in similar fashion

" I just remembered that I have a project to attend to in my lab" Don declared preparing to beat a hasty retreat.

I turned glaring at them, speaking volumes without saying a word and my brothers lapsed into silence holding their ground before I turned to face Karena again.

" When you first met me, you made a remark about my manners. Ramiela will learn about manners, respect and honour" I assured her, " If she learns to respect and honour her elders and her teachings then she will accept the fact that some forms of theft could mean a loss of honour, while others will result in none." I shook my head, " Too many people stealing food when you are hungry is not a crime, but it is still stealing and there are other means of getting food so stealing is not necessary therefore it is wrong." I paused " In the same instance if she was held captive somewhere, by some person and she stole a set of keys to free herself. That would not be wrong or frowned upon."

Karena pursed her lips " All right you might have a bit of a point there" she hedged.

" Ninja teach many things to students that an outsider might view as criminal activity." I remarked casually.

Karena pounced on the bait " You mean more then just stealing, and you justify it?"

" Much more" I confessed, " A ninja born into the clan starts training at a very young age, they continue to learn and grow throughout their lives, because for most ninja there is always something else to learn" I took a deep breath " Training can be demanding but in the guise of games the young students are eager to play and pit themselves against one another. But the young students need to relax as well so are taught other art forms."

" Art?" Karena asked.

I nodded " Painting, sculpting, writing, acting, music or dance or other ceremonial procedures were used to help the ninja on missions for often they could disguise themselves as a travelling musician making a few coins for their journey, while checking a place out." I explained " However ninja are also taught first aid, survival training, demolitions and any number of other things along with the art training and fighting skills."

Karena gulped as she suddenly realized how much training could involve.

" A ninja never knew what task might be assigned but the more training and versatile he was the more chance he had of being picked for an assignment." I continued, " In the old days Ninja were trained for two things espionage and assassination."

" The worst kind of thieves then spies and criminals" Karena hissed looking as if she was suddenly ready to flee for her life.

" Now Ninja use their skills and training for other purposes Karena, in fact many ninja are simple farmers living simple lives, they prefer to live in harmony with the world, and all though they could kill with ease, they value life so much that they would never take a life." I smiled, " A ninja is full of contradictions as you are learning Karena. A ninja is greatly feared by his enemies because of the chaos that a lone ninja can spread from the shadows. In fact many enemies of ninja call them the coward warriors." I smiled and chuckled " Some actually thought the ninja was capable of transforming himself into an animal."

" How could they get that notion?" Karena almost scoffed.

" Easy the ninja would hide a caged animal in the bush near an attack site, he would allow the enemies to follow him to the bushes staying just enough ahead to avoid being caught. Once in the bush the ninja could free the animal and hide in the shadows."

" Sheer trickery" Karena murmured.

" I nodded many of the ninja's tricks are just that," I confessed, " However ninja also build mental abilities so we can speak telepathically with those in our clan, or sense emotions or intentions of others." I explained. " One test a ninja must pass at some point is to sit in meditation, at some point their sensei will come at them with a weapon raised to strike. The student must be aware of their sensei or clan member approaching and move quickly before they are injured."

" You are going do that to Ramiela?" She demanded in shock.

" One day she will have to pass the test. It helps to know that a ninja can't be snuck up on very easily. After all we would not harm her, an enemy might kill her if they could sneak up and strike." I explained. " With the use of mental abilities the ninja would often be able to influence the mind and thinking of others. Have you ever seen the Star Wars movies with the Jedi Knights?"

Karena laughed " You are telling me you are the Jedi then who are the Sith?" She quipped.

" There is no turning to the dark side when you are ninja." Mike crowed proudly.

" Exactly you see for a ninja there is no black or white, it is all grey. We are trained to use our bodies and our minds more then any other weapon at our disposal and to not believe in the word _impossible."_

" Only because the word impossible doesn't exist in the ninja dictionary" Mike insisted.

" Everything in life is interrelated Karena. Everything is connected. For every negative there must be a positive to bring balance."

" Yin and Yang" Karena replied quickly.

" Yes, precisely but the Japanese go by in and yo, but they are much the same as yin and yang." I gestured towards Splinter, " At the head of each clan is the jonin or director. It was the jonin's decision to decide who the clan would help, and only a child of the jonin could hope to be a jonin one day." I started to explain the clan hierarchy " To the ninja in the clan the jonin was usually unknown a faceless entity. It was the chunin or second in commands task to deal with the jonin and bring the missions to the ninja." Our clan was far too small to stick to such traditional methods and I much preferred the jonin being available to all in our clan I was determined that, was one thing that would never change. " The chunin had to be trained in both conventional and unconventional warfare, and he had to know everything about the ninja at his command. He had to know all the strengths and weaknesses to determine who was best for each mission given." I gestured towards my brothers " The jenins were the lowly but highly respected field operatives. Without them there would be no clan and no honour. For a ninja honour is everything. Everything they do is done in hopes of bringing honour to the clan."

Karena shook her head and sighed, " Even if it is wrong to others?"

I chuckled " You are all ready forgetting the balance of life. The clan is the ninja's family, and a student would come to love and accept their sensei often to the point that the sensei was considered more important then the parents themselves." I informed her gently, " If a ninja brought too much dishonour to his clan he was often thrown out, banished from the family. No other ninja clan would take him in because if he dishonoured his first family he could not be trusted. Once in a while a banished ninja could regain honour but it took a great deal to do so."

I wasn't about to tell her how a ninja could regain honour, she had a hard enough time dealing with our criminal aspect I doubted she would accept seppuku as a form of honour, most people believed suicide was not the right thing to do. Besides ritual suicide was not called for in our family.

" A ninja could suffer many punishments for losing honour but banishment was one of the worst. However if a ninja felt their brother had not acted that badly they could stand by him in hopes of gaining a lighter sentence for their comrade. A ninja would lay down their life to help a brother or sister within the clan. They were loyal to their family and had strong bonds."

I paused and took a deep breath and probed Karena's mind ever so gently she did not seem as resistant or opposed as she had at first, which was in itself a promising sign.  
I couldn't help but smile " To be a ninja, is to be part of something ancient. It brings up the past and heightens the senses but it fills you with a sense of pride." I knew that much was true for I was aware how much pride all of us had in our training and skill " For a ninja there was but one way to be invisible by moving with wind and shadow, stilling emotions and doing what had to be done for the good of all." I stood up straighter " A ninja first defends his country, next his family and lastly himself for by giving of our strength to protect meaningful places and loving faces we serve our own hearts." I stared into Karena's eyes " The ninja was truly at heart, a pacifist aware of the environment and when the ninja took on a mission it was to aid the balance, even if others saw that the mission was wrong or unlawful." I paused briefly " Our Master taught us the art of ninjitsu so that we may live on the fringes of society without having to worry about becoming a circus animal, or lab animal. In return he has only asked us once to kill for him, it was an old enemy who acted dishonourably and he brought much suffering not only to our Master but other's as well."

I sensed my own brothers standing straighter taller as I spoke, pride and defiance was in their stance as they took place behind me. I didn't have to turn to see it I felt it.

Rama must have sensed it too for she paused in her play and went running over to Mike he bent down to scoop her up in one arm and she herself sat straight and tall being very still.

It was as if she sensed our pride in our Master's legacy to us. It was right and fitting that she was here for she was the next generation.

" We are trained in the old way Karena, what we choose to use or how we use it even will bring honour to our clan. At one time we thought our clan and our traditions would die with us." I turned and walked towards Mike.

Rama saw me coming practically sprang from her father's arms into mine.

" Sensay!" she cheered as her arms wrapped tight around my neck and I held her close before bringing her with me to my place.

" Our tradition, our clan has new hope, or so it seems. It may not be much but as a ninja I know there is **hope.** Ramiela is the youngest of our clan but in many ways she is the most important because she is **our **future."

" Loves you Sensay" Rama whispered as she laid her cheek against mine.

I pulled away and kissed the top of her forehead " Now that you understand a bit about ninja and our way of life perhaps you might see that the only things we teach her is the skills to survive in a world that might cause her great harm." I placed her down.

I knew Mike's fears for her and I hoped the clan would increase one day for her sake, but we had to be so careful about who we trusted.

I sensed that her feelings had been soothed a great deal and I felt that she would at least be taking what I had said into some sort of consideration. I was glad for it mean that I hadn't wasted my time and I might not have to ban her from watching. If it came to that though then I would do so.

I had a far greater priority to the clan's future then to her feelings.

It was part of my job as chunin after all.

TBC

Kitty-Katty-Blu: Well noticing things randomly works well too. Yes Karena and Leo do get together in this story though it takes some time for the ninja leader to get on the same page, so to speak as Karena. A gratitude for your insight.

Lenni: Shay returns next chapter. You have a very good memory for one who remembers so little. I don't want to answer too many of your questions or I will be giving the story away. A gratitude for your insight.


	11. Enter Shay

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Eleven - Enter Shay**

**Michaelangelo:**

I had decided to go topside and mingle for a bit before Rama's afternoon session with Leo, Karena had been amusing her when I left and I knew Leo and Splinter would also keep an eye on her, while I took some much needed time to myself.

Once in a while I needed to get away from Rama, much as I loved that kid of mine it was just a lot of work looking after her, going on patrols, attending to the family business of protecting the city, that it didn't really leave me a great deal of time for myself.

I had been out for a few hours and knew that it was about time to head home and soon start on preparing dinner for everyone, but I stopped to buy Rama a treat, it was spring and I was able to get a cheap bouquet of flowers that would please Rama to no end.

Rama loved flowers, the smells and colours pleased her immensely and it was a favourite treat for her to have real flowers for a bit, I figured if she enjoyed them so much I didn't mind on rare occasions in spring or summer buying her a bunch of various types, after all flowers couldn't rot her teeth the way candy and other treats might. Since she hadn't had any flowers since late fall I knew these would be well received.

I started down a junction of pipe towards home, walking along silently when I thought I heard Raph's voice somewhere up a head.

" Ya got no right comin' back here after all this time. Whachya plannin' on breaking his heart again and Ramiela's too?"

Then I heard another voice replying " She's my daughter too Raph and I have a right to see her."

I inhaled sharply, it couldn't be.

" You gave up all right to see her when you left here. We haven't even heard that much from ya in the last year." Raph scoffed.

" I've been busy Raph with school and studies…" came the frustrated weary response.

I did know that voice it was her; after all. I began to hurry anxious to get to Raph before he did drive her away.

" Congratulations then you have a life, and so does your so called daughter who doesn't even know you exist, and for **her** sake it better stay that way" Raph growled.

I came up behind my brother " Don't you dare go chasing Shay off Raph. She does have every right to see Rama" I announced firmly as I pushed my way past him and between the two.

Raph muttered a curse under his breath, his eyes smouldered as he tried to stare Shay down.

" Michael is that really you?" Shay asked.

I smiled she was the only one who had ever bothered to call me Michael. " Yeah Shay, who else? So How ya been?" I wondered.

She smiled back at me rolled her eyes towards Raph before answering " Happy."

" That is good to hear. I guess life is treating you okay and things are back on track?" I said.

She nodded.

" So what are you doing back in New York?" I couldn't help asking her.

" I have a bit of a break between semesters and thought I just…" She paused bit her bottom lip slightly, " I don't know. I've been thinking a great deal about you and Ramiela so I hoped I could come and visit for a bit. If its all right?" She explained slightly nervous, her hands shifting and moving as if of their own accord while she talked. " I know it has been awhile, and I really haven't kept in touch the way that I should have Michael."

" Hey, don't worry about it. I bet school and working odd jobs, here and there, does tend to keep you busy. You're welcome back here any time Shay. After all Ramiela really ought to know you." I admitted easily.

It was good to see here again after all this time, though our conversation seemed a bit stiff and stilted at the moment, a lot of that could be due to our past, once lovers and friends who had a child, and yet time had changed both of us. She had moved on with her life returning home, and going back to school.

While I once loved her, I found that there just wasn't that sense of feeling or attachment I had felt back when I had been sixteen and met her for the first time. She was about five-five in height, not as slender as she had been but she wasn't bearing much extra weight either.

Come to think of it when I had first met her she had been a run away street kid often using drugs or drinking so if anything Shay actually looked healthier then when I first met her, and she definitely had lost any weight she had gained while carrying Rama.

" Some people might not think it so great to see me back again" Shay retorted as she glared at Raph.

" Yeah well Raph hasn't changed much since you were last here" I joshed, " You **know** what he is like."

" Oh, I remember that all right" Shay agreed. Her gaze dropped to the flowers I was holding " Someone tell you I was coming Michael?"

" Nope, these just happen to be for the only girl in my life. She loves me and I am crazy about her. She is young and cute…" I teased.

" And just happens to be your daughter" Shay concluded.

" That is the one" I laughed, " How'd you guess?"

" Just a hunch" Shay chuckled a little, " Same old Michael."

" A very different Shay though." I remarked kindly, " You have changed for the better girl. It really shows. Mind a hug for old time sake?"

Shay beamed " I thought you would never ask, especially after the way I left you. I thought you might want to kill me." Shay murmured as she came up to give me a hug.

**" Mike!"** Raph snarled unable to stay silent any longer, " She took off leaving in the middle of the night leaving only a note you were…"

" Raph lay off!" I snapped giving him a dark look of my own, " Shay all ready knows all about us and our rules. Besides how she left our home doesn't matter any more except to you." I pointed out.

" You just want to let her waltz in and end up hurting both of you, when she gets bored and takes off again? You have **got **to be joking."

I spoke silently to Raph, I knew he was feeling protective of Rama and also, being my best friend he was more aware of how Shay's leaving last time had upset me so, but back then I had loved her. I thought rather foolishly that she would stay, never realizing she was too young and only felt trapped living there with a child and longed to set her own life right.

Finally Raph ducked his head, shrugging his shoulders,_ Fine do as you want,_ he relented.

I turned back to Shay as we started to walk towards home " Listen Shay, since you admit that you are only here to visit us. I don't want Rama asking too many questions about your relationship to her. One day when she is older, and can understand better I will tell her the truth of who you are" I vowed, " But for now it is far better that Rama just thinks of you as a family friend."

" I understand Mike. I haven't really been much of a mother to her any ways." Shay admitted, " It is weird coming back here. I never told anyone about you guys, at times it just doesn't seem all that real." Shay sighed, " I can't wait to see Ramiela though she must be big by now."

" She's growing like a bad weed and still into everything," I groaned.

" I almost got lost in the sewers got really switched around. Its just as well I did run into Raph" Shay stated then looked over her shoulder at my brother " Stop giving me those looks they never worked on me before why would they work now Raph?" She demanded sharply.

Raph guffawed " I don't know some of my looks had to work on you at one point" he remarked.

Shay laughed, " Sure they did but that was when I was young and stupid what was your excuse?" She shot back quickly.

" Get off my Case." Raph retorted simply.

" Don't call me Case, I hate that" Shay flared.

Shay's real name was Cassandra Stephens, but when she had stayed with us she had gone by her street name of Shay. Due to that all of us called her by the more familiar street name, except for Raph when he wanted to bug her. It seemed their old love to hate one another relationship was still on.

….

We returned home in a few minutes and Rama came running to meet me " Daddy, daddy youse come home again. I miss you," she cheered.

I gave her a hug " I missed you too babe, I thought about you so much I bought you a present. See what I have for you?" I offered the flowers.

Rama grinned wide, her eyes lit up " Pretty flowers" she cooed, " thank you daddy." She took the flowers from me and began to sniff them, then she pointed to Shay " Daddy who she?"

" Ah, you have noticed my friend have you?" I asked, " Rama I want you to meet Shay she is a friend of the family. Last time Shay saw you, you were a little baby," I explained.

" You saw me then?" Rama wondered aloud, " Then you must be likes Uncle Casey and Aunty April."

Shay was smiling and I could see the hint of tears in her eyes as she gazed on Rama holding her bouquet of flowers. " Something like that Ramiela" Shay finally managed to say, " Why don't we go find something to put those flowers into?" Shay suggested.

" I shows you where. In kichen Shay" Rama declared quickly as she headed that way.

I followed quickly after Rama and Shay, while Raph stormed off through the living room towards the dojo. I figured I best stick close because while, Rama seemed all right with Shay at the moment I knew, Rama could suddenly realize, that she was with a complete stranger and get a bit scared if there wasn't a family member near by.

Leo was in the kitchen getting a drink and he raised an eye ridge as he saw Rama's friend.

" Shay, it has been a long time since we last saw you. Come for a visit I take it?"

" For a couple weeks yes" Shay agreed, " I'm planning to stay at a hotel I didn't even know if I could find you again." She shrugged a little, " That plus I didn't want to be a bother. I wasn't even sure if you would want me back," she confessed.

" Why wouldn't we welcome you?" Leo wondered curiously as he reached into a cupboard for a vase to hand to Shay.

" Well the way I left here for one thing."

" You only did what you had to do Shay. It is good to see you again and I'm sure you could stay here if you like. It would save you some of the expense." Leo offered.

" I'll think about it Leo. At the moment I just don't want to impose I just wanted a chance to see Ramiela again." Shay stated simply, as she put some water in the vase before taking it to the kitchen table.

Rama laughed, " Most people have problem with my name Shay but you don't."

I handed Shay a pair of scissors to trim the stems off the flowers to fit the vase, and Rama began to hand her the flowers one by one.

" Well like your dad said I knew you when you were a baby. You've grown a lot since then. Your turning into a very pretty girl."

Rama smiled and ducked her head at the compliment " Shay's you knows flowers?"

" Uh…What do you mean Ramiela?"

" She wants to know the flower names. Most of those are carnations I think" I muttered I wasn't very interested in flowers but I had learned a few names for Rama's sake. I turned to Leo " How did the afternoon session go bro?"

" It was a bad one Mike. I got maybe ten twelve minutes of actual work out of her. I was hoping to teach her a third kata but she wasn't in the mood to focus" Leo grimaced, " She was more excited and into other things."

I scowled at the report " Rama do we have to have another talk about respecting Sensei Leonardo?" I asked interrupting Rama and Shay's conversation on flowers.

" I wanted to rea daddy." Rama claimed.

I furrowed my brow even further not understanding what she had said " Rea. Did I miss something here?" I asked.

Leo chuckled " She means read Mike." Leo informed me kindly.

" She can't read yet we haven't taught her that." I insisted.

" Blame Karena. She did up a little book for Ramiela, I think the school teacher in her is starting to come out. She wrote these simple sentences and drew pictures and she taught Ramiela how to read her book before her lesson." Leo explained, " Ramiela is very excited that she can read all by herself and just couldn't concentrate on simple exercises in the dojo."

Leo's tone said he was quite willing to be understanding and forgive the disruption this time.

" I suppose she is just being nice to Rama, after all she has to learn to read soon any ways." I agreed.

" Yes just as long as Karena doesn't end up getting Ramiela too stirred up before lessons too often" Leo sounded slightly testy.

I knew he was still worried about Karena possibly interfering with the ninja lessons, and knew that Leo wouldn't stand for it. Leo wouldn't be worried about Karena being interested in him or not, his main interest was training Ramiela to become a ninja and member of our clan.

Rama hearing our talk, got down from her chair and went over to Leo patting him on the leg when he looked down at her she said " I sorrys Sensay. I do better morrow, no mad at Karena?"

" No I am not mad at Karena." He smiled at her tenderly " I know you will work better for me tomorrow. Why don't you go get the book Karena made for you to show daddy it?"

Rama beamed " Okay be right back" She turned taking off at a run.

" Ramiela no running!" Leo ordered after her.

" Whose Karena someone's girlfriend?" Shay asked curiously.

" Not yet" I replied.

Leo scoffed " Oh come on Mike you don't think that she would be considering one of us do you?"

" Oh I don't know Shay considered one of us once upon a time, and you have to wonder why Karena stays around in this dive" I gestured to the concrete pipes that made up our home.

" Karena will leave when she is ready Mike. Shay did, and all of our other guests have, that is just the way it is. You know it as well as I do." Leo paused, " Our home is more of a transition place. People come here to heal and then go on. It isn't a place for people to stay, not when the world above offers so much more." He paused and sighed " I know that you hope for Ramiela's sake Mike, but it isn't a life I would force anyone into."

Rama came back with her book in hand " See daddy my rea book. Ramiela's at book." She handed me the folder that was coloured very nicely.

Inside was some white pages with little pictures of certain things and all of the items had an at in them, like bat, cat, mat, rat and so on. Then every once in a while there was a whole sentence and picture showing that sentence, for instance a rat sat on a mat.

A fat cat sat on my hat, now my hat is flat.

With how well Ramiela remembered things I had a feeling that she would soon have the whole book down pat, heh, this whole at thing seemed to be contagious. I loved the idea and could see why Rama was so excited by it.

Shay smiled as she watched Leo leave " I get it now, this Karena woman must like you Mike."

I shook my head " I don't think so Shay."

" Hey everyone knows the best way to get to a single parent is by going through their kid" Shay assured me.

" Really?" I wondered, I never heard of such a thing.

" Sure Michael. Ramiela falls in love with her, she won't want Karena to leave and the kid plays match maker to some extent."

I raised my hands " Oh, no Shay you got it all wrong" I insisted shaking my head.

" It's true Mike" Shay declared.

" Well, maybe it is but trust me Karena isn't after me." I informed her, I don't think Shay really believed that but I knew now, or thought I did what was going on.

Leo had told Karena Rama was our future the most important person in our clan and I had told her that family was important to Leo, if Shay was right then maybe Karena was hoping to get to Leo by going through Rama first.

If that was Karena's plans then she was being as sneaky as a ninja herself.

_Oh god's Leo, look out you have got trouble and you don't even know it._

Course maybe Karena was doing this just to be nice but I had a feeling that there just had to be more to it then that.

TBC

Mikaela's Spade: Gee I am humbled and thank you for the generous review. More of an artist hmm? What sort of art do you enjoy doing? I like to draw using pencil, charcoal or pastels myself. A gratitude for your insight.

Curious Fan: What can I say but I do my best. As for the information I do have a lot of martial arts books at home, as well as books on ninja and I use them to help me when writing my turtle stories. A gratitude for your insight.

Chibiroseangel: I explained the rama series order could be found in my bio in a separate e-mail so hope that is of use to you. The Leo and Karena relationship continues along. A gratitude for your insight.

Reinbeauchaser: Breaking down Leo's lecture took a bit of work. In the original story it had very few breaks and was sort of all lumped together one of the things I wanted to change, as it probably made it all the harder for readers to get through. I figured you'd enjoy the ninja information bits, though some you might all ready be aware of. A gratitude for your insight.


	12. Ninja Princess

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twelve - Ninja Princess**

**Michaelangelo:**

I watched Rama snuggled up on Karena's lap as they both read from the wonderful, At book. Rama all ready knew all of the words but I had to wonder how much was she really reading the words as opposed to having memorized them or relied on the pictures to tell her what the word was.

Either way I felt that Rama was doing quite well at it.

In a bit of time I would have to go topside and pick up Shay for her visit with Rama, but I had some time to kill before I needed to leave so I strolled over to the back of the couch, placed my hands on the back of the sofa and leaned over a bit.

" So how is the reading coming?" I wondered aloud.

" We are getting there, in fact Ramiela is a very good reader for her age, she sure catches on quickly. Course it is just the same old story" Karena admitted, " But children do learn a great deal from repetition."

I nodded " By the time Karena leaves Rama you can read Franklin books to daddy for a change." I suggested.

" Franklin gots lots of words though daddy" Rama protested.

" I know but once you learn what those words are Rama, it won't take much to read it all" I assured her. I smiled and winked " Don't worry because I will still want to read to you."

Rama grinned as if relieved about that then she glanced up at Karena " I go play?"

" Sure we can do more reading later if you like" Karena permitted.

Rama got off her lap and headed merrily off to the playground. I watched her leave as I came around to sit down beside Karena " Careful there, teacher, you don't want to let children decide how long they will learn for" I scolded gently.

" I'm not really her teacher though am I?" Karena murmured wistfully, " I mean Leo is her sensei right? I'm just doing this for fun." She insisted.

I laughed, " You and Leo have to be perfect for each other" I teased her, " You are both married to your work."

A small smile played about her face. She was silent for a moment or two before turning to face me " Clan life is different isn't it Mike?"

" I don't know. I suppose" I shrugged, " It is the only life that I have ever known so it is kind of hard for me to really say." I smiled, " Our clan isn't even big enough to allow for the proper set up either. I mean we shouldn't even see Splinter or know who he is even, but he wouldn't have been able to teach us that way," I shook my head slightly, " Then there is Leo as chunin he shouldn't be going into battle with us, but he can't afford to leave us alone. We need him."

" Are all clans the same Mike?" Karena asked then.

" No, each clan had specific requirements or certain areas they excelled at, some went for physical skill, others mental, others were more into political contacts." I explained. I knew ninja history but I usually allowed Splinter or Leo relate the clan's history or answer any questions about it to curious guests.

I took a breath " All ninja though no matter what learned eight fundamental areas which are," I paused for a moment " Ki-ai, tai- jutsu, Ken-po, Yari-jutsu, shuriken jutsu, ka-jutsu, yu-gei and kyo mon."

Which means **what** exactly?" Karena demanded.

" Ki-ai is personal harmony with the total scheme of things knowing your strengths and weaknesses and using them against an enemy to obtain desired results" I explained cryptically, " tai- jutsu is unarmed fighting, Ken-po is sword handling, Yari jutsu is spear or lance fighting, shuriken jutsu is smaller throwing weapons, that includes daggers, knives and so on."

" What about nunchuks?" Karena asked.

I grinned at her " They happen to be a specialty" I informed her seriously before going back to our fundamental list, " Ka-jutsu is the use of fire or explosives. Yu-gei is traditional or cultural arts. Our classical education so to speak, which includes reading, writing, other languages, painting" I raised an eye ridge " And my personal favourite telling jokes. That sort of thing." I grinned, " Kyo-mon is practical education things you can't learn from a book but it is handed down as word of mouth."

" Then Splinter focused on the fundamentals, physical and mental aspects I take it?" Karena wondered.

" Exactly" I confirmed. Out of curiosity I switched the subject " So inquiring minds want to know, are you still after Leo, or did he scare you off with one of his famous lectures?"

" No he hasn't scared me off. He gave me plenty to think about but I am still after him" Karena admitted.

" Well, you have plenty of time to change your mind on both counts" I assured her.

" Why would I want to?" She demanded giving me a perplexed look.

" Karena, Leo just happens to be far more ninja then the rest of us are. He takes it all very much to heart. So if you don't approve of what we do. Then in essence, you are saying that you don't approve of Leo himself" I pointed out, " Not that Leo really cares one way or another what an outsider thinks about him but you won't earn his love that way. Face it if you don't approve of what he does, why would he give his heart to you?"

Karena nodded as she bit her lip slightly. I could tell I had given her some food for thought and I decided to give her some more to chew upon, not that I wanted to scare her away but more to ensure she knew what she was getting into by staking a claim on Leo.

" Another thing you have to consider is everything you have to give up to be with him. He isn't exactly the sort that you can bring home to your parents."

" Actually Mike I don't know who my parents are, I was raised by my grandmother who was very strict and proper. She died a few years back" Karena interjected.

" Oh, I'm sorry Karena" I apologized quickly.

" You didn't know Mike but I see what you are getting at. I wouldn't be able to go out or do much with Leo as a couple not the way I would with a human. I wouldn't even be able to show pictures of my husband and children around friends, or co-workers because they shouldn't know." She stated soberly.

" True" I admitted, " But you can still go topside to see movies or theatrical productions, walks together that sort of thing" I insisted, " It is just you would have to be more careful. We don't have a choice we have to hide for our safety." I pointed out kindly, " You do have a choice Karena. You are not even use to this sort of quiet reflective life or the battles we often fight. Being with ninja can make an outsider reflect on themselves" I remarked " Shay was our longest guest but even she left eventually."

" Why are you saying all this Mike, what are you trying to warn me of?" Karena inquired.

" If Leo ever asks you where you want to be ten years from now, you might want to have an honest answer ready for him" I replied casually.

" Leo would ask that?" Karena demanded sounding slightly surprised.

" Yeah he would, he has of others" I chuckled, " We had this one girl stay with us before Shay's time she flirted with Leo, hung around him wouldn't leave him alone" I shook my head at the memory, " Leo finally had enough and asked her where she saw herself ten years from now. Her answer was along the lines of a nice job a home of her own that kind of thing. Leo stared at her dead on and informed her that she wouldn't find her dreams here and perhaps if that is what she wanted she ought to seek her goals elsewhere." I paused, " She left the next day. Figure it out Karena, in ten fifteen years or more down the road are you still going want to be in a place like this?" I gestured around the sewer pipes.

No matter how homey we tried to make the place there was no denying we lived in a sewer and we didn't have a lot, most of our furniture was in pretty poor condition. It was a dive and not the sort of place a sane person would accept for a home, except perhaps on a short term basis.

I didn't even know why I was bothering to warn her, answers that you had time to think about weren't always all that honest as one that was given on the spot. Still I kind of liked Karena and I truly had a feeling that she would be good for Leo. I wasn't about to play match maker for her though, because Leo would know right off for one thing, but I wasn't opposed to giving her a few pointers to help her along the way.

Karena at least had some brains to her, to stop and figure out who Leo was without chasing after him blindly.

" Is that strictly a Leo question?" Karena asked innocently.

" Well, mostly" I confessed, " But when Shay was here I asked her if she was happy and I guess that boils down to about the same thing. I guess she found out what it took to make her happy" I replied, " She seems more at peace, more mature then she did when she was last here." I murmured.

" How could any mother turn away…" Karena grumbled a bit.

" Karena I don't blame Shay, she was just fourteen after all. She made the choice that she thought was the best thing for her it helped set her on the path to where she is today" I said kindly, " if she stayed here she might never have rose above that ex-street kid label that she bore while with us."

" No hard feelings huh Mike?" Karena heaved a heavy sigh, " I guess if you feel that way I ought to accept it but I don't know how a mother could just turn her back on a child and just never look back" Karena moaned, " Do you think you will get back together Mike?"

I shook my head startled by such a question " No Shay and I are now travelling on two different paths, we have both changed but because of Rama we will always be a part of each others lives" I admitted as I stood up to fetch my coat and hat.

…

I met Shay at our prearranged meeting spot, she was packing a couple of large bags that seemed full of items.

" What is all that stuff Shay?" I wondered

" Things for Ramiela to play with Mike I have to catch up after all."

" Translation I have to spoil her rotten, not that she doesn't have enough people doing that for her." I claimed as I took the bags from her.

" I can spoil her if I want I don't get many chances to" Shay retorted giving a fake pout.

" All right" I relented, " I hope you got her something fun to play with" I murmured.

I loved playing with some of Rama's toys, she really had some of the neatest things, and I could play with her and my brothers felt that I was being such a wonderful father to her, instead of calling me immature for playing with toys.

" I got her some clothes to play dress up in and a tea party set" Shay replied.

I nudged her and whispered " Shay we run around naked most the time."

Shay sniffed, " Every little girl I have ever known loves to play dress up, tea party and beauty parlour," Shay announced.

" Oh no Shay don't do that to me" I wailed as we headed down a back alley.

" Do what Michael?"

" Turn my daughter into a **girl!"** I snapped.

" Michael, Ramiela just happens to be a girl," she reminded me tactfully as I glanced around.

I snorted softly as I lifted the sewer lid " Yeah but Rama isn't a sissy type girl" I objected.

Shay waited until we were both in the sewer tunnels before replying, " Watch it Mike I used to be a sissy type girl. Poor Ramiela needs more female influence in her life, stuck with all **men!**"

" She has her Aunt April" I declared.

" Thank goodness for that, and at the moment she also has the poor girl who is interested in old stick in the mud Leo" Shay grinned, " I can't imagine what Raph and Casey could teach her between the two of them."

I smirked " Trust me you don't want to know."

" Oh no, it started all ready hasn't it?" Shay moaned arching an eyebrow at me.

" A long time ago in fact, Rama didn't stand a chance. She is going be the roughest, toughest tomboy in all New York City," I boasted proudly.

Shay sighed " And you like that?" She shook her head.

" Well sure why not?" I demanded.

" I am going have to visit more often," Shay muttered.

" You should Shay for Rama's sake at least" I encouraged.

" Michael why do you call her Rama while everyone else calls her Ramiela?" She wondered.

" It is just a short version of her name. Rama prefers her whole name though and the family respects her wishes but she lets me call her Rama. I also have her nick name of Rama llama ding dong, after the old fifties song" I explained.

" There are a few songs that use that phrase" Shay commented.

" Yeah I know but the one I got it from was off the Edsels, goes I have a girl named Ramaa llama ding dong she is everything to me…"

Shay laughed, " I know that one," She joined in " my Rama llama, llama ding dong and I'll never set her free because she is mine all mine."

I smiled recalling how I used to like hearing Shay sing lullabies to a fussy baby Rama, it had been the first time I had heard her sing.

" I figure it suits her, she is so silly at times that Raph claims she has daddy's brains and mommy's looks" I laughed a little, " When she was a year old Raph had taught her to say it too he'd ask her whose brains she had and she'd reply daddy, then he'd say whose looks ya got and she reply mommy." I rolled my eyes " I got him to cut it out before she asked who a mommy was."

Shay smiled " Only thing is she has a lot of daddy's looks in her too" Shay decided.

" True and she has her mom stubbornness I will have problems with that girl when she reaches her teens, I just know it." I said.

" Or pre teens especially if she takes after me that way" Shay chuckled, a little evilly I thought.

" You are truly vicious wishing that on me" I complained.

…

We returned home and Rama came running to greet us both and in a few moments she was digging in the bags of goodies Shay had brought. She pulled out a few pretty dresses, a fake crown with gems in it, a few fancy ladies hats and all kinds of jewellery cheap bracelets, rings and necklaces, which Rama had to ooh and aww over. She also loved the tea set with its tiny pot, plates cups and other things.

I knew that Rama often tried to play dress up in our coats and hats but she now had clothes suited to her size and style not to mention all the accessories Shay had brought to go with it.

Rama tried on a pretty aqua dress put on the crown and all the jewellery before looking my way " I pretty daddy?"

" You are beautiful just like a fairy tale princess," I agreed.

Rama beamed at the compliment.

" The Princess needs one final touch though" Shay announced digging into her purse to bring out a bottle of nail polish, " Come here and I will put some pretty colour onto your nails too."

Rama grinned and went over offering her hand and watching with rapt amazement as Shay applied the polish with the brush and blew on the nails to dry them.

" There now you are all set" Shay assured her.

" I very pretty princess now. Tank you Shay."

" You are welcome Princess Ramiela".

I noticed it was almost time for Rama's lesson and while I hated to break up Rama's fun I knew I didn't have a choice " You might be a pretty Princess Rama but you are going have to get out of your dress and become a ninja for a bit."

" Don't wanna daddy. Don't like icky ninja" she stomped her foot and pouted a bit.

" How can you not like ninja?" I demanded, " Your whole family are ninja that includes your dad, sensei Master Splinter and your uncles."

" Not a day I princess" Rama retorted firmly, " Shay comes have tea wit Princess Ramiela."

" Of course" Shay agreed readily.

I glowered at her.

She smiled my way in return " You know Princess I used to watch your dad and Uncles practice they moved so fast, and were incredible to watch it was amazing. Can you really do that?"

" Uh-huh" Rama nodded her head.

" Really?" Shay sounded dubious.

" Really, Really Shay I can. Now comes tea" Rama insisted reminding Shay that it was tea party time.

" All right I'm coming but I think you are too little to be a ninja. I don't think you can kick or move like your daddy can, that is why you want to be a princess because you aren't a ninja like daddy."

" Am not too little" Rama grumped glaring at Shay.

" I think you are, you are just a little princess. Not a strong powerful ninja."

" Am too ninja Shay. I kuochi" Rama practically yelled this at Shay.

Shay looked at her then shook her head " No, you just can't be ninja but that is okay lets have our tea party" Shay announced as if ready to shrug the whole thing off, " I'd have to see you be ninja Ramiela before I could believe it."

" I shows you then Shay. I shows you I ninja like daddy" Rama insisted.

I tried to keep from laughing, knowing Shay had used some reverse psychology on Rama that had worked like a charm, if I had tried that she probably wouldn't have fallen for it.

" Honey if you are going be a ninja you best get out of that dress so you don't wreck it" I reminded my pretty princess kindly.

Then Shay and I both helped get her out of that stuff and to the dojo just in time for her lesson and I had a feeling Rama would be good for Leo if only to prove to Shay what a good ninja she was.

TBC

Mikaela's Spade: Wow sounds like interesting art work and fun. Stationed in Japan huh? Well if you have any understanding of the Japanese language you might have some fun with a few up coming chapters as I try to use some Japanese problem is, I don't know how to speak it and have only an English- Japanese dictionary for translations so I probably don't do a great job of it. Understand nerves about posting first stories, it is often like that but most reviewers on fanfiction are very nice and fair. A gratitude for your insight.

Kitty-Katty-Blu: Let me get this straight, I'm not entirely sure I know what you want. You would like Shay to die right? I know the answer to that, a resounding yes but as you pointed out it happens in a different story. A gratitude for your insight.

ChibiRoseAngel: Thanks for all the info and read the series at your leisure. The trials and tribulations of being an author not to mention all the joy as well, sometimes the muses just don't want to stop, they sidetrack easily. I know mine do. A gratitude for your insight.

Reinbeauchaser: Times changes things doesn't it? Meanwhile Raph can't be anyone but Raph. As for Karena is that really what she is doing trying to get to Leo through Rama, possibly only time itself will tell. A gratitude for your insight.


	13. Learning Japanese

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: I will be using some Japanese in this and some following chapters, however I do not speak the language and only use a Japanese – English dictionary so I am sure that it isn't fully correct in sentence structure or proper Japanese language. Forgive me for any errors and if you speak the language I will be glad to know the proper form. Nor do I wish to insult those who do know or speak the language. My apologies to them as I am sure I mangle it atrociously. Ramica

**Chapter Thirteen - Learning Japanese**

**Karena:**

Since Shay was spending most of her time in the sewers visiting with Rama it didn't take long for the family, minus Raph, to convince her to give up the hotel room and stay underground. I had the only spare bedroom so Mike gave up his bedroom to Shay and opted to sleep on the couch, that is if he could manage to sleep on the sofa.

Shay seemed to enjoy spending time with Rama and every day she would go buy Rama some treat. Possibly Shay wanted to make up for lost time by showering her daughter with gifts as a token of her love but I saw it as Shay trying to buy the child's love.

Then again Shay was Rama's mother and would only be here about a week, then she would be gone again and poor Rama, adorable hellion, wouldn't learn until years down the road that Shay was far more then a family friend.

I wished I could be far more then just a friend of the family.

Funny a few months back I probably would never have found myself attracted to someone like Leo or any of his family for that matter if I had known they had existed. I didn't feel I was that hard up for a man.

But after being with them, spending time in their home I just couldn't see myself going for anyone but Leo. His gentle nature, his concern for those in his family were qualities that were hard to find in this day and age.

I longed to give Leo the option of making the first move but I doubted he would, after all as Mike had pointed out Leo's first priorities were his family and his duties. I didn't want to come on aggressively for I had a feeling Leo wouldn't put up with that sort of behaviour and in the end I would only make him hate or resent me.

No, if I wanted Leo, and I did, I would have to think of another way to get to him in hopes of opening his eyes to see what was under his beak. I knew I would have to be very subtle about it all.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me, I turned on the couch to see Mike watching me.

" You look lost in thought Karena am I disturbing you?"

" No" I replied simply.

With Shay keeping Rama occupied Mike now had a lot more free time, which he was enjoying.

I patted the couch " Come keep me company Mike" I invited cheerily.

Mike jumped over the back of the couch to plop down beside me " Still thinking about Leo or given up yet?"

I smiled " I like the challenge Leo is presenting me. He might not be easy to win but I think he will be worth it when and if I do manage to do it."

" Ah, a girl who loves the thrill of the chase" Mike purred then his face became more serious " I take it you have considered **everything,** including the part of accepting Leo for who he is and all those sacrifices you will have to make on his behalf?" Mike probed.

" All right Mike I have to admit when I came here I knew next to nothing about ninja and I probably have a great deal to learn on that subject yet" I admitted readily, " I also didn't care for seeing Rama in that pick pocketing lesson it disturbed me" I fiddled with my fingers then took a deep breath, " But after hearing what Leo had to say and doing a lot of soul searching I realized that you guys really do need these ninja skills to survive" I smiled a bit " Also it helps seeing the way you guys all are right now, in some ways I think that has helped more, because I see you for what you are and I know your training has made you that, and Ramiela will follow in your footsteps and should turn out as decent."

Mike smiled and nodded his head as I said those words.

I hung my head " It might take some time to totally change my views and come to grips with the ninja way of life…"

" You are willing to **try** though Karena, you aren't just going shut down and say ' no you are wrong.' You want to keep an open mind and give it a chance." Mike said " So what about all you will be sacrificing for Leo?"

" Forget sacrifice Mike what will I gain?" I shot back, " I weighed out my options. It seems I have been waiting for Prince Charming all of my life and I think I have found him."

Mike laughed, " Prince Charming? I have heard of kissing a frog to get a Prince but **never** a turtle!" he whooped slapping a hand on a leg.

I should have known that only Mike would make a connection like that!

" I kissed a lot of frogs in my time that is why I am moving on to turtles" I kidded him, " In all seriousness I do want to be in his life. If he would only find the means to open his heart and let me in."

Mike gazed at me in silence " You really do love him" he whispered softly.

" I do," I stated.

Mike shook his head " You know all of our previous guest would have all ready given up on Leo as a lost cause. Watch it Karena if I can sense your emotions concerning Leo he will be able to read you too."

" I don't care if Leo does find out how I feel about him that way, at least then he will know without me having to throw myself at his feet every where he goes." I fumed slightly irritated.

" Yeah and he appreciates that. It is different from what he is use to" Mike shrugged his shoulders leaning back on the couch, he looked as if he might fall asleep at any given moment " Do you know any Japanese Karena?"

" Not a word unless you count Sensei and Sushi." I replied honestly, though with some curiosity.

" Only Master Splinter, counts sushi as a word in this house" Mike joked, " Would you be interested in learning Japanese?"

I furrowed my brow " I don't know. Why are you asking me this Mike?"

" I'm bored, so it will give me something to do" Mike answered then grinned, " Besides we are basically bilingual in this house though we do know some German, and French as well but we basically speak Japanese and English the most" Mike explained, " When we have a guest though we try to refrain from using Japanese unless they are Japanese. A lot of our guests get offended easily and we don't want to speak a language they aren't familiar with for fear of them believing that we are insulting them." Mike opened his eyes " We haven't taught Rama too much Japanese as of yet, but she probably knows quite a bit of the language simply because she has heard us speaking it so often."

I scowled " I don't know."

" Aw come on Karena you will be learning another language, which is always useful and besides maybe you can say something nice to Leo in Japanese and take him by surprise." Mike hinted, " Even if you aren't able to carry on too much of a conversation if you can just get his interest would be enough, after that the rest would be up to you. What do you say?"

" Why are you helping me?" I asked suspiciously.

Mike sat up and smiled " I like you, I think you would be good for Leo, if he even gets around to it that is" Mike gave a light chuckle " Besides the important thing is while you like Leo you respect him enough to stay out of his way. Your tenacious, open minded, friendly and honest all good qualities."

I smiled at his compliment.

" I won't smack Leo around for you or tell him that you want to hook up for that matter, but I am willing to help you to a certain extent." Mike paused and gave a negative shake of his head, " Don't get me wrong Leo is great but he can be such a turtle at times." He visibly brightened " Ready to speak Japanese?"

" All right but just promise me that you won't teach me anything that might offend Leo" I pleaded giving in, which I suppose only showed how desperate I was to try getting Leo if I was trusting Mike.

I could just see Mike playing some practical joke on me by teaching me a Japanese phrase that would turn Leo off me forever.

A hand came down from behind his head and rested flat against his plastron " Karena you have wounded me deeply and I am insulted, especially after all the nice things I have said about you" he spoke in a slightly pained way but I knew it was just a ruse.

I gave him a knowing smile " Come on Mike I know you better then that" I insisted.

" I wouldn't do that to you" Mike vowed, " Some of our other guests yes, but I promise on my word of honour that I wouldn't do that to you." He claimed, " According to Raph one of the best Japanese phrases to use with Leo is this one, Sonna kotto shitta kotto ja nai."

I furrowed my brow " And that means what?" I inquired.

" I don't give a damn. It sounds much prettier in Japanese don't it?" Mike smiled " Or there is honeru ren'ai meaning falling in romantic love."

I blushed a bit " Stop teasing me all ready."

Mike held up a hand " That wasn't part of our agreement Karena, now to be in love is…" Mike began.

" Wait how many ways is there…" I interrupted him only for him to cut me off.

" I thought you said you wanted to learn this, and if Leo ever slips up and says utsukushi-sa you best know what he is saying to you. You could make him and unno kame."

" All right Mike but please, just slow down and at least tell me what utsuk…and unno kame are?" I pleaded.

" Utsukushi-sa is beauty like that of a sunset or a woman" He arched his eye ridge as he said woman, " Unno is lucky, kame is turtle" he explained as he jumped off the couch, " Come on Karena I have my work cut out for me, even teaching you a few phrases. I know you are a teacher girl, but it is time to see just how well you learn."

I hoped I wasn't going to regret this decision of mine, I knew for a fact with Mike teaching me that I'd be kept on all of my toes. I was starting to see how well he could speak the language as he seemed to interchange both languages with ease, even though I had never heard him use Japanese on a daily basis before now.

" First thing you must learn is there is no word in Japanese for the, a or an. So a lucky or the lucky turtle is still the same thing" Mike explained.

" Unno Kame right?"

" Yeah you catch on fast girl, your all ready learning" Mike announced cheerfully.

So it seemed my first lesson had begun and Mike wasn't wasting any time.

He found a private area, or as private as could be expected in their lair, where he could instruct me without any one interrupting or disturbing us.

Every once in a while he would say something and when I asked him what he had said he would only smile give a negative shake of his head and claim " Forgive me, I'm a naughty turtle" in Japanese.

I think that was a phrase that I learned the quickest " Yurusu. Gyogi no warui kame."

It seemed that since I had asked him not to teach me anything that might offend Leo, he was still throwing them in and refusing to tell me what he was saying, which was frustrating to no end.

" Come off it Mike stop with that naughty turtle bit" I finally scolded, " Or at the very least tell me what you are saying."

" Not now Karena maybe one day when you have Leo's love come back and I will teach you those phrases then. They won't offend Leo at that point but right now he would think you were being more then a bit forward" Mike smiled as he explained himself, " I know I am teasing you and it isn't really fair but we are talking **me** here Karena."

" It wasn't part of our agreement either was it?" I asked in exasperation.

" Exactly" Mike agreed amiably " I get to tease you but I won't teach you anything that might offend Leo. As for what I am saying ask someone else" he grinned, " Or use your imagination girl."

" Suddenly I'm not so sure I want to know," I muttered.

Mike laughed a bit " Just practice what I have taught you so far today and I'm going spend a bit of time with Shay and Rama" Mike declared before dismissing me.

I smiled I didn't know if this would really help me in getting Leo or not but it couldn't hurt and I must say Mike made learning the language fun and entertaining, to say the least, with all his jokes and game playing. I guess I would just have to wait and see if it would help in getting Leo or not.

TBC

Lenni: Glad you caught up. Here is one of the chapters you have been looking for while more sai stealing will have to wait for a bit. Happy Easter to you as well. A gratitude for your insight.

Kitty- Katty- Blu: Very sweet indeed Shay was different back then. Time can change people. Well here is your update and hoppy Easter to you. A gratitude for your insight.

Chibi Rose Angel: Glad to hear your muses are back at work, I know I am enjoying your stories. Have a great Easter. A gratitude for your insight.


	14. Looking for trouble

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Fourteen - Looking for trouble**

**Raphael:**

I don't care if the rest of the family did want to welcome Shay back with open hearts and open arms. I didn't want her here, that was all there was to **it.**

To have Shay living with us again, even on a short term basis just felt too weird to me, but my family was too used to me complaining to pay much mind to my complaints about Shay back in our home.

I sensed nothing to tell me that Shay was up to trouble but still I couldn't help but believe that she was here to cause trouble some where some how.

Then again maybe having her here wouldn't be all that bad, after all if she started coming up with some scheme one of us ought to be able to pick up on it fairly quickly and nip it in the bud before she got a chance to do much damage.

Having her here was too much like having a fox guard a hen house. No matter how much you may want to, you just can't trust the fox to behave, and I had a feeling Shay couldn't be trusted either.

Maybe it was due to the way she had left last time.

Sure at one time she had been my girlfriend but our relationship had been short lived and with plenty of fireworks. We had one of those love hate relationships, we just loved to hate one another and spent more time arguing and fighting then we did anything else really.

When we broke up Shay went to Mike and it didn't bother me, mainly because while I liked her I don't think I really loved her, not the way Mike did. Shay and Mike seemed meant for one another.

That was until Shay left leaving a five month old Rama behind, not even saying goodbye, just leaving a note to explain why she felt she had to up and fly the coop.

Mike had been pretty torn up for awhile without her and everyone kept saying how young Shay was as if that gave her an excuse. Mike wasn't that much older but he was the one trying to raise a kid and save a city on top of that, damn good thing he had the family's help in looking after Rama or he'd never have made it.

It wasn't Mike's way to look for trouble, or bear a grudge he wanted to believe in the best of people, the cheerful optimist.

That is what I liked about Mike, but it also is why I often felt protective of him because I knew people would take advantage of him, walk all over him and Mike would let it.

I was sure that Shay was only back in our lives because she wanted to hurt Mike. I had nothing to base these feelings on, other then what Shay had done before, her previous record and behaviour, and I knew people could change. Still it wasn't easy for a leopard to change his spots and it seemed strange having Shay showing up here after so much time had passed.

Mike felt that Rama should 'know' her mother. Hell, we hadn't known our mothers and we turned out okay, so I don't know why Mike felt that Shay had any rights to Rama for any given reason.

As I told Shay she had given up all rights to Rama when she turned and walked out of our lives last time.

Still it was Mike's choice, but that didn't mean that **I** had to be **happy **about it mind ya. Cause I wasn't an I let Shay know that by trading insults with her in Japanese, something she had picked up last time she had been around us.

" Kutabatchimae" ( Go to hell) was one of my favourites with her. Or " Majo" ( Witch) another and that was just for starters. Course she would call me a few things too like freak (kikei) just because she knew I loathed that word.

When I got bored of cursing her out in Japanese I switched to one of the other languages I could curse in, I didn't swear in English due to Rama picking up a lot of my swear words but I had learned swear words for many other languages and used them.

Mike loved to tease me that I could curse anyone out in their native tongue, I wasn't quite that good yet but I am working on it.

The most I could do was wait and watch for Shay to make a move and hope like hell that this time when Shay left she would do so without hurting any body.

…

I sat down at the table with my third cup of morning coffee, though breakfast was over I was still waiting to really wake up and get with it, almost immediately I had Rama climbing onto my lap she balled up a fist and chucked me under the chin.

" Careful you'll k.o. me" I laughed a bit

She gave me a playful grin and slobbery kiss.

I wiped a hand across my cheek scowling in disgust " You are going have to start giving towels with those kid" I grumbled.

" Tickle Uncle Raphiel" she sang out cheerfully.

" Not if I tickle you first" I grabbed her with one arm and tickled her under the shell with my free hand. She screeched and squirmed in my grasp sliding off my lap and onto the floor.

She turned around " I gonna get you" she growled trying to sound scary.

Then Don came into the kitchen, he had missed out on breakfast due to the fact he was working on some new project and even now he seemed more or less lost in thought, he went over and poured himself what was left in the coffeepot, the dregs, which no one else would touch, and took a swallow.

He gave a startled look and gazed into his mug as if surprised at the contents. Oh yeah the absent minded professor was at work.

" Uncle Donatello morning" Rama greeted him as she turned from me.

Don smiled and set his cup down on the counter and squatted down to say hello. " Hi Ramiela."

Rama seeing him in that position did what came natural to her, she went around behind his back and climbed onto his carapace clinging to his shell tightly.

Don stood up " Careful Ramiela I just might mistake you for my bo staff."

" ' Istake me for a bo" Rama replied promptly.

I laughed this was one game that Don had played with Rama since the time she first started to walk.

Don hunched over just a bit then reached his hands up and over his shoulder getting a firm grip on Rama, then with a quick pull he sent her flying over his shoulder, only to be caught in his out stretched arms.

" You're not my bo! What happened to my staff?" Don demanded this time looking rather astonished as he looked around for his weapon.

" I dunno!" Rama chortled merrily.

Then he set her back down only for Rama to beg for him to do it again and the game started over.

After five more turns of mistaking her for his weapon Don had enough, Rama of course could have gone on all day, but Don told her firmly that it was quite enough and no more.

He tousled her hair then headed off back to his lab.

Rama sighed as she watched him go she shrugged a bit then skipped over towards me.

" What do you want now Rama?" I asked as I swallowed the last bit of coffee.

" Ramie-LA" she yelled at me in a huffy tone.

I just loved the attitude this kid got when you called her Rama, one thing for sure she knew what she wanted to be called and you best not be calling her anything but.

" Your daddy can call you Rama how come he can do it?" I protested.

" He daddy" Rama replied in a matter of fact way.

" She has a point Raph" Mike cut in.

" Uncle Raphiel?" Rama patted my leg to get my attention as she spoke.

" Yeah Ramiela?" I asked deciding to behave myself by calling her by her full name. When I really wanted to rile her up I would continue calling her Rama.

" Spin sai please."

My response was to withdraw my weapons and send them spinning deftly about my fingers. Rama watched with rapt fascination, her eyes large and mouth forming a small circle.

For some reason the kid loved to watch all the little tricks and moves I pulled with my sai, she never seemed to get enough of it.

Leo entered the kitchen to get some tea, after his morning meditation, and he scowled my direction " No wonder she feels that your weapons are meant to play with Raph. Look at how often she sees you messing with yours."

" Damaru subarashii rida." ( Shut up great leader.)

Leo shot a scathing look first my way then a concerned glance to Karena who was finishing up her own breakfast after sleeping in.

" Raph you know it is impolite to speak Japanese when Karena does not understand it and might take offence to it." He berated me instantly.

I glanced towards Karena " Do you feel insulted in any way shape or form?" I asked her.

" No" She admitted.

" Good you shouldn't be. I was insulting him" I jerked my thumb back towards Leo, then smiled at Leo " See Leo she wasn't offended by my lapse so there is no problem. I even explained myself, so you ought to consider it a good day bro," I mocked him.

" No problem except for you" Leo glowered at me as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

I shrugged sheathing my sai before bending low to whisper in Rama's ear. She gave me a puzzled look but I nodded and urged her on.

" Uncle Leonardo?" She asked sweetly.

" Yes?" Leo gazed down at her his expression softening.

" Wha baka?"

I started to laugh as Leo groaned and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

" Now you are trying to get Rama into trouble. As if she can't manage to do that by her self." He accused

" What baka?" Rama demanded again a bit louder this time.

" Leo," I told her, " is a baka."

" Sensay Baka" Rama cheered.

" That is it!" I laughed, " Now you got it."

" Wonderful Raphael go ahead and teach her to disrespect her teacher" Leo hissed at me his eyes narrowing.

Mike turned from doing the dishes giving me a sour look and a silent message to stop being a bad influence on Rama. " Rama enough of that baka word I don't want to hear you saying that word" Mike said laying down the law.

Rama scowled " Baka bad daddy?"

" Baka is not a bad word Rama, but it isn't a nice word either. Nor is it a word to be used on your Sensei, trust me hon, you **don't** want to go there."

I couldn't help it I really started to laugh then, because I recalled a time when we had been younger when Mike had called Splinter a baka, he only did it once, mind you. " I forgot about **that!"**

" I didn't, you **dared** me to do it Raph" Mike fumed " I was the one who got into trouble for it. I was so mad at you Raph."

**Leonardo:**

I sighed wearily, sometimes Raph could be far more trying then he was worth, especially when he encouraged Rama to say or do things that he knew she shouldn't be doing.

Raph had always felt that rules were made to be broken or for other people to follow, but they didn't really apply to him.

Rama was attached enough to her uncle that it was far too easy for him to convince her to cut loose and have fun.

Raph I think had always felt a little put out that he had not been picked by Splinter to train Rama in her lessons. He had loved her and had boasted that he would teach her all she needed to know about fighting.

Rama listened to him, quite willingly and was ready to do just about anything that Raph said. Then again Raph spent a great deal of time playing with her and didn't care to discipline her when he should, it was that on top of his total disrespect that had lost Raph the position to be Rama's Sensei.

Instead Splinter had advised me that it was up to me to instruct Ramiela about the art of ninjitsu, as if I needed an extra task or duty to do on top of all the other stuff I was expected to do.

I did my best to keep Ramiela's lessons interesting as well as enjoyable for her but there was no possible way that I could keep all of her lessons fun, there was just too much and learning some times had to be serious.

I saw Rama go back over to Raph and stand beside him quietly then from the corner of my eye I saw her hand sneaking towards the hilt of one of Raph's sais.

" Ramiela what are you doing?" I barked at her.

She turned my way smiling at me very innocently not even a hint of guilt or any type of suspicion about her as she replied " Nuttin'"

" You weren't trying to take Raph's sais were you?" I accused.

" No Sensay I good girl." She responded.

Problem was I had spoken too soon, her moves had seemed to hint of her intentions and I had spoken too soon, I should have waited until she had grabbed hold of the weapon, in essence I had stopped the deed before I had proof and could not go after her for breaking the weapon rule.

" Rama what is the rule?" Mike demanded.

" I no touch weapon less Sensay say so" She answered promptly, " But I not touch weapon daddy." She protested.

" Make sure you don't or I just might have to touch my weapon on you." Mike gave a mock growl.

Rama snickered " Gonna chuck me out of my shell" She piped up cheerfully.

" Yep just touch Raph's sai and find out" Mike threatened her, " Come on little Miss Chief let us play at the playground until your lesson."

Rama took Mike's hand and left skipping by his side.

" She is getting bolder Raph she has never tried to take your weapon before with me in the room before."

" Maybe she wasn't going for it Leo" Raph suggested.

" Maybe it is possible" I permitted, " However if she keeps breaking the weapon rule then, **I **as her sensei will have to deal with her and see if I can't convince her to stop."

" Leo she is a little kid" Raph stated his eyes narrowing.

" I know I don't want to do it Raph, but I can't continue to ignore it or turn a blind eye to it." I pointed out.

" Mike won't like it" He snapped in return.

" Mike doesn't have a choice and you know it Raph." I retorted.

Raph gave a slow menacing growl before getting up from the table and stomping off.

I watched him leave knowing he wasn't happy about it but also knowing that as Rama's sensei, I had the right to enforce the weapon rule because I was the one expected to train her. I needed to know Rama would, in deed, respect the weapons she was going be handling. If worse came to worse and she continued to steal Raph's sai in spite of being told not to and all her punishments, then she would have to face the wrath and discipline of her teacher.

I wasn't really looking forward to it and I kept hoping that she would stop so I wouldn't have to take those measures against her.

TBC

Reinbeauchaser: Well here is chapter fourteen, took a bit to upload it so I do hope it was worth the wait and I didn't keep you waiting for it for too long. I pity Karena having to learn from Mike. A gratitude for your insight.

Mikaela's Spade: Well all I can say is don't say I didn't warn you about my Japanese. I'm sure I will mangle the language yet. Ah Karena does indeed have her heart set on Leo, pity of it is, Leo just doesn't seem to notice it at the moment. A gratitude for your insight.

Lenni: Ah, Lenni your memory serves you well. In fact I have a feeling you could almost write this story you know it that well. It seems to me that you have quite a few favourite chapters in this story. A gratitude for your insight.


	15. Jokes and talk

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter fifteen - Jokes and Talk**

**Shay:**

I watched Ramiela run and play in the playground, and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for my daughter.

The only playmates she had were all adults. Had she ever been able to feel the sunshine's warm rays on her face, feel the tickle of grass against bare feet? Had she ever been able to see the wonders of the world, that all little children marvelled at, like bugs in the grass and fuzzy caterpillars that turned into beautiful butterflies?

No, she'd never see those things, and that pained me, because no child ought to be deprived of such things, not even children who were born to the shadows and darkness of a subterranean world.

She was all ready older then four years by what was expected of her, for training purposes, and I knew exactly where that training would take her. I knew she needed it to stay alive and yet, I wanted her to have a chance to enjoy the things that other children her age got to take for granted, like being invited to birthday parties or playing outside in all kinds of weather.

My poor daughter, my child, my darling little girl, my how she had grown.

I had missed her so much at first but at that time I wasn't really ready to be a mother, especially as I was young and unprepared for it, and the world above seemed to beckon me.

Ramiela had been a very active baby crawling within days of being born and seeming to get into _everything_, it had taken all of Mike's energy and then some to keep up to her. I could see just from watching her run, jump, swing and climb on all the playground equipment that, that hadn't changed any.

I wanted to be with her and give her things she couldn't have but I know that I really couldn't stay. I knew for a fact that I would start to feel trapped and I couldn't ignore topside forever.

When I had returned home it had been with some trepidation on my part previously I had skipped out of classes, stole, made a lot of bad choices in my life, just to prove to my parents that they didn't know everything.

I had finally run away, but then I had returned to them full of regret and a determination to correct things and get my life back on track, whatever that meant. I begged my parent's forgiveness and vowed to obey all their rules and do whatever it took, if they would only let me home, after all I had put them through.

I told them of the young man I met named Michael and how he, and his family had helped me along and over time convinced me to go back home. I also told my parents of the daughter I had given birth to only to put up for adoption.

At first I missed Michael but as I started to date other people a year later Mike became more, the old flame and not the constant figure he once had been.

In fact there had been times that I pretty much forgot them all together, other times it would cross my mind while I was in school or on the job and I'd do my best to write a quick note, that hopefully I would remember to mail later on.

It was on holidays that I thought of Ramiela the most, mother's day, Christmas, Easter, her birthday. I'd think of her then and try to picture how big she was, what she looked like or acted like, and tried to think of things that she might enjoy doing.

I longed to see her and hold her in my arms again. I wanted so much for Ramiela to know that I was her mother and that I loved her, but I had promised Mike that I wouldn't tell her, and since he was far more of a parent to Rama then I was, it was only right for me to abide by his decision.

I knew I ought to feel grateful for the fact that he even allowed me to see her or spend time with her. No hurt feelings, no grudges to bear just plain Michael.

I wanted so much to be the mother I wasn't but I knew I hadn't been a mother to her back then and knew I couldn't be a mother now. One often had to make choices and stick with them.

" Shay. **Shay!"**

Her loud yell startled me from my thoughts and looked down to see her staring expectantly up at me.

" You okay Shay? How come you not answer?" Rama asked curiously.

" I was just thinking Ramiela, what do you want?" I asked in return.

" Why a turtle cross da road?" Rama piped up cheerfully.

" I don't know why?" I played along with her joke.

" To get to da shell station." She laughed at her own joke and watched me as well.

I did laugh a little and she smiled as if pleased.

" What one turtle say to the other?" She said almost instantly swinging into another joke.

" I have no idea. What?" I waited knowing that I had to be ready to respond to that punchline in the appropriate fashion.

" Gotta get you out of your shell." Rama said smugly then began laughing hard while repeating the words.

By the time she calmed down I was able to ask her something " Your daddy teach you those Ramiela?"

" No Shay Karena teaches me them." Ramiela insisted as she slipped her hand into mine " Come push me on swing kay Shay, please?"

" Well since you said please all right" I gave in easily, " perhaps after this we can go do some finger painting would you like that?"

Rama nodded her head eagerly " I like paints gots to be very careful. Can't make big mess. Little messes okay though." She informed me as if she had heard this a few times before, and she probably had.

**Michaelangelo:**

Rama like, I guess, most kids had a problem for settling down for bed in the evening, she'd get up with all kinds of excuses or draw out the tucking in process as much as possible with all the usual tactics.

" Daddy I want a drink of water."

" Daddy I have to go to the bathroom."

" Daddy I forgots to say…"

" Daddy I gots a joke for you…"

" Daddy can I have another story…."

Yep, just about anything to delay that lying down and actually going to sleep process was fair game once she hit the bed for the night.

Course I was partially to blame because I found I enjoyed being able to sit and talk with Rama. Evening was when Rama got reflective about her day and I found out a great deal about her, that I might not have known other wise.

Sometimes we played little games that would lead into discussions. Sometimes we would just talk about what ever came to mind and I'd let Rama pick the topic for discussion. No matter what the evening tucking in process was sacred to me, and I wouldn't let any one take it from me, not if I could help it.

Rama was sitting up in bed the blankets piled around her legs, her back supported by a couple of pillows, while I sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

" Daddy?"

" What Rama?" I asked.

" Do guests ever stay forever?" Rama wondered.

" No Rama they don't. People need to be topside, that is where they live. It is where there families, and work and things they enjoy are." I tried to explain.

I knew it wasn't easy concept for her to understand because she had never been topside and didn't know of all the wonderful things she could find there. However she might be able to relate to it on some extent.

" For a person to stay here would be like one of us trying to live up there, it wouldn't work. People would miss everything they loved and they would be very unhappy staying with us."

" Can't they go topside for fun things though and still stay?" Rama persisted.

" They could I guess" I agreed, " if they wanted to, but anyone who stayed here would have to give up certain things to stay here with us" I scowled slightly as I considered what to say, " There are lots of people topside Rama more then you can imagine and a person who stays with us has to insure we stay safe, which means they can't talk to any of their human friends about us," I spoke softly and stroked her short hair, " People are very curious Rama they want to know things and if they hear someone saying Leo or Don this, then they might ask who is this Leo, when can we meet this Don?"

Rama sighed hung her head " They can't meet us can they?"

" No Rama because while people are curious sometimes they get afraid easily and we might scare them then they might try to hurt us, because they don't know any better."

Rama pulled her Franklin close to her and she looked at him as she murmured a very soft " Oh!"

I smiled and placed an arm around her to hug her close " Is there someone that you wanted to stay?"

" Uh-huh" she nodded, " Guess they can't" she moped.

" Ah-ha you like Shay." I exclaimed tickling her a little " She has brought you so many wonderful gifts and now you want her to stay forever."

" No daddy. I don't want Shay to stay. I like Shay and the presents she give me. Shay's fun." Rama said simply.

" But?" I hinted arching an eye ridge at her.

" She seem sad daddy and she git like Uncle Donatello you can call her name and she don't hear you" Rama bit her bottom lip and twiddled her fingers a bit, " I like Shay but not like **that!** I want Karena to stay daddy." Rama announced.

" You **do**, Why Karena Rama?" I wondered shocked a little at her choice.

" Just like her lots. I know she likes us too and she just seem more _real_ then Shay." Rama explained.

I saw her scowl when she said the word real. Rama often did that when she was searching for a word and wasn't quite sure if the word she used was the right word for what she wanted.

" Genuine, the real thing. Karena doesn't hide things. She is open and honest what you see is what you get." I offered a new word for Rama's vocabulary.

" That it daddy" Rama beamed, " What that word agin?" She asked eagerly.

" Genuine." I repeated for her.

" Genune" she echoed.

I had no doubt that she would recall that word later on when she wanted it. Rama liked words of all kinds.

" You know when you said Shay gets like your Uncle Don when you call a name and they don't seem to hear?"

Rama nodded.

" There is a word for that too" I told her.

" Really what?" Rama demanded.

" Distracted. When Don is busy thinking of other things to do in his lab he is distracted." I pointed a finger at her " You tend to get distracted now and again in your ninja lessons."

She giggled.

" Distracted means you are thinking of other things instead of paying attention to what is going on around you, or thinking of things that you should be thinking about." I explained.

" Disracked" Rama murmured " Daddy is there a word for everything?"

" Yes and as you grow older you will find out how fun words can be, and if you keep learning such big words, like the ones you learned tonight you'll end up like your uncle Don" I threatened her in a teasing way, " Saying things that is almost impossible to understand."

" Words are important daddy," Rama declared.

" Yes words are Rama. Enough talk now. Time to close your eyes and go to sleep." I decided that tonight's talk had lasted long enough.

Rama handed me Franklin " Kiss Franklin." She stated as she laid down.

I faked it kissing the stuffed turtle, then pulled the blankets closer about her as she gave a massive yawn and rubbed at her eyes.

" I ain't tired though Daddy" She protested.

I smiled " Then just lay awake and be quiet in your bed until you fall asleep. Good night Rama llama ding dong."

" Night daddy, love you."

" I love you too sweetie, I'll always love you." I bent and kissed her before I stood up to leave her room.

I found my mind turning over what Rama had to say about Shay and Karena.

Of course Karena could afford to be more open with Rama, she didn't have to hide who she really was, but I had to agree with Rama that Karena was still far more genuine then Shay.

Even Karena's thoughts and emotions that she didn't talk about were very easy to read I one wanted to search just a little. While Shay had always been more guarded in her thoughts so that one had to probe further and dig deeper to find out what she was really thinking. Plus Shay had to keep her true relationship to Rama hidden, which probably didn't help matters.

Perhaps Rama's childish intuition had informed her that Karena didn't hide things the way Shay did. Of course Shay had to hide certain things because I really didn't feel Rama was ready to know about her mother.

No matter what though it was rather reassuring to know that Karena would have the approval of our youngest clan member when she did finally decide to make her play for Leo.

TBC

Reinbeauchaser: Yes my nieces and nephews from their early years did help form Rama into who she is. Leo might be suspicious to some extent but you must remember most of the family feels that Shay left their home for the right reasons, and that her life is much better then what it was when they had met her. Raph on the other hand doesn't forgive or forget easily. He remembers how Shay dumped Mike and he doesn't care for that. Angsty part of the story coming soon. A gratitude for your insight.

Lenni: I probably couldn't write the story the same way myself if it wasn't for my handwritten original story to go on. I don't even use a back up disc a bad idea I know but there you go. As for Japanese I probably mutilate the language even with the help of my dictionary. Yes big trouble chapters coming up in oh, two or three chapters. A gratitude for your insight.


	16. In Trouble

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Sixteen - In trouble**

**Michaelangelo:**

Karena was coming along nicely in her language lessons, she was a good student, even if she didn't care for that 'naughty turtle' bit I gave her with every lesson. I think she had a fair idea of what I was saying but because she **really** deep down inside didn't want to know for sure, she continued to ignore it and let me get away with it.

As far as I knew Leo was still more or less clueless where Karena was concerned, course he knew about Karena's feelings his ninja instincts would have alert him to it long ago, but he continued to ignore her in the hope that she might go away.

Karena however, was willing to bide her time waiting for that perfect opportunity to show itself. She had a plan, she knew what she wanted and just because Leo wouldn't acknowledge her feelings didn't mean she was going turn and high tail it.

Either way I had a feeling that Rama might just get her wish, at least where Karena was concerned.

Raph got up in a not so normal foul mood, thanks to one of Rama's presents to him, pepper sprinkled liberally amongst the bed sheets. He spent most the night sneezing even after he stripped his bed down.

Splinter also received a present of melted cheese in his bedding and Splinter wasn't that impressed.

Rama cheerily told him " It for snack."

Splinter glowered, his tail thumping and lashing the floor in irritation " Michaelangelo you **must** do something about Ramiela and her _presents._ I have no idea why the child can't draw a picture instead" Splinter fumed.

I had a feeling that only because she was his granddaughter that he didn't get too harsh.

I was almost tempted to remind him about his line of 'children are individuals' and all that sort of stuff that he spouted, but you didn't sass off to a ninja Master, at least not one, who is all ready pissed at you both you and your daughter.

" Ramiela has a great deal of creativity and you must help her channel it Michaelangelo" Splinter insisted.

" Hai Sensei" I agreed humbly, reverting to Japanese, as I often did when Splinter lectured me.

Splinter tended to keep his lectures more formal and to the point then a Leo lecture.

I glanced at Raph who was red eyed and sneezing violently and then towards Rama who had a confused expression on her face, as if she couldn't quite understand why her gifts had not been well received.

After Splinter was finished with me and went off to meditate, I went to sit beside Rama as she pulled Franklin close to her.

" Rama I know you **love** giving presents and you** want** to do something **nice** when you give your presents. So honey can you do some art work for them instead?" I suggested.

Rama furrowed her brow as she looked up at me, " They not like presents daddy?"

" Not **that** type Rama but there are things you can do that they will love" I replied.

" Not like jokes?" Rama asked puzzled.

" Your presents are jokes?" I asked, " oooh boy!"

" Jokes funny daddy." Rama insisted.

Yep, she was my kid all right.

" Rama babe, jokes are funny, they are meant to make people laugh. If Raph and Splinter aren't laughing then it is **not** funny." I explained patiently, " They don't want you putting things in their bed. Presents Rama are something very special to treasure and enjoy." I bent down and kissed her forehead " You're **my** special present."

" Daddy how I know joke funny or present right?" Rama asked looking so distraught that I couldn't help but ease her worries. I guess it had never occurred to her that some presents fell more in the category of practical jokes, which was usually fun for the person doing, but not so amusing to the one receiving. I'd have to help her with that.

" Tell you what Rama, you tell me your jokes or show me, and if it is good, I'll let you know if you can give it all right?"

She nodded.

" You have a wonderful sense of humour babe, but you got to learn how to use it and develop it correctly," I told her.

She smiled before hugging me tight. I hoped this would curb her need to give 'presents.'

….

That morning after Rama's lesson Don and Raph appeared in the dojo Leo nodded a greeting to them and I knew what was up.

" Karena, Shay I would appreciate it very much if you took Ramiela to the playground, or kept her suitably occupied elsewhere for the time being" Leo explained, " We have some business to discuss between us."

In other words there was increased Foot activity and Leo needed to talk to us about his suspicions and plan of action. Leo always did his best to ensure Rama was not part of 'war talks,' usually Splinter would amuse Rama but having the girls here meant they could do that task.

Leo waited patiently to make sure Karena, Shay and Ramiela were well out of ear shot before he looked at each of us.

" For the next few nights, weeks, whatever it takes, we will be patrolling together as Foot Soldier presence is increasing. I don't want anyone caught by surprise or unaware" His gaze fell on Raph.

Raph snorted and crossed his arms over his plastron, while Don tried to hide a grin.

" I'm hoping to learn what they are up to before it escalates beyond our control. We will leave around eleven each night and remain topside till about four in the morning depending on activity topside." Leo informed us.

I tried not to groan. I wasn't going get much sleep then, with Rama waking so early in the morning, unless of course I could convince Karena to watch Rama for a few hours.

Shay would be leaving in three more days, so she wouldn't be of much use in that area. She had bought herself a bus ticket yesterday.

_'Good luck to Karena making her move on Leo with all this going on, she ought to consider herself lucky if Leo even said hi to her in passing.' _I mused.

Leo would be kept busy planning out strategy, doing his best to out think the enemy and putting whatever clues we could find together to meet a solid conclusion along with all his regular duties.

This is what we have been trained for and since I became a father I **hated** it.

Hated it because I knew what could happen in battle. Hated it because I was tired of fighting. Hated it because nothing was really solved, it just went a vicious circle. Hated it for too many reasons to mention.

Yet for those very same reasons, I had practiced and honed my skills to the point I was far better then I had ever been. I had perfected my skills, so I stood a chance of surviving major skirmishes, so that my brothers wouldn't have to find a way to tell Rama, why her daddy wasn't going be coming home any more.

Now that we all knew what the plans were for night time patrols Leo dismissed us with the usual warning of an extra hour and a half practice session added to our schedule just before we left in the evening.

It was time to go back to work.

I left the dojo and headed back to the playground Rama came running to meet me yelling loudly " Daddy!"

" Hey Rama I wasn't gone all that long honey." I smiled as I hugged her tight to me.

" You do ninja stuff daddy?" she inquired.

" Tonight after you are in bed, but how did you know that I would be ninja stuff Rama?" I wondered, course a part of me never wanted to see her going out to do 'ninja stuff.'

" I **never** get to be ninja" Rama sulked " I kuochi daddy." She reminded me as if hoping that would help matters.

" Yes you are a wonderful kunoichi baby but, you still have a lot of training before you can join us" I smiled, " When you are ready for a mission Leo will let you know."

" Okay" she sighed reluctantly.

" Like that again is it Michael?" Shay asked as she walked towards me from the swings.

" Oh yeah, you remember the drills don't you Shay?"

Shay nodded giving a grim smile " The after part always bugged me the most" She grumbled.

Karena arched an eyebrow " The after part?"

" Battles with the enemy Karena." I replied simply. She was smart enough she ought to be able to figure out from that alone what was insinuated.

Coming home battered, bruised, bleeding, having to tend to numerous injuries before cleaning weapons even though our bodies ached and we felt drained, longing only to sleep.

I saw Karena tremble as realization sunk in, this too was a part of Leo's life and something she would have to accept if she was serious about him.

Now wasn't that just the perfect reason to give up an ordinary life topside?

" How long will it continue?" Karena asked softly.

" Until it isn't necessary any more" I replied.

I glanced down at Rama who, was silently watching and listening, being an effective sponge soaking it all up.

I smiled " Come on Rama llama ding dong lets play tag. Better run before I tag you it."

She beamed " Daddy can't catch me" she yelled running off, " Hurry Karena, Hurry Shay don't be it."

….

So we settled back into business extra training, a few hours of sleep and spending our nights patrolling the city watching for signs of the Foot or ending up fighting them.

Today was Shay's last day with us, her bus had an early morning departure, around three in the morning I think, and then she would be gone for who knows how long.

Rama woke in one of her real grouchy miserable moods. She didn't get them often but every once in a while she'd wake up on the wrong side of the bed and be a real terror all day long. We called these her 'bad days' sometimes better known as 'brat days.'

Leo hated trying to teach her lessons when she was like this for he knew that Rama would not be very receptive. In fact Leo, ever a stickler for rules, routine and practice was all for skipping lessons on Rama's bad days, which I think proved what a terror Rama could get.

I told my brother " No, you are her sensei, besides you have to take her Leo, because if you don't I might kill her."

What can I say misery loves company, and I felt I shouldn't have to be the only one handling Rama on her bad days.

I wasn't that fond of them to begin with. I loved Rama dearly but I often found myself contemplating strangling her because her whole attitude and behaviour really wore on my patience and left me, both figuratively and literally, at the end of my rope.

Rama on her bad days would throw temper tantrums, break rules right left and centre, everything was " No!" or " Don't wanna."

She was on her bad days, a sulky miserable pain in the lower shell.

It was a pity that Shay's last day with Rama was going be not that enjoyable for all involved.

This was going to be one hell of a very long day, I thought to myself knowing full well I'd be spending my time either counting for her or myself, as I mentally reminded myself that I really **did** love my daughter.

Rama screamed, she ran around the lair. I went to punish her she yelled and kicked at me, so I took her to her room for time out. While she was in there she coloured on her walls and ripped up a couple of books she didn't like. I took some favourite things away from her and she threw a fit.

That was just the start of our morning.

Rama continued to break rules refusing to pick up after herself, wouldn't make her bed.

Kept yelling " NO!" at Leo during her lessons , while she did as she pleased and ignored him.

She didn't like what I prepared for lunch tossing it to the floor.

" Yucky. Don't like it. Don't want it!" She snapped.

" Fine but you are getting nothing else to eat until dinner." I replied.

She then tried to steal cookies and had another temper tantrum when I caught her.

Finally she went for broke and settled on breaking the BIG rule.

Yep managed to steal Raph's sai again and then lead us all on a merry chase through the lair as we tried to catch and disarm her.

I was sure after all of that, that Leo would be ready to uphold his threat of disciplining Rama. However Leo either wasn't that brave or stupid to deal with her when she was like this. He decided that I could punish her this time.

I made her spend the rest of the day in her room.

Shay went in to talk to her, but knowing Rama's present mood I doubted that she was able to get much out of the kid.

I was glad when the time came to tuck her into bed for the night, Rama was getting an early bedtime after her day of trouble making and in her usual grumpy mood refused to talk to me.

I knew in the morning that she would wake up more like her usual self, Rama's bad days were only one day's worth of terror, and then she would go a long time before another came along.

I wished her good night told her I love her and gave her a kiss before I left her for the night.

For once though I had to admit that I was looking forward to leaving on patrol, it had to be quieter and far more relaxing then the day I had just put in.

TBC

**Reinbeauchaser:** Yes, Rama's views of Shay are going to change very quickly, as I am sure you can tell by this chapter. You are also very right about how Shay looks at and feels towards her daughter, somehow she can't see Rama as the mutant that she is, perhaps later she'd realize the truth but for the moment we are blind to it, which sets things up rather nicely for things to come. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja:** Another burst of speed reading to play catch up. I don't know much about children as I don't have any of my own, however I did use my nieces and nephews early years to give me an idea of a young child and a great deal of imagination helps a bit too. After all Rama had to start somewhere. In my author's bio you can find all Rama stories listed in order if you are interested in reading others. Ah yes, little Rama worked very hard to get their names all right. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** Those who read the original story know what is coming and it is all about to hit the fan real soon. So stick around for some fun. A gratitude for your insight.

**Kat-Kit:** I am rewriting this story and others in hopes of improving them, adding a bit more detail or taking certain things out. Only the readers and my own sense of satisfaction can tell me if I got it right. A gratitude for your insight.


	17. In Desperation

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Seventeen - In Desperation**

**Shay:**

I loved her, how could I ever turn my back on her and just forget about her all over again?

My mind rebelled at the very thought. I had never expected to grow so attached to her in the short time that I had been here, not even two weeks and I found that I so wanted to be near Ramiela.

I knew that I had to go back to my own life though but my mind kept turning back to all the things I had all ready missed from her life, all the things that I wouldn't be there for, and I realized I didn't want to keep missing big chunks of her life.

She was four years old a child and she deserved a better life then what she had here.

I knew I had made, what I thought had been the right decision before, but maybe I had been wrong, because I wasn't so sure in my own mind if I had done what was right for her.

Michael had assured me that I was welcome to come back and visit whenever I felt so inclined, but I didn't want to keep popping in and out of her life. A stranger that she would grow use to for a time only to have it break off when I returned to my own life.

Far better I thought to just walk out and never look back. Everything I wanted was topside except that is for her, but I knew in time I could probably find a suitable husband and have a family of my own.

I was angry that I couldn't tell Rama who I really was.

My mind raced with half formed thoughts and ideas surging one way, then shifting in a different direction, never quite stopping or slowing down.

I sighed I was getting nowhere. I knew what I had to be, knew what I had to do and yet another part of me whispered that there had to be another way.

Perhaps getting out of the lair would do it. I could pack my bags down to the bus depot and store them in a locker then go for a walk or one last bit of nightlife before returning home.

I could get out relax maybe poke in some stores and perhaps some other idea might occur to me while I did so.

I decided I might as well, getting up on the street wouldn't hurt me any and it would kill time, besides the boy would be leaving on patrol soon and when they got home I'd all ready be on the bus riding out of their lives, yet again.

**Karena:**

I was watching the boys work out when Shay came in to inform me that she was going out for a bit, and would probably return after the boys had left on their evening business. I wasn't worried about her.

I figured Shay, who had made her life on New York streets as a teenage runaway could pretty much look out after herself. Plus she probably had a better idea of the turtle's numerous rules then I was.

I was far more interested in watching the practice session before me, the boys moved so quickly as they made sudden attacks against one another. I often winced or looked the other way when I thought one of them was about to seriously injure the other.

Sure I knew by now that it wouldn't happen, but watching it, and trying to convince myself of that, in the intensity of their moves was something else again. It was breath taking awe inspiring and left me, feeling both exhilarated and a little on edge as well.

I shuddered as I realized that one day little Rama would one day be as quick and efficient as they were.

No wonder Mike and the rest of the family did their best to shield her from such facts allowing her a chance to be a child and to have fun, while she also learned the lessons that would ultimately lead her to be a warrior as well.

I knew there was no way they could protect her from all of it. Ninjitsu surrounded her in many ways but they did protect her as much as possible.

Rama being such a quick thinking child seemed to have a fairly good idea of what was going on in her world, as she had proven when asking Mike about doing ninja work and how she wanted to help because she was ninja. I had to wonder how much the boys really hid from her.

Mike was tired from the last few days, with the increase in his schedule, the longer patrol time with his brothers and the added workout on top of rising early to care for Rama. But some how he still managed to find a few minutes here or there to continue teaching me Japanese.

He had started me on the simple greetings or other pleasantries, like good morning ( ohayo gozaimasu) Good night ( oyasumi nasai). Sorry ( gomenasai) Please ( Dozo) and thank you (doitashimashite) along with yes ( hai) and no (Iie.)

Now he was teaching me simple phrases " Nihongo O amai hanashiassen." Was I don't speak much Japanese.

Mike felt that phrase would come in useful along with, " Motto yukkuri hanashite kudasai masu ka" ( Could you speak more slowly?)

Mike had decided today to teach me the proper etiquette of bowing.

" The lower the bow goes the more respect or deference you are giving to the recipient. Bowing looks simple but there is a formality to follow so as not to appear _rude._" Mike explained, he smiled a bit " Not that anyone in our home would be offended if you bowed and didn't follow those rules, but in the outside world you could give offence by not following proper procedure." Mike's face became very serious " Most people want to hurry the bow they bob down and back up again. So when you bow hold it for the count of three at least then straighten up trying not to jerk. The bow should be graceful and smooth." Mike insisted, " Whatever you do maintain eye contact."

The boys now broke off practice making way to the water bottles and towels by the bench where I was sitting

" We got time for a quick shower Leo?" Raph asked.

" It won't put us out that much sure." Leo agreed as he took a towel to wipe over his sweated face.

" Dibs!" Mike yelled taking off with Raph in hot pursuit threatening to pound his brother especially after Mike squirted Raph with a water bottle, as he pushed his way past Raph for the bathroom.

Leo gave a rueful shake of his head as Raph continued to beat on the bathroom door yelling and berating Mike loudly.

Leo sighed " It is a good thing they are friends or I'd be worried" Leo muttered, just as Raph switched to another language, it sounded like Japanese to me.

Mike excited and gave Raph a scathing look "Calm down bro, you'll wake Rama up with all that noise."

Raph growled as he headed into the bathroom.

Shortly after they had all had quick showers the boys headed topside for patrol, while Splinter had all ready gone off to his room to meditate for a bit before calling it a night.

A strange silence filled the lair and I felt very much alone, but I shrugged the feeling off and headed to my room to continue reading a mystery story, it didn't take me very long before I was caught up in the tale.

A while later I heard someone entering the lair. To be on the safe side, I decided to go check on who it was, though I figured it was only Shay returning for a few hours nap before heading to the bus depot.

Sure enough it was Shay she told me she had been to see a late movie, and she had a bag of shopping with her.

I returned to my bedroom and back to my interrupted story continuing to read until sometime after twelve thirty, when I decided to grab a drink an call it a night. While I was in the kitchen listening to the clock tick and the soft hum of the fridge, while drinking a glass of juice, I thought I heard the sound of the front door opening and then closing again.

I figured Shay must have decided to leave for the bus depot anyway, spend the last few hours waiting there, to ensure that she didn't miss her ride home. I knew her bus was leaving in the very wee hours of the morning and it made sense.

I smiled a bit. At least Raph ought to be happy that Shay was gone now.

For some reason I got to thinking of Rama and wondered if perhaps Shay had looked in on her before leaving, maybe tucked her in again as it did get awful cold in the sewers. I knew Rama had been put to bed earlier then normal due to all her misbehaving during the day and the child may have kicked off her blankets.

_Maybe I ought to check on her just in case,_ I told myself as I placed the dirty cup in the sink.

I tiptoed into her bedroom and noticed that her bed was bare the sheets tossed back and no sign of Rama in the room. I knew she wasn't in the bathroom for I had to pass it on the way to her bedroom.

Then a horrible thought sprang to my mind, _What if Shay took her?_

I shook my head that mystery story had to be getting the better of me. Shay wouldn't do that to Mike or the rest of his family. Rama had to be in the lair.

I checked Mike's room just in case Rama had gone in there but his room had no one in it. I checked the playground but Rama wasn't there either.

_What if Rama snuck out of the lair at some point?_ I wondered.

I raced after Shay in hopes of catching her to get her to join me in a search, after all if the child could steal her uncle's sai it was possible for her to slip out of her home, perhaps she had wanted to go be a ninja like her dad.

I was so worried about Rama's disappearance I didn't think to wake Splinter, I felt that might take too much time and once I got Shay we could come back and do that. I grabbed my coat, which had my cell phone in one of the pockets.

Don had managed to repair my phone for me, though I had felt that it like everything else I had owned was lost because it had been so badly damaged when I had been assaulted and robbed.

I headed for the manhole that the turtles had authorized Shay and I to use, it was relatively close to the lair. As I looked up the ladder I noticed that Shay must have been in a hurry for she had left the cover off, that was one thing the turtles didn't want.

I scrambled up the ladder and shifted the lid over and that was when I noticed half buried in the shadows a small stuffed toy.

I went over and picked up the toy that had been discarded in the dark alley, in the dim light of an over head lamp I saw that it was a Franklin toy.

_Oh gods, **No,** that meant…_ I felt tears come to my eyes.

I knew that it could have been any child's toy but somehow, to find it so close to this particular manhole cover, on this night meant, for me, it was Rama's beloved toy.

Rama had to be with Shay because I couldn't see the small child climbing the ladder and moving the heavy manhole cover herself.

I clutched the toy tight in my hand and ran toward the street my heart pounding with fear.

_How could Shay do this to Mike after everything he has done for her? How dare Shay just snatch her up and take off with her?_

I didn't know if it was possible to reach the boys to let them know what was going on, I did know the phone number for the turtle's home itself, and if Splinter woke up before the answering machine came on he might be able to relay a message.

Course knowing that Splinter's bedroom was no where near the phone and due to his age he might not even hear the phone ring.

If I went back to wake him up I could lose Shay all together and that meant Mike, might lose Rama as well.

I knew then and there that I would have to try and catch up to Shay.

It wasn't going be an easy task for even at this time of night the city streets were busy with people heading home from movies, or shows, or from the bar. It might not be as busy as it was during the day, but there was enough crowds to lose yourself in, and to get in your way.

I knew in my heart this kidnapping was the worst possible betrayal of the turtles that Shay could do.  
I couldn't even get the police involved because of Rama's looks and the family's need for secrecy, Shay might actually be able to escape with her daughter.

I frantically glanced one way then the other, wondering which way to go. I couldn't see Shay and I knew if I made one wrong move I could lose both of them. Yet I also knew I couldn't stay rooted here for very long either. I had to make a choice one way or another and fast.

It was then I heard a high pitched familiar scream, usually I heard it in joy or when she was busy correcting someone on how to say her name, but this time I was sure I heard a tinge of fear in that yell.

" Rama keep yelling baby, let me know where you are." I begged silently as I lunged in the direction of that shout.

I didn't even stop to think of that yell being from someone else, I knew it had to be Rama just as I knew the toy I clung to belonged to Rama. I could only hope that the crowds on the street would slow down Shay as much as they slowed me down.

Right now I was the only one on Rama side and I knew it would devastate Mike to lose her, yes the whole family would be hurt from her loss but it was Mike who would lose the most.

I did a quick call to the turtle's home as I ran and dodged around people.

I had to wonder how terrified Rama might be having been ripped viciously form the only home and family she had ever known, to be brought up into what must seem an alien world to her, by a person who was supposed to be a friend.

I used that continued shriek to guide me from what I could tell it was moving into the crowds and further away from where it had originally been.

_' That's fine she can run. Just don't shut Rama up!_ I thought.

As if that thought alone was enough to still Rama's yell she fell silent.

_' Oh please don't stop now Rama. Please help me find you. I promise I'll bring you home but you have to help me do it!'_ I whispered in my mind.

Then I heard her cry again a long drawn out wail " Nooooooo Shay!"

I gasped with relief at hearing her, though I knew from her call that she was either crying or close to it, perhaps crying from fear alone.

But if Shay could kidnap Rama there was no telling what she might say or do to Rama in a bid to keep the distraught child silent.

_What in the world was she going do to little Rama?_

TBC

**Kat Kit:** I am rather enjoying re-writing for me it is like getting reacquainted with old friends, for many of my readers it seems to be the same feeling for them with re reading.

A gratitude for your insight.

**Lenni**: Okay so you know what is coming next. Don't go telling the world now and spoiling the secret. Excited? That is one word exuberant, overjoyed, ecstatic, well whatever word you choose so glad you are enjoying this tale all over again. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja:** Catching up at peculiar time maybe, but probably at the most exciting part of this story. A regular pill am I, of what size and colour? Oh forget I asked I really don't want to know. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lady of Randomness:** I have been called far worse then Lor, though most people shorten my name by calling me Retta. As long as its not an insult I'll answer. This is actually the story that people first started to hate Shay. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** Depends on what your definition of fun is. I am waiting to see how your feelings for Shay may or may not have changed with this and the following chapters. Don't worry about Karena she still has some cards to play. A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser:** Karena doesn't have the following that Rama has therefore her bargaining power is weaker. Raph and the pepper sheets a favourite humour bit of my own. You know I never considered the connection of Mike's patrol to Rama's bad behaviour and yet the timing hmmm, I think you could be on to something there. Must be the mother in you. A gratitude for your insight.


	18. A wild chase

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: This is bound to be a long chapter people so give yourself time. However many different viewpoints do break the chapter up if you get interrupted. Ramica.

**Chapter Eighteen – A wild chase**

**Ramiela:**

Wished I knew what was going on. Shay get me out of bed, tell me she takes me some place special with lots of grass to play in.

Don't want to play. I tired I just wants to sleep.

Shay puts clothes on me, takes me out of home. I ain't suppose to leave home less I with family daddy say so. I tell Shay that and she say, " It okay."

Shay climb up a ladder and lift a lid I try to hide in the sewer but Shay come catch me and tells me to climb ladder topside.

This not right!

I know daddy don't want me topside. It not 'lowed. Veeeerrrry **Bad!**

Shay come up ladder, and try to pick me up. She gets hold of my arm and I try to pull way.

" No Shay I go home" I try to tell her to take me home, but Shay not listen to me.

She grab me and pull me to her and I drop my Franklin. I bend down to pick him up but Shay picks me up and pack me away from Franklin.

" No Shay got to have Franklin," I tell her.

She tell me she git me nother Franklin. Don't want nother Franklin, wants **my** Franklin.

I wants down. Wants to go home to daddy but Shay tell me.

" No!" Shay say I be very bad girl and daddy don't love me no more coz I so bad.

Not true. Daddy say he love me when he put me to bed. **He did!**

Shay tell me " Ninja who are very bad can't stay in clan they gots to leave. So Daddy don't want me coz I not ninja now. Daddy say Shay can have me to be her little girl."

I don't wants Shay. I wants daddy. Wants him so bad, I so scared.

Maybe daddy ain't here coz what Shay say is true I not ninja coz I been very bad today, and now don't want me or love me coz I not ninja.

Michaelangelo:

The night was quiet, a little too quiet when one took into consideration how many Foot soldiers we had run into in the last few nights, and now hardly a trace of them to be found anywhere.

Even the petty hoods seemed to be taking a break this evening, either that or they knew what area of town we were in and took their business elsewhere.

I knew this sudden lack of activity bothered Leo, if it seemed wrong to me, then this sudden drop in activity had to be screaming at him, and as usual our leader was taking the cautious route.

Raph was just plain irritated at the sudden change and was dealing with it in his normal fashion, meaning he was bugging Leo.

" This is boring Leo, there has to be a drug deal or something that we can break up for a bit of entertainment."

Leo ignored him but Raph persisted in his usual manner muttering something about finding more action in the local bar.

I went over and nudged Donny " How long before Leo loses his cool?"

Don smiled, " Depends on how well Raph pushes his buttons. We all know what a button pusher he is."

I figured that it was around one in the morning maybe a bit after as I tried to find something to amuse me and keep me awake beyond Raph's one sided argument.

Leo turned glaring hard in Raph's direction and that caused him to falter ever so slightly. Leo had more then perfected that stony glare of his to the point that it was almost as intimidating as Splinter's.

" If you are quite done Raphael" Leo began in a cool tone a single eye ridge arched as if he was ready to ask for the time.

" Maybe I am" Raph grinned, " Maybe I'm not."

Leo snorted softly " I don't think we are going learn much tonight. The Foot activity might increase between three and four but I doubt it, whatever is going on the Foot are either waiting to spring it on us or they gave up on it because we were in the way."

" Not likely the latter" Don muttered.

Leo nodded glad to have Don's input " We may as well head home and get a decent nights sleep for a change."

" I second that motion Leo, extra sleep and some hard earned zees I am all for hitting the pillow" I cheered.

Raph decided to curb his tongue for the moment, he knew by us going home now meant that we had the night off and he didn't want to risk losing it. Raph had learned a bit of discretion over the last few years.

We headed for home by route of the nearest manhole cover and into the sewers, sludging our way through the water and grime. I was feeling pretty good, that is until we neared the entrance of our home.

I suddenly sensed that something wasn't right my hands moved almost involuntarily for my nunchuks and I could see Leo already drawing his katana in one smooth fluid motion. We were all instantly alert and ready for there was no denying that something was wrong.

I reached out with my senses in hopes of picking up on it, but couldn't get anything definite; the emotions that seemed to emanate from the lair were starting to fade making it difficult to read.

Leo kicked open the door a quick glance assured all of us that nothing was out of place, but fear lingered.

Leo headed to check on Splinter while I headed in the opposite direction to check on Rama.

I found Rama's bed lay empty, no sign of her in the bedroom instantly I glanced at her favourite stuffed toys gathered on her bed, a quick mental count left me one short. Franklin was gone and I knew Rama wouldn't go far without him in tow.

Rama had to be dragging Franklin along but to where?

" Rama" I whispered feeling the unfamiliar stirring of panic rising in me.

I went to my bedroom to check it on impulse alone as Rama often went to sleep in my bed, but I knew even before I got there that she wouldn't be in my bed either.

" Leo, Mike come here." Don's urgent shout from the living room drifted through the lair echoing ever so slightly.

I was in the living room in record time and I saw Don by our answering machine it was flashing the number two " Always check the obvious" Don said, he turned to see Splinter and Leo coming from the other way.

" Rama isn't here." I stated trying to keep the panic from my voice.

Splinter's head jerked up and his eyes narrowed at the news, his tail lashed hard on the floor.

Don turned up the volume on the answering machine and pressed play.

" I don't know when you might be getting this but Shay's got Rama and she has taken off with her" Karena explained her voice tight with desperation " I'm trying to follow but I can't seem to get close enough to her. I'll update when I can."

The answering machine let us know the call had come in at twelve forty nine a.m.

That was what? Twenty, or twenty five minutes ago and by this point they could be in any given direction in the city. I felt a cold hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Another short message followed listing a couple of streets and a general direction, which Karena felt Shay might be heading in and that message had come in about ten minutes ago.

" Anyone know Karena's cell number?" Don asked hopefully.

Of course none of us knew it we never even thought we'd have to call Karena for any reason. Now we had to try and reach her, if only to keep tabs on where Shay might be.

All I could think of was what Rama had to be going through at this moment, and I couldn't help her.

If Shay left the state finding or getting Rama back would be next to impossible but I quickly blocked that thought out to deal instead with the moment, and not a very happy moment either.

Shay would be running in panic mode, so I wouldn't be surprised if she lost Karena all together in the busy streets of New York.

Don shook his head " I think I can rig up a patch to transfer phone calls to our home number to one of our phones." Don suggested, " It shouldn't take too long."

" In the meantime we can start closing in," Leo declared sharply.

" Exactly but Leo I might need one other phone" Don hedged.

I handed Don my cell phone knowing Raph and Leo would still have theirs. Don had built our cell phones many years ago, we used them to keep in touch with one another on patrols when we split up or for other reasons. It was handy and useful and not taxing as using mental communication.

I followed Leo with Raph close behind gnashing his teeth grumbling threats under his breath.

As far as I was concerned I wasn't going stop hunting for Rama until she was at home safe, where she belonged. Shay wasn't going anywhere that I wasn't going be following her, moving in the shadows awaiting for the time to take back **my** daughter.

**Donatello:**

I watched my brothers leave and hurried to my lab to get what I needed to make the changes to the cell phone that needed to be done. Meanwhile Splinter headed to the kitchen to make himself some tea, I could tell our Master was upset and disturbed but he was smart enough to stay out of our way and let us do what we had to.

I knew I could do the job fairly quickly, something that wouldn't happen if I had my brothers at home where Raph could rant, rage and fume and Mike fuss over what might be happening with Ramiela.

Besides if the others were in or near where Shay was the better chance we had of getting Ramiela home.

Time, I knew was of the essence at the moment, it was both an enemy and a friend and we had to utilize what time we had wisely and play to our strengths.

My plan was to do a quick reprogramming on my own cell phone so it would act independently but still be patched into our home phone number. I didn't think I needed the spare cell, but I wanted to play it safe.

As I worked on that I hoped for a call from Karena to come in, so I could relay the latest news to Leo and the others. By the time I was done, not even fifteen minutes later I still hadn't heard anything from Karena and I knew the others would be getting anxious by now.

Suddenly the phone rang and I found myself breathing a soft sigh of relief, I hoped that it was Karena and not Leo looking for an update, either way it would be a good test run for my work.

By the second ring of our home phone my cell phone was also ringing, but Mike's untampered phone stayed silent. What can I say? I know my stuff and I'm good at it.

I picked up my cell " Talk to me. Don here."

"Don?" Karena huffed into the phone sounding shocked " That really you?"

" Where are you Karena?" I asked ignoring her question, right now the information she had was far more important. I hated being abrupt with her but I had no choice.

" I lost Shay. I can't see them or hear them" She replied her voice high pitched almost frantic.

" Calm down Karena. Think of where you are, what is around you in the surrounding area?" I suggested keeping my voice calm.

I was hoping even a general area would provide a clue to where Shay might have disappeared to.

" I don't…no wait…" Karena hesitated at first, "The bus station it is a few blocks from here. Shay might be trying to get a ticket for Rama or an earlier bus."

" Or a different bus to some other area all together" I concluded, " Great Karena head towards the bus station. The others will be there soon and I am on my way. Just keep following your hunches" I told her as I ended our call.

I know following gut instinct wasn't exactly scientific but I was also a ninja, and I knew that a lot of those hunches were often far more reliable then stopping to rationalize everything.

I called the others to inform them of the latest news, then told Splinter what was up before leaving to catch up with my brothers.

**Karena:**

I don't know how or where I lost Shay, and then I found myself panicking as seconds seemed to stretch into agonizing minutes. My heart was pounding and my lungs seemed starved for air.

Yet I cursed myself for having lost them so completely.

How could I just lose them? Where had they gone to?

I decided to call in my latest news discouraging as it was, while I had been chasing after Shay, I didn't have much time to call in since I had first started after Shay. I was startled to hear Don answering the phone. I almost hung up thinking I called the wrong number.

I filled Don in on what was going on, and while I was babbling I realized that the bus depot was only a few blocks over and up a block or so.

It made sense for Shay to be there and now that I knew I forced myself to run as fast as I could in that direction.

I knew Don had said the others would be here soon but I couldn't afford to wait for them, because I had no idea where they were.

As I neared the bus depot I saw Shay up ahead, she had Rama by the wrist and Rama was struggling wildly, doing her best to break free. Shay jerked and pulled roughly on the child's arm, in a way that caused me to wince with sympathy.

Rama hauled off and kicked Shay on the shin bone.

_Way to go Rama!_ I mentally cheered, and would have done so aloud, if I had the breath to do so.

Shay hauled off and back handed Rama hard across the cheek, the impact from that blow alone ought to have toppled her over, that is if Shay didn't have such a vise like grip on her in the first place.

I had never seen Mike or any of his family strike Rama, even gently like a simple slap across the fingers, Mike preferred other forms of punishment to discipline Rama, but there was no doubt that this blow had been a hard one.

Rama stopped struggling and burst into tears, she turned in that instant and saw me, trying to get through the people going in and out of the bus depot towards her.

" Karena!" she yelled through her tears.

Shay glanced up a shocked look on her face. She swooped down and scooped Rama into her arms and took off running as if her life depended on it.

I could hear Rama yelling to me to help her as her calls faded into the crowd.

My legs and lungs were protesting the exercise I had already done and I knew without a doubt, that I'd end up paying for pushing myself so hard, but I did my best to catch up with both of them once more.

I had been so close to getting Rama but Shay was alerted to me now, and somehow between that and what must have been her second wind, the gap between us grew wider. I reached for my phone to call in the latest news.

**Ramiela:**

I hates Shay. She not nice. She keep calling me Rama. I tells her I Ramiela but she call me Rama anyways; that daddy's name for me.

I wants my daddy but he not come for me, maybe Shay right daddy not come coz I a bad girl. A very bad girl.

Maybe daddy don't want me.

But I don't want to be with Shay. Shay say I go live with her and we have lots of fun and she be my mommy.

Don't know what mommy is. If Shay a mommy then I don't want no mommy just wants a daddy.

I sooo scared.

I hits and kick at Shay like Sensay teach me but I veeerrrrry bad by hit and kicks Shay, not 'spose to do it outside dojo.

Shay hit me real hard. It **hurts!**

Then I see Karena.

Oh Karena help me please!

It good seeing someone I know, like Karena. Too many people topside, lots of people I don't know. Karena got to help me.

Shay grab me though and soon I don't see Karena no more.

I don't like Shay at all and I don't like topside.

I don't see no grass or trees or any flowers even. I know they 'spose to be here. Daddy brought me flowers from topside before.

Where they all go?

Maybe only ninja can see those things and I'm not ninja anymore so I can't sees them.

If I not ninja Shay right daddy don't want me.

I still wants him though, wants him lots and lots.

**Michaelangelo:**

I don't think I had ever been more scared in my entire life, but I knew we were closing the gap. Rooftop travel allowed for a speedy way of getting around and of course we weren't wasting much time either going at tip speed for the most part.

Don's last call was that Karena had seen Shay leaving the bus depot, Shay probably wanted to keep moving to avoid being caught or attracting attention of any kind.

Raph had a permanent furious look etched on his face, his body trembled with the anger that he was just waiting to release. As far as he was concerned Shay had gone too far in grabbing his niece and she was going pay.

I was reaching out with all of my senses, while Rama didn't know how to mentally communicate with us, I still was able to pick up on her feelings or emotions, especially when they were running high. I figured if Rama was broadcasting any emotion I'd be able to find her quicker.

I paused on a rooftop and caught just a flicker of something and looked down in time to Shay holding Rama close and running like mad.

I heard Rama's fearful wailing and I reached out trying to mentally let her know I was here though I doubted she'd feel it.

" Guys to the East its Shay" I yelled to the others just before propelling myself off the rooftop determined to not lose sight of her, now that I had found her.

" Raph cut her off try to herd her into an alley where we can block her in. An alley with a quick escape route preferably Raph" Leo ordered.

" My pleasure Leo, leave it to me" Raph hissed as he sprinted ahead leaving us behind.

I knew that this was one order Raph wasn't going fight Leo on, in fact he'd obey it right to the letter.

I began to relax a little now knowing that Shay wasn't going be able to go anywhere without one of us being seconds behind her.

We kept mental communication up between us, and Raph to insure where the run would come to an end, or to let him know if Shay was switching directions.

Karena wasn't as fit as we were and with having to deal with what traffic and crowds were on the street she had a lot more difficulty keeping up, but of course if it hadn't been for Karena we might not even be this close to ending this.

Once we were sure of Raph's placement in regards to where Shay was, Leo went to block off the other end of the alley, while I dropped down on a fire escape that ended in the alley itself waiting for the right chance to drop in on Shay.

Our trap was set and Shay would be surrounded with no way out, no escape.

Very soon now Rama would be back where she belonged.

**Ramiela:**

I tired and scared. Can't see Karena now she gone.

I keep looking Karena see me once maybe she see me again.

" Going some where?"

I turn " Uncle Raphiel!"

I try reaching out for him but Shay holds me tight and runs away from Uncle. Uncle Raphiel don't try to stop her.

He gots to help me.

Or does Uncle know I not ninja anymore?

I look over Shay's shoulder and see Uncle Raphiel coming fast, moving in close behind.

" Enough Shay! **Let Rama go**!"

" Daddy" I turn to see him, don't know where he came from but I glad he here but he look soooo mad. Never see daddy look or sound this mad before.

Shay back up to wall holding me tight " Michael?"

" Don't _Michael_ me. I said **_Let her go!"_**

Daddy really mad now.

But if daddy here, maybe he do love me, not sure, don't know. Glad daddy here even though he is so mad.

**Michaelangelo:**

Shay gripped Rama tighter to her, I saw a frantic desperate look in her eyes, but it was the look in Rama's eyes that got to me, Rama's eyes had such a mixture of fear, terror and pain all in one.

I could tell Shay wasn't about to relinquish Rama not even now with Leo and Raph on either side of her and me, right in front of her.

_What a fool!_

Did she really believe that she could deal with three very pissed off ninja turtles?

Anything that I might have once felt for Shay was dead and gone in a heartbeat, she had hurt Rama deeply with this one cruel act of hers.

I wasn't about to turn Rama into a tug of war rope between us, I just reached over and pinched a nerve in Shay's arm causing her to loosen her grip and allowing me to take Rama from her with ease.

" It is all right baby it is over now," I whispered to Rama.

Rama's body trembled violently in my arms she buried her face into my neck and clung tight to me whimpering and crying.

I felt Raph brush past me and looked up in time to see him pin Shay against the wall, as if he had been waiting for this moment and he probably had, one sai was out a single tip caressing Shay's throat causing a small scratch to weep blood.

" I ought to kill you right now, where you stand ama kusoimaimashii" Raph snarled vehemently his face twisted in rage. ( Ama is the b with an itch word. While the other Japanese word means the f-ing. Yeah Raph is just a little ticked.)

" No, Raph don't!" I ordered quickly, not that I didn't want to do it myself, "Rama has been through enough for one night don't add to it." I pleaded with him.

I think if Rama hadn't been here I would have let him do the job right here and now, heck the way I was feeling I would probably join him but Rama just didn't need to see it.

Raph backed off a sneer on his face and a hostile glare in his eyes while Shay huddled against the wall of the building.

I detected a movement near one end of the alley and turned to see who it was but it was only Don coming with his arm around Karena supporting her a bit, as they walked together to where we were.

Karena looked thoroughly exhausted, her face was all sweated and her hair was dishevelled yet at that moment she looked absolutely stunning to me.

If Leo didn't get his act together soon I just might make a play for her myself. I knew she liked Leo, but hey if my brother wasn't going get his shell in gear then he deserved to lose out on the best thing that could ever happen to him.

I held Rama close stroking her back through the hooded jacket she had on, Shay had also dressed her in jeans and a pair of shoes from somewhere. I kept whispering low to her, trying to comfort and sooth her.

" Guys why don't you take Rama home now" I said handing her over to Raph.

It wasn't an easy task to do for I had to pry Rama's fingers off of me and she kept trying to get back to me.

" No daddy. No daddy. Stay" Rama sobbed trying to break loose from Raph to get back to me.

" Sssh baby, your uncles are going take you home now. I'll be along in a bit Rama I promise. I love you Rama" I caressed her tear stained cheek looked into her reddened eyes, " It is all right hon."

The look Rama gave me then said quite clearly that she didn't know if it would be all right ever again.

Raph held her tight to him as she fought to break free sobbing wildly.

She wanted so much to stay with me. I would have allowed it except I had some unfinished business I needed to tend to with Shay.

She might get away with her life, but she was going know real fast that was all she might get out of tonight.

I turned back staring hard into Shay's eyes she cowered back and gave me a faint trembling, hesitant smile.

" Shay and I are going have ourselves a **little talk**" I announced as my brothers turned and headed for the manhole cover and the sewers beyond.

TBC

**Chibi Rose Angel**: Yes Shay was up to something, and as far as I know I have never tried to make people like Shay, or feel for her. I just let people make up their own ideas on her. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lenni:**No problem I love your excitement and how much you are enjoying this story all over again. Thanks for mumbling or putting a gag on yourself though it was fun to read. A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser**: Thanks for keeping mum on what happens as I do believe I have a few new readers out there. That insight of yours into Rama's attitude poses a neat little plot bunny. Who knows one day I might get to it after chasing a few other rascally rabbits around, course that means this one might escape. Oh well can't catch all those bunnies. A gratitude for your insight.

**Digimongirl**: Glad you are enjoying the story and I hope this answers what you were looking for. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja**: Well someone was able to slow Shay down I think. As for wringing necks, nope haven't seen that yet so you may have to stay tuned. At least I am a colourful pill, ah wait a second didn't I tell you to forget about it, I didn't really want to know? Hmm.A gratitude for your insight.

**Lioness Goddess**: Mike isn't the only one who wants to treat Shay a lesson, but being the father he ought to get first pick over his brother's. Of course Shay wasn't nice but she wasn't thinking too clearly and probably acted on impulse to try and give her daughter a better life. Course that changes in another story. Here is your update hope it was fast enough. A gratitude for your insight.


	19. Home Again

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Nineteen - Home Again**

**Michaelangelo:**

I waited until my brothers were well out of sight before turning on Shay. She shrank away from me, her back up against the brick wall behind her, her eyes growing large and round.

" Michael I'm sorry," she stammered.

" Your only sorry you got caught" I snapped cutting her off.

" No I…it…I didn't mean to honest" she insisted feebly.

I could tell she was lying, she **had** meant to take Rama. " Right Shay don't even go there girl, because the hole you are in at this moment is pretty deep and you are just digging yourself deeper" I informed her, " So if you want to be smart stop lying to me and start giving me some true answers" I barked, standing closer to her as I allowed my tone to grow hard, but also to drop so it was almost menacing. I allowed a sneer to grace my features, and I flexed my muscles a little as my eyes narrowed, " You couldn't have done all of this on impulse alone Shay. After all you waited until we were gone, and you had Rama dressed up to disguise her features, so people might think you only had a fussy child." I pointed out, " This wasn't an impulse action Shay, now I **want** answers and you are **not** going anywhere until I get **them!" **I hissed.

" I couldn't leave her behind Mike. She is my daughter. I just wanted to be a part of her life" Shay said.

" I was willing to let **you **be a part of her life. You could have come to visit her whenever you wanted. You wanted to take her out of **my** life for **good!" **I growled at her.

" I wanted her to lead a normal life Mike not hiding in a sewer never able to see the sun or…."

" A normal life Shay?" I asked arching an eye ridge, " You really expect me to believe that excuse? Look I might act naïve but I'm not stupid nor am I a fool" I whispered sharply, " Rama is **not** human. She is a freak an abnormality, a hybrid child," I declared. It was harsh but true, " Rama can **never **lead an ordinary life." I shook my head, " What were you going do Shay take her home and introduce your parents to their long lost grand daughter. I'm sure that would go over real well." I snarled, " How would you explain her to all of your friends, and you know the more people that knew about her the more chance there was someone would _try_ to hurt Rama or exploit her for their own gain."

" I wouldn't let that happen" Shay insisted.

" **You **wouldn't be able to stop it happening any more then you could prevent Rama from being teased by others. You think Rama has a bad life now?" I said, " Picture this Shay Rama being treated as a guinea pig in some scientific laboratory where she is poked and prodded all day." I gave a cynical little laugh, " And you may as well throw out any chance you have of getting married because Rama might scare off any potential suitors." I gave a sinister smile and pressed up tighter to Shay " So how are you going to protect her from those who would hurt her, What are you going to do with her?" I snapped almost yelling at her, " At least with us we can teach her to fend for herself and most importantly she is with people who look like her and accept her."

" It is no life for her Mike!"

" The life you want for her won't work either Shay" I pointed out quickly.

" I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" Shay muttered in a flustered way as she glanced another direction.

I felt like pounding her head in the wall " I wasn't thinking either when I let you come into our home to visit. Raph was right you gave up all rights to Rama when you walked out of our door" I declared, " Silly me I thought it would be nice for Rama to know **you.** I figured you had the brains to leave her behind the first time, I never thought you would do this to **her, EVER! **Never mind what it did to me."

" This isn't about you Mike" Shay snapped tossing her head. " I couldn't care less about you."

My eyes narrowed to the point they were almost closed, I didn't expect her to feel much for me anymore but she ought to have the brains to keep her trap shut, still this was Shay " Give it up I have had it with **you.**" I sneered darkly I purposely pulled a nunchuk from my belt and began to toy with it a bit letting it swing close to her at times. I could sense her fear, which was good I wanted her to be afraid, for all the fear she had inflicted on little Rama.

" I am going tell you how things are going to be. You will keep your mouth shut or I might have to shut it for you" I warned her, " You Shay, will go home and **never **come back near our home or family ever again" I ordered.

" But I am Rama's mother she is mine too!" Shay flared slightly.

I allowed one end of my chuck to hit her arm hard. While my free hand shot out and gripped her throat, hard enough to make getting air difficult, but not cause lasting harm or bruising.

" Your not her mother, you gave birth to her yes, but that doesn't make you a mother by a long shot" I corrected her, " Besides where is your proof that you even had a daughter?" I asked arching an eye ridge in amusement.

Shay trembled and whimpered slightly.

" There are no doctor records or hospital records for the time you were pregnant until you gave birth. In fact the only records that exist are the ones Don has on his computer." I squeezed my hand slightly, " Kidnapping, Shay is an offence and it doesn't matter if you are related or not, it is against the law. You kidnapped Rama and _terrorized_ her" I released her throat but kept my nunchuk moving increasing the tempo a bit on the swings, while still preventing Shay from getting away. " I spared your pathetic life tonight, which is far more then you deserve. If you ever come back here or hurt **my daughter,** again in any way shape or form you will pay the ultimate price" I told her, " In other words _you _will die Shay, and it won't be pretty." I vowed, " Now get the **hell** out of **my **sight before I change my mind!"

With that I backed up into the shadows of the alley but kept my chuck whirling I wanted Shay to hear it, she knew what I could do with it she had seen me practice with it enough, in moments she was bolting from the alley, rubbing her throat and scrambling for safety like a frightened rabbit.

I leaned against the side of the building as I replaced my weapon into the belt, I felt suddenly exhausted beyond the limits of my endurance. I knew it was just the adrenaline and shock wearing off, but it didn't help that wrung out feeling that came over me.

I made my way to the manhole cover and lifted it up, I was slightly surprised to see Leo and Karena waiting at the bottom of the ladder.

Don't tell me Leo had finally opened his eyes? Then again why not?

Karena had just done something to prove to Leo that _his_ family mattered to _her_ too. Sure I knew that Karena hadn't chased after Shay to get Leo's attention, she did seem to prefer subtlety. However the fact she had helped get Rama back, that she cared enough to even try was enough for Leo. Karena was smiling at Leo knowing full well she finally got his interest, what she wasn't aware of though, was now that Leo was interested he was going find ways of satisfying his curiosity over who Karena really was.

I was glad for Karena's sake that Leo did seem to be getting it together finally, at least something good had to come of this whole fiasco with Shay.

I sent a silent mental message to Leo as I descended the ladder, _'She'll be good for you bro. She cares about your family as much as you do,'_ I insisted, _' Rama says she is genuine, and she is right.'_

_' I can't you know that.'_ Leo returned in the same fashion.

_' Don't let her get away from you. Stop playing leader for once and do something for Leo.'_ I replied then sighed wearily, allowing my shoulders to slump as I raised a hand to rub my forehead.

" You all right Mike?" Leo asked concerned.

" I don't know Leo." I shook my head, " Not exactly the quiet night that we had planned huh?"

" We got Rama back Mike **that** is the most important thing" He spoke softly as he gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

" I am well aware of that fact" I agreed. I looked up at Karena and found I was choking up just a little " Karena thanks for all your help tonight. What you did, well it means everything to me" I reached out pulling her into a hug.

Leo would indeed, be a very lucky turtle with her in his life.

Karena just hugged me back and then she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out Franklin " I think this is Rama's. I found it near the manhole cover in the back alley." She explained.

" That is twice tonight _you_ have saved me Karena, because I have a feeling Rama is going be wanting her boyfriend tonight." I grinned at her and glanced down at my hands and noticed something that I found rather peculiar. " Leo how many battles have we been in over the years?" I wondered.

" I don't know Mike far too many to count or remember." Leo replied giving me a puzzled look, " Why do you ask?"

" Look at my arms Leo." I replied, " I have never before at any time shook after battle" I said.

It was true my whole arm was visibly shaking from finger tip all the way up to my shoulder and I couldn't seem to stop it. I knew I had been in many tight situations in my life but this was the first time I had ever reacted in such a fashion.

" Take a few minutes Mike, calm down and relax before going home" Leo suggested kindly, " I have a feeling Ramiela will be waiting for you; as well as her friend."

…

Soon as we entered the lair Rama came running to me crying, I bent down and scooped her into my arms and she clung tightly to me, " Baby what is a matter?" I crooned, " it is okay now Rama your home."

Raph shrugged, " We couldn't get her to settle down Mike, not even Splinter could get her to stop. She **wants **you!"

Don scowled slightly his brow furrowed with concern " She is just so stressed and freaked out right now she just wants what is the most familiar to her, and that happens to be you Mike."

" We're familiar" Raph insisted sharply.

" Your not her father." Don pointed out simply.

" It is all right she has me now." I took Rama to the rocking chair and sat down with her cuddled on my lap, I sat stroking her hair and carapace while she stuck close to me, her tiny frame wracked with enormous sobs.

I told her she was home and safe, and made other soothing and comforting sounds, as well as conversation with her as I rocked slowly back and forth.

I dried her tears for her, and slowly her crying slowed down and her breath hitched a bit as she began to relax and calm down.

Finally, after what seemed like ages Rama began to talk.

" I don't like Shay daddy. I don't want to see her no more. I hates Shay." She sniffed a bit.

" Rama, you don't have to see her any more I told Shay that she isn't allowed to come back here any more." I assured her, while I glanced at each of my brothers.

All except for Raph nodded their heads in silent agreement, that there would be no leniency next time, if Shay was foolish enough to push her luck, which I doubted.

Raph grinned and said " Damn straight!"

" Daddy am I ninja?" Rama asked.

" Of course you are a ninja Rama. You're going to be a wonderful kunoichi one day." I replied.

" Shay say you don't love me. You don't want me coz I not ninja. Shay say ninja who are veeerrrry bad can't be in clan no more and I very bad daddy." Rama explained sounding like she was ready to burst into tears again. " I wants to be ninja. I wants in clan."

I bristled with sudden anger at her words, but I quickly stuffed it down for fear Rama would sense it and become more upset.

The nerve, the sheer audacity of Shay to take something she had learned about ninja from when she had stayed with us, to further frighten and upset Rama with.

" Rama darling Shay isn't even a ninja." I explained patiently, " _Only_ the leader of the clan can decide who must leave. Children, like yourself never have to leave the clan, not even when they are very bad" I assured her, " You are part of our clan and you will be raised as a ninja. In our clan Rama we stick together."

" Even though I bad daddy?" Rama asked looking up at me with her eyes shimmering slightly with unspilled tears.

I hugged her and chuckled " You aren't bad Rama, yes you get into trouble an awful lot, but you aren't bad."

" Heh! I should have been kicked out along time ago, if being bad was the only requirement," Raph laughed a little.

" You have tempted us a few times Raph" Leo teased.

Splinter came over and touched Rama's shoulder with one hand " Ramiela you are a part of our family and clan for as long as you live, and no one can say otherwise. You will be a fine kunoichi."

" But I hits and kicks Shay Mas'er" She confessed.

" All right way to go kid" Raph cheered.

Rama shook her head " Not 'lowed outside dojo" she whimpered, reminding Raph of her rule.

" Ramiela we are teaching you to be a ninja so when you meet a person who wants to hurt you, you can use what you know to get away from them" Leo explained coming to kneel in front of the chair, " So hitting and kicking Shay wasn't **bad**. Instead you were using your training the way you should."

" Really Sensay it okay?" Rama sniffed.

" It is very okay" Leo assured her kissing her on the head.

" See baby you are a ninja, a better ninja then even you knew" I smiled at her, " I love you Rama, I will always love you no matter what, and I want you with me always because I love you that much" I told her, " And you will be the finest kunoichi that ever was."

Rama gave a long sigh " Loves you daddy" she whispered as she seemed to relax finally in my arms.

I noticed a wisp or two of her dark hair stuck to her cheek and went to brush it back as my hand gently caressed the spot Rama flinched a bit.

" That hurt daddy. Shay hit me there after I kick her" Rama moped.

I turned her head slightly and saw that her cheek was bruised and slightly swollen and my eyes narrowed slightly.

Karena was sitting on the couch watching sighed and grumped slightly as she spoke " It was a hard blow Mike, I saw it and I also noticed Shay jerking on Ramiela's arms quite a bit whenever I got close to see her that is."

I nodded that meant that Rama might have soar arms as well as the bruised cheek. I hugged Rama close.

" My poor baby has had a really rough night. We'll put some ice on that cheek it will help ease the pain, but I think you need something else." I glanced towards Don, " He might be the Doctor of our house but my prescription just happens to be a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top. Would you like that Rama?"

Rama nodded, " Sprinkle too daddy?"

" Yeah, sprinkles too" I agreed.

I knew that sprinkles were tiny bits of shaved chocolate on the whipped cream.

" Daddy?"

" Yeah babe?"

" Can I have cookie too please?" Rama sniffed a bit as she looked up at me.

" I don't like you having sweets before bed" I remind her gently, I saw her bottom lip tremble slightly, " But tonight I will let you have two cookies" I told her winking at her.

She rewarded me with a faint trembling smile the first hint of a one I had seen since coming home.

" You want to sit with someone else while I get it ready Rama?" I offered.

Rama nodded " I sits with Karena?" she asked in a shaky voice.

I was startled to hear that, I figured that she would sooner sit with Splinter or Raph, and definitely would have foreseen her sitting with any of her family over the one human, not that I had anything against Karena, it was just a human had taken her from our home and scared her to begin with. It was nice to know Rama wasn't going to associate this evening's episode to all humans.

I looked over to Karena " You want to hold her?" I asked.

Karena smiled " I'd love to. Come on Ramiela we will sit in the kitchen and wait for daddy to get your snack ready" she suggested warmly, " Oh by the way look who I found" Karena held up the toy and Rama's eyes grew wide as she went into Karena's open arms.

" Franklin. I drops him and Shay wouldn't let me get him. You founds him!" Rama grinned ear to ear.

" It is a good thing you did drop him Ramiela, or I wouldn't have known what happened to you" Karena informed her.

Rama took her toy and hugged Karena kissing her cheek quickly " Loves you Karena."

My brothers and I all looked at each other in total shock while Splinter only smiled.

Rama had **never** told any human that she loved them, her love yous were strictly for family, not even April or Casey who she knew so well, had ever been given such an honour.

I had to wonder if Rama had realized that someone, as genuine as Karena happened to be would want her home, with her own family, right where she belonged. I shook my head, shrugged my shoulders as I headed to wards the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate, made with real chocolate and milk.

I figured that it was a good thing Leo was starting to notice Karena, but I also felt that he best get his shell in gear because if he didn't I was willing to give him some real competition and let the best turtle win.

TBC

**Digimon girl: **Short simple and so glad to hear. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja:** Mike took care of the butt booting. Raph is Raph. As for Leo he just might have opened his eyes to realize that Karena is there. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lenni:** Poor Rama indeed. Of course Mike only jokes about chucking her out of her shell he would never do it and so it is a big joke to little Rama. If Mike really did do it then Rama might scream over that too! A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser:** Yes, Mike does let Shay know plain and simple what he wants and expects from her, with full intimidation tactics in effect as you guessed. From here on end Shay best stay away, course we know that doesn't happen. A gratitude for your insight.

**Goggleheadgirl:** I always update when and where I can. Of course at the moment I have a few stories on the go, which sort of adds to the waiting time between updates. Thanks so much for the compliment and the review. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lady of randomness: **Hmmm, I'm not exactly sure what it is you want. It seemed rather vague to me. LOL! Just kidding your point is well and truly taken and I have noted that you are in the I hate Shay fan club. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel: **yes Rama is saved and back home where she belongs. Mike meanwhile figures Karena is far too good of a catch to let get away and since Leo hasn't been doing anything he might as well… however time will tell who gets the girl. A gratitude for the insight.


	20. Things to come

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty – Things to come.**

**Karena:**

It was taking me a while to calm down after the nights events, at the moment I was far too keyed up to sleep though it was all ready after three in the morning. I decided to make a cup of tea in hopes it would help me unwind and ease me into dream land.

Leo came padding silently into the kitchen while the water was boiling he looked over towards me with a faint smile " Can't sleep Karena?"

" Not yet that is why I am making some tea," I explained, " Would you like some?" I offered.

He nodded as he went to the cupboard and pulled out some tea packets " These ought to help." He suggested handing them to me. " We make them here from Chinese herbs and the like but they are better then what you might buy in the store."

I took them and placed them into the tea pot as Leo took two cups over to the kitchen table, I carried the tea pot over and sat across from him.

" Karena there is no way we can fully thank you for all that you have done for us tonight" Leo began.

" It was nothing Leo," I muttered, while silently thinking that there was plenty of ways I could think of for him to personally thank me.

" Nothing?" Leo repeated, " You risked a great deal when most people would have tended to not become involved as it wasn't their problem."

" Your family didn't have to become involved with me when I was attacked either, and you had a lot to lose by letting yourself be involved." I pointed out, " It was the least that I could do for your family. I couldn't let Shay do that to Mike because Rama belongs here, She needs to know what you can teach her." I insisted.

A smile played fleetingly across his face " Even how to steal?" he asked in a teasing fashion.

" I have come to accept that Leo" I confessed, " It wasn't easy to understand it at first but I realize better now, where you were coming from" I replied as I poured the tea into the cups. " Couldn't you sleep Leo?"

" I don't sleep much as a rule. I was meditating before" Leo stated, " I plan to get a couple hours after this."

I gave him a shocked look " That's it a few hours?"

Leo laughed a bit, " I find it is all I really need Karena as meditation works just as good if not better then sleep itself." He sat back with his tea cup in hand blowing lightly over the dark steaming liquid " If you hadn't been here we may have lost Ramiela and that would have been…" he trailed off scowling his brow furrowed with concern at the thought.

" Mike would have been devastated, he loves her so much. That was all I could think about while I chased after Shay, that and how could she have done it in the first place." I grouched a bit as I took a cautious sip of my own drink.

" Ramiela has done a great deal to help Mike, she has helped him to grow up, become more mature and responsible then he was before she arrived but because he is also her playmate he has maintained some of those qualities that make Mike who he is" Leo reflected, " She has helped him to become a better ninja as well as a better person." He sighed a bit " When Ramiela was a toddler she came down with a bad fever nothing we did seemed to ease it. Mike spent the whole time in the infirmary by her bedside, he was so worried about her." Leo shook his head as if clearing his mind and his blue eyes seemed to suddenly drill into me " Karena you aren't like our other guests, I have to wonder, out of curiosity alone why you have chosen to stay here as long as you have?"

I had to think about that question for a moment, as I debated about how much I should tell Leo. I gave a shrug and decided I may as well admit the truth.

" I stayed because of you Leo. I liked you and I was hoping to get your attention and possibly get a chance to know you better."

Leo raised an eye ridge " Well you got my attention tonight. Though I must say Karena that most girls who want my attention have **never** tried something like that."

I wondered if he was teasing me, his voice was so calm that perhaps he was being serious, I really didn't know Leo well enough to know for sure how to respond to that comment.

I shook my head " Don't kid yourself Leo, what I did tonight was for Mike and Rama alone" I confessed, then in a lighter tone I concluded " However since it got your attention I'll consider that an added bonus."

Leo laughed his eyes sparkled with amusement " So what were you planning to do get ninjitsu lessons from me?"

" No, I wouldn't mind perhaps learning a few moves in the sake of self defence, especially after that attack because I don't want to be hurt like that again" I licked my lips, " But I know I could never do that whole ninja thing."

Leo leaned back in his chair a contended look on his face " Now that is almost refreshing to hear, usually our guests want me to teach them ninjitsu when in actuality they aren't interested in it" He grimaced, " In fact the only thing they seem interested in is wasting both of our times and my time is much to valuable for that" he brightened a bit " So now you have me incredibly curious on what you were planning to do to me."

I smiled at him " I'm not going tell" I sing-songed.

" Ninja have ways of making people talk you know" he informed me.

" I'll take my chances" I replied as I drank the last of my tea, " Though I will warn you I was thinking of something drastic."

" Drastic?" he echoed, " Suddenly I'm not sure I want to know" he muttered as he drained the rest of the tea in his mug.

I got up to remove the cups realizing as I took them over to the sink that this was the longest conversation I had with Leo since I had been in the infirmary. On top of that he no longer seemed as stiff and formal as he had been previously around me, as if he was finally letting his guard down.

Or perhaps he was just being Leo instead of the great leader I had come to know.

I turned back to the table reflecting that I did love him, which seemed odd when one realized I really knew so little about him, but until now I had never been sure that he would ever take any notice of me.

Perhaps it was the effects of the tea, combined with my own emotions and the events of the night, I am not sure what lead me to do what I did next.

I walked back over to where Leo was sitting and said " Well you know drastic like, doing something like this perhaps" I bent and kissed him.

He jerked back slightly as if I had caught him unaware but he seemed to return the kiss as his arms slipped around me.

I pulled back startled by what I had done " I'm sorry," I stammered uneasily.

" No don't be it is all right" he assured me.

All right? I had just blown everything with that fool move of mine. How could I be so stupid! Of course he had said it was all right but he was most likely just being polite again. I mentally kicked myself for my actions but I knew I couldn't take it back now.

Leo stood up and wrapped his arms back around me.

For the first time I felt the power and strength in those arms, I relaxed a bit as I suddenly felt sheltered and protected by him. I found my face growing warm. I swallowed slightly and gave a small smile as he leaned over to give me another kiss.

Well the boy wasn't shy I had to give him that much and his kisses took my breath away. He broke off the kiss this time but continued to hold me close.

" Take it from me drastic works at times" he whispered.

I swear I could hear my own heart pounding hard beneath my rib cage as he held me, he smiled a bit before releasing me.  
" I think we both need to do some more talking but not tonight Karena." He declared as he left me there.

" Good night Leo" I called after him suddenly wondering if I would now be able to get to sleep or not.

**Michaelangelo:**

I had put Rama into bed with me figuring that she'd sleep better with me close by but I also needed to reassure myself and I had to admit that I wanted her close to me too.

I looked down at her still peaceful form sleeping under the blankets and hoped she would be okay now, that she was home safe, around familiar people and surroundings. I knew that she might be on the quiet side for a couple of days but hoped that would be the end of it.

Children were supposed to be resilient able to bounce back easily from such things, or so some might think, but I knew each child was different and I also was aware of the things Rama had to deal with on her late night adventures, so I wasn't about to consider everything all right just yet.

In fact as I added all the problems Shay had caused in that span of time I figured I would count myself lucky, if Rama's fear of not being ninja was the only thing that had bothered her from that problem.

Only time and Rama herself could tell us what consequences might follow.

I slipped quietly out of the room and headed for the kitchen yawning a bit as I did so.

Don was all ready there making coffee, meaning he probably hadn't slept at all.

" Morning Mike how is Rama?"

I stifled a yawn as I replied " Still sleeping at the moment or she would be correcting you on how to say her name Don" I retorted.

Don smiled at my remark " I checked into a few things this morning over the internet, effects trauma has on young children, just in case I'm not expecting any trouble" Don hastened to assure me.

I was relieved to hear that, but I also figured Don would be looking into that information, being the doctor of the clan and Mr. Know it all to boot it was to be expected that he'd check into the matter quickly.  
" So tell me what are we to look for?" I wondered.

Don placed a hand on my shoulder " I wouldn't worry about it Mike, it was only for a short period of time…"

I knew Don was probably trying to spare me, but I knew Rama best so I would be the first to know if the events had bothered her more then to be expected and I wanted to know. I had a right to know.

I shrugged Don's hand off " Short period Don?" I asked tightly as I whirled on him, " I'm not so sure it was short, for us maybe but not for Rama. I was thinking about it when I woke up this morning and from her view of things it could have been a lot different for her." I growled.

Don held up a hand and took a step back " Mike relax" he comforted.

I shook my head in frustration and heaved a sigh as I poured myself a cup of coffee " I'm sorry Don I didn't mean to snap at you. It is just everything about this whole fiasco bothers me" I apologized. " First off Don I sort of lied to Rama because I brought Shay here and told Rama she was a friend."

Don sat down beside me " You didn't know Mike, you thought you could trust Shay" he pointed out sympathetically, " None of us expected it."

" Yeah and we should have clued in or you think we would have." I grouched. " I lied to her maybe unintentionally but I did lie. Shay also lied to her. Shay spent a lot of her time alone with Rama and now I'm thinking what if Shay had been feeding her little bits of lies to her" I groaned, " What does Rama believe or think if Shay did that. Shay also hit her and caused physical pain on top of Rama's emotional distress and fear" I scowled, " Then to finish it off she takes Rama topside. You know yourself Don how different it is up there from down here. That is a lot of damage for a short period of time" I concluded.

" I know topside the first time is scary enough" Don commiserated.

I gave him a faint knowing smile, I knew he was thinking of his first time topside.

" You have seen how Rama can pick up on aspects of ninjitsu by watching and listening to us. You think going topside under those circumstances wouldn't upset or bother her?"

" All right Mike but do yourself a favour and don't go worrying about what may be just wait and see how she reacts first and take your cues from that." Don insisted, " Nor should you go blaming yourself for what Shay happened to do it wasn't your fault. None of us expected it."

I knew Don didn't repeat himself, not normally " Raph expected it."

" Raph is suspicious by nature Mike" Don refuted, " If he doesn't like someone he will look for trouble and anyone has to work ten times as hard to earn his trust. However if Raph does give his trust he ends up being a good friend." Don stated, " Raph just didn't want Shay here after the way she treated you last time."

" I prefer last time to this time," I muttered as I stared down into my coffee cup, " Shay planned to take Rama out of our home. I don't know what she planned to do with Rama if she managed to succeed but the thought scares me Don."

Don nodded understanding " Yeah I concur it is frightening to think of the possibilities but she didn't get away with it and she won't be coming back" Don advised, " In the meantime keep life normal as possible for Ramiela. But watch out for any mood changes in her, nightmares things that aren't quite right. Most of all give her lots of love and attention."

I smiled at him " That I can do" I agreed.

" Daddy. **Daddy!"** a piercing scream came from my bedroom.

I was up from the table and running towards Rama in a heartbeat with Don close on my heels.

I saw Rama coming out of my bedroom looking around frantically as I swept her into my arms instantly she wrapped her arms about my neck.

" What's a matter baby?" I asked.

" I thought you go away" Rama sniffed.

" No Rama I am right here your all right." I assured her.

" Daddy stay" Rama whispered lying her head down by my neck.

" I am not going anywhere Rama" I soothed.

All that day she stayed close to me, afraid to let me out of her sight even for a second. She didn't want to run or play on the playground, instead she preferred to do quiet things like colouring and watching TV, or having stories read to her. The liveliest she got was when she helped me bake and sample some double chocolate chip cookies and even then it just wasn't normal for Rama.

Course I had expected her to be a bit quiet for a day or two so I did my best not to read too much into all of this. However even Leo noted a lack of exuberance from Rama during her lesson as she quietly obeyed every thing Leo asked her to do.

Leo gave her a warm smile as he finished up the lesson and glanced my way " Why don't you stay at home with Ramiela tonight Mike? I have a feeling that she needs you far more then we do" Leo stated, " We can handle the patrol without Mike" Leo assured me.

I didn't want to leave them short handed knowing, sure enough that was when some major battle would go down but I also wanted to be here, at least tonight to gauge Rama's reaction and of course the father in me won out over the ninja because I didn't even protest " Thanks Leo I appreciate that and so will Rama."

" I be good ninja." Rama said but it sounded more like a question.

Leo kneeled before her " You Ramiela are going be a wonderful exceptional ninja." He assured her.

She gave him a faint trembling smile in return.

….

That night tucked into her own bed, she woke screaming in terror from bad dreams when I ran in to comfort her all I could get out of her were four words.

" Shay come get me! Shay come get me," she sobbed.

Oh gods, my poor little Rama while other children dreamed of monsters under their bed or in the closet, Rama dreamed of her mother coming to steal her away. Her own flesh and blood mother had proven to her that she wasn't safe, that there actually were monsters in the world out to get her.

I figured then that we were in trouble, that this was only the beginning of things to come.

TBC

**Digimon Girl:** Glad to hear you are still enjoying the story so. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lady of Randomness:** yes I know but Shay is now out of the picture, at least for the time being. Sorry for the delay in updating it has been a rather busy week to say the least. A gratitude for your insight.

**Mikaela's Spade:** reader participation in fics is against the rules of this site so be careful. Might I suggest offering a vote e-mailed to readers who have interest in your story if you want to go that route. Mike isn't always a goof, I have learned from all aspects of Ninja turtles comic/movie/cartoons ect and my view has always been sort of a mix of each one. Plus a little of my own. As for the I hate Shay fan club it is unofficial but it is well known, your membership is duly noted. Try reading my M rated story His True Love where Shay returns. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja:** In my story His True Love Shay does get hers without the use of dragons or any other mythical creature. Yes she does come back to see if Mike really did **mean** what he said. Chapter 21-28 in HTL deal with her return and the consequences. Oh I took your membership into the I hate Shay fanclub as well on the basis of your review. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lenni: **Mike is usually fun and easy going but you must remember he is still ninja, which means when push comes to shove you don't want to be on his bad side and like everybody else Mike has one. Yes I know what you mean by grass and yes it is coming in a few more chapters. A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser:** Yes Shay never stops to think things through a bad character flaw that spells trouble, the fact she doesn't learn also isn't much of a help either. Still a mother desperate desires can I suppose overrule what seems to be common sense. Had to break up the Mike Shay confrontation a bit and I must say I like how it reads now. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** Well I figured that was too good of a Raph line to pass up on. If you truly want to know what Shay gets in the end well one day if and when you have time try reading His True Love an M rated fic that has Shay coming back. A gratitude for your insight.

**Gogglehead:** Ah the fun of a rewrite is I really don't have to worry about writer's block. No the only thing that slows updates are my other rewrite story and my two original stories all going at the same time. No Shay didn't and never has thought things through, the poor girl. A gratitude for your insight.


	21. Repercussions

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty One- Repercussions**

**Michaelangelo:**

The next few days were more of the same Rama did quiet things. She did her ninja lessons with Leo causing no fuss or trouble, but otherwise she tended to stay close to me. Raph tried in vain to entice her into rough housing with him but she wasn't interested, even worse and more alarming, was the fact she showed no interest in stealing his sais.

It tore me up to see how listless and apathetic she had become, we all gave her plenty of cuddles and hugs. I tried to get her to talk to me but she didn't seem to want to talk and I didn't want to push her into it.

Every night without fail Rama would wake screaming that Shay was coming to get her. It finally got to the point I gave up on letting her sleep in her own bedroom and started letting her sleep in my bed, at least she slept better when she was with me.

Leo kept telling me to stay at home with Rama, though I had to admit I wasn't in a big hurry to head out on patrol while Rama was so freaked out anyways. So I spent my evenings talking with Karena and helping her on her Japanese. I was giving her a bad time now, that Leo was starting to notice and pay attention to her.

The way Karena blushed when I teased her made me think that talking wasn't the only thing her and Leo did when they got together. Karena definitely had Leo's interest, sure he wasn't fully hooked as of yet, but judging from his emotions, he was keen on finding out more about Karena.

I hadn't even made any play for her, though I had considered offering a bit of competition my concerns for Rama, and Leo opening his eyes and making up for lost time made it almost impossible for me to consider getting her.

I sat on a chair half watching TV as I glanced at Karena " Karena motte iru kare koremade ed kisu ka."

She gave me a sour glare " I'm not answering that Mike" she huffed as she sat back on the couch.

" Ni nihongo. Ni nihongo" I berated her gently.

" I'm not about to answer in Japanese either." She responded, " What business is it of yours if I have kissed Leo or not?"

I smiled, " Totemo rikai suru. Ni nihongo omidasu." ( You understand very good. Remember in Japanese.)

She tossed a pillow my way " Stop fooling around and asking things like that!"

" You realize Karena that your blushing is the only true answer I need" I teased her.

" Kame gyogi no waru" she shot out. ( You're a naughty turtle.)

" Domo Arigato gozaimasu" ( Thank you very much) I replied as I bowed before her for her generous compliment, then I straightened up. " The others are coming home and they are hurt" I murmured wishing suddenly that I had been there with my brothers, though Leo knew about Rama's night terrors and he probably realized I'd be slightly distracted with my concern for her.

" Do you know any first aid?" I asked Karena.

" A little" she replied.

" Good we might be able to use your help. I'll wake Splinter up go to the infirmary and start setting things up" I ordered her as I left the living room.

By the time Don and Leo came in supporting Raph between them, we were ready. Raph had a bad gash in his leg probably caused by a sword or a bisento blade, and the others had wanted him to stay off of it as much as possible until it could be treated. Typical of Raph he refused to be carried.

Leo had a shuriken that embedded itself deep into the shoulder and other then that it was pretty basic stuff, stitching here or there, bandages that sort of thing. While Splinter worked on Raph's leg, I helped Leo.

" It isn't poison tipped is it?" I inquired.

" I doubt it Mike, I'm sure I would know by now if it was" Leo grunted a reply.

" Want your katana blade to chomp on while I do this?" I offered.

" No just pull it fast" Leo hissed at me through gritted teeth.

I picked up a small pair of needle nose pliers to extract the throwing star, clamping it down firmly on the metal projectile then I yanked back fast.

Leo winced and let out a tiny hiss of air, inwardly I was sure he was saying a few choice words, but Leo being who he was, wouldn't say them aloud.

" All right just have to clean and bandage the wound for you bro." I muttered cocking my head to one side, " Course now that I think of it Leo the Foot could be using a slow acting poison."

Leo gave me a dirty look " Your bedside manner leaves much to be desired Mike" he accused.

" Fine be like that Leo! I don't have to take this from you" I informed him, " Karena you said you know first aid come treat Leo and be extra rough on him for insulting me. Besides Don needs some stitching up." I declared.

Karena traded places with me as I started to tend to Don " So Leo did you solve the Foot problem?"

" I think so for now at any rate. Next few days ought to let us know for sure," Leo stated.

" You should have been with us Mike you could have used the practice" Raph joshed.

" I wouldn't have been hurt" I insisted.

" Naw ya would've been creamed bro" Raph drawled.

…

I watched Rama cuddle up to Karena as she read a story aloud, I had to wonder what had happened to my once lively little girl. It was almost as if something had died inside of Rama when Shay had snatched her.

Karena closed the book and Rama looked up at her.

" Karena you be my mommy?" Rama asked suddenly.

My blood felt cold at those words, Rama didn't hear the word mom around here. She knew April was going be a mom but I had never heard Rama use mom in relation to herself. I took a step forward and came around to sit in the rocking chair " Rama who told you about mommies?" I asked cautiously.

Rama glanced my way and instantly fell silent.

" Did you hear about mommies from one of your uncles?"

She gave a negative shake of her head.

" From Shay?"

Rama nodded mutely.

" When babe?"

" Lots daddy. Shay said Mommies are just like daddies and that I need a mommy and she be my mommy." Rama whispered watching me nervously, " She say it lots. I don't know what she mean daddy but Karena nice like you so maybe she my mommy not Shay." Rama explained.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself it was clear to me that Rama wasn't very sure what a mother was or what they did. However she was taking whatever Shay had told her about mothers and attributing them to Karena.

" Rama why didn't you ask me about moms?" I wondered.

" Shay say you get mad and punishes me. She say you not like mommy and don't want a mommy for me" Rama replied shrinking a bit into Karena's arms.

" Rama I wouldn't punish you for asking a question. You should know _that."_ I got up and sat down on the other end of the couch. " Baby come here," I coaxed.

Rama came into my arms and I hugged her close " You are not in any trouble and you won't be punished for asking me questions. You have to talk to me and tell me things. I can't help you if you don't talk to me Rama."

" Shay be silly" Rama whispered.

" Is that what she said, that she was being silly?"

" Yeah" Rama agreed, " Is Karena a mommy?"

" No not yet Rama maybe one day she will be. I know when I see her with you that she will be a wonderful mother." I smiled at Karena who ducked her head, " I'm sorry Rama."

" Why sorry daddy?"

" I trusted Shay I didn't think she would hurt you Rama" I stroked her face and kissed her forehead.

" I liked Shay till…" Rama stopped and sniffed snuggling closer to me, " Daddy what is a mommy really?"

" Moms are very special people and yes in many ways they are like dads and in other ways they are very different, they love to give hugs and kisses and read and they know how to make you feel better."

" Have I got a mommy?" Rama wondered.

" Somewhere yes, everyone has a mother but your mom couldn't stay with us Rama, she had to leave you when you were a little baby and that is why you don't know her." I replied.

I wasn't going tell her any more then that for right now, it was better that Rama not know the truth of the matter, especially with how bad she was taking things.

…

I found myself complaining to Don one morning, about the many changes in Rama and how she just wasn't herself. April and Casey had come over the night before and Rama wouldn't have a thing to do with them.

" I know Mike obviously what Shay did is having far longer repercussions then even I expected" he sympathized, " Think of what is happening with her like dirt in a wound, it has to be cleaned properly otherwise it gets infected and that then pushes the dirt out." Don explained, " Ramiela either isn't ready to talk about what happened she is holding it all in and it is finding other ways of coming out Mike. She doesn't know how to deal with it and we have to wait until she is ready." He insisted as he sipped at his coffee.

I found his answer anything but encouraging.

Later that day I brought home a bouquet of flowers for Rama. Rama gave the flowers the strangest look I had ever seen, before she snatched them from my hands, tore the petals off, broke the stems tossed the remains onto the floor and stomped on them in fury, and then she ran off sobbing.

I didn't understand this reaction. I knew Rama loved flowers so her total destruction of my spontaneous gift to her only made me scowl with concern.

It had been over a week and Rama still wasn't improving. I knew it was time to start considering other options simply because I knew there had to be something more I could do for my daughter.

…

That night after placing her to bed in my room I went to consult with Leo on the situation. I found him and Karena in the dojo. The last few evenings he had been giving her a few simple but effective lessons in self defence techniques, nothing fancy or lots of work just real easy moves. Sly dog that Leo was, it gave him the perfect opportunity to grab hold of Karena and make it seem perfectly natural.

" The amateur strangler comes from the front hands on either side of the neck, not very smart, which is why he's an amateur" Leo was explaining to Karena patiently " To break the hold is simple, you just have to say your prayers."

" You're a big help!" Karena accused lightly, " I'm being strangled and all you can suggest is say my prayers?"

Leo chuckled, " In this instance it goes along way." He assured her, " here take the hold on me I'll show you."

Karena sighed placing her hands lightly on either side of his neck her thumbs resting on his throat.

" Should I put on some mood music and dim the lights for you two?" I offered.

Leo ignored me, " Hold a bit tighter you aren't going break me. Basically to breath all I have to do is remove your thumbs, note that your fingers aren't were strangling does much good." He pointed out, " Now I clasp my hands about stomach level. I bring my arms up on the inside of your arms and separating them so that the power in my arms breaks the hold pushing your arms up and away." He demonstrated the move with ease, " Once the hold is broken you follow through with a few moves to slow down the attacker or dispatch him."

He then had Karena try the move a few times before he turned his attention on me " Come to join us for a lesson?" he teased arching an eye ridge.

" No thanks I'm beyond that Leo." I remarked casually.

" What do you want Mike?" Leo asked cutting to the chase.

" At this second I would love to see you teach Karena the professional choke hold because I would love nothing better then to see her throw you." I said honestly.

Karena grimaced and backed up a step or two " Professional?" she murmured uncertainly.

Leo nodded " The professional knows what he is doing and it is best to be trained because you **might **be lucky enough to be attacked by a professional" Leo declared, " So Mike you don't want to join us so what is on your mind about Ramiela?" he coaxed.

I went over and sat on the mats, Leo lowered himself to a lotus position in front of me.

" She isn't doing any good here Leo. I think she needs a different change of pace, something else…" I began hesitantly because even I had my doubts.

" You planning on going out to the farm with her Mike?" He asked.

" That was my idea. She can get out and play in the sunshine, climb some trees. It might do her good and it can't hurt" I pointed out, " I don't care if the whole family goes or it is just us two. It is just I can't help seeing her like this Leo. The farm has always helped us rest and recuperate from our troubles I'm hoping it can work its magic on her."

" A farm?" Karena wondered raising an eyebrow.

" Casey's grandmother owned it, it belongs to him now. We go out there whenever we need a break. Haven't been out there since Rama was a baby." Leo informed her. " It is on acreage way out in the middle of nowhere some woods nearby." He turned back to me " Have you made arrangements with April and Casey yet Mike?"

" Not yet I wanted to talk to you." I replied. As chunin it was up to him on if he could spare me for a week or so.

" We could all use a break Mike and Ramiela might feel more comfortable there if the whole family was with her."

I smiled as I sent a mental message to Leo. _' That and it gives you a good chance to be away from your duties and get to know Karena better.'_

_' Well there is that if she comes,'_ Leo admitted.

_' Oh she will come Leo I am almost certain of that.'_ I stood up " I'll call April and Casey now, it isn't too late at the moment and see what I can arrange and when. Far as I am concerned the sooner the better." I declared as I headed out of the dojo.

I didn't go too far before slinking stealthily back to take a peek on the lesson.

Leo was demonstrating the professional choke hold he was standing just behind Karena with one holding her tight to him and the other arm around her throat so his elbow was near her chin. He was busy planting kisses on her cheek.

Karena for her part didn't seem the least interested in getting rid of her attacker or in breaking loose, in fact she seemed quite content to stay right where she was.

Yep Leo was most definitely a professional.

….

It was the next evening when April phoned to tell me that if we wanted they could bring us out to the farm tomorrow morning, which just happened to be Saturday, unless that was too early then we could leave Sunday or they could arrange to drive us out one night during the week.

I jumped at the offer of leaving with the morning.

It was around ten at night and I knew I had a lot of work to do if we were to be ready but the family had been looking forward to the call and had all ready started a few preparations.

I barely hung up when I heard Rama screaming from the bedroom. Damn Shay for scaring her so. I ought to have killed her when I had a chance not that killing Shay would have made much of a difference.

I went into my bedroom and picked Rama up taking her out to the rocking chair in the living room, there I sat her on my lap and proceeded to tell her about some of the grand adventures that awaited her.

" Guess what Rama tomorrow we are going on a long ride with your Aunt April and Uncle Casey to a special place where you can run around outside and play in the sun and grass. It will be so much fun!" I promised.

Rama stayed silent but her body began to shake a bit, the trembling increased the more I told her about the farm and the things she could see and do there.

**Ramiela:**

I know words, big words, small words. Don't know nuff words.

Daddy say I go to grass sun and trees but not true. I know it not. Why daddy say not trues?

Daddy and Uncles say before that grass and sun is topside. I topside and not see them. So hard don't know why they say what not true.

I wish daddy stop saying that.

It not true! I know it not! I topside I saw no tree, no sun, no grass it not true. Flowers not true.

Too much stuff not true.

I wants somethin' true.

**Michaelangelo:**

Rama sat very quiet instead of getting excited and asking numerous questions she huddled up against me as her trembling became more violent. I paused and looked at her about to ask her what was wrong when all of a sudden something seemed to snap inside of her and she started to lash out with her small hand yelling at me as she did so.

" Not true! Not true! Stop it daddy!"

I knew this went far deeper then her rule of no hitting outside the dojo, this was something she needed to get out, or to use some of Don's analogy some of that dirt was making its way to the surface.

I easily deflected her blows from areas that might hurt or badly damage her hands but at the same time encouraged her to keep hitting and get it out. While I did it I sensed my brothers and Splinter drawing near, all of them keeping their distance not disturbing us but letting me work things out with Rama.

I allowed her to continue striking at me until she collapsed sobbing into my chest nestling her face into my neck. I pulled her into a hug reassuring her with a soft tone.

" What is wrong Rama, why are you so upset?"

" Not true daddy. No grass or trees. Not true" she whimpered through her sobs, " I topside I **know** not true. Why you says _it_ daddy?" She demanded sharply.

Rama thought I was lying to her about the farm, thought we had all lied to her because Shay had lied to her and she had seen a part of topside for herself. Now she knew that not all adults could be trusted, or believed in. She knew some adults could hurt her.

" All topside big buildings go up sky. No sky. Lots of people, cars noise and lights topside. No grass no trees." Rama insisted emphatically.

" Rama do you know what a lie is?" I asked her gently, knowing full well that she didn't or she'd be calling us liars.

" No daddy" Rama sniffed and took a deep shaky breath.

" A lie Rama is when someone tells you something they know isn't true. Like Shay when she told you that you couldn't be a ninja, or I didn't love you." I explained, " Shay lied about those things Rama and lies can hurt. Lies can make you doubt the very people you love and care for, that is why it is so important to tell the truth." I paused and placed a hand under her chin raising her head slightly so I could see into her eyes that were red from tears " Do you think we lied about grass and trees Rama?"

Rama shrugged.

" Rama it is okay, you can tell me I just want to know if you think your uncles or I have lied to you."

Rama grimaced a bit " Don't know daddy maybe lie. Shay lie she say she take me to grass. I wants to see grass but there no grass." She whispered morosely.

I could see in her face that she wanted to believe and trust in me, but wasn't so sure that she could. Shay had lied to her and due to Shay's lies other things and people in her life was now suspect, especially as Rama hadn't seen the things we had told her existed topside, she had it seemed good reason to doubt us and all we said to her.

" Rama listen to me very closely. We have told you before you live in a _very_ big city with **lots** of people right?"

She nodded.

" There are other places topside that look much different from the city we live in there are large mountains, sandy deserts, great big huge forests, and many things I have never seen except in books or on television. I know these things exist even though I haven't seen them." I smiled, " I also know that grass and trees are real even though you didn't get to see any topside, it doesn't mean that it isn't there. Tomorrow morning we will be going out to a place where you will see these things for yourself" I assured her, " However I think that this is very important for you to important to let it wait until tomorrow. So I am going take you to a special place in New York city where you can see trees and grass. The flowers will be sleeping but you can see them too." I vowed.

She gave me a sceptical look.

" There is a big park in the city and it was put here so that people who live in the city can enjoy some nature, growing things and have some space to run and play in." I told her, " We won't be gone very long and we will go to and from the park by way of the sewer. We are going have to put some clothes on just in case someone sees us." I cautioned her, I could sense most of the family moving off, only Leo stayed near. " So you want to come to the park and see grass tonight Rama?"

Rama looked up at me her bottom lip quivering a bit. I sensed a part of her wanted to but another part seemed more hesitant and unsure.

" Trust me Rama please?"

She threw her arms about my neck as she hugged me " I trus' you daddy."

" Good" I whispered.

I heard Leo softly clear his throat behind me, " A trip to the park sounds like fun want some company Mike?" he asked innocently.

" Sure Leo and don't forget to ask Karena to join us for a midnight stroll through the park" I teased him.

Leo smiled at me, refusing to say anything in response to my words.

TBC

**Lady of Randomness:** At that time that Shay is dealt with, Mike has other concerns or else he might have handled Shay on his own. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** Leo has been aware of Karena's feelings for some time, he is ninja, so when Karena kisses him then starts to berate herself, Leo is also aware of it. He kisses her back to reassure her and make her see it might not be so foolish, nor does he hold her kissing him against her. Your membership into the I hate Shay fanclub has been accepted. A gratitude for your insight.

**Green Leo fiend:** Hopefully you do catch up soon if you haven't all ready. Hope you enjoy my pairing of Mike and Leo for and throughout this story. A gratitude for your insight.

**Rat Queen Valarian: **Yes 9.95 indeed and about time too. Anyone saw what them kissing? No it doesn't happen at this point of time. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja:** Leo does take a while you have to forgive him while he is quick on the uptake in other areas. He is a real turtle in the female relationship department. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lenni:** Sorry to keep you waiting for this update and the last. You must be champing at the bit for more of your favourite scenes. Yes first kiss for Karena and Leo hasn't changed any. Next chapter is the grass one that you have been anxiously awaiting and then we move out to the farm for pretty much the remainder of the story. A gratitude for your insight.


	22. Future Hope?

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Two - Future Hope?**

**Leonardo:**

Mike packed Rama, she was dressed up in the clothes that Shay had tried to smuggle her out in, this time though to protect her from the sight of people who might be in the park, Mike was carrying on a very quiet conversation with Ramiela, while Karena and I brought up the rear.

I was looking forward to being out on the farm and hopefully getting back on level ground again, tempers and emotions were running extremely high as of late. A lot of that was due to Rama's kidnapping and the aftermath of it.

Mike wanted desperately to help Rama, to protect her and yet try and help her find a path out of the darkness she now seemed trapped in. I know Mike felt guilty about the danger he had placed Rama into as well.

Ramiela had attached herself to Karena, or perhaps it was the other way around, but either way Karena was almost as capable of comforting Rama as Mike was, and I felt a motherly influence on my niece at this point of time couldn't hurt either.

On top of that was my new found emotions and interest in Karena. I suddenly couldn't seem to get enough of being around her, and I know my mind often snuck in thoughts about her when I ought to have been paying attention elsewhere.

I know the family approved of Karena and all of them mentally assured me of that fact.

Knowing they approved was one thing trying to carry on any sort of a relationship with the duties I was expected to perform as chunin was another. Plus there was the knowledge that the relationship probably wouldn't last.

Karena was human and used to the world topside she would have to sacrifice a great deal to be with or to stay with me. It wasn't that I doubted what she felt for me, for I could feel the sincerity in those feelings, I just had my suspicions of how long they might last.

I figured this very well might be a relationship for the here and the now, but not a long term thing, I was fine with that, I could accept it for what it was. Except the feelings I had right now wanted demanded more and I was afraid I might end up driving her away, instead of having her stay close.

My duties to the clan had to come first, it had to be that way I was old enough to understand that, there were times when I might have rebelled or fought those duties but now I accepted what Splinter had wanted, to cast aside the duties even for a short time meant I had to know it was worth it.

A part of me longed to explain to Karena all the reasons why this relationship couldn't possibly work between us, and we could either, accept the fact, and drop it right now. Or we could take things as far as both of us were willing to go and then move on going our separate ways.

Another part of me wanted to see just how far this would go and enjoying it for what it was.

" Your far away Leo" Karena whispered as she squeezed me hand gently.

" He istraked Karena" Rama stated.

" I'm what?" I inquired not quite sure of the word Ramiela had said and hoping Mike would offer a translation.

" Rama says you are distracted Leo and she is right, you are" Mike informed me, " Typical Leo always miles away or meditating in his own little world, unless he is in the thick of battle" Mike teased.

Karena gave a small smile " So what are you thinking about Leo?"

" A lot of different things" I confessed readily.

We reached the juncture of sewer pipe that opened out into a drainage ditch of Central Park, Mike took a cautious peek to insure we were alone before he ducked quickly out of the sewer tunnels and up the slope of the ditch.

Once at the top he set Rama down on her feet, and plucked a flashlight from his belt, he had packed it into his belt before leaving the lair for one purpose, he now turned it on and directed the beam towards Rama's feet.

" Rama take a look at what you are standing on." He told her simply.

Rama looked down her eyes growing larger and her mouth dropped as she crouched down to run her hands lightly over the top and through the grass blades. She didn't say a word but the look on her face alone was priceless.

A child waking up on Christmas morning to find all the presents under the tree were all for him couldn't have had a look of such delight or joy as Rama had right then.

Mike kneeled beside her " What do you think that is Rama?"

" Grass," she whispered as if she was afraid by speaking too loudly it would disappear on her, " grass, real grass." She grinned impishly.

It wasn't the first time she had seen grass she had seen it the last time we had been out on the farm, but Rama had been quite young then and she probably didn't remember, for all intents and purposes this was the first time she had ever seen grass.

This was more then seeing grass though because for her, seeing it was helping her relearn that she could trust us, especially after the doubts Shay had awoken in her.

" Grass true. Not lie," she sang out suddenly as if greatly relieved to know this.

Mike laughed at her " Of course grass is true Rama."

Rama hugged Mike tightly, " You say they gots flowers here too daddy?"

" Yes, but Rama flowers sleep at night, they close up until morning." Mike replied.

" You get me flowers from here daddy?" Rama asked.

" No babe the flowers here are for everyone to enjoy, to take the flowers out of the park would be wrong, because then we'd be taking away the beauty and enjoyment from other people" Mike explained, " The flowers here are to look at, the flowers I get for you I buy from stores."

Rama ducked her head all the joy suddenly leaving her face she looked instantly regretful and contrite, " I wreck last flowers daddy" she sniffed, meekly.

Rama didn't know a great deal about money but she knew that things that were bought in stores were few and far between, sure we got food that way at times thanks to April and Casey, but outside of necessities, money and bought items were scarce. Rama knew such non essentials as flowers shouldn't be wasted if they were bought.

Mike pulled her into his arms " It is all right Rama, you were upset when you destroyed those flowers. You thought that flowers weren't real and that maybe I was lying to you huh?"

Rama didn't answer.

Mike kissed her on the forehead, " I understand why you did it and I know you really didn't mean it and I will buy you flowers again one day I promise, because I know how much you love them." He assured her.

Rama gave him a tentative smile " Thank you daddy."

" Now lets say we go climb a tree and then I will take you to one of the playgrounds." Mike stood up taking Rama's hand in his.

I heard Rama giggled a bit as she spoke, " Grass tickle feet daddy," as Mike lead her away.

I called after him " Mike, Karena and I are going for a walk, we'll see you back at the lair later."

" Fine just don't be gone too long now, people **might** talk, mainly me of course but that besides the point bro."

I slipped an arm around Karena's waist as we walked off along the path not far from where Rama had seen grass.

Karena smiled, " I really believe this will help Rama Leo, that look on her face reminded me of a kid turned loose in a candy store."

I nodded agreement " Just wait until tomorrow when we arrive at the farm in North Hampton." I gazed at her, " You know you are welcome to join us there."

" It sounds like fun, from everything I have heard it must be quite the special place for all of you." Karena stated.

" It is all of that and more. It is a place to relax and enjoy life the way we are all meant to, to forget about wars and just be ourselves," I explained.

She nudged me a bit with her elbow as she inquired, " Even **you** Leo?"

" Especially me" I agreed, " I don't have to worry about busy schedules, or patrols, or keep an eye on my brothers. Yes, I am fully aware that they can care for themselves Splinter trained us all the same way," I added, " But there are times when things get too much, a fight turns the wrong way and you are in over your head. As a leader of my brothers I worry about them and I would hate to lose any of them" I confessed, " At the farm I don't have to be the leader or the responsible one."

" Sounds wonderful Leo, I can see why Mike hopes it will do Rama so much good in the long run." Karena murmured.

" Yes, but the trip here tonight just might be the start of it all" I insisted, " Karena I know you said you liked me before and I have grown very fond of you, but have you considered where all of this might be leading you?" I asked.

**Karena:**

Where this was leading me to, well I could hope couldn't I?

" You mean all the problems that can arise because of the way I live, the differences of lifestyle all of that Leo?"

" That and more Karena" Leo confirmed with a slight nod of his head.

I glanced at him, out of the corner of my eye, not that I saw a great deal of him, hidden as he was in the folds of the trench coat and the hat pulled low on his head. I had almost enjoyed this last week or so, when Leo took time to seek me out for private conversation, or the simple hand to hand skills he was teaching me, then he had seemed relaxed, now he was back to being the leader very stiff and formal.

" I have had time to consider it Leo" I confessed, " I think we can make it work as long as we both want it to."

" Easily said Karena but life is not so easy," he reminded me calmly.

" Leo it can work if we agree to make time for each other. Your making time for me right now aren't you?" I pointed out to him.

" True but I can't always promise to do that Karena, the duties I may have to attend to don't come at set times, they have a way of interrupting on personal time and space. Like a doctor I have no set hours" he chuckled a little, " not only that I am constantly on call." He sighed, " Karena I know what I am. I know what I am to be, I accepted it long ago, it is all that I have been trained for."

I stopped and held his arm causing him to stop so he was looking at me " Are you trying to scare me off Leo?" I wondered, " It won't work because I made my choice besides Mike has already tried those tactics and it hasn't worked" I declared firmly, " I know I want to be with you, it is up to you to decide if you feel that way for me" I informed him.

He looked into my face and even in the darkness of evening and the extra shadows he used to conceal himself in, I could see something in his eyes, there was a deep longing a desire for something, that perhaps he felt was out of his reach, even though I was offering it to him.

As the leader he knew where his priorities lay, and as Mike had told me some time ago Leo was willing to sacrifice of himself for the sake of keeping his family safe.

" You might find that a relationship with me is not what you expected Karena," Leo began, " I have never been in any relationship that would require the sort of commitment this one would, other then that which I give to my family, but I realize that between two people there is always bound to be differences and that it takes time to work through them and compromise." Leo insisted, he gave a wistful smile, " That is partly why I have never bothered to let my emotions go this far with anyone else." He nodded his head slightly as if coming to some decision in his own mind.

Secretly I was elated, that even he had admitted, that I had gotten further then anyone else before.

" Tell me something Karena where do you see yourself ten years from now?"

Ah ha, Mike had warned me about this once, I hadn't bothered to think about an answer at that time because I never thought Leo would even bother to ask me, after all I wasn't making a pest of myself, besides I wanted to answer from my heart.

" Do any of us know where we will be even a year from now Leo? It is a chance that is all." I declared, " A while ago I was sure I had a job as a teacher and could make my living here doing what I loved until the rug got pulled out from under me that is" I grumbled a bit, " All life is a gamble, especially where our hopes and dreams for the future is concerned, some come true others crumble in the dust and blow away. Some times they are taken before we are even ready to give them up." I shook my head and turned to walk to a nearby park bench where I sat down.

Leo sat beside me taking my hand in his.

" I know what I want out of life if that matters, it is what I believe I have always wanted. You know I was raised by my grandmother and she taught me many things, mostly that with the love and support of those who care about you, you can manage to get by." I smiled as I thought about my grandmother, life hadn't always been easy but she supported me. " Ten years from now, I would like to have a family of my own. I don't care if it is a big family or small. It is just I love children so much and I want to have my own," I laughed a little, " Think Leo I could go in the world and meet a guy I really love, perhaps he loves me, but he isn't interested in having children. Maybe that means he isn't right for me, or he might change his mind. Whose to know?" I shrugged. " That is what I mean by life being a gamble. It is the important things that matter in life and in any relationship. I think if I have love, caring and support in my life then I know I can make it through the hardest of times, and it can also make the good times better." I smiled, " If I could have those things then I know I can manage in my life no matter where I am." I concluded.

Leo smiled and it grew slowly as I finished then he pulled me into his arms, his lips found mine.

I knew then I had said something right for the leader had vanished and it was once again just Leo and I.

I didn't mean the leader Leo had to be, but I loved what made him just simple Leo himself. I knew this was where I wanted to be the trick was to convince him of the fact, or at the very least see if he felt the same for me.

TBC

**Lady of Randomness:** You approve their togetherness, but I am sure that you knew it had to happen sooner or later. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lenni:** This update happened maybe a bit faster then the last and I all ready have the next chapter, a short transition one all ready written so it may be posted by the weekend. Sorry I don't talk to Daydream, don't even know her e-mail so can't help you out there. A gratitude for your insight.

**Digimon Girl: **Hope this update came soon enough for your liking and next one ought to be in about three more days or so. A gratitude for your insight.

**Mikaela's Spade:** Watch the next few chapters he might be a slow starter, but Leo will make up for lost time. I don't consider your comments a flame, my friend, for flamers burn things to the ground, they tear apart and insult the story often not backing up their comments. Constructive criticism is allowed and one can learn from it. That is what you gave. I admit my grammar and punctuation is bad, a weakness of mine but I try to work on it. A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser:** Yes Karena is learning course there is the little matter of what Mike is teaching too. However she does know some sentences and words by now thanks to Mike. I plan on a note for next chapter for the Played for a Baka story. As for those moves the professional and amateur bit, well that was stuff I learned years ago in my self defence course. They instructed us on choke holds, knife attacks and other professional and amateur moves, because we might be attacked by a professional. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja: **Just wait until we get out to the farm, and Leo cuts loose nor does he waste any more time. Word of advice watch what you say it might get you in the end that is if your dragons don't. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** Rama's trust has been badly shaken but I think you can tell it is on the way of being restored. Mike isn't ready for a relationship right now with his concerns for Rama and Karena prefers Leo. A gratitude for your insight.


	23. Down on the farm

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Three - Down on the farm**

**Michaelangelo:**

I could sense their return long before they got home. I don't know what had happened on their walk, but Leo's emotions had gone from the low end of the scale to the higher end. Something had quite clearly, changed for him.

He was scared, he knew what he might be getting into because he wanted to be with her, but also knew that he couldn't thanks to his duties.If Splinter was to advise our 'fearless leader' I am quite sure he would have insisted on finding balance.

I could also pick up longing frustration and uncertainty. I gave my head a wistful shake and smiled a bit, as I reached out to comfort and reassure him mentally.

Leo didn't respond but he didn't shut me out either.

I continued to pack up supplies for our trip while waiting for the two of them to arrive home, knowing they shouldn't be too much longer.

When they did arrive Leo looked no different then usual but his emotions were still bouncing off the walls and going in every direction at once, like a rambunctious toddler.

" How is Ramiela Mike?" Leo asked as they entered the kitchen.

" She loved the park Leo. She was suitably impressed at the outdoor playground, she didn't know they had such a thing, she had to then test it out to make sure it worked." I smiled, only grateful that I hadn't told her that Central Park had other playgrounds or I might have had to take her to each individual one. " As for tree climbing, I think she would have gone to the tip top and beyond if I had let her. All in all it was a very eventful evening, and I really do believe the farm is the ticket we were looking for," I declared firmly, feeling better then I had for some time, " She didn't want to leave Leo."

Leo chuckled " That is good to hear Mike." He excused himself and left.

I waited until he was well out of hearing range before whirling on Karena " Just **what** did you do to Leo?" I demanded sharply.

" Do to Leo, what are you talking about Mike? We just talked." A puzzled Karena replied.

" Sure you talked, that is why Leo is acting like he's ready to run scared and play turtle" I accused sharply, crossing my arms over my plastron.

Her brow furrowed even further at my words and she shook her head as if to deny her role in all of this, " Scared?" she laughed a little, " He doesn't look it to me Mike."

" You think someone _like_ him would show his fear outwardly?" I shot back. " Leo has always been able to control his emotions, he might talk to Splinter about it but he doesn't often talk to us about it, course we sense it." I explained, " How do you think he got the fearless leader nick name anyways?" I heaved a sigh, realizing how deep in love Leo was going " Look Karena, Leo knows he is starting to feel for you and that his emotions are starting to control him instead of the other way around. He may look like the same calm Leonardo on the outside, trust me at the moment on the inside he is a blithering idiot."

" Mike I don't want to chase him away but it isn't exactly my fault that he has never been in love before." She pointed out delicately.

" No I know that" I confessed reluctantly, " Let me say this either Leo will decide this relationship is worth it and you will have him, or he will decide against it by the time we return from the farm."

Karena gave a sly smile, " I think I can work with that."

" Hmmm, I'm sure you can," I agreed. I then grinned, " Of course you know that means we are _really_ going have to brush up on your Japanese that way when Leo says 'Watashi ga nai node ni sekkusu o suru ren'ai ka' You can say hai and know what you are getting into."

" And **what** will I be getting into, is that one of your naughty turtle things?" She asked quickly.

" No, If I was being naughty instead of sekkusu o suru ren'ai I'd say Seiko" I replied innocently.

" What about, what I am supposed to say hai to and know it?" Karena pressed as she pulled a drink from the fridge.

I laughed at her, " Got to brush up on that Japanese if you don't recognise want to make love when you hear it" I told her.

She rolled her eyes as she poured some juice into a glass, as I began to list other Japanese phrases that Leo might use for making love.

She gave me a stern stare and arched an eyebrow " Not tonight Mike, I have a headache." She deadpanned before leaving me alone.

I had to chuckle at her parting shot because I had a feeling if Leo **had** said something like that to her, I highly doubted she'd let a headache stop her from saying hai with great enthusiasm.

…

Rama was quite excited by the prospect of going to the farm by the time she woke up, last night's trip, had, at least generated interest in her to some extent. Course she might have also picked up on some of the general excitement in the air.

" When we go to farm daddy?" she asked as she bounced around my feet.

" Once April and Casey get here, we will pack up and go. But we have a long car ride ahead of us Rama."

" A car ride?" She squealed, " We goes car ride?" her eyes grew large at the thought. I knew she loved taking the occasional car trip with April or Casey to pick up an ice cream or the like, but car rides were rare treats for her.

" Yes Rama, we aren't about to walk it is much too far for that. Now come on we have to figure out what toys you want to bring with you on this trip" I announced as I started towards her bedroom.

" Franklin!" She yelled as she ran past me.

" Yes, I know Franklin is coming but you'll want more then him" I informed her.

I had a stash of goodies that I had bought at the dollar store, some of the treats were for the car trip such as a deck of cards, colouring book and crayons, a few small toys and children's books to read. The rest of the treats were for the farm itself, a big container of bubbles, sidewalk chalk which she could use on the front deck or back patio area of the farmhouse, a jump rope, jacks, and a Frisbee.

I helped Rama select some of her favourite toys and activities for the farm and packed them into a small bag, though of course Franklin was going be riding with Rama all the way.

I heard Casey's voice calling from the front room " Anyone not in the van in five minutes gets left behind."

" Uncle Casey here, hurry daddy" Rama implored as she raced out at top speed to go greet her uncle.

I emerged into the front room to see Rama in Casey's arm telling him about climbing the trees in the park last night.

Casey laughed and tousled her hair " It could have waited until today squirt."

" Trust me Casey it couldn't wait," I told him sincerely.

" Splinter coming this trip?" Casey wondered.

" No he wants quiet time at home so it is just us turtles and Karena for this trip." Leo replied.

…

Rama slept for part of the trip to North Hampton, and asked if we were there **yet**, for the rest of the trip. When ever her complaints became too insistent I pulled something from my stash of life saving goodies, and that would tend to keep her quiet for a while, before she grew bored had a nap or asked that tedious question for the nine hundredth time.

Casey stopped to pick us up an early lunch at a McDonald's drive through as we'd been on the road for some time. It wasn't my idea of a great meal but it worked. Rama seemed quite content with her happy meal especially, when she learned it came with its very own toy. Of course she then realized that we were gypped as, the adults in the crowd didn't get a toy with their meal.

We finally made it to the farm and Rama emerged from the van to look upon the house that would be our home for the next two weeks or so. She gaped wide eyed and slack jawed as the wide open space, the white house and the old broken down red barn, the grass in the fields beyond the main section of the house had grown tall and blew in the light wind.

" It huge daddy." Rama whispered in awe.

" That it is Rama," I agreed as I placed an arm around her shoulders " But we have to go unpack now and get settled in."

Casey and April stayed just long enough to help get us settled, Casey went down to the nearest town to pick up a few essentials like milk, eggs and that sort of thing, along with some gas for the battered pick up that was parked in the barn, before the two of them took off to return to the big city.

After they left we decided on who got the master bedroom in the farmhouse, usually the Master bedroom was April and Casey's room, when they weren't here it was Splinter's room.

The Master bedroom had it's own private bath so it was coveted by all of us when there was just the four of us. Well five if you counted Karena.

Leo won the draw and he graciously offered the room to Karena but she declined, that was as far as it went, Leo didn't seem to care if any of his brothers wanted the Master bedroom.

…

Raph and Rama decided to take a walk shortly before dinner, I didn't mind Rama going with Raph after all it got her out from under my feet while I was trying to prepare the evening meal.

They had been gone for some time and dinner was just about ready I was starting to grow worried because I knew Raph wouldn't be late for dinner, not with Rama in tow. I tried to relax knowing there was little danger to be had on the farm, but that niggling bit of doubt had me concerned.

I was about to head onto the front porch to see if I could spot either of them when Raph came in, slamming the front door.

He was covered in dirt and grit, his skin looked more brown then green, he was a complete mess and in a very disagreeable mood considering where we were.

" Usunoro baka" He muttered under his breath as he passed me by.

" Raph where is Rama?" I demanded sharply seeing no sign of my daughter.

" She's coming. She is just fine so relax Mike," he growled at me then he turned glaring at me " Do you know what **your** daughter had me doing?" he demanded as if it was **all** my fault.

" I have no idea. What?" I wondered willing to play his game.

" She saw a kitten, a hurt scrawny excuse of a cat, run down a rabbit hole. She figured it couldn't get out and refused to believe me when I told her it would be just _fine!"_ Raph fumed, " I had to dig the Baka out for her before we could leave. She is coming with it; it needs a splint and bandage on one leg. I'm hitting the shower."

I tried not to laugh, as I shook my head, only **my** kid would have Raph saving a kitten from a rabbit hole. I headed out to the front porch to see if I could spot Ramiela coming.

Rama was taking her time walking very slowly, cradling the kitten in her arms. I went down to where she was to take a closer look at the cat.

It was medium haired, mostly black with a splash of white on its chest and white on one paw, it had a bushy crooked tail and it was, as Raph had said, a scrawny thing, its bone sticking out from under its dull matted coat. One hind leg looked like it had been broken at some point in time. It looked to be about twelve to sixteen weeks old and it was purring as if it had found a piece of heaven in Rama's arms.

Rama looked up at me with a big smile on her face " Can we help Baka?" she asked.

" Baka?" I wondered.

" That's his name daddy, Uncle Raphiel say so" Rama replied.

" I know we can help him" I assured her, " But Rama Baka means jerk or idiot and you don't want to call this nice kitty **that** do you?"

" It his name daddy" Rama declared firmly, as if this could not be helped.

_Okay, fine I can live with this. _" Looks like he needs a good friend, he is mighty lucky he found you Rama" I smiled " Lets go take care of his leg and find him some supper before we eat."

Rama beamed as she cuddled Baka closer and the cat purred hard enough I felt for sure it was going shake to pieces in her arms.

Leo came in while I was tending to Baka's leg in the living room, using bits from our first aid kit to tend the cat's injured leg.

He glanced at Rama holding Baka very carefully, as she sat on the couch and watched what I was doing with great interest.

" A pet Mike?"

" Well it is a stray Leo and it is hurt by the time it is all better I have a feeling Rama isn't going want to let him go," I explained.

" From the looks of her I doubt she would let him go now" he retorted.

" Can I keeps him sensay?" Rama pleaded as she turned her gaze to Leo.

Leo stared at her earnest face, and the purring cat and he smiled " I guess so, he seems friendly enough" he decided.

" Yeeeeeah!" Rama cheered startling her friend a bit.

I nudged Leo before he could ask about the name " Leo just accept the fact that the cat is called Baka." I warned him as I finished up.

" Weird cat names must be hereditary Mike, you had Klunk and she has Baka" Leo commented drolly.

I chuckled " I guess tomorrow Karena will have to go pick up some kitty supplies for our friend but tonight he can have a can of tuna and we will find something for a litter box." I muttered, " Let's go eat I'm starved and by the looks of Baka he is too."

TBC

**Author's Note: **Those of you interested in reading Raph's point of view on how Rama got Baka check out the fanfic story Played for a Baka. You can find it fastest by clicking on my author name that will take you to my bio and you can scroll down to the story from there. Ramica.

**Lenni:** No it isn't going to work but Leo has to try to chase Karena away. Well this is your weekend update don't know when the next one will be as I have to write the next chapter. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** I have to update, really? Well since the Empress commands it I guess I best, but don't expect this sort of obedience all the time it might go to your head. Hope this update was soon enough for you. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja: **Seems to me your getting ahead of yourself in Rama stories proving to me you know them. Well you did tell Leo to kiss her. I personally didn't expect it to get anywhere as I figure, you must be used to your dragons by this point in the game. A gratitude for your insight.

**Misterfooch:** Well it seems like Rama has gained herself yet another loyal reader, course I hate to say some of the things I have mentioned as flashback scenes in some stories have yet to be written. I know you have reviewed a great many of the Rama series stories and I hope it hasn't driven you insane trying to catch up so quickly. Anyway a gratitude for your many insights on various stories.

**Lady of Randomness: **I know you meant your review in the nicest of ways, and I don't mind hearing it but now let me explain the errors that you see and I hope I do it nicely for I mean it to be.I do my best to check for errors before hand but I often catch a few later on, that manage to slip by me. However I know for a fact I don't catch them all. Grammar and punctuation has often been a weak point with me. I do have dyslexia, which often makes it hard for me to understand. If I get others to check for me and correct my errors I can't learn to improve, because I don't get the connection. It is something I try to work on and improve on, where I can, as I try to understand it. So please try to be a bit patient with my errors. I know it isn't easy to read, but honestly being dyslexic means it could be worse. A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser: **Karena's answer was from the heart, she has her priorities straight about what is and isn't important for her. Luckily those are the sort of things Leo needs to hear from her, after all if she wants a fancy house, lots of money the ability to travel could he give that to her? No. Probably why Leo asks that where you be question in the first place. A gratitude for your insight.


	24. Therapy

The Legacy

**Chapter Twenty Four - Therapy**

**Michaelangelo:**

The first full day we were on the farm, we decided to get together and play a game of soccer out in the field, neither Rama or Karena wanted to join us, so it was going be a two on two match Don and Leo, against Raph and myself.

Karena took Rama by the hand and lead her to the sidelines telling her " Every sports needs spectators to cheer on the favourite team, so we will watch and cheer." She sat down and Rama instantly cuddled up on Karena's lap as we began to play.

We'd only been playing for about ten minutes, with a lot of action going both ways, when Rama decided to change her mind. All of our running and yelling must have appealed to her, for she suddenly shot off Karena's lap and out onto the playing field managing to steal the ball from Don and kick it towards Raph, Raphael lost no time whatsoever into shooting the ball into the goal.

" All right Ramiela, try it again" Raph urged her.

Well with Rama playing, she didn't seem to care who she kicked the ball to, or which goal she headed the ball for, the object was to kick the ball and get in the goal, that was **all** she needed to know and she did it well.

We realized, at that point, that keeping score was useless. Course it didn't really matter to us who won or lost the game to begin with we were only doing it for some outside fun. I think my brother's would agree that rules really didn't matter, not when we got to see Rama running and having fun again for the first time in a long time.

After the soccer game was over we did a quick game of tickle tag, and Karena decided to join us for that.

After we were all sufficiently worn out from running around, Rama collapsed back into the long grass, sighing in a contented way her chest heaving slightly " I thirsty" she complained.

" Let's go back to the house and get a drink then Rama, and maybe a snack too, I'm starved," I suggested.

" S'okay daddy" Rama got up and turned to look at Leo " Sensay?"

" Yes Ramiela?"

" I didn't know you and Uncle Donatello plays." Rama remarked her voice filled with awe.

Leo bent down swooping her up into his arms and dropping her lightly onto his shoulder, " I like to play but I don't get much chance to do it."

I snickered; " It would spoil his image at home" I interjected.

" Should play more often Sensay. I likes playing with you" Rama informed him.

" Really? Then you will love your ninja lessons" Leo stated.

Rama scowled, drumming her heel sharply on Leo's plastron " I don't want lessons. I want to play." She moped.

Leo laughed at her, " Oh trust me, when you are here all your ninja lessons will be fun. We will be playing hide and seek out here, and other fun games" Leo assured her.

" _Really?"_ Rama squirmed so much, she slid off Leo's shoulder he caught her with ease and placed her on the ground.

…

Rama quickly became addicted to the great outdoors, early in the morning she'd wake up and run outside before having breakfast, and usually I had to drag her to her bed, literally kicking and screaming, for the night.

Over the next few days Rama joined us in our games when she felt like it, other times she didn't, and many times even when she decided she wasn't going to play she'd dive in to join the fun.

There were plenty of new games to teach her like tag, soccer, baseball, and Frisbee. Ninja games consisted of running races, playing follow the leader as well as hide and seek. Personally I think, Rama just loved the idea of Leo playing, in fact she started to call him Uncle Leonardo, instead of Sensei and Leo never corrected her on it.

Quiet things turned out to be a thing of the past, between playing outside and caring for her new found pet Rama was starting to become more active and a handful of energy that she'd always had been.

Rama also started to talk a bit more about Shay, not a great deal but bits and pieces and she asked me a bunch of questions, like why had Shay taken her.

I answered as best I could, doing my best to be truthful with her, but at the same time trying not to say too much for fear it would scare her further, or simply because she wasn't able to understand.

She was sleeping better within a matter of days the fresh air and exercise helped lull her into a deep slumber, though she would wake once in a while, whimpering in terror. However by the time I got to her she seemed all right and willing to continue sleeping in her room. I learned quickly that Baka helped ease her fears, for he was always curled up on the bed close beside her, and she would wake up and stroke him, which set him to purring. It seemed as long as Baka was happy and content then, Rama wasn't as afraid.

Though on the third night of our stay Rama woke screaming in fear, she was in a wild frantic panic that not even Baka could comfort her, so I packed her into my room with Baka following at my heel.

He meowed until I picked him up and placed him on the bed, with his one bad leg, he had difficulty climbing onto beds and he preferred getting service whenever he could con someone into it.

I'll say one thing for Baka was he was the pleasantest of creatures I had ever met. I recalled Klunk had been a fairly nice cat, but he was not always easy to please, more independent the way you expect a cat to be.

Baka was so friendly and amiable that he followed Rama wherever she went, if we let him and, man, that cat could purr. I have never heard any cat's motor run as much or as loudly as his did.

All he needed to start his motor running was for someone to look at him, or talk to him, or pat him. Any type of attention and he'd start to purr, often doing so to the point where it seemed his whole body vibrated.

Rama could pick him up hug him, squeeze him and he would lay there and purr loudly and she would beam ear-to-ear claiming " Baka likes me!"

Baka of course wasn't as stupid as his name suggested, he knew how to get into the easy life, and now that he had a foot in the door, there was no way he was going turn back now. The cat was named Baka but he was anything but and I had to wonder where Raph came up with **that** name.

….

Leo and Karena were spending a great deal of their spare time with one another and Raph and I just couldn't help but give him a bad time about it. At times we would joke around in Japanese because of little ears being rather close by.

Raph had started Rama on the chant " Karena and Leo sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" bit. Or the other thing he had managed somehow to teach her was to say " Smooching. **Yuck!"**

All any of us had to do was say the word smooch around Rama and that would be her response and usually pulling the most sour, disgusting face she could, shake her head and stick out her tongue while doing so. It was rather hilarious to watch. Needless to say we all said smooch around her a lot just to watch the show she'd put on.

Of course we had to give Leo a bad time, he expected it from us, if we didn't deliver he just might worry; besides that at the moment he was an easy target and far too good of a one to pass up on.

I was still helping Karena with her Japanese where I could but we now had to keep our lessons short. I don't think it mattered much anymore, she knew enough to carry on a conversation without making a complete fool of herself. What she knew she would be able to use on Leo, if he ever spoke Japanese to her, or she could say something to him in the language and catch him off guard, surprising him.

….

On our fourth day on the farm we decided to go for a camp out for the night, typically Rama was very intrigued by the aspect of sleeping out under the stars.

" We really going sleep outside daddy?" she asked in a way that said ' you are joking about this right?'

" Yes Rama, it is supposed to be a clear night and Don says there will be a big meteorite shower tonight, it ought to be quite the show." I replied.

" What dat daddy?"

I turned arching an eye ridge " A meteorite shower is a bunch of shooting stars. On any night you can see some stars shooting across the sky in bright streaks" I explained, " But sometimes they have lots of them and then it is called a meteorite shower. Another name for a shooting star is a falling star, because the star is falling. They die and fall in a blaze of glory." I smiled wistfully, " Some people say if you make a wish on a falling star it comes true."

" Can Baka come see stars fall daddy?"

" No babe, he best stay here tonight, we are only going be gone over night so he won't miss you too much." I decided, " We will be back in the morning and we will leave plenty of food and water out for Baka."

" How you cook outside Daddy?" Rama asked next.

" By fire Rama we are going have hamburger and potato chips for dinner and a special snack later on" I promised her.

" What snack?" Rama demanded immediately.

" Ah, _that_ my dear Rama llama ding dong is the surprise" I informed her.

" Tell me!" Rama insisted stomping her foot.

" No you are just going have to wait," I told her sharply giving her a dark look and she quickly subsided.

…

We chose a spot not too far out from the house and near enough to the woods to be close to the wood we needed for a fire, though far enough from the trees, that there would be no risk, of the branches of the forest catching a stray spark and causing a fire.

We had all finished supper sometime before and Rama kept pestering for the treat I had promised her earlier.

" Come on Mike I'm ready for it too. It is the best part of any campout" Raph added his pleas to Rama, soon begging me much as she was " Please Mike, please, Come on Mike make with the goodies."

" Okay all right all ready!" I snapped caving in, " Geesh Raph I really don't know which is worse Rama or you." I muttered in exasperation. I sighed and chuckled a bit as I glanced at Rama " Tonight Rama we are having s'mores."

Raph licked his lips " **That** is what **I'm **here for." He agreed.

I dug out the packages of chocolate bars, the marshmallows and the thing of graham crackers. I broke up the chocolate and wrapped it in foil setting it on rocks near the fire to melt them, while showing Rama how to roast marshmallows.

When the first s'more was ready I gave it to her to try, she bit into the treat and her eyes grew large and round as she quickly scarfed down the rest of it.

" More, more, MORE. Like em lots" She declared in a singsong way.

I laughed at her " Oh you are family Rama."

Don grinned " Well that is why they are called s'mores they are so good you _always,_ want more."

After the chocolate and graham crackers were gone we were stuck to just roasting and eating marshmallows. Rama loved pulling her treats apart to lick the melted sweet gooey centre.

By the time we were finished Rama had melted marshmallow all over her face and hands and even in her hair. She was a complete mess.

It was a darn good thing that we had brought a jug of water and a washcloth with us, though I had a feeling we ought to have brought a hose to spray her down instead. Rama did her part by trying to lick the gooey stuff off, though I think she only managed to spread it out even further.

Leo chuckled " You are a sticky mess" he chided gently.

" Kiss" Rama lunged for him.

Leo ducked to one side grabbing her wrists in his hands and holding her at arm's length " Uh uh not until you are cleaned up or I will be needing a bath."

Raph had disappeared before now he slipped up behind Leo in perfect stealth mode, dumping a bucket of water all over Leo " One bath coming up."

**" Raph!"** Leo roared getting to his feet and chasing after Raph who was all ready into the woods.

Don whistled as he watched them go " He best watch it, Leo will get revenge."

I nodded in full agreement " Leo can be very good at it too, when he wants to be that is."

Don snapped his fingers as he stared into the bright flames " I know he is going go for the hand in the cold water routine while Raph is sleeping."

Karena gasped, " He wouldn't!" she sounded shocked.

" Oh he would Karena," I corrected, " Out here with Leo, just about anything goes." I smirked and couldn't hold back a giggle as I recalled one time, " Leo once snuck some of April's makeup and did up Raph's face, then snapped his picture. I believe Raph found and destroyed all the pictures" I paused arching an eye ridge, " But Leo still has the negatives somewhere. What can I say? I have trained Leo well. Out here Leo will play practical jokes, but it seems Raph is usually his target."

" But not always" Don was quick to amend, " Though Raph has a way of pushing Leo's buttons, don't let it worry you, at home they may fight, here it is all good fun."

Karena shook her head laughing " I like seeing Leo like this, course I wouldn't have believed he was capable of it, if I hadn't seen it for myself."

" It is Leo's way of relieving stress," I explained.

Leo returned and dropped down by Karena's side placing an arm around her and pulling her into a one armed hug.

" Where Uncle Raphiel?" Rama asked.

" He is a little tied up at the moment Ramiela" Leo smirked, " He'll be along in time."

" I take it you are timing his escape then?" Don inquired simply.

" Of course I am" Leo replied.

" Oh no" Karena tried her best not to smile as it dawned on her the truth of the matter, " You _really_ did tie him up" she sounded shocked but there was no way she could hide the smile on her face.

Leo looked at her innocently as he pointed a thick thumb towards his plastron " Who me?" he gave a little shrug, " Yeah I guess so, the real pain of it all is that Raph being a ninja will get out of it eventually."

" Remind me to never get you mad at me" Karena stated.

" I'm not mad" Leo corrected her. " Raphael knows around here I retaliate with creativity."

Raph strolled casually into camp tossing bits of rope Leo's way " Try harder next time that wasn't even a challenge."

Leo smiled, and then glanced at Karena " Care to join me for a walk?"

" I don't know am I safe with you?" Karena asked.

Leo stood up giving her a low bow " On my word of honour" he assured her, offering his hand.

Karena gave a small smile " Okay then, I'll risk it."

" I comes too," Rama announced quickly.

" Rama, Leo and Karena don't want company right now" I cut in.

" Why?"  
" Cause they want to go off and smooch kid" Raph told her.

" Smooch. **Yuck!"**

" And make kissy faces at each other" Raph continued.

"**Gross!" **Rama yelled making a face.

Oh no, Raph had somehow trained her to another one.

" That is enough Raph you are corrupting my daughter." I declared.

Raph waved me off with a flick of the wrist " Your daughter was corrupt from the day she was born, she is **your** daughter after all" Raph countered.

" I wants to go with Karena and Uncle Leonardo" Rama whined.

" Maybe another time baby" I soothed, " Right now two is company and three is a crowd" I insisted.

As Leo and Karena went to leave Raph got an evil grin and called after him " Leosan dotei kore made de O ushinaie ka" ( I am not going translate this, those who really want to know what Raph said let me know in a review and I will e-mail it to you.)

"Raphael!" Leo snapped sharply his stance stiffening.

" Kare wa kame gyogi no warui" ( He is a naughty turtle) I said quickly for Karena's benefit.

Karena was forced to hide a smile as Leo then turned to yell at me.

" Cut it out both of you" he scolded, " There is no need for Japanese when Karena doesn't understand it," he then quickly reminded us " Just because we are on vacation doesn't mean we can forget our manners."

Raph and I looked to one another before we bowed in unison but I was the one to voice the apology " Forgive us Karena, for we have forgotten our manners momentarily. We truly meant no offence."

" None was taken" she assured us, though I had a distinct feeling she'd be asking me later what Raph had said to upset Leo so.

She knew that dotei was his, so what Raph had said referred to Leo himself, she also knew that ka denoted a question, as the Japanese didn't use voice inflection in their language, it was everything else she didn't know.

I was hoping she'd forget to ask for Raph really had been extremely naughty and if Karena had fully understood his question then both Leo and, she, herself could have been embarrassed. Though Raph was only trying to goad Leo on with that loaded and highly inappropriate question.

TBC

**Lady of Randomness:** No Canadians do not use weird or funny grammar, though many Americans feel we write words funny, like color and favor and word check says you forgot the U, and have funny money, course many Canadians would say the same things about Americans. LOL! A gratitude for our insight.

**Misterfooch:** Klunk isn't around for the Rama series, Mike lost him before Rama was born so now a new cat has entered the turtle's lives. Actually Baka is based on a very lovable very purring cat I once owned. Did you find the turtle music to down load? A gratitude for your insight.

**Lenni: **Um next chapter is the one you are looking for I believe. So here is your newest update for you to freak over. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja: **I don't recognize your banks of hankie pankie though it is so much fun to read. People seem to love seeing the calm controlled leader as a blithering idiot. I didn't know Raph wore undies course Rama and Baka did put him through a lot. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** See what declaring yourself Empress gets you? Nothing but trouble you might be better off dropping that title. Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long for this update. I am almost done the rewrite for The Enemy and then I can concentrate on polishing off this rewrite. A gratitude for your insight


	25. Chapter 25: Doubts and Surprises

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Five Doubts and Surprises**

**Leonardo:**

Karena and I headed towards the woods, letting my brother's voices fade slowly behind us, as we slipped further into the darkness of the forest glen, I felt Karena's hand slip into mine and I gave it a gentle squeeze.

For the moment we were both quiet not needing to talk just silently enjoy each other's company. I concentrated instead on picking clear paths through the wood so there was less chance of Karena tripping on something, or where possible, I would put myself in the path of the rock, or branch or tree root, or whatever else I saw that might cause her to stumble.

I was starting to feel closer to Karena, it seemed the feeling just grew stronger with each passing day, though I had not yet spoken of what I was feeling beyond our initial talk in Central Park.

Her answer to my question back then had given me foolish hope that I might, actually stand a chance with her.

_Yeah, right and just who was I trying to kid?_ I asked myself.

Still I couldn't deny the way she made me feel, the tight feeling I got in my chest or the funny feeling that rose in the pit of my gut every time she was near me, not to mention all those little things about her that just endeared me to her all the more, like her warm gentle smile, her friendly laugh, her low soft voice, the way her eyes sparkled or even the way she seemed able to put up with the more irritating of my brothers.

I knew what I felt for her was starting to pull me down, drag me deeper; in short I was losing control.

I had always strived for control; it had been a part of my lessons and training and became a part of my life. Now though I was losing any and all aspects of control because I wanted to hold onto something that was probably no more then a dream.

I knew in many ways Karena completed me, she had become a part of me and my life, and now I couldn't imagine my life without her, problem was I had no idea how I could hold her or keep her with me. I had nothing to offer her to make her sacrifice worthwhile.

" Leo?"

Her voice caused something to stir inside me, " Yes Karena," I replied.

" Your awfully quiet all of a sudden. Are you thinking again?" She teased.

" It is a bad habit, isn't it?" I joshed. I paused and looked down at her.

By now the forest had us so surrounded there wasn't even a faint light to see by, but my eyes were far more used to the blackness of night then they were to the light of day.

I brushed a lock of her hair from off her face, pushing it behind her ear, in a gentle caress; she grabbed my wrist in her hands and kissed my palm. I felt my heart skip slightly before it resumed beating at a faster then normal rate.

I bent to kiss her full on the lips and felt her eager welcome response in return. I broke off the kiss and stood lightly caressing her cheek, I could almost feel the energy flowing from her to me, and then back again.

" You Karena are truly beautiful," I breathed softly, as I did my best to still my rapid beating heart.

She ducked her head, turning away but I could see her blushing nonetheless, as if I had caught her off guard.

I had caught myself off guard too for that matter, I hadn't been expecting to say it, and it had just come out unbidden. It was just another aspect of how much control I was losing if I was just saying anything that came to my mind.

All my life I had been taught to think of others, to put everyone's needs before my own, so I knew to confess to what I was feeling would go against all my training because I would then be thinking only of myself, putting my wants and desires ahead of everyone and everything else.

It wasn't fair to her, because she ought to know how I felt, It wasn't fair to me, but I knew where my duty lay, what I had to do and it hurt to even think like that. Not once in my twenty-one years had I ever felt like this, or even thought of putting myself first. I knew I could tell her that I loved her in hopes of having her stay.

But that was unlikely, for she could only fit into my world at a great cost to herself, sure she said she would be happy with out all the sort of things many wanted out of their lives, but when she came to realize just how much of her life had to be put on hold, just to be with me, would she then only hate me?

Karena hesitated slightly at my side " Leo I'm almost afraid to move, I can't even see my hand in front of my face."

" It's all right Karena, I told you that you were safe with me, I meant it, I haven't let you misstep once." I informed her.

" You aren't a mutant cat." She scoffed.

" No I'm better, I just happen to be a ninja, so the dark is my ally." I replied turning to hug her, " It is strange Karena, though you have been with my family for quite some time I have only started to get to know you, yet at the same time I feel I have known you all my life."

" Or been looking for me" She remarked coyly, " I like watching you play and have fun. Rama is right you should do it more often" Karena insisted.

I sighed, " I wish I could Karena but the responsibilities that are expected of me, don't leave me much time to enjoy life, there is the image I must uphold to some extent" I shook my head hesitating, " Things that are expected of me and, I know I can't always have what I would want or even like to have for myself." I was searching for a way to try and explain exactly what we were up against but I knew my own longings were tripping me up making me sound uncertain at best.

I was feeling slightly irritated, because I really did want to tell her how I truly felt, and yet if I did I might only trap her into a life that she might regret later, I didn't want to find out that while she might be willing to try a life with me now, for things to fall apart sometime a few years down the road when she fully realized what her sacrifices amounted too.

Then again I felt she had a right to know how I felt for her, she deserved to know what I was feeling so that she could then make an honest choice for herself, stuck between the proverbial rock and hard place, unable or unsure how to solve this dilemma, I resorted to speaking without thinking. I seemed to have a habit of doing that, especially around her.

" Kangaeru yui gon shinu nashi di, mo kangaeru tenraku ni ren'ai kiku nihone taizai keredomo soro de kireba desu wagamama na no nihone suru totemo." ( The first part of this I don't want to translate just yet. Leo is being a bit romantic, from mo kangaeru tenraku to suru totemo Leo says he is falling in love with her and he'd ask her to stay but it would be selfish of him to do so.)

I realized what I had done almost instantly but there was no taking it back now, I had spoken in Japanese, my mind going for the easy alternative, I could confess my feelings without trapping her, but in speaking a different language I might have ended up offending her.

I was about to apologise to her and make up an alibi for my lapse in manners, when suddenly she spoke in Japanese.

" Motto yukkusi hanashite kudasei nasu ka. Nihongo O anari haneshimasen ka. Soretome mi itte kudasai masu ni eigo ka. Dozo." ( Could you speak more slowly? I don't speak much Japanese. Or could you repeat that in English? Please.)

Karena had startled me for I hadn't been expecting any reply, or at least not a reply in Japanese, still the halting careful way she spoke told me she was new to the language, but how new?  
How much had she understood? Hopefully not too much as she had been asking me to repeat what I said in English.

" You have a unique way of speaking Japanese Karena, it is not normal to put any emphasis on the spoken words" I remarked, while I hoped that she really hadn't figured out too much of what I had said, or worse yet had understood what Raph had said, which reminded me that I would have to get him back later.

" I know Mike told me that" Karena admitted, " he started teaching me Japanese when Shay was visiting he said he was bored and needed something to do."

I knew Mike better then that, yes he could become distracted easily and grow tedious when apathy set in, but it was not his style to give out lessons in any thing. Mike had to have some other motive for teaching Karena Japanese.

" So how much has he taught you?" I asked.

" Not much, just small conversation basically" Karena grinned, then gave a small shrug " I'm not even sure of what you said, you spoke so quickly you lost me more then anything" She admitted, " So what did you say Leo?"

I sighed wearily, it seemed I couldn't even express myself in another language without trapping her. I felt suddenly irritated at Mike, but I knew Karena was waiting for a well-deserved answer.

Now I either had to lie to her, which I couldn't bring myself to do, I could avoid telling her, which wouldn't be fair to her. Or I could tell her the truth.

Not much of a choice.

I decided to admit to only a portion of what I had said; hopefully she wouldn't notice my omission and accept that what I told her was correct.

" I told you that I believe I am falling in love with you, and I would ask you to stay with me, but it would be selfish of me to do so" I confessed, not without some doubt on my part.

**Karena:**

I almost laughed as I realized how shocked Leo was to hear me speaking in Japanese to him, sure I didn't understand what he said but thanks to Mike I still could reply to him, all Mike's lessons really seemed to pay off.

The hard part it seemed was digging the translation out of Leo, I was wondering if I could get Mike to give me a version that is if I could remember everything Leo had said, which was rather unlikely.

Leo thought he was falling in love with me, oh please. I really hoped so, I'd been waiting for it and hoping he would start to feel more for me, but knew I had to wait. I'd all ready learned it didn't pay to be too anxious or eager around Leo.

He really had to be serious to even think of asking me to stay with him, though for some reason he felt he was being selfish by asking it.

" Why Leo what could ever be selfish or wrong in wanting me to stay with you?" I wondered looking up at where I knew him to be.

I really wished I could see a bit more then a dark shadowy shape in the blackness of the night and surrounding forest.

I heard a soft exhaling of breath that took on an almost discouraging and doubtful sound

" I can't ask you to give up so much of your life for me Karena" his words were bitter and full of longing, " For me to do that would truly be the height of selfishness."

" Leo you are the least likely person to be selfish you know that? Besides that everyone is entitled to have times where they think of just themselves" I pointed out.

" Karena you'd be putting your life in danger and…"

" Don't start those excuses again Leo," I chided gently as I snuggled closer to him, " Now you listen to me Leonardo, there is absolutely **nothing** wrong in wanting me to stay. You have deprived yourself of so much over the years that it has become a habit for you, but you have to take time for yourself Leo or you'll spread yourself too thin." I gave my head a little shake " You have to give something to yourself, so you have more to give to others later. I don't know how you have managed to handle the responsibilities you have so well." I smiled a bit, " I told you before I have all ready considered what I might have to give up. I have been thinking of doing private tutoring that way I can still help teach, but at the same point less chance of bothersome questions from co-workers." I looked at him hoping I could help him understand, because if I couldn't then he may never take what he felt for me any further, no matter how freely it was offered to him.

" Karena" Leo began.

But I quickly overruled him. I placed a hand against his plastron, " No Leo I've told you what matters in my life and I've seen how connected your family is to one another, yes you have your differences but deep inside, you all support each other" I grinned, " I've seen how your skills help you connect with one another. I know Mike has often told me word for word what I was thinking, and I have to wonder how he does it. I know he can though and I figure you must know it too." I paused and laid my head against his shoulder, felt his arms slide around me to hold me in a comfortable hug.

I raised my head, " I don't care how dangerous your life might be at times Leo, because in many ways the life you boys lead is far more peaceful then anything I have ever known." I took a deep breath, " I wouldn't mind sharing in that life Leo, you don't have to ask I _want _to be there" I confessed, " I wouldn't be here right now beside you if I didn't want to be Leo, what I first thought I felt for you has only grown since we've been spending time together. Sure I could be elsewhere right now but the fact that I am here, really ought to tell you something Leo."

I then gave him a long passionate kiss, which he returned, pulling me closer to him, in a tight hug.

" Atashi ren'ai Leonardo-san." I whispered to him as we broke off our kiss.

I felt him tremble and hold me even tighter.

**Leonardo:**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; it was too much to take in all at once. Not that I didn't want to believe her, I did, I wanted to believe her so much that it felt much too easy, her wanting me the way I desired her.

In any other situation like this, I 'd probably be expecting some kind of trap.

I reached into her mind, feeling the depth of her emotion, the truth of her words, she truly sincerely wanted to be with me, by her own choice, when she could have left.

Only, she hadn't left because she had been waiting for me, to notice her, to return the love she had, only I had ignored her feeling that her emotions were too similar to other guests feelings.

If I thought I had been losing control before, this was total surrender to the emotional onslaught, and while the thought of being out of control had always been, in a way terrifying to me due to all its implications, I didn't seem to mind giving it up now. I was willing to relinquish all control if it meant I could have her.

I didn't want what I was feeling to end, I didn't want to hold too tight for fear of losing it entirely, I wanted to hold it forever and give it time as well as room to grow.

It seemed I had been waiting for this all of my life, and all that really mattered now is what the two of us shared. I gave into my feelings as I returned Karena's kisses and held her close to me; but even then I knew I still needed time to accept all that she offered me, all she was willing to give up for me.

I knew I would have to reciprocate in some fashion to make her sacrifice worthwhile, after all relationships, should never be strictly one sided.

" Utsukushii sa ren'ai Karena as I caressed her face yet again." I whispered to her in return.

Tell me; oh please just tell me that this couldn't be wrong because nothing felt more right in the world.

TBC

**Lady of Randomness: **With the story quickly coming to an end trust me I will be tying up some loose ends. Originally I never had the wedding of Leo and Karena but I might add it this time, depends on my mood and how creative I am feeling. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** Oh yes, Leo has to cut loose and have fun somewhere along the line, and Raph knows how good it is for Leo to do so, so he encourages Leo to enjoy. Updates should come at two a week now that I am finished my other rewrite. A gratitude for your insight.

**Rat Queen Valarian:** Hmmm, I'm not sure I know what a tessen is, so I am glad it has been put away. Raph loves to have fun at Leo's expense naughty turtle that he is. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lenni:** Yeah something to do with love all right. Check for updates about twice a week because I am now finished The Enemy rewrite and working on finishing this one up. A gratitude for your insight.

**Mikaela's Spade:** Well, I like giving Leo a chance to be not so stiff and formal, he has to be responsible everywhere else so he really needs an outlet. Haven't seen that book you mentioned, I may have to look for it thought. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lil Kimi:** Glad you are enjoying the story, All ready told you what naughty Raph said, and I hope you like the soon to be coming ending. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja:** Ah, Mike has been able to keep Karena's language lessons a secret he is very crafty, considering it isn't easy keeping secrets from people with ninja skills. Leo is going to learn his assumption about Karena is quite wrong. A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser:** I have changed that choose to chose, thanks for the heads up on that one. I really must try those banana s'mores some time they sound wonderfully delicious. Yes Raph knows what to expect from Leo but he still has to have fun and bug his brother. As for the hand in cold water while sleeping, it is suppose to make one urinate while sleeping, or so I've been told, never tried it. When Leo is away from home he gets to play and leave responsibilities behind. A gratitude for your insight.


	26. What have you done to him?

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Six – How Bad is he?**

**Michaelangelo: ( what you were expecting Leo or Karena?)**

Karena had gone and done it to him again, I sensed that right off back at camp, drat that woman, she sure had a knack of turning Leo's life upside down, mixing him up and confusing the hell out of him. Then she left us to clean up the mess of his emotions, I was starting to wonder how good she would be for Leo if this was all she was going do for him.

Of course I knew it wasn't just her fault. Leo **did** have his part in it, which consisted of wanting her in his life and feeling like he could never **really** have her for himself. Torn between his feelings for her and his duties towards his family and clan.

It was no wonder Leo was having a hard time coming to accept his good luck, knowing Leo he was probably coming up with a hundred reasons or more why it wouldn't work out between the two of them, even though he longed for the dream.

Of course we could only offer him what comfort, support and reassurance that he was willing to allow.

Sometimes being able to pick up on each other's thoughts was more of a pain then anything, but we also had learned to block our thoughts and feelings from each other, because if we could communicate that way, it was also possible for others to pick up on our silent communications.

Raph was very good at blocking things out when he and Leo fought.  
At the moment though Leo seemed to welcome our mental support.

_' Mike she wants to stay with me.'_ His mental tone was surprised as if such a thing hadn't occurred to him.

_' Aren't you the lucky turtle bro'_ I replied.

_' Why me Mike? She could have any one.'_ He responded sounding very unsure.

So much for our fearless leader, _' You think Karena isn't aware of that fact Leo?'_ I almost laughed, '_She knows she can have her pick of guys topside but in spite of all that she chose you. Now that ought to be boosting your ego somewhat, there, Leo.'_

_' I don't know.' _Leo responded, _' I just feel very humbled by it all. Why'd you teach her Japanese Mike?'_ the last sounded almost accusing.

I laughed inwardly as I relaxed on my sleeping bag, ah, Karena had to have spoken Japanese to him, no wonder he was so flustered.

…

I didn't see Leo or Karena until the next morning and Leo wasn't much better by then. Basically we all knew Leo's choice had been made, it was just that Leo, now had to come to accept it for himself, and that would be quite the hurdle for him to overcome, once he realized he could have Karena and maintain his duties as well he'd be fine.

…

I was getting dinner ready when Karena entered the kitchen, " Need some help Mike?" she offered generously.

" No I think I have it under control, corn is boiling and I was just going make a salad to go with our steaks, which Raph better not burn." I muttered then grinned, " Actually Raph is very trustworthy when it comes to barbequing it is just general cooking he can't handle." I looked at her " So you felt a little romantic last night and spoke some Japanese to him just to confound the poor boy." I teased.

" Actually to be honest, he spoke it to me first" She shrugged casually, " I just responded."

Now that sort of surprised me, I know I had teased Karena numerous times about Leo forgetting himself and speaking Japanese to her, but I never thought for one second even, that he would go and forget his manners long enough to actually do it.

" **He** spoke it to you?" I echoed enunciating each word, hoping to clarify this, just to make sure I had heard her correctly.

" Yes" She confirmed with a nod of her head, " he spoke about two or three sentences in Japanese to me and he was so quick I didn't catch all that he said, so I asked him to talk slower or to repeat what he said in English." She gave me an amused look as she explained, " Before you ask Mike, yes I did it in Japanese."

I turned my concentration to the salad " Bet that shocked Leo" I laughed, " Man I would have loved to have seen his face." I gave a last little chuckle as I realized Leo really had to have it bad for Karena if he was forgetting his manners. I started to chop the tomatoes up, glancing up at her " Sooo, did he translate for you what he said?" I pried.

Karena made a snorting noise, " Eventually yes, but I'm sure he didn't tell me all of it." Karena sat down on a chair.

I quickly heightened my senses to alert me to anyone coming into the house, because by now I was as curious as a cat to figure out what Leo had said, it might give me an idea on how bad our noble leader had it for this school teacher. Yet I also knew if Leo didn't translate all of it, it was because he didn't want her to know what he had said.

" What did Leo admit to then?" I asked trying to keep my tone casual.

" He said he thought he was falling in love with me, and he'd ask me to stay but he felt that it would be selfish to do so" Karena smiled as she said this, a small scowl graced her features, " I'm sure there was something else he said though, something he didn't translate." She insisted.

I ran through what she had told me converted it to Japanese with ease, and then said it to Karena.

" That was the last bit all right or close to it but you have a different word in there Mike." Karena declared.

I dumped the tomato into the bowl and started on chopping cucumber " Maybe he used a different word for falling, there are three ways to say falling, the one I used is a person falling, tento suru. Then there is the word used for government falling" I shook my head, " Which isn't appropriate for this sentence or situation, which leaves," I paused, " Leo is being romantic with you in Japanese, ohhh, the sly dog." I laughed.

" What?" Karena pleaded.

" Tenraku Suru means falling from great height." I chortled merrily.

" Tenraku sounds right, he is falling in love with me from a great height?" Karena wondered, smiling at the thought, " Is that how I can expect him to be romantic, in Japanese?"

" He thought he could get away with it Karena." I stated, " Due to the Japanese not using the rise and fall in vocal expressions that others may use, he felt that maybe, he could get away with telling you how he felt and you'd be none the wiser." I explained, " When you in turn spoke Japanese, which he wasn't expecting he realized that you might have actually understood everything he said, in other words he was caught."

" I didn't understand half of what he said though," Karena protested.

" That Karena happens to be the beauty of it all. You know enough Japanese to obviously put sentences together, you might not know everything he said but you could guess and then of course, you might be able to figure out the rest later." I informed her, " Either way you caught Leo in a trap that he wasn't even expecting. If it is one thing Leo knows it is traps and how to avoid them." I smiled, " Leo figured he could get away with telling you how he felt and you would be none the wiser." I winked at her.

Things were working just great!

" Is that why you started me on Japanese?" Karena asked.

I smiled nodding my head " Yeah, but I wasn't really expecting him to say it to you." I confessed, " Nor did I expect him to come out with sentences like that, still teaching you couldn't hurt none." I insisted.

Karena sat back in her chair as I started on cutting up celery.

" Now I am really curios to figure out what Leo said before that, the part I'm sure he didn't translate Mike. I know with what you said that there was definitely a part Leo said that came before that." Karena glanced at me.

" Forget it Karena he didn't want to tell you, and I shouldn't tell you if he doesn't want you to know it." I declared.

Karena pursed her lips together, " I can't recall much of what he said anyways. I'm pretty sure the words I think were in there, and there was a word mo as well." She was clearly trying to think of what Leo had said.

I shook my head " Mo means also" I was willing to give her that much.

" Then that means there was something before hand otherwise the also wouldn't make much sense." Karena gloated pouncing on that tidbit.

" Probably there was something Karena but Leo didn't feel comfortable telling you it."

I could tell by the expression on her face that she wasn't about to give up on it just yet.

I heard her mumble something ever so softly.

" What was that Karena?" I asked.

" he said Kangaeru which is think and then I am sure he said something along the line of yui gon shinu, what…"

I gasped shaking my head, Leo couldn't have possibly said that, and yet it was the only thing to make sense with everything else.

" Damn, Leo really is being romantic" I muttered.

" What Mike you know, or you think you know at least, you have an idea at any rate?" Karena half asked half begged.

" Yeah I do have an idea, and I still don't think I ought to tell you. Suffice to say that you got him Karena. Leo is yours trust me on that count" I declared hoping it would put her fears to rest.

" How can you be sure Mike, what did he say?" Karena inquired.

I looked into her green eyes and saw her desire to know, she really deserved to know, but I also had a loyalty to my brother and I knew Leo didn't want her knowing what he said, at least not yet.

" Mike please tell me" Karena insisted.

I rolled my eyes wondering why she just couldn't be happy with the knowledge that she had won Leo. Besides I was a little curious on if what I believed was actually true, I wanted to see if I was right about Leo truly being Karena's guy, whether he was willing to admit to it or not.

I groaned and tossed my hands up in frustration " All right but just don't tell Leo that I told you all this, he is going be wanting my shell on the wall for teaching you Japanese as it is" I gave a mock growl, " Alright did Leo say something like this kangaeru yui gon shinu nashi di." I spoke the words slowly.

" I think that was it yes." Karena affirmed.

I sat down in a chair beside her leaning close to her, while praying we wouldn't be interrupted, " Keep very still and very calm Karena breath deep and stay at peace, I don't want you warning Leo you might be on to what he said because he will put two and two together very quickly." I warned her.

I waited until she nodded.

" Leo didn't translate that for you, because if he had you might have ended up staying for all the wrong reasons, and Leo really doesn't want that," I explained.

" Are you going tell me Mike," She whispered.

" Yeah but keep it calm girl" I reminded her waiting until I felt she was ready.

" Basically, Leo told you he would die without you, and he meant that both figuratively and literally because he knows he isn't really going die if you leave him."

Karena inhaled her eyes growing round as she heard.

" Watch it," I muttered, " But a part of his spirit will die, and he knows it." I concluded.

Karena raised her hands to her mouth and I saw tears fill her eyes; she slowly lowered her hands to show a beautiful smile.

I grinned, " That is why I am sure he is yours Karena. You don't have to worry about getting Leo because you all ready have him" I concluded sitting back, " I guess when Leo fell for you he fell hard and fast" I smiled, " As if from a great height."

Karena sat up straighter and dabbed at her eyes, a grateful expression on her face.

" He loves you more right now, then anything he might have for us because what he feels for you is different from any thing he has known before. I mean we all sensed that he cared about you, was crazy about you, but I don't think anyone really expected this from him." I stood up and arched an eye ridge her way before giving her some friendly advice, " Give him some time and space Karena, he feels very strongly for you and that means he will come around on his own." I sighed, " Now lets get supper out to the picnic table before the others come in to find us" I stated as I picked up the salad bowl and handed it to her.

I knew Karena hadn't been able to hide all of her emotions but I had used my ninja skills to cover them up as best I could so there was less chance of Leo knowing, I turned to get the pot of corn.

I wondered how Karena had managed to snare Leo so quickly, whatever it was I knew without a doubt that she wouldn't hurt Leo, not knowingly at any rate. She loved him and had fought hard to win his love in return.

One thing I was very much aware of, was whether Leo was ready to accept it or not, I all ready knew we had a new member to our family, and that made me smile.

TBC

**Lenni:** Yes, more updates and at least one of them will have some sai stealing. A gratitude for your insight.

**Entropymage:** Thanks; I did win best Mike scenes and best series for this in the annual TMNT competition the year before last, so hopefully it makes for good reading. Glad you are enjoying what I do for Leo. I couldn't find your e-mail so what Raph said was he wanted to know if Leo had lost his virginity yet, he was being just slightly bad. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** Feeling sick is no fun hope you are feeling better soon. Being without a computer is also no fun, especially when you want to read or update stories. I know I have been there. Yes this one is coming to an end, but there are other Rama stories, some of which I will be rewriting. So glad you have come to accept the Leo and Karena couple they are cute. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja:** Okay I won't ask and I won't go there, but soon you will see just how sneaky Mike has been. Deer in the headlights, got to love that expression and that truly sums it up for our poor blithering idiot. A gratitude for your insight.

**Mikaela's Spade:** Oh boy don't think I have heard of that song and you are more then welcome to that plot bunny you hatched. I have enough of the blasted plot bunnies hopping around here as it is. With rewrite stories to do, and at the moment three original stories on the go and more hatching all the time, I don't need any more of those silly rabbits, thanks. A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser:** Chapter thirty is the pop the question and I am debating about writing an all new original scene for thirty, a wedding ceremony, as I never did give Leo and Karena a wedding in the original there was just engaged at the end of the story before. I'm not afraid of dark scary places. Now water deeper then a bathtub and spiders, the really big ugly spiders, are what scare the what ever out of me! Ewww! Just the thought!

A gratitude for your insight.


	27. The winner is

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter twenty Seven - The Winner is...**

**Karena:**

After all the time and effort I had put into the idea of trying to get Leo's attention, and now Mike felt sure that he was mine. While I myself, had doubts, I couldn't be sure if he really was or wasn't as of yet, I only had Mike's words to go on, as well as his personal knowledge of who Leo was.

Of course Mike's knowledge of Leo hadn't failed me yet, he had been right about the question, and he had been right about learning Japanese too, so if Mike felt I truly had Leo but ought to give the leader more time to accept it, then I was willing to give Mike the benefit of the doubt.

Funny, how Mike had once said he wouldn't play cupid for me, but in his own way Mike seemed determined to get us together, it seemed he had been working towards it, ever since he had found out I liked Leo.

The boys at the moment were playing their version of 'hot potato' by using apples for the target, they tossed an apple between one another, whoever caught it had to fend off his three brothers attacks, while taking a bite from the apple before sending it on.

Rama thought that it looked like a very fun game and she had wanted to play too, but due to the use of weapons, Leo told her she'd have to watch instead. Rama had started to sulk a bit at his words.

" I promise Ramiela, that if you be good while we play this one game, I will come up with a Ramiela version of the game, perhaps where you have to fend off tickles, instead of weapons. Right now, however, your dad and the rest of us need a work out." He assured her.

Rama had accepted things then, watching the first apple go through play, and then another apple magically seemed to appear to replace the discarded apple core.

Bored with watching Rama began pulling her jump rope for Baka to chase and pounce on Rama giggled at his antics, she had then sat down to blow bubbles to watch Baka jump into the air and pop them. Baka purred with delight.

I smiled " Rama"

She glanced my way not bothering to correct me; she skipped over and nestled down into my lap as if by my saying her name I had invited her over. I kissed her and hugged her close.

" One day you are going be as good as your dad and Uncles are." I whispered to her.

" Maybe" Rama replied she seemed to be paying attention to Raph at the moment, as he deftly spun his sais, Rama twiddled her fingers.

" When you get to have a weapon Rama which one will you chose?"

She smiled up at me " Sais maybe. Dunno" she shrugged.

" You aren't going chuck like your dad?" I asked.

She shook her head " Like sais and ka-tanas." She made the word katana sound like two words.

I laughed, " You like the katanas too do you?"

" Uh huh Karena, sais short, ka-tanas long both good" She replied simply, as if she had put a great deal of consideration into the matter and knowing this precocious child, she probably had.

" But no nunchucks?" I asked her.

" Daddy don't mind. He says I can do any weapon I wants." Rama informed me.

The game of hot potato drew to an end when the last apple had been chomped down to the core; Leo sheathed his swords and started to wander our way.

" What do you guys say about playing a game Ramiela can join in on?" Leo asked.

" I'm for that," Mike agreed.

" I gets to play now? Karena too?" Rama asked as she bounced up off my lap.

" I'm not a ninja" I protested quickly, knowing many of the games the boys played with Ramiela was to train her further in ninjitsu, in other words some, actually a lot of it was beyond me.

" It won't be a ninja game Karena" Leo said innocently, " it is just an old fashioned water balloon fight." He smirked a bit, " I got them ready this morning. I figured last few days had been pretty hot and a water balloon fight would be a welcome change."

I shook my head, " Look Leo I am not that stupid, playing such a game with ninja means, you boys will be able to dodge anything flung near you and your accuracy is pretty dead on" I pointed out, " I am going be the one drenched from head to toe."

" Why not Karena? It fun" Rama pleaded taking my hand and tugging on it, " Plllleeeease play with us."

As far as I knew she had never participated in such an event before but she was all ready determined that it would be fun, of course almost every thing she had done on the farm gave her some sort of pleasure.

" I'm not into wet t-shirt contests," I muttered.

Raph snickered, " You'd win by default Karena, simply because you are the only one wearing any clothes."

He must have overheard me, though he was far enough off he shouldn't have heard my low complaint, then again he might have just picked up on my thought. This was exactly why; I knew I didn't stand a chance against these four trained ninja.

" Please Karena" Rama goaded gently giving me her best lost puppy dog look that was almost impossible to resist.

" Oh, all right! It is a hot day after all but I still say I am going regret this," I reluctantly agreed.

Rama cheered my decision.

I knew I should have played it safe and headed for the house, in much the same way Baka did at incredibly fast speed, when the first water balloon bursted open splashing and startling the animal.

However I had committed myself to this insanity, and I had by no means been prepared for how many water bombs Leo had made up, for this special occasion, there was at least three large laundry hampers full of the things.

Rama enjoyed holding the balloons in her hand feeling the way it moved and jiggled as if alive, then lobbing it towards one of her family, or worse yet me. I was kind of hoping for a, boys against girls thing, though even Rama wasn't much security as of yet.

Leo had made the bombs just perfectly so they burst on contact with anything though, the boys often showed that, they, at least, were fully capable of catching the items without popping the balloon.

By the time the last balloon had burst, I was pretty much soaked through all over, Rama was also fairly drenched, but then again she had enjoyed running into the balloons and stomping on them to make them go off. As for the boys, well they had allowed themselves to get wet, which I supposed was something, but they were only as wet as they wanted to be.

Leo came over and hugged me from behind nuzzling my neck a bit, " You'll dry quickly out here Karena" He murmured in my ear.

I turned in the circle of his arm and kissed him.

Rama typically stuck out her tongue and wrinkled up her muzzle " Ewww, yuck, smooching, kissy faces, **Gross!"**

Leo laughed at her and arched an eye ridge " I don't know Ramiela, you don't seem to mind when I kissy face and smooch with you."

**" Bleack!"** was Rama's quick response.

Leo rolled his eyes " Excuse me a moment Karena" Leo said in a hurry.

I had to laugh as Leo took off chasing his niece through the long grass, to the sound of her delighted squeals and mock screams of terror.

Finally Leo grabbed hold of her and started to land quick little kisses all over Rama's face, causing her to squirm in his arms and laugh.

I smiled as I casually strolled their way, as I passed them by I couldn't resist saying " Kissy facing, **gross!"** in a joking way.

Rama looked up at her Uncle, she was laughing so hard and trying to stop, without much success, however through her chuckles she did manage to say, " Gits her Uncle Leonardo."

" Gits her. Okay I can do that!" Leo agreed enthusiastically, as he nodded his head vigorously.

Oh- oh looked like I was the one in trouble now.

I took off running, not that I expected to get very far, I knew Leo would catch up to me whenever he **wanted** to, but they do say the thrill is in the chase, and Leo seemed quite happy to let me run instead of catching up to me.

In fact her let me get further then I expected before he snared me, pulling me into his arms, his blue eyes sparkled with joy, as he placed one hand behind my head, the other arm went around my waist bending me over his arm to kiss me.

….

It was late in the evening; late enough that Rama was all ready in bed, in spite of her protest to stay up just " five more minute daddy" or when that was turned down, " One more minute please!"

We were sitting outside in the cool of the evening, sipping drinks and talking around the picnic table, a few citronella candles burning to keep the blasted mosquitoes away from me, they didn't bother the boys any.

" There are advantages to being cold blooded" Don declared cheerfully, " Mosquitoes prefer warm blood."

" I'm getting sick of these guys coming after me" I grouched. " They can bite someone else for a change."

" Girls" Don said.

" What?" I asked.

" The male mosquito is harmless, it is actually a vegetarian, and only the female mosquito needs blood." He replied.

" That sounds bout right" Raph guffawed.

Don looked at him " Of course it is right."

" Naw I mean females going after blood." Raph drawled.

I rolled my eyes, " I think I am going in the house to freshen my drink," I muttered as I stood up.

I was aware that Leo had gone into the house a while ago to do some reading. I also figured the boys had, had enough fun at my expense for one day.

I saw Leo absorbed in a book at the kitchen table, I carefully sat my glass on the counter top, and tiptoed behind him, I reached out to massage his neck and shoulders.

He gave a contented sigh, laid the book face down and lowered his head a bit more to give me better access.

" That feels good Karena," he whispered.

" I thought I would be able to surprise you," I murmured softly.

" Surprise me with the massage, yes" he agreed, " But by catching me unawares, not likely. I heard you coming in by the front door, I recognized your footsteps and I sensed you watching me" he informed me, chuckling a little, " Sorry it is, hard work sneaking up on a ninja."

" I guess it is at that" I admitted, realizing that surprising Leo in any way in the future might take a lot more work, just my luck to fall in love with a ninja I guess. I trailed one hand down his arms as I sat down beside him.

Leo gave me a small smile and took my hand in his, " I'm glad you are here Karena we really need to talk."

I felt a sinking sensation in my belly, these weren't exactly the four little words I was expecting to hear from Leo, and I hated any talk that started that way, it usually went downhill from there.

I mean, we have to talk, usually preceded the quick brush off, or old excuse of ' lets just be friends' bit. Neither of those things were what I wanted to hear from Leo but I knew if his mind was made up there was little else.

Mike had been so sure, I had felt so confident, and yet Leo had just pulled the rug out from under me with those words of his. I didn't understand how Leo could speak in Japanese in that fashion towards me, just a couple nights ago, and now do this to me.

I tried to focus on what he was saying, hoping his words would provide me with some clue because I felt very sure that I had missed the point somewhere along the line, and now had to pay strict attention to what was going on, like entering a movie half way through.

" People are often willing to sacrifice a great deal in words alone, but when the time comes to do so, they realize how much of their life they have lost" Leo looked deep into my eyes, " You say that just being with me is enough for now, right now it most likely is, but over time you will need more" He insisted.

I tried to interrupt but he shushed me overriding me with ease.

" Karena I know things can not be one sided. I can't give you a great deal in return but what I have to give you is yours, my heart and soul, my free time it is all yours Karena."

I smiled suddenly relieved because I knew this wasn't the big brush off. I squeezed his hand.

" I will do all that I can to make you happy Karena, I love you" he gave his head a tiny shake " I don't know quite when or where it happened, I only know I need you with me Karena."

His eyes locked on mine and he stared right at me, not just at me, but it seemed, into me, as if he was trying to decipher and judge my inner being.

" I've said it before Leo, and I will say it again I want to stay with you and there is no place I would rather be then beside you."

He smiled at me, " Don't you understand my darling Karena, I feel the same for you, I want you to be a part of my life, and I want you to be mine. I am willing to do whatever it takes for our relationship to work." Leo vowed.

I felt a large smile cross my face, as the two of us stood up and embraced, I felt Leo rain small kisses over my face nuzzling my neck in a wave of passion.

" You have become very dear to me Karena in a very short time" Leo whispered as I clung to him.

I knew now that Mike was right, I had won Leo he was as much mine as I was his.

The passion and intensity of our kisses seemed to echo our longing for each other. I felt Leo bend down to scoop me into his arms, and then he headed for the stairs and the bedrooms.

**Michaelangelo:**

Leo hadn't bothered to join us for our evening talk session, and he had blocked off all mental communications between us, and him. That was a clear signal to all of us, that he had come to his decision and, what he really needed was to see Karena alone.

So when Karena entered the farm house we didn't follow, rather we stayed outside to BS and listen to the crickets chirping, while Don told us the fascinating fact, of you could tell the temperature by how many times a cricket chirped in a specified time divided by…

I looked his way " I can tell the temperature a lot easier then that bro, just find a thermometer." I declared.

I returned my thoughts to what must be going on in the house, we all sort of knew what had to be said, and what was going be said, maybe not in so many words, but we knew. We just didn't want to say anything for fear of jinxing it.

I knew what Leo had supposedly said to Karena, in Japanese, that he wouldn't be able to say no to her but did Karena know and accept that?

I wouldn't put it past Leo to try and push her away, much as he loved her and wanted her for himself, he wouldn't want Karena giving so much up for him.  
It was a rather new and scary thought for Leo, that someone would sacrifice so much of their own life for him out of love, and Leo would have a hard time accepting it.

I just hoped Karena wouldn't let Leo chase her off, course she hadn't run from him yet, so odds were she would stand up to him and make him accept what he felt for her.

When we finally entered the house and slipped with ninja stealth to our bedrooms, we neither saw nor heard either of them.

…

I woke early in the morning and sensed a subtle shift and I sat for a moment on the edge of my bed trying to get a fix on it. Mental exercises weren't my thing to begin with, so they weren't that easy to perform on first waking up.

I smiled then, as I realized where the shift had come from. Tension and uncertainty were gone. Leo was back in control again. His mind was open once more and he was in a rather uncommon good mood. It seemed our calm rational leader had returned, but with a difference, as if he was more sure and confident then ever.

_' She'll be good for you Leo.'_ I told him.

_' I know, I love her dearly Mike.'_ He replied simply.

_' Ani no watashe kame unno ka'_ I asked giving him the older brother status as a sign more of respect then true age, as we were all the same age. ( My brother are you a lucky turtle?)

_' Hai. Kame ne sekai unno katta ototo.' _( Yes the luckiest turtle in the world brother.) Leo answered using the younger brother version, something he did whenever any of us called him the older brother or Ani.

I smiled to myself, chuckling softly as I heard his thoughts turn to Karena before adeptly blocking me from his mind. I had a feeling he was going be occupied for a while.

Leo was lucky, all right, in every sense of the word, but at this moment, I think it might be hard to judge, which of us truly was the luckiest of all.

I figured all along that if those two got together Leo wouldn't be letting her go, not once he came to love her. The hard part was getting him to love her.

Karena suited him in many ways, I knew that early on, and more importantly I knew she would never hurt him, and so, I confess I did everything I could to help Karena get Leo.

The trick was, I had to be careful how I did it, for Leo wouldn't accept Karena until he was ready, but hopefully I could help Karena bring about his acceptance a lot quicker.

Now that I knew the two were together, I could relax; I didn't have to worry so much about Rama being alone in the future.

I mean sooner or later Leo and Karena had to consider the possibility of having their own children right?

Yes, I was aware that they would be younger then Rama, but they'd provide companionship and help in battle, most important though was they could look out for each other.

I had played the game well and in the end **I **had **won.**

TBC

**Digimon Girl:** Raph asked if Leo was still a virgin, a very embarrassing question to ask especially with the lady so close by. A gratitude for your insight.

**Anonymous: **Actually there is a bunch of stories about Rama, a whole series in fact. Click on to my name that will take you to my bio, in my bio I list all the Rama stories in chronological order. You can click on any Rama story easily from there. I am glad you are enjoying it. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lady of Randomness:** Oh gee I saved you some trouble did I? I'll have to remember that, it could be useful later. Here's the next chapter to enjoy. A gratitude for your insight.

**Southernlady:** I e-mailed you on what Raph said if you did not receive that e-mail read Digimon girls comment. I have one more chapter to write up, chapter thirty then it is a matter of typing up on the computer and posting. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel: **Do you always speak of yourself in the third person chibi? LOL. I think Leo and Karena's relationship has just taken another little step forward, don't you think? Unfrotunatly in real life there are plenty of people with ulterior motives. A gratitude for your insight.

**Mikaela's Spade:** Yes plot bunnies, don't care when or where they pop up but then they will disappear and not show so much as a whisker when we are really desperate for an idea. Ah the question is coming very soon now. Thank you so much for the offer of beta reading, I appreciate that, I know I have said as much privately but I am saying it again. Glad we could work out something agreeable. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja:** LOL your long review and many comments about pirates, tomatoes, and sly dogs. Pretty soon you may find out, which of the turtles happens to be the crafty fox, that is if you haven't figured it out all ready. If Leo learns where you live he may come get you, but I doubt he'd kill you, probably just intimidate you and that can be bad enough. A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser: **Oh no I can't pop the question yet! Chapter thirty is the big pop the question chapter and I refuse to change that. Ah yes, of and have. I have often mistaken those two before, I believe I have that changed now, I think. Thanks for warning of that little goof. Leo hasn't been in love before so you have to forgive him, but I think all his uncertainty is rather cute. LOL! A gratitude for your insight.


	28. Its all fingers

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian.

**Chapter Twenty Eight - Its all fingers!**

**Raphael:**

I woke up detecting the change and cause for it almost immediately. It was about time Leo got his shell into gear, I was actually, kind of surprised that Karena had enough patience to wait this long on Leo, the turtle without a clue.

I mean just about everyone but Leo knew what Karena had wanted and even when Leo figured it out he still hung back refusing to give in. I was sort of hoping my question might give him an idea, but Leo being who he was, all he could do was lecture me about my manners.

I picked my belt off the nightstand and noticed that it seemed to be much lighter than normal, probably because it was; both of my sais were missing.

I knew that Leo had been occupied the night before, besides that he wasn't the sort to go stealing weapons as a form of a joke, so that left only one responsible person. Rama must have slipped in while I was sleeping and made off with them.

Just to make sure I was right I got down on the floor and checked under the bed and beside the nightstand, and I found nothing. No big surprise really, considering I wasn't really expecting to find them, my first hunch had to be right, Rama wherever she was had my weapons.

I'd been kinda hoping after all Shay had put her through, that she had given up on her sai stealing ways, but we were talking Mike's kid here and I kinda liked her spunk. I knew I best find her and get my weapons back, before Leo or Mike found out about it and made a big deal over it.

I went outside and found Rama swinging from a tire swing we had set up for her on the large oak tree in the front yard, she was lying on her plastron in the centre of the tire, her legs down and working in circles, slowly winding the rope up until her toes were barely touching the dirt, then she'd pick up her feet and spin in dizzying circles as the rope unwound.

" Ramiela do you know where my sais are?" I asked.

She paused and looked up at me, " Gone" she announced firmly, " Don't work."

I strode over and grabbed hold of the rope holding it firmly in place and stared down at her " Ramiela I need you to get my sais before your daddy or Uncle Leo find out. You don't want to be punished do you?" I suggested, " Not out here where you can have so much fun."

Rama pulled out of the swing and glowered at me " Sais gone Uncle Raphiel" she insisted firmly, " Don't work!"

I growled at her reply and jabbed a finger at her " That's enough of that, What have you done with my sais?" I demanded sharply.

Rama let out a large breath of air before responding with, " Hide 'n' seek."

" I see **you** hid them and **I** have to find them" I wasn't too amused by that prospect.

" Can't find. Gone" Rama declared quickly.

I had a sinking feeling about all of this and much as I hated to do it I realized I would have to bring Mike into this, because I was getting nowhere on my own. In fact I was starting to wonder what she had done with my sais!

I went back into the house and headed for the kitchen, Mike had coffee ready and was whipping up a batch of waffles, while munching on a piece of toast. Leo was at the kitchen table talking quietly with Mike.

I groaned inwardly, rolling my eyes wondering why Leo wasn't off somewhere else.

Karena came into the kitchen wearing a blue bathrobe that April had left behind at one time, and her hair still wet from the shower. Karena paused to hug Leo and kiss the top of his head.

Leo smiled up at her and whispered, " I love you."

" I sure hope so" Karena retorted.

I would have made one of my famous comments but I let it go as we had more pressing matters to tend to.

I tried to communicate to just Mike, but Leo must have caught on to our silent conversation for he looked up cat a glance my way then at Mike before scowling.

" Okay you two what is up?" he asked then his eyes fell on my empty belt. " Ramiela!" he snapped.

Mike glowered " Look Leo she is just starting to get better, now is not the time to do anything counterproductive" he pleaded, " Just let it go, I'll talk to her Leo."

Leo only glared through narrowed eyes at Mike who quickly fell silent under the intimidating stare " We are going to get to the bottom of this sai stealing business **today**. I can not allow her to continue this game any longer, as it has gone on long enough. Now are you going get her Mike or do I have to fetch her?"

Damn it!

Wouldn't you know that Leo would start playing chunin; I growled curling my lip at Leo.

" I'll get her Leo" Mike grudgingly decided.

" Leo" Karena spoke softly.

He looked at her briefly as Mike left to get Rama.

" Karena this has to be dealt with. I can't continue her training if she can't show me that she respects the weapon rule" he insisted firmly.

Karena nodded, probably figured out she couldn't get anywhere with thick shell any ways.

Mike returned to the kitchen with Rama, who was doing her best to keep Mike between her and Leo, she peeked around Mike's legs as if hoping by hiding she could avoid any trouble, unfortunately she was a little late for that.

" Ramiela did you take Raphael's sais?" Leo demanded glowering at her.

" Yes Sensay" she spoke very quietly.

' Stand in front of me" Leo barked quickly.

Rama cringed and very slowly slipped around Mike staying very close to her dad, as she meekly obeyed Leo's orders.

" Where are they?" Leo asked keeping his tone hard and firm.

" In room. Hiding" Rama, confessed.

" Why are you hiding them? You know the rule don't you?" He asked quickly.

" No touch weapon. ' Espect weapons" Rama replied in a whisper. She shifted nervously from foot to foot and kept glancing towards Mike as if wanting his protection.

" Get them **now!**" Leo roared at her.

Rama scrambled off towards the stairs being followed by the rest of us, once she was in her room she wriggled under the bed, having just enough clearance for her shell to do so, and came out holding my sais, she got back on to her feet and handed the weapons to me.

" Here Uncle Raphiel, sorry" She muttered as she took a deep breath, her bottom lip quivered and she sniffed a bit as she then sat down on the edge of the bed with her head hung.

" Ramiela why did you take Raphael's weapons?" Leo inquired.

" Chill Leo. I got them back all right. Leave the kid alone" I growled irritated at how he was treating her.

Leo gave me one of his pointed looks, the one meant to make you feel like you're only an inch high in height.

I fell silent fuming quietly under my breath.

" Coz" Rama said opting for one of her usual answers.

" That isn't a reason, nor is I don't know" Leo informed her sternly, " You do know and you aren't going anywhere, and neither am I until I get the truth out of you. The longer it takes to get the answer the more punishment you will receive."

Rama trembled at those words and backed up until her carapace hit the wall, she then tried to curl into a ball, tucking as much as possible of her body into the shell, as she started to cry at Leo's threat.

Leo stood undaunted and unmoved by her actions, he stood firm holding his ground glaring at her, as he demanded, "Now I want a proper answer, why do you continue to break the weapon rule?"

**Ramiela:**

I know Sensay wants anser. Don't know how to say so he undersands me. Don't know nuff words. Hate being little. Hate not havin' nuff words.

Sensay very mad at me, he never punishes me for bein' bad wit weapons before but I know if he do punishes me now it gonna be worse than anything. I know it coz he's sensay and it different.

" I'm waiting" he say all mad at me.

I gotta tell him somethin'. Gots to start, gots to try but I not sure how to say all I need to say. So I say what I can.

" Fingers" I tell him.

" Fingers, isn't the answer Ramiela, I am not asking about your fingers" Sensay say.

" Well maybe that's why she takes them. She has sticky fingers Leo" Uncle Raphiel say. He not 'espect Sensay.

I press my fingers together they don't stick, wonder why Uncle Raphiel say they do.

" Ramiela are you going to answer me?"

" Fingers" I say again. I **know** that is why I take Uncle Raphiel's sais. It's **all **fingers.

" Ramiela you are only causing more trouble for yourself. Now I want a better answer," Sensay tells me.

I raise my head and tell him " Fingers is anser Sensay. Fingers, no lie. Fingers!" I crying cause I know Sensay mad coz he don't like my anser, and he just gets madder and madder at me.

" Keep it up and you won't be handling a weapon until you are fourteen. Now are you going to tell me the answer?"

Fourteen, how old is that? It must be real old, old as them maybe.

I feel Baka climb up on my bed, he pats me with his paw and bunts me with his head but Baka can't help me, not with Sensay.

I hates being little, big people don't undersands ya. They get mad and punish coz they don't undersands.

" No lie Sensay. Fingers, fingers gots too many" I tires to tell him again, as I wipe at me tears.

**Leonardo:**

I could all ready feel my headache starting and I knew at this moment, I was probably the least popular person in the family, though Don wasn't here to cast his vote.

Even Karena was unamused and disproving of my tactics, and as for Mike and Raph I could easily sense their anger and displeasure growing.

Raph was ticked simply because he was Raph. Mike was unhappy because he didn't care in the least for what I was doing.

Ramiela had to learn somehow, it was bad enough she was stealing the weapons to begin with, but now to hide them, well, I found that to be very disturbing to me.

Both of my brothers knew that I as her sensei, and also as chunin of the clan, had a right to discipline her in this matter and hopefully, with any luck, break her of this bad habit of hers. I didn't care to act the big mean instructor over our vacation time but my niece had left me with no other option, and my brothers were kept in check only by their knowledge of things, as they stood.

Ramiela's answer of fingers – gots too many, made no sense to me, there was no connection between her fingers and her sai stealing, other then it was her fingers, that continually lifted the weapons out of Raph's belt.

I had to wonder briefly if Splinter had ever felt this sort of frustration towards us, in those early days of training. I rubbed my temples.

" That doesn't make sense Ramiela, Do you even understand what I am asking you?" I demanded.

" I undersands. You not undersands" Rama whimpered through her tears.

Typical kid, she now seemed bent on laying the blame on me, instead of accepting her own misbehaviour and continued reluctance to come clean.

_' Give me patience!'_ I muttered to myself I could tell I was ready to snap.

"**Ramiela!"** I roared.

" Stop it Leo! Enough! You leave her alone!" Mike growled, " I don't care if you are her Sensei, you won't learn anything by getting her upset and worked up over everything."

He pushed past me, giving me a truly dirty menacing look in passing, as he went to sit on the bed, pulling Rama into his arms.

She clung to her father, burying her face in his plastron, as he started to rock her, whispering softly to her.

" I brought her out here to help her Leo, and right now you are undoing all the good the farm has done for her. You've got her, and her cat upset and I hope you are satisfied!"

I was surprised to say the least, Mike wasn't usually one to go against my authority that was naturally more of a Raph thing to do.

Course I knew that Mike had become more protective of Rama since Shay's failed kidnapping attempt, though his natural empathic nature and the bond he shared with his daughter only increased his desire to love and protect her to begin with.

Mike glared at me " There are other ways of getting answers out of her, without having to interrogate her like a drill sergeant in the army" He informed me, his tone full of accusation. " Personally I don't care if she is stealing Raph's sais again, it means rama is better and back to herself" he declared, " Besides Rama is trying to tell you what you want to know but all your yelling and getting angry, never mind your threats are scaring and upsetting her so it doesn't help. Give her a chance to explain Leo" Mike snapped at me, as he cuddled Rama closer to him, " Look at her Leo she is in tears, upset and shaking like a leaf because you have to act like the big bad bullying Sensei instead of being an understanding Uncle." He shook his head, " You're a Baka Leo, actually that is almost an insult to Baka here considering he is nicer then you."

I crossed my arms over my plastron and glared at Mike for overstepping his place, " Then how do you suggest I do this? I need to know her reason, so we can stop her from breaking the rule" I informed him tightly.

" I realize that Leo but you won't learn it your way. You're a great ninja but you understand next to nothing when it comes to kids, you really need to get a few of your own there Leo." Mike said.

That was an understatement, though at the present moment I wasn't so sure about having kids of my own.

" Let me try to get the answer from her Leo, she says it is fingers, maybe it is, after all I've never heard her give that reply before, we just might not see the connection." Mike gave me a pleading look.

I sighed and nodded my head giving him permission to try after all I'd be no further behind then what I was right now.

**Michaelangelo:**

" Its okay babe calm down" I murmured holding her close and kissing her tenderly, she clung to me sobbing, " Tell me honey what does your fingers have to do with it huh?"

" Gots too many daddy. Gots more fingers then you or Uncles," She complained through her tears.

I gently brushed her face with my hand wiping away her tears as I did so, " I don't understand baby, what does too many fingers have to do with you taking Raph's sais, why not our weapons huh?"

Rama looked up at me sniffing, while Baka rubbed against her.

" Your weapons different daddy. Too many fingers not matter with chuk, staff or ka-ka-ta-na" she gasped out, " I gots too many fingers for sai. Can'ts do sai daddy. I gots too many fingers."

Suddenly it came together, Rama figured she couldn't handle the sai because she had more fingers then we did.

I felt like a complete idiot, when that light dawned let me tell you.

" You have been taking Raph's sais to figure out where your extra fingers go!" I exclaimed.

Rama nodded miserably " You undersands daddy. Sensay not undersands, sai not work gots too many fingers. No good!" She sobbed in despair.

I held her close kissing her, poor thing as observant as she was, she couldn't learn from us what to do with those extra two digits on her hand.

I saw Raph give a sympathetic shake of his head before coming to kneel by the bed.

" Give me your hand a sec Ramiela."

Rama held out one hand. Raph pulled out a sai from his belt, rested it in her open hand and closed Rama's fingers around the blade and handle.

" You don't have too many fingers, it is us that has too little" he smiled, " Ninja are mostly human and humans have five fingers just like you. Look at it Ramiela" he coaxed.

Rama gazed at the hand holding Raph's weapon, she sniffed and turned her wrist every direction, as if memorizing the exact finger placement.

" That is how people hold the sai when not handling it by the grip" Raph explained.

" Can't spins it, not work I try" Rama confessed.

Raph grinned " it takes time, and practice to spin a sai, it isn't just something you do right away" he assured her, " I promise when you are older you'll be able to spin the sai as good as me."

Rama handed Raph the weapon back, her breath hitched, as she looked her uncle in the eye " Really? No lie Uncle Raphiel?"

" Really. You know I don't lie to you kid" Raph answered her as he reached up to tousle her hair.

Rama gave a faint smile, and hiccupped a time or two as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. " I still gonna be punishes?"

I sighed, " I don't know Rama that is up to your Sensei to decide." I replied hoping Leo would go easy on her, but I had already stepped on his toes enough for one day, and didn't care to push my luck, instead I looked towards him waiting for the verdict.

**Leonardo:**

I had to wonder if any child had ever been as frustrating and difficult as Rama could be, and yet as Splinter was fond of saying Rama did indeed, know far more then she let on.

Somehow she knew her extra fingers wouldn't hinder her in using most weapons but the sai was different, she probably felt that we wouldn't be of much help to her, as we only had three fingers to begin with.

I felt sorry for her, here she was amongst mutants and yet those extra fingers set her apart even from us, I strode over to the bed; Rama sniffed and looked up at me.

" Ramiela do you know what a promise is?" I asked gently.

Rama nodded " It somethin' you say, you gonna do then, you gots to do it."

" Right" I agreed, as I sat down on the foot of the bed, " Now I want you to promise me something and in return I will promise you something" I informed her, " I want you to promise to obey the weapon rule and no more stealing of Raphael's sais from now on. In return I promise you," I pointed to her, where she huddled up against Mike, " That I will let Raph teach you all about handling and using the sai, including how to spin them, when the time comes. Raph is much better at the sais then any of us are. But first you must prove to me that you can respect weapons" I kept my voice low and friendly, " If you promise me to do this, then I won't punish you today. However if you make the promise and then break it by touching a weapon, then I am going have to punish you very badly. Understand?"

" I undersands Sensay. I promise I no touch weapon and I no touch Uncle Raphiel sais" she assured me.

I reached out to caress her face; " I'm sorry I upset you, and that I got so angry when I didn't understand what you were trying to tell me. I'll try and remember to listen to you next time" I vowed, " Are we friends again?"

Rama grinned a bit " S'okay Sensay sometimes I no undersands you. Friends" she pulled away from Mike and came over to hug me " Loves you Sensay."

" I love you too, Ramiela. You are going to be a fine strong kunoichi one day, a better ninja then your father even" I told her. I looked up and saw Karena smile my way.

She mouthed the words ' Love you.'

Mike grinned " Well, now that, that is all settled I am going get back to making breakfast before it becomes lunch. At least we have solved that, now it is just a matter of what she gets into next." he groaned, " Why did Splinter curse me anyways, what did I ever do to him?"

Raph grinned " That is easy Mike you gave Splinter half of his headaches and half of his grey hair as we were growing up."

I laughed, " Raph is right on that count" I agreed as I gave my niece a final hug before letting her go, then again maybe kids weren't so bad after all.

TBC

**Lenni: **your premonition on sai stealing was correct. Yes technology is wonderful if and when it chooses to work. So glad to see you back. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** Nothing wrong with wrestling, I like to watch it every once in a while. Ah, I would like a special someone for myself too, but until I find him I will be quite happy being single. A gratitude for your insight.

**Mikaela's Spade:** Yes, Leo has finally got the girl, in more ways than one. Here is your update; hopefully didn't keep you waiting too long. I didn't get as much writing done this weekend as I was hoping for so might be another day or two before you get next chapter for beta reading, have to finish the rewrite first. A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser: **Splinter stayed at home to enjoy a little peace and quiet. Can you blame him? As for Leo well he probably knows the odds of being legally married are slim to none. Splinter of course would approve and they are all ready very committed to each other. Yes time to tie up loose ends. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja:** Mike doesn't have to play matchmaker with Sara though I do recall he helped out somewhat in that affair as well. I think Raph is far too busy being chased to elaborate at the moment, though I am sure he can turn on you when he wants. LOL! Don of course can look at the thermometer but it is also like him to know such trivia details as that, in other words what can you expect? A gratitude for your insight.


	29. Back Home

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Nine – Back home.**

**Michaelangelo**

Today was our last day out on the farm, April and Casey were coming to collect us sometime around lunch, as always the time on the farm had passed all too quickly, but at least it had given us all a chance to relax.

Rama was back to her old lively self again, Don was eager to get back home and back to his inventions, and Leo, well, there was no denying he enjoyed the last few days on the farm. One thing for sure I had never seen Leo so calm or relaxed in my life before.

I was gathering the last of Rama's stuff up to insure nothing important was left behind, while she sat on her bed and sulked.

" I don't wants to go daddy, I like it here." She announced firmly.

" I don't blame you Rama, we all enjoy our time here," I agreed.

" Then why can't we stay here, where we can play outside. I like it when Uncle Donatello and Leonardo play with me, they don't play at home" She moped.

I smiled at her, " That is because Leo and Don have more important things to do at home, here they have more time to play" I explained patiently, " We can't stay out here Rama it isn't our home. It belongs to April and Casey we only get to visit and use it once in a while. Besides we'll come back again one day" I assured her as I walked over to sit beside her.

" When daddy?" Rama pleaded quickly.

" I don't know maybe later this year, we ought to come out a little more often, give you a chance to have some more sunshine and grass" I said, as I stroked her hair.

" I don't wants to go home. I wanna stay" Rama whined.

" I know you do Rama, but whining won't change matters. Look it is very special coming out here, but it is also a lot like Christmas, if you were to have this **all** the time, it wouldn't be special" I informed her, " Special things are that way because they only happen once in a while, when it does happen it just makes the day and time better then any other day or time."

Rama sighed and gave a faint smile as she realized her arguments were getting her nowhere.

" I promise Ramiela we will come back maybe over Christmas, spend it in a heated house might be fun, and you can go out and play in the snow."

Rama smiled, " Christmas here?"

" Maybe, I don't know if we can just yet, but if we can then we will" I assured her. I gave her a peck on the cheek, " Now why don't you help me round up the last of your stuff and we will go for one last walk."

" Okay daddy, but what about Baka?" Rama asked a worried scowl on her face.

I grinned, " Baka is family now, and we don't leave any family member behind, so he will be coming home with us" I told her.

….

Once we got home and settled back in Leo sought out Splinter in the living room, he gazed at Rama who was sitting on Splinter's lap telling him all about the wonderful things Splinter had missed, showing off tiny scrapes and cuts she had received while climbing trees and general roughhousing.

" I hate to interrupt Master, but I was wondering if you could do something for us." Leo wondered.

Splinter looked up " It depends on what it is my son' he replied.

" Well, it is quite simple, I was hoping you'd show Ramiela a sai demonstration" Leo began.

" I am sure Raphael is capable of performing such a duty for you" Splinter insisted.

Don snickered, " Well he could but I doubt it would work as well, Master."

Raph chuckled " Yeah, I don't have too many fingers, her whole sai stealing problem was caused by her trying to figure out where to put her two extra fingers."

Leo nodded " We figured you have the same amount of fingers as Ramiela has, and since you taught us, you might be able to ease her fears, so there is less chance of her breaking her promise to me."

Splinter smiled as he heard this, he then glanced down at Rama, "Do you think you have too many fingers?" he inquired arching his eyebrows.

Rama nodded " I do Master" she declared.

Splinter nodded " Ah yes, I see now. You have two more than your father or uncles have. But see here Ramiela, how many fingers do I have?" Splinter held out his hand.

Rama counted each finger out loud when she got to Splinter's pinkie finger she giggled and said " we, we, we all the way home."

I knew she was relating his fingers to the, this little pig nursery rhyme.

She then looked up into Splinter's furry face " Master Splinter have five, like Rama." She finally answered.

" Exactly child, very good counting. Now why don't we go to the dojo and I will show you something." Splinter encouraged her.

Rama slid off his lap and stood to one side to take his hand as they walked into the dojo.

Don arched an eye ridge " This will be good to see." He stated as he followed along with the rest of us.

In a few minutes all of us were settled in the dojo while Splinter went and picked a spare set of sai from our small collection of weapons. Splinter then went to the centre of the training mats.

With a twinkle in his eyes he remarked, " I hope I can still do this, it has been a while."

" You can do it Master" Raph encouraged his mentor.

" Go for it Splinter" I yelled.

Splinter took a deep breath and bowed before starting with simple wrist exercises and slow moves to insure he was comfortable with the weapons. Then after he had warmed up he started a series of katas, going from the simple early stuff to extremely advanced moves.

The sais moved in an easy blur of motion, and yet each move was made with precision and stunning grace.

Rama sat on my lap watching the show, her mouth agape and her eyes wide in amazement as Splinter continued his impressive sai display. Rama had seen Splinter instruct us, but since her birth Splinter rarely joined us in our work outs so she had never seen how skilled he was with weapons, in fact the only thing she had seen him handle till now was his walking stick, so it was obvious that this demonstration would have a large impact on her.

Rama watched as Splinter finished a long kata with a flourish of sai spinning that might put Raph to shame, course from the look of Raph he didn't seem too ashamed of the Master, if any thing he was enjoying the work out as much as Rama was.

" **WOW!**" Rama gasped breathlessly, " Master Splinter is awesome daddy"

" He sure is Rama. Now you know why we call him, _the_ Master." I agreed.

Rama giggled.

…

The next few days saw us getting back into the daily routine that was life at home. Leo went back to being serious and applying himself to his usual duties around the lair. Of course he did make time to be with Karena, the two of them going for long walks around New York, or spending a bit of private time on the rooftops together.

Splinter of course seemed to approve of their relationship, not that there had ever been any doubt on that count.

Meanwhile Rama took time to adjust to being back in the lair, she longed to go topside, would give wistful looks Don or Leo's way and then give a wistful sigh. Once in a while she would sneak into Don's lab to try and convince him to come play, Don of course then settled on locking the lab door to keep her out, there was far too much for Rama to get into in his lab and it wasn't a safe place for her.

Baka being an easy going sort made himself right at home, acting for all the world, like there was no place he'd rather be then in the New York sewer system. The kitten loved to climb on the overhead pipes, or run along behind Splinter pouncing on the ninja Master's tail. Splinter seemed to allow the cat the game, at least to a certain extent.

….

About a week or so after we came home I just happened to overhear Leo talking on the phone, and while I wasn't normally one to pry, this end of the conversation sounded far too intriguing to pass up on.

" So you think something can be done April?" Leo asked there was a long pause before he continued, " Uh-huh. Okay then. Just let me know what you find out. Thanks April."

I waited until he hung up, " What is April finding out for you Leo?" I asked sneaking up on him from behind.

Leo shook his head, " Nothing to concern you Mike." He insisted flatly.

" What you up to Leo, come on Leo give. Give, give, _give, **give!**_" I wheedled, " You know I can keep a secret but I hate being left out of the loop, so I'll bug you until you tell me. I didn't let any one know that I was teaching Karena Japanese" I continued to badger him.

" That reminds me Mike, why did you teach Karena Japanese?" Leo countered arching an eye ridge.

" I was bored" I replied, " Just like I am now."

" Right you were. I have a feeling there was more to it then you were bored and had nothing better to do" Leo muttered, " _I_ on the other hand do have something else to do at the moment" Leo stated as he turned and walked away.

" Leo does this have any thing at all to do with Karena?" I wondered, as I chased after him.

" If it does what business is it of **yours** Mike?"

" I don't know Leo, just curious. Have you asked her to marry you yet?" I asked.

" Mike, goes to show you have no brains, how in the world can we get married? Where would we even find **anyone** to marry us?" Leo demanded to know, sounding just a tad irritated.

I knew it couldn't be at me though.

" Splinter could do it right here. It might not be totally legal Leo but it would be better then nothing, wouldn't you agree?" I pressed.

Leo gave a shake of his head, partly in frustration and partly in surrender, " Mike not now, okay? Just…" Leo sighed, " Forget it all right?" He gave me one of his hard pointed stares.

" **Fine.** Be that way then Leo, but I am telling you she'll say yes, if you ever do decide to pop the question to her, well I did tell her the Japanese proposal just in case you decided to ask her in that way" I urged him, " Go ahead Leo ask Karena to yui gon kekkon ka."

" I am not interested in marrying you Mike, you aren't my type" He deadpanned.

He was up to something, but he wasn't about to tell anyone just what it was, or perhaps he had only told a privileged few and those ones had been sworn to secrecy.

I was willing to wait however, because sooner or later I knew I'd learn what Leo had planned.

TBC

**Lady of Randomness: **For Rama a very serious problem. As for Leo he can't always be all good in spite of his reputation. A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser:** Ah, yes poor Rama stuck between a rock and a hard place as she deals with an uncle who is acting far more the sensei/chunin then friendly relative. Once he realizes his error he is quick to make it up to Rama, and considering how long Rama had been carrying on breaking that rule what other choice did Leo have? Your hinting at a wedding and Karena news next chapter I promise, and it is a longer chapter. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** Sometimes a sensei must be mean and in these circumstances, Leo felt it was called for. Remember Rama has been breaking this rule, and a very important rule it is, for quite some time. Don is still there, he just wasn't part of the confrontation scene. You want marriage do you? Possibly a wedding, maybe next chapter. A gratitude for your insight.


	30. Surprises

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: I was hoping to get this up sooner but we got a new puppy over the weekend and I ended up getting very little writing or posting done. This is a long chapter, and on top of that about half of it has never appeared on fanfiction before. Hope you all enjoy. By the way I sent a little holiday e-mail to some of my friends from fanfiction. Have a great one! Ramica

**Chapter Thirty - Surprises!**

**Leonardo:**

I had enjoyed my time on the farm even more then usual, no surprise there really, not when one considered the farm had given me a chance to really get to know Karena, on far more then just the regular chit chat level that I seemed to manage at home.

We were able to get into long in depth conversations about a great many thing, which was made possible if only, because I knew that I wouldn't be interrupted or have to abruptly leave in the midst of something important, to attend to more urgent details.

Karena had told me before, that her grandmother had raised her but it was during our break that I learned more about her childhood and upbringing.

Her father had died in a car accident and her mother had been extremely upset by his loss, had asked her mother in law to take Karena for a while, so she could get things together. In spite of the fact the elderly woman was grieving over the loss of her only son, she had taken in her grandchild, however when Karena's mom failed to call and check in on the infant, the lady became both worried and suspicious. It turned out Karena's mom had left town, all the belongings were gone, and the only thing left behind was Karena's items.

They had never heard anything from Karena's mother, but her grandmother began to teach Karena a sense of family values as well as manners.

Now that we were back home again and I was back to my regular hectic pace of practice sessions, lessons to give, helping Splinter, organizing patrols and any other task that demanded my immediate attention, I was starting to see why I had never bothered getting into a relationship before this. I had a great deal to juggle without adding more into the mix.

However I fully intended on keeping my promises to Karena, at the moment it was about all I could really give her and I knew I looked forward to those times when I could be alone with her.

Meanwhile I was doing my best to check into something and yet at the same time keep it hidden from prying minds and even sharper ears, a rather tricky business in a home full of ninja, though Mike had almost caught me out on it a few days ago, and since then I had to be extra careful.

We'd been home for a few weeks when I heard from April on a little something that I had her checking into for me. She had good news for me.

In fact April's news was far better then I had expected, now I could finally take care of some other business, knowing that plans could then be set into motion.

…

A few days later, I was able to gather the family together for a meeting, in the living room.

" What is Karena doing here? She isn't family" Raph grouched as he entered and plopped himself down in an available chair.

Don who was sitting on the sofa was quick to retort, " She is close enough to it."

"How long is this lecture going to last Leo? Can I make it short for you?" Raph demanded to know, " Let' see we aren't working hard enough in practice…"

" Not even close Raph, just give your mouth a rest for a change okay?" I replied, " Because the sooner you do, the quicker I can tell you **why**, I did call this meeting, and the sooner that you get out of here."

" And that will take you how long Leo?" Raph groaned rolling his eyes.

" I have just a few things I need to say but how long it takes depends on the number of interruptions I have to work around" I grinned his way, arching my eye ridges at him.

Mike arrived then, his hand holding Rama's as he brought her along, Baka following behind both of them, his tail held high. Mike sat down and pulled Rama onto his lap, while Baka went and jumped onto Splinter's lap.

I smiled as I realized the entire family was all here and ready.

" First off I want you all to know I proposed to Karena this morning and she accepted." I began.

" Aw, you didn't let us see it Leo?" Mike moaned, " What kind of brother are you, your own clan yet!"  
Raph quickly interrupted Mike's light teasing " Hold on Karena, was he by chance lecturing you, or giving you a long winded speech of some sort when he popped the question?" Raph demanded to know, " Because if that was the case, there is an unwritten rule in this family, that any answer given to Leo under such circumstances doesn't count. You still have time to save yourself from a life of boredom."

Karena laughed ducking her head a bit " He wasn't lecturing or giving a speech." She said sweetly.

" Okay if you say so," Raph agreed, " You sick Leo?"

" You want me to give you a lecture **just** to make **you **feel better Raph?" I wondered.

Don and Mike instantly glared Raph's way sending a very strong message; peer pressure could be a wonderful thing.

" Now Mike, since you seem to think it is necessary I will ask Karena again, however if she says no this time I'll hold you two officially responsible" I gave a mock glare Mike's way then shot one towards Raph.

" What did I do?" Mike muttered as I went toward Karena's chair.

I went down on one knee in front of her and took her hand in mine " Will you Karena, do me the honour, of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

" Yes Leo" Karena answered softly, she squeezed my hand in hers.

" Good now that you have said yes twice you are not allowed to back out on me at any moment" I told her in a teasing way as I stood up.

" Are you kidding Leo?" Karena asked, " I am not about to let you off the hook that easy." She retorted in kind with her head cocked slightly to one side and a pert smile on her face.

" Now I know that you aren't expecting much for a wedding" I began.

"I knew I wouldn't have a big wedding with you Leo, no minister or any human able to perform the ceremony would be willing to marry us." Karena gave an indifferent shrug, " It isn't what matters Leo" she assured me.

I could sense she was being brave in her sacrifice, " Well in actuality a Jonin of a clan has the right to perform the wedding ceremony to any of his genin, so Splinter could do it for us, and I am sure Don could provide the certificate for us."

" You bet I could, it will be easy Leo" Don grinned.

" It is better then nothing" Karena insisted stoically, but I still sensed her longing for something else.

" Really Karena?" I smiled, "Well you might be content with that, but I wanted something **more, **for both of us. So I asked April to look into something for us when we returned home from the farm." I explained, " I was hoping that I could give you a real wedding."

She glanced up at me inhaling a bit of breath as she did so, I saw hope spring to her green eyes " What are you saying Leo?"

I smiled wishing suddenly that we had checked into this before we had consummated our love, but of course at that time I didn't believe it could happen, so my promise, my vow of commitment to her and her reply at the farm had seemed sufficient.

I only realized later that I needed to find something for her, after all she was giving up her life for me. Giving her a wedding seemed a great risk and yet a very worthwhile one.

" Karena, my love, April found a blind priest in New York, his name is William Jacobs, he has agreed to perform a ceremony for us at April and Casey's home, for a donation to his church" I informed her, " April told me that Casey and she will take care of that fee for us as a wedding gift."

Karena raised a hand to her mouth " You mean we…" she gasped shaking her head, " I never thought that we could…"

" But you would like it wouldn't you?" I asked, knowing her answer.

She nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek.

" April told this poor priest, that my family suffers from a rare skin disorder, that causes our skin to be rough, scaly and rather cool to the touch" I glanced around at my family.

" Hey that is a good one!" Mike exclaimed sounding impressed, " April has really improved since she first met us."

" She also told him that due to our nature, and people, possibly not understanding our looks, that we are shy and keep to ourselves for the most part, however I have been lucky enough to find a woman who loved me for who I was." I informed them, " I guess he felt a little bad about our solitary life and hardships, that hearing someone would look past such a" I coughed a bit, " disfigurement, was wonderful and he'd be glad to do it for us."

" Oh Leo" Karena practically squealed as she jumped out of her chair, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

" Yuck" Rama whispered.

" Sssh!" Mike scolded her gently, " It isn't yuck silly girl."

I held Karena in my arms smiling at her " I take it you approve and want this Karena?"

" I didn't think we…I mean…I wanted to but I knew we …oh **you!"** she sputtered shaking her head, " I love you Leo."

" Boku ren'ai Karena" I echoed her last statement, but in Japanese, " of course we are going have to set a wedding date"

" As soon as possible Leo April and I can work it out," Karena blurted out cheerfully.

Rama wiggled off of Mike's lap and came over to pat my leg. I glanced down at her " Sensay what a weddin?"

" A wedding Ramiela is when two people say very special words to one another, and then they stay together and live with one another as family" I explained, " Karena is going to become part of our family."

Rama scowled " Daddy say guest need to go topside" she insisted.

Karena grinned at her concern " Don't you worry about it honey. Leo and I love each other very much and we will work things out between us. You can be very sure I won't need topside that much" Karena assured her, " Not when I have all that I have found here, and soon I'm going be your Aunt."

Rama ran around me to hug Karena " I glad you stay Karena, I want ya to. I love you."

Don beamed " Welcome to the family Karena." He got in line to give her a hug.

Raph gave her an amused look " I sure hope that you know what you are getting into. I mean a lifetime with Leo?" he shook his head, " I wish ya the best of luck your gonna need it."

Splinter cleared his throat " I am happy for both of you. I know that you share enough similarities to understand and accept one another and yet enough differences to add spice things up" he gave a wise smile, " For one can not grow without hardship or troubles." Splinter turned to look me in the eye, " Care for her and respect her, and never forget that there are times placing _her_ above all us will stand in your favour." Then he turned to face Karena, " As for you my daughter I hope you can compromise when you need to, but also be firm when it is necessary. Leonardo has good judgement however he tends to get too wrapped up in his work" Splinter took Karena's hand and placed a kiss on it.

He then took my hand and placed Karena's hand in it.

" I give you my blessings children." Splinter seemed to stand straighter and I saw his tail curl with pleasure and contentment.

**Karena:**

I had spent the last two days before our wedding with April, of course the time before our big day had often been spent with her anyways as we finalized plans and shopped for what necessities we needed.

The day before the wedding April decided to treat us both to a complete spa and beauty package, a full day of being spoiled and pampered was a wonderful treat, then that night we watched a couple of movies and chatted.

I woke the morning of the big day feeling ill to my stomach and brushed it off as nerves, or a bit of anxiousness over the big day, not even worrying that my stomach had been like this the last four or five days now. Splinter had given me a tea to drink but I think my butterflies outnumbered the healing effects.

I felt comfortable marrying Leo and figured it was more just the very thought of the wedding and everything else that had me feeling this way.

April smiled at me as I entered the kitchen, " ready for the big day?" she asked.

" Oh, I hope so. No I know I am, but I think I'm worried about pulling this whole thing off with the priest" I confessed uneasily.

" Well Leo gave this to Casey last night, to give to you for today." April spoke coyly as she pointed to a single red rose, a white envelope and a folded blue cloth. I recognized that cloth it was one of Leo's bandannas.

I laughed, " That takes care of something borrowed and blue." I unfolded the bandanna, " But how am I going to wear this, goes as the masked bride?"

April chuckled at my joke " Ah, maybe we can pin it in your hair and braid it around in somehow" she suggested.

"That just might work," I agreed rubbing my belly, hoping the jitters would die down.

April arched an eyebrow " I also picked up something you might want to use today. I'll get it for you later" She patted her own bulging middle, as she leaned back in the chair.

I opened the card reading immersing myself in Leo's written note inside and hardly paying attention to April's last comment.

Wishing you the very best on this day. I miss you very much and I am glad that today we say our vows. I love you Karena. Leo.

" He is so sweet" I gushed, " I mean I wasn't really expecting this from him but its just, all he has managed for it is kind of overwhelming" I murmured sniffing a bit.

April patted my shoulder " I'm sure Leo feels you are more then worth it Karena."

…

I stood in the bedroom looking myself over in the full-length mirror, insuring that I did look all right. I had a dark blue dress that came down about my knees; it had spaghetti straps and a light jacket to go over top. It was a nice evening dress, and quite simple for a wedding gown, but it flattered my figure, giving more lift to the bust and followed the curve of my waist, not to mention showing off my legs a bit.

Leo's bandanna was pinned into my hair by jewelled hair clips, and April had pulled a bit of hair through the eyeholes and then wove hair and bandanna up together into something fairly nice, leaving the bandanna tails draped down my back.

I had a mixture of daisies and carnations for my bouquet.

April peeked in " You look fine Karena, everyone is ready and waiting on you now" she told me.

I turned and gave her a faint smile " Ready" I admitted, and felt my belly give a slight lurch. I gave it a gentle pat.

I knew the boys had planned to dress up a bit for the wedding, if only so when the Priest touched any of them he would feel clothes as well as the scaly skin condition he'd been warned about.

So I wasn't to surprised to see them wearing long sleeved shirts and clean blue jeans, though Leo was clothed in a suit he must have borrowed from Casey, including a tie that made him look like he was choking, either that or my sudden appearance had brought that effect upon him.

Rama was dressed up too but she was in a blouse and jeans, she saw me and crowed " Karena's got flowers!"

The priest chuckled as he heard her sing out " I take it the bride is ready now?"

I blushed slightly, " I've been ready for this day for awhile now" I admitted.

Leo arched an eye ridge as he positively beamed at me, " Timing is everything" he concurred.

The priest nodded as if he fully agreed, " Then in accordance to your wishes we shall begin." He cleared his throat a bit before he continued; " Love, honour and trust are needed in any marriage to help each partner to grow strong. These traits help cement you together in times of hardship or severe difficulty. They are the cornerstone for any relationship but extremely necessary in one that binds two beings together for life." He paused for a moment and turned his sightless eyes towards Leo. " Leonardo Turtle, do you give yourself to Karena Rae Davis for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health…"

I smiled at Leo as I listened to the gentle lifting tone the priest had, but my eyes and concentration was fully, on him.

" I do" I heard Leo reply with deep sincerity.

" Karena do you promise to…"

I waited holding my breath wanting so much to just jump in and say I do, I didn't have to hear it all to know what I was agreeing to.

" I do" I responded when the time came.

Leo brought out our wedding ring, it was something Splinter had given to us, saying it had once been the wedding ring of Tang Shen and he hoped it would suit us; I would have been honoured to have worn it, even if I could have afforded something else.

Leo had told me about Yoshi and Shen and how deeply the two loved each other. I felt that it was quite fitting and it was a very nice ring if not an elaborate or extravagant. It was a gold band with a small diamond and a piece of jade. It somehow suited our relationship.

" Leonardo repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed…"

I ducked my head as I felt myself blushing and at the same time felt tears start to fall, April was all ready crying but then she was pregnant and her hormones were getting the better of her.

Leo smiled at me as he gently dabbed away the tears with a soft touch of a finger, and a caress of his hand.

" What God has brought together let no man tear apart. You may now kiss the bride."

" Oh, Leo thank you" I whispered.

" No thank you Karena for giving me more then I ever hoped to have," he declared before leaning forward to kiss me.

" Yuck!" Rama said.

The Priest laughed, " Children often ail to see the beauty of such a moment. However I have a feeling both of you have a great deal to give to each other. You are a very nice couple from what I have been able to learn about you, but come there is a paper to sign," he declared.

I leaned into Leo as we walked over to the table; I whispered something to Leo " I have a surprise for you later tonight."

He held me closer and a bit tighter with his one arm.

Since the Priest couldn't actually witness our signatures he got April and Casey to sign as witness and he of course signed his own name to legalize the work.

The Priest stayed to visit for a bit after all the paperwork was done, to enjoy the tiny reception or party we had set up. The Priest made his rounds seeming to get to know the turtle family one by one.

It was late at night before we finally returned to the lair, somehow over the last few days the boys had managed to find and maneuveur a double bed down to our home, to replace Leo's old single bed.

" A bit more comfortable for two" Leo remarked.

" First you arrange a wedding…" I began.

" I did no such thing Karena," Leo denied, **you** arranged it once I told you it was possible" he corrected.

" I thought Don was the technical one Leo love."

He took me into his arms and pulled me onto the bed kissing me " So what sort of surprise did you have for me?" he asked his eyes glowing, ignoring my words.

I walked the fingers of one hand slowly up his plastron, while the other arm I wrapped about his neck so my fingers could massage and caress that area.

" Leo you know I haven't been feeling well the last few days?"

He nodded " You figured it was just recent events. Have you been drinking the tea Splinter gave to you?"

" Yes but I don't think my problem will be going away any time soon, at least not for a bit."

Leo pulled away looking suddenly concerned.

" Oh Leo, I never got the chance to ask you how soon you wanted a family, but I hope you want it fairly soon like in the next, eight months or so."

Leo looked shocked as he stared at me in disbelief " Your…" he stopped and rested a hand on my belly.

I laughed and felt tears welling in my eyes as I told him " According to the pregnancy test April bought for me, you're going be a father Leo."

Leo smiled wide a he pulled me closer and kissed me. I didn't have to be a ninja to know that he was extremely happy with the news.

TBC

**Ted: **Well this ought to tell you what Leo was up to, and one can hope that Leo will relax a bit more in the future but as a soon to be leader of the clan there are some duties Leo just can't get out of. A gratitude for your insight.

**Mikaela's Spade:** I think this chapter ought to clear up your questions on the marriage issue. Rama at this age has learned that tantrums get her nowhere. Expect next instalment in the next day or so. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lunar Ninja: **You might be wanting that toilet for more then blocking the door. Leo spilled it and so did Karena. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** Made you wait for it, HA! Well I hope it was worth it. A short transition chapter was 29, meant to tie up a few loose ends and prepare for the big finish. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lenni:** Of course you know, so it is a pretty safe bet my friend. Happy Canada day to you fellow Canadian! All together…the beaver is truly a proud and noble animal eh! A gratitude for your insight.

**Reinbeauchaser:** Rama had to get it from somewhere. I really like Splinter it just isn't always easy to use him, though I am trying to make him a more central character in my dream walker story. So I thought it was a nice little scene to have here. A gratitude for your insight.


	31. Epilogue: My legacy to her

The Legacy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Epilogue – My Legacy to her.**

**Michaelangelo:**

Leo might have been a turtle to start with in his relationship with Karena but trust Leo to move ninja quick when he needed to and time was of a necessity.

I didn't have to worry about Rama being alone now. I guess my biggest worry for her now was if she somehow got pegged to be the future jonin. I gave a shake of my head as I considered that idea, nah it would never happen. Rama was too much like me she wouldn't be suited for such a role. Now Leo's kid had to be a shoe in for such a task, poor kid.

Only bad thing I could think of, of Leo having a child of his own was that Splinter's parents curse wouldn't be a curse but a blessing. I mean, a kid just like Leo, wasn't a curse. For Leo to be cursed he'd have to end up with a kid who acted like Raphael. Now _that_ would be the ultimate curse for our perfect leader.

I leaned in Rama's bedroom doorway looking at her huddled form under the blankets, saw Baka's eyes glowing as he watched me, his loud purr signifying that he knew I was there.

Rama was going have family with her no matter what else happened in the future, she wouldn't have to be alone either in battle or in just day- to – day life itself. She would have the strength, comfort and support of family members.

Those things were the most important things to have in her life, and it was something I had a hand in arranging for her, they would be the cornerstones, the foundation of her legacy.

She would also have the legacy of ninjitsu, the pride, honour, strength and courage that came from that heritage, as well, would be hers. All that being ninja meant to be able to deal in absolutes and to see not in shades of black or white but in those of grey; to know that even in the contrast of opposites many things remained the same, just smaller bits of a larger picture. All of that and so much more was what a ninja truly was and over the years she would come to learn and accept what being ninja truly meant.

I hoped, I prayed that she would hold to the things she had inherited from me, her wonderful sense of humour, her mischief making ways, and hopefully an ability to be optimistic and not grow bitter and sour from the difficulties she had to face. I knew a sense of humour could see her through many of the difficult trials that waited for her, but those same trials would help shape and mould her into a better person.

It was only a start of a legacy, the only inheritance I could give her, but it would grow as she did so that by the time she had truly earned and accepted it, it would be a part of who she was. It would be truly worthy of her.

It might not be a great inheritance, it wasn't full of grandness or worldly wealth, but I think in many ways it would be rich in character, just as she was. Besides that, her legacy was full of meaning and depth, and it would be useful to her throughout her life.

I smiled, hopefully one day, in time somewhere in the distant future, she too might pass the same sort of legacy on to her children, that is if and when she had children of her own.

Of course if such a day was ever to come she would add her own items to the legacy to make it unique for her and her own children, but that was possibly a long time to come yet.

I sighed contentedly, for I knew my own fears could be laid to rest, it really would be okay now. I turned and shut the bedroom door softly shut behind me.

The End.

**To any reader who might not have commented: **I hope you enjoyed the story, and appreciate it if you made it through. If you liked this Rama story there are many others to read, just click on my pen name and it will take you to my bio, as well as a list of what Rama story to read in what order. Thanks for reading and I wouldn't mind a bit of a review if you could spare the time to tell me what you think. Thanks Ramica.

**Reinbeauchaser:** Yeah I kind of like chapter 30 especially with all the new additions I tossed into that chapter. Yes Leo is going need a great deal of ninja patience to put up with all the fun that is coming his way that is for sure. A gratitude for your insight.

**Chibi Rose Angel:** One must end stories in a big way! Funny when I first did this story I figured noone would be interested in it, but Rama fooled me and she took off from here. Go figure! A gratitude for your insight.

**Lady of Randomness: **No groceries involved just a blind priest who won't complain over what he is marrying. A gratitude for your insight.

**Mikaela's Spade:** Sugary sweetness, and most of it added in special for the rewrite. In the original story I didn't have the whole wedding scene or any of Karena's part. Just Leo talking about engagement, acquiring the blind Priest and the fact he was a father. This time I let Karena break the news. A gratitude for your insight.

**Lenni: **Um, you might possibly be thinking of " His True Love" during Raph's wedding. Rama wasn't happy to see her favourite Uncle getting married and she made a bit of a fuss over that. Personally our Canada day was pretty wet in the northern area, hope yours was better. A gratitude for your insight.

**Digimon Girl:** Thanks for not only enjoying it through but for letting me know. A gratitude for your insight.


End file.
